


The Love Contract

by 11ThisIsMe04



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, F/F, F/M, Family, Full House - Korean Drama, Gen, House - Freeform, Humor, Love, Romance, The 100 - Freeform, actress, artist, painter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 132,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11ThisIsMe04/pseuds/11ThisIsMe04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin loves her family. She loves her parents more than anything but with the twist of faith, her parents were gone and left her with an empty huge glass house that she loves. But after being tricked into going for a holiday by her best friends, the house was sold to an actress, Alexandria Woods, whom coincidentally Clarke met during the trip and with the rough patch between them to begin with. </p><p>Things just got a little crazier when she found out she's the  new owner of her own house and find out how everything landed on a love contract between the two girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Swindle

"Lexa? Are you ready?"

Lexa looked up and saw Anya standing by the doorway. She glanced at the newspaper on her hands again, crunched it up and threw it over the coffee table.

_**HEADLINES: Alexandria Woods spotted outside Trikru getting handsy with co-star Alie Becca!** _

She hastily stood up and pushed passed Anya. Anya shook her head as she tries to keep up with her talents' agitated pace.

"Hold yourself together, Lexa. Dozens of press are outside the hotel if they see you being affected by the rumors you will never see the end of it."

"I  _know_ what I'm suppose to do!" The brunette barked as the elevator door closes before them.

Anya glanced at her childhood friend's tensed demeanor and sighs, "You should have been more careful, Lexa. I know you're broken hearted-..."

"ANYA!" Lexa glared at her angrily, "Can we not?"

She inhaled deeply, averting away from those enraged green eyes. The door slid open and once they hopped off the car. Four huge bulk body guards immediately escorted them out of the hotel lobby. The double glass door pushed wide open as Lexa slid down her shades to her nose shielding her eyes from the unrelenting flashes of cameras. A smile was plastered on her face from the length of the main entrance of the hotel until down the steps and inside the Chrysler, where it will automatically fade as if it never happened before.

As they pulled out of the hotel driveway, Anya looks back at the photographers and reporters chasing after the vehicle. She faced the front again, sighing - meeting the silent treatment of the brunette whenever things gone bad.

"We need to talk," she uttered.

"As my manager or as my friend _,"_ Lexa murmured lazily as she continues to gaze outside the black tinted window.

"Lex, please don't make this hard for me. I want to help, "she lamenteded.

Lexa chuckles arrogantly, "there's  _nothing_ you can do, Anya," finally meeting the girl's eyes, "Hell, I can't even do anything about it."

"You know what, fine... Clearly, you've got everything under control," she remarked sarcastically, earning her a another caustic chuckle from Lexa. She rolled her eyes as she opens her organizer and droned out all the girl's schedule for the next following days. "Grounder City, that's your next stop for the promotion for your upcoming movie. A translator will be guiding throughout the interviews so it shouldn't be a problem."

Anya looks up expectantly but then frown when the brunette plucked her headset in her ears and drown away. The manager sighs and settled comfortably beside the girl, "you're welcome, Lexa."

////

She bit her tongue in deep concentration, "okaaayy... Almost... Done!" And with a final stroke of the brush, Clarke shrieked in excitement. "You're a piece of work you know that!" She reprimanded as she stood up and stretched her arms, bending backwards.

Clarke walked over behind the couch where a floor to ceiling glass window stood, depicting the magnificent view of an isolated beach. The waves crashing and the color of the sky was a picturesque hue of orange and purple. The sun's a beautiful orange with a halo of yellow forging through the window. That's her spot when the sun's setting, besides from the glass house that her father built from scratch, the beach and the isolation of the place was her favorite.

Looking on her side, she couldn't help but smile at the colorful canvas that she had been working on for days. It's an abstract of space, trees, the water and wild animals such two-headed deers and large gorillas. It's something that she can't stop thinking of for days that she just have to paint it. She was about to reach for another clean canvas then the doorbell rang.

"Congratulations!!!"

Clarke stumbled back in shock as Octavia and Raven surprised her with their faces shoving through the door.

"What are you doing here?" Clarke asked, patting her fast beating heart.

"We're here to announce to you that you're  _the chosen!"_ Raven declared with a hand gesture as if it was the most magical thing ever.

Octavia pushed through passed her and padded inside, "aren't you gonna invite as in?" she called out.

Rolling her eyes, she shouted back, "You're already in!" and follows the duo to the living room. "What are we talking about again?" She asked, sitting down on the sofa beside Raven.

Octavia quickly sat down on her other side and pulled out an airplane ticket, "you, my friend had been chosen to go on a holiday! First class plane ticket, free accommodation to the finest 5 star hotel Royal Grounders Hotel _and_ all expenses paid! How exciting Clarke!"

She felt her eyes widened by the legit plane ticket but then narrows them suspiciously, "where did this came from? Is it this a trick?"

Raven playfully smacked her on the shoulder and chided, "no, dummy. It's an incentive I've got at my work place. So since you've been cooped up inside your house for months now, _trying_ to be an artist. I think you deserve it more than me. Plus, you have not ride a plane before right?"

Clarke shakes her head. "Exactly! You can use this opportunity to see the world. To have a new inspiration. Clarke," Octavia spoke, grabbing her forearm, "You're going to Grounders City. The most beautiful country in the world!"

"Grounders City? Oh god... I always wanted to go there!" Her head was nodding without her consent, her mouth were agreeing even before she think things through, "Okay, I'm going. Since its free why not! I'm so excited guys!" A squeal escaped her lips, earning another two more loud squeals from her best friends.

////

Heavy luggage was rolling and loud steps echoed inside the airport as Clarke and her two best friends came running for the counter. Raven was panting, "why are we in a rush? There's still time Clarke."

"I'm going on a holiday! I don't wanna be late. Come on!" The blonde beckons, grabbing the girl's hand.

After finishing checking in, Clarke turns around and frowned at her friends. "What wrong?" Octavia asked.

"This is the first time I'm living home. I just don't know what to expect," she shrugs.

"You're an adult now, Clarke. You have to enjoy life while you still have time," Raven advised.

She looks behind her where a huge letters of Departure Hall hanging from above and sighs with a final nod. "This is it guys. I'm leaving. Don't forget to take care of the house, okay? Check in from time to time, okay?"

"Don't worry. We've got everything under control," the small girl huskily answered, rolling her eyes.

"In you go, Clarke," Raven pushed her towards the officer who was checking the boarding pass and passport. "We will handle everything here. No worries," she smiles tightly.

Clarke gave one final look until Octavia hugged her all of a sudden. "You okay, O?" patting the girl's back.

"Mhmm. Just gonna miss you. Please be safe okay. Always eat on time," she pulled away and looks up sadly, "here. Take this," pulling out her wallet and gave Clarke a few dollar bills.

"What's this for?"

"For you."

"No, Octavia. It's all expenses paid. I don't need your money," Clarke urged, giving back the bundle.

"No, Clarke," Octavia quickly pursed her lips uneasily before saying her following words, "just- Just enjoy your holiday. Use to the money to buy some real good food, okay?"

The blonde slowly nodded, looking at Raven and then Octavia again, "Okay. Thank you. I really appreciate this guys. You guys are the best!" And then turns around and give her passport to the officer.

Octavia frowned sadly at the girl's retreating figure and mumbled, "are we making the right thing? Will she be okay?"

Raven folded her arms, watching Clarke heading for her gate, "Even if you drop Clarke to some unknown planet, she'll still make it out alive... Now that we've gotten rid of her. Let's just do what we have to do."

The small girl eventually nodded, turns back around and follow Raven out of the airport.

////

"Oh... My... God... These seats are huge! So much space! Oh my god!" Clarke squealed in great delight as she hopped on the seat beside the window. Her head was frantically turning around checking out every single details of a first class seat. She was ecstatic!

"Mam, would you like a newspaper?" A flight stewardess in a green uniform asked politely, gesturing at what she was holding.

Clarke nodded immediately and smiled widely, "Yes, thank you!" Accepting the paper, "Um... Does the plane shake a lot?"

"Oh no. Not at all, mam," the woman replied before leaving to head to the next seats.

Clarke quickly buckles her seatbelt and opens the headline news,  _ **Alexandria Woods caught in a nasty scandal with yet, another co-star.**_ "uugghh... Another scandal for the Nth time? How many more does she wants? Tsk. Tsk. Who is it this time?... Ontari. Tsk. This girl never stops!" She tutted as she continues to read the story.

A figure sat down beside her and when she looked up, she almost took a second take to stare at the passenger. She gasped, holding the newspaper against her mouth, "Oh my god! Hi! You're Alexandria Woods right?"

The brunette craned her neck to her side and gave a small nod. "You're going to Grounders City? What are you going to do there? Are you gonna shoot a movie? Going for interviews?" Clarke interrogated endlessly but a frown met her lips when Lexa faced away from her and closed her eyes. The blonde pouted sadly, "Have a good nap then..."

////

She was tired. So so incredibly tired. When the girl beside her suddenly shooting questions at her, she couldn't help but to just turn off. Lexa settled down comfortably on the seat, fastening her seatbelt and closed her eyes, even though the girl was still talking to her.

_Finally! Some peace and quiet._

Lexa sighed when the girl finally shut up and grumbled to herself on her side. She leaned heavily on the head dress and felt the plane picking up speed on the run way. She loves that very moment when the plane was about to take off. The adrenaline rush pumping in her blood, making her feel alive and excited.

 _But_ it was ruined unfortunately. A strong hand suddenly gripped her wrist and her eyes shot open in panic. She hated it when somebody touches her without her consent. Lexa sneered at the blonde beside her who was visibly shaking and almost peeing her pants by the looks of it. This girl was cringing and squirming in her seat as the plane soared through the sky, living her on a dead grip with some unknown girl.

_For a small person she sure have an iron grip! Let go of me!_

Lexa violently pulled away her arm but the girl was still squeezing it mercilessly with her eyes shut and heavily panting.

_Don't touch me woman! ARGH!_

The brunette gave a one final tug and released a sigh, wincing at the red mark left on her wrist. She shot the girl a dead glare but the blonde was too busy squirming and moving uncomfortably on her seat.

_God... Why am I even seating with this idiot?!_

////

Raven gestured the man inside the house while Octavia skidded around the living room and kitchen making sure all of Clarke's mess are out of the way.

"Yes, there are blinds installed. The water runs very strong. There are also solar panels installed on the roof so its very eco friendly. Glass windows all around with great amount of natural lighting."

The man nodded dutifully and walks around the living room, stares at the beach outside and then checks out the kitchen and then later, walk up at the second floor to check out the bedrooms.

"The house seems like in a perfect condition," the buyer said as he give a huge change to Raven, "the furnitures will be out soon is that right?"

"Yes! I will handle everything! You don't have to worry," the girl reassured.

"Well that great! All papers are settled. It's a pleasure having business with you," the man shook the girls' hands and quickly left the house.

Octavia poutingly sat on the couch and sigh, "do think we're going to far?" squinting at Raven.

"We've already made it this far... Everything will be okay," sitting down beside her, "let's just worry once she got back."

Octavia grabs a picture frame with a picture of baby Clarke in it and sadly said, "I'm sorry, Clarke. We're really sorry. We have no choice."

Raven sighs along with Octavia, "we're really sorry, Clarke..."

////

_Unbelievable! How much food can she stuff inside her mouth?_

Lexa flared her nostril by the obnoxious sight, as the blonde girl shoves spoons after spoons of rice and noodles and what not inside her mouth. She could only stare in disgust how the girl never stopped to drink water or take a breath at least.

_It's like this girl never eats before._

She tutted as she puts down her fork and knife aside suddenly losing appetite.

"Are you gonna eat that?" the girl asked, pointing her fork on the steak that was on the brunette's plate.

Lexa quirked her brow up. 

_Is this girl serious?_

She averted her eyes and shakes her head in ludicrous. A tap on her shoulder attracted her attention again, "are you gonna eat that?"

She flicked her finger on the plate, sending it to glide on the side of her table and the girl joyfully took it with wide grin - greedily devouring it in seconds.

Half an hour later, the blonde was still not yet done and Lexa was getting agitated by the minute. "Hey, hey. Look!" She shifted on her peripheral vision and watch the girl threw a nut in the air and catch it with her mouth. "Did you see that? I caught it! One more time, one more time. Watch, watch!"

Lexa shifted away from her and covered her eyes at the plight that she landed herself into. She doesn't know if she still can last for the remain one hour and a half with this repulsive blonde.

"Mam, embarkation slip?" the flight stewardess asked Lexa.

"Thank you," she smiles.

"Mam?"

Lexa shifted away from the blonde as the girl reached forward.

When the girl was finally busy writing, she could _finally_  enjoy the serenity. She quickly fills up the needed information and was about to finish the form when she felt someone breathing over her shoulder. She turned and found Clarke hovering over her.

"Royal Grounders Hotel? You're also staying there? Me too!" Clarke gasped, "I heard it's a pretty cool hotel!"

Lexa slowly turns her head and spat, "What are you looking at?"

Clarke recoiled back, "this is my first time going out of the country!" she tapped the brunette on the forearm, "also first time riding a plane! I was so excited!"

" _Fun,"_ she replied haughtily and quickly ducked down on her form.

Another annoying tap on her shoulder made her closed her eyes, snapped her head and sneered, "what?"

"Does your ear hurt? You can swallow your saliva and it will make you feel better," the blonde made a demonstration and Lexa watched her in bafflement.

_What is this girl doing again? Jesus... Can someone switch seats with me?_

"Look, look."

The girl pursed her lips and then swallowed hard, but something went terribly wrong and she choked. Lexa furrowed her brows and watched the blonde gagged at her her own spit and next thing she knew... A warm white vomit trailed down on her white woolen sweater sleeves.

"The fuck!" Lexa instantly stood up but dropped down because of her seatbelt. Another sputter hit her by the arm and it slid down to her forearm. She grimaced, angrily unbuckled the seatbelt and stormed into the toilet.

"That bitch!" She hissed, immediately peeling off her sweater and heaved a sigh of relief of wearing white shirt underneath because if not, she'll be stuck with just her black bra. She threw the piece of garbage to the side of the sink and aggravatingly, scrubs clean her right arm with some soap from the dispenser.

"What a fucking day!" Another growl shot out of her lips as she scrubs the suds all over her arm and washed it clean by the tap.

Once she got back to her seat, she can't believe her eyes. The blonde was sound asleep, snoring her way out of the predicament that she put the brunette in. Lexa shakes her head in disgust and planned to put everything aside, most especially that disgusting blonde girl.

///

Clarke suddenly jolted awake when she felt her seat moved. Her eyes widened in panic when all of the passengers were already out of the cabin. She quickly grabbed her stuff from below the seat, that's when she noticed a sweater. She grabs it from the seat and realized it belongs to Alexandria's.

"She must have forgotten it," she tutted.

Hurriedly, she made it out of the plane and into the immigration when she saw Alexandria Woods passing through in a black leather jacket and four bulky bodyguards surrounding her. Clarke speedily ran towards her but a man in an officer uniform blocked her and started sprouting words that she can't even understand.

"What? What are you saying?" she asked frantically, "I have to give this to her! Alexandria! You forgot your sweater!"

The man was popping veins when he started shouting at her and pointing at the back of the line. "Fine, fine. Jeez..." and poutingly walks at the back of the line.

////

_"Alexandria! Alexandria! Alexandria!"_

Lexa stepped out of the airport and met with hundreds of fans screaming for her name. She smiled, waved happily, setting her shades down to her nose and signed some autographs. When the security ushered her, she quickly climbs into the limousine and sighed for being away from the crowd.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!** _

Lexa sighed again in a drag upon knowing who's calling.

"Are you calling as my manager or as a friend?" she flared unhappily.

"You've got to stop asking me that, Lex," Anya sighed across the line and then paused for a few seconds before speaking, "I'm here as your friend. Please try not to create another scene please? I'm not there with you. I'm worried for you."

Lexa crunched her nose and pulled out her shades, "Anya, I'm not gonna make a scene. Will you relax for a second? I'll be back in a few days. Don't worry."

"Okay. Good... Now back as your manager."

She shakes her head at the quick transformation of the girl's business voice, "Shoot."

"When you arrived at the hotel. You will have your interviews for the Grounders News and then for a magazine. I've already prepped the possible questions and already sent you via email with the necessary answers."

"I will not answer any personal matters," she grunted.

"Of course, Of course. Well uh... That will be all for now. I'll call you back in a couple of hours...  _Please_ behave, Lexa."

A sigh met her ears, "I will, An. Don't worry. I'll talk to you later."

Half an hour later, the brunette was already pacing her hotel room when she noticed something smelled sour and  _very very bad._ She lifted her arm and winced at the smell. The vomit still clung to her skin even after her numerous times of scrubbing it clean. In a flash, she stripped all her clothes and hit the shower before getting ready for the interviewers' arrival.

////

Clarke was going crazy. She's going berserk trying to locate the person who's supposed to pick her up. She had asked most of the people who were carrying placards but none of them was her man. An hour had passed and she was still lost of where to go or what to do. The language barrier was a great disaster because she suddenly turned into a mute when almost everyone doesn't know how to speak english.

_Airport filled with none english speakers. Great! This is just great!_

Her hand were punching digits on the pay phone trying to reach Raven or Octavia but it was in vain - none of them were answering their phones. She grunted angrily and perhaps hungrily as well. Rolling her bag outside the arrival hall, she was greeted by a hot weather that made her all sticky and even more frustrated.

"Hello? Hi?" she waved at some lady in a red uniform, "Uh... Taxi? Hotel?"

"Taxi...," The look on the woman was pure utter lost.

_Seriously? You work in an airport and you can't speak a single god damn english!_

Clarke scratched her neck agitatedly and drew a taxi on piece of paper she found inside her bag. "Taxi?" pointing at the drawing.

"Aaahh!" The woman then pointed somewhere far ahead and when Clarke followed it, she almost dropped her jaw to the ground. The line was snaking back inside on one of the airport entrances. She grunted once more and uttered a thank you to the lady, and trudged back on the line.

An hour later, she was finally standing by the front desk and couldn't keep her cool down. Clarke tilted her head in confusion at what in the world the woman was saying, "Check in? Hotel room? Yes?"

"Yes!" The woman repeated and did some crazy things on her computer.

_Oh god... This trip is a disaster!_

When the woman finally looked up and saying gibberish that Clarke had no idea about, she groaned in misery, "Woman! I have no idea what on earth you're talking about! English only!"

The woman was suddenly on the phone and the blonde couldn't help but rolled her eyes and looks away because if she didn't, she's gonna strangle the woman with her bare hands. From a distance ahead, she smiled - a parents and a small girl were laughing and it made her heart caved.

"I miss you guys...," she whispered still smiling at the family.

All of a sudden, a figure of a man came blocking her view and when she looked up, she was taken aback. He spoke to the receptionist for awhile and then back on his phone talking in other foreign language which sounded like some European language.

Clarke leaned against the counter with her propped up arm and smiled. The guy caught her eyes and smiled wider, even nodding at her.

"Well aren't you cute," she uttered, smiling widely when the guy shyly looks away and then came back again on her. "What are you looking at hmm? Never seen a pretty girl before?" She chuckles to herself. "Thank god... You're a charmer."

A hand on her forearm attracted her attention and saw the woman that she had been talking to for the past half an hour was still talking crap to her and she was still lost.

"What are you saying, woman? Do you have anyone who can speak english?" She asked, looking around the lobby.

 _"She said that you don't have any reservations under your name,"_ The man leaned in.

Clarke gasped and stumbled back feeling utterly embarrassed.

_Damn it! Great job, Clarke! You just made a fool of yourself!_

"Uhh... Um...," she stammered.

_Come on! Make up something!_

"I know I have a reservation," she reassured.

The guy nodded, making his long hair sway as he do so, "how long will you be staying?"

"Till sunday," she murmured and watches the guy talks to the woman.

Clarke took a deep breath and furrowed her eyebrows at how flustered she was. She can't believe that she just flirted with a guy that he thought can't speak english! Turning around, she hit her forehead with her palm, reprimanding herself at her stupidity.

"Um miss?"

She swiftly turns back around with a red mark on her forehead. The man frowned at it but then looks down on her blue eyes, "your room is ready. Just take the keycard once its ready. I do have to go though," pointing at the lift landing, apologetically.

"Oh! Of course, of course. Thank you! I really appreciate the help," nodding at him vehemently.

"You're welcome. I hope to see you soon," he nodded once and then left for the elevator.

////

Lexa looks up expectantly at the translator, "What do you think about Grounders City?"

She smiles and nodded, "Oh it's beautiful. Magnificent place to be at. So much history and raw culture. I love being here."

Her eyes pranced at the interviewer and then back again to the translator, "What's the story behind your upcoming movie?"

One deep breath, she clasped her hands together on her lap and looks up at the camera, "It's about a girl who was a strong warrior and she rules her land. Fell in love with a normal average girl and a new chapter begins from that point on."

The interview nodded and asked her another question. Lexa noticed that her translator pursed her lips before translating the question. She looks up in anticipation.

"I rumors are circulating that you're dating your co-star. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Clenching her jaw, she shot her translator a discreet glare and cleared her throat before answering, "I don't wish to talk about my personal life. I'm on this trip to promote my upcoming movie and I wish that the people of Grounders City would enjoy it as much as I enjoyed doing it."

The interviewer quickly nodded by the words and thank the actress for her time. Once the camera crew and staff left her hotel room, she groaned louder when her phone came blasting, "What?" she spat.

"Bad interview?" Anya questioned.

Lexa rubbed her temple and glared at her translator, "the next time you gave me a translator please brief them properly before doing their job."

"Lexa, Echo is doing her job right. You can't control the question that the interviewer will be shooting at you. She's there just to translate. You do understand that right?" Anya explained to her.

She knew she was getting too hot headed for nothing. She knew that it wasn't Echo's fault and she's just being her bitchy self again. Lexa shut her eyes closed for a heart beat and sighs, "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just had long flight and this woman sitting beside me was driving me mad. And god, Anya I want to throw her over the window!"

Anya laughs, "What did the woman did that got you all riled up?"

A series of memories paraded her mind but decided to push it aside and not dwell on it. "Nothing. Just forget about it. Anyway, I'm done for today. Is there anything else for me? I just want to relax for a while."

"Okay. Well nothing's left for you today. But be prepared for tomorrow you will have promotional tour to various tv shows. Echo will be there with you and  _please_ I'm begging you, Lexa. Please be nice to Echo. I've already begged her to do this job and I can't lose her just because you decided to play bitch again."

"Bitch," Lexa scoffed, "you can do better than that, Anya," rolling her eyes. Her eyes landed on Echo in the corner of the room. "Is she single?" she suddenly blurted.

"NO, LEXA! Don't you dare sleep with your translator! For the love of God. Can't you hold your pants for once?! If I hear from Echo that you dared to touch her I swear I will beat the crap out of you once you got back here! Do you hear me, Lexa? Echo is out of bounds!"

"Okay! Jeez. You don't have to be so demeaning. I got it. She's out of bound. Anyway, I'm meeting Finn in awhile. He's in the same city what a coinceidence!" she uttered sarcastically.

She knew that Anya will be rolling her eyes from the other side of the world, "Lex, he's your childhood friend. He probably misses you."

"Sure sure, why not. Anyway, got to go. I need to freshen up and keep Echo entertain," she smirked and by the mention of the girl's name, she girl met her gaze.

"Lexa, I swear on my grave if you laid a finger on her...," Anya threatens but Lexa shrugs and cut the call before throwing her phone on the couch.

"So... Echo," she called out, "what do you have to do today?"

Echo shifted her weight as Lexa studies her under her lashes. "Um... I'm done for today. Do you need anymore translating?"

_Oh I could think of many things to translate..._

A knock on her door brought the girl back in reality and pulled a sweet smile on Echo, "Well thank you for today. You did a great job. I'll see you tomorrow?" Escorting the girl by the waist and into the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Woods," Echo nodded once and opened the door before making her escape.

Finn took a step back and watch in amusement as the girl scampered out of the hallway and into the lift landing. His eyes then landed on those green ones, smiling coyly.

"I see that you've not changed at all?" He commented.

Lexa rolled her eyes and leaned against the door frames, "So you're here again," she commented back.

"Oh I can see how excited you are in seeing me again, Lexa. I'm so thrilled by your 'Lexa look'," Finn joked as he pushed past the girl and sat comfortably on the couch. "What have you been up to? Huh?"

"I don't need another 'brotherly' advise, Collins," Lexa lazily slurred, taking the couch opposite her best friend.

Finn snorted and shakes his head, "Man, you've really never changed. Still childish I see. How's your parents?"

And by the mention of the word, the girl quickly averted her eyes away. The boy sighs, rubbing her chin in wonder, "They're your parents, Lex. You should give them a visit. They're not getting any younger."

"Why are you here again, Collins? Cause from what I've heard the other day, you wanted a drink. So? Can we go hit the bar now or what?" She was itching to get out of the hotel room and talking about her parents is something that she doesn't want to dwell on.

The boy chuckles, "I'm sorry, Lex. I can't apparently," shoving his long hair back, "I have another meeting to attend to in an hour. I have good news though," he suddenly perked up, "I'm going back to Polis."

Lexa suddenly felt her blood drained from her face, she tried to form a word but her throat ran dry. She felt helpless just staring at the boy as he smiles widely, "I can't wait to get back, Lex. Man, I miss home."

"You targeted another company huh? Always a hunter aren't you, Collins," she replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Another industry actually. I'm trying out the Arts industry. It's booming and they're in dire needs for excellent artists. I found a company and hopefully, this will works well."

Lexa nodded dutifully, "well good luck with that. I wish you all the best, Finn," pulling a smile.

"Thanks, Lex. That means a lot. Let's meet up once I got back, okay? I can't wait to see Costia. I miss her so much. I miss the three of us hanging out."

She sat rigid on her seat and tried all she can to pull that tight smile. "Yes, me too," she nodded uneasily.

////

Clarke hummed to herself as she walks back to the lift landing, "That pool was huge! Wow. Can't wait to get back there," she squealed excitedly.

The car doors slid open and she excitedly bolted inside almost bumping onto a man.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She apologizes but when she looked up she gasped, "it's you again!"

The gentleman smiles and nodded, "It's you again," he copied, smiling coyly.

Clarke giggles,"I'm sorry about just now. I thought you were from Europe, I didn't know you could speak english..." biting her lips sheepishly, depicting that slight blush on her cheeks.

The man in a suit laughs shaking his head, "I was born in Europe but I grew up in Polis. Were you having a tour around the hotel?"

"Yes! They have a huge swimming pool in here!" She pointed out.

"I bet they do!" He grins.

"I'm Clarke Griffin by the way. I didn't get to introduce myself just now," extending her hand.

"Finn Collins. It's a pleasure to meet you, Clarke. It's nice to see you again," he smiles with that glimmer in his eyes - taking the girl's hand for a handshake.

"So you stay here? It's pretty nice hotel huh," pulling her hand away and stowing it inside her jean pocket.

"Yes, it is a nice hotel. Very big and spacious. But no, I don't stay here. I'm visiting a friend actually.... Alexandria Woods?" Finn squinted his eyes not sure if Clarke recognizes the name, "She's a famous actress in Polis?"

"Oh! Yes, I've heard of her," she nodded dutifully, "that's nice..." she trailed off, remembering flashbacks of her personal experience with the said actress. She grimaced internally for those embarrassing moments.

"Well it was nice bumping into you, Clarke," Finn leaned in, showcasing that charming smile that almost had Clarke staring, "But I've got to go."

"Oh yeah! Of course. I'm sorry for keeping you," she side-stepped to let Finn go through but then the boy turns back around and said, "I don't mind being kept by a wonderful lady like you," he winked before walking towards the main lobby.

Clarke chuckles as she steps inside the car and pressed for her floor, "Such a charmer."

////

The following day, after Clarke ate her cup noodles for breakfast because God knows, she didn't have any complimentary breakfast neither had she had any hotel reservations in the first place.

_All expenses paid my head! I'm literally broke because of that damn taxi driver reeling my only dollar bills and now I'm left with nothing but cup noodles that I found inside the hotel room... Those are free right?... They got to be._

After going haywire with her predicaments, She decided to call Raven and Octavia again. She dialed their phone number and the it just kept ringing incessantly for the 5th time that morning.

Clarke slammed the phone down and heaved angrily, "I knew something's fishy is going on with those two! Oh!" fisting her hands into a tight ball, "they're  _so_ gonna get it from me! This trip is a crook!"

She peeled away from the bed, grab her purse and camera, and decided to enjoy the day. She spent hours and hours touring around the popular tourist attractions such as The Ark, The Mountain Museum and forest tours of the 12 clans. Clarke was so excited that she almost forgot about her problem not until her stomach growled. She frowned on her torso and stares at the setting sun. She had been trying to forego eating the entire day, filling her tummy with nothing but water until she gets back to her hotel room and devour the last cup noodle.

"I'm sooo hungry!" She whined, slumping back on the bed after slurping the last drop of her cup noodles.

Quickly, she jolted out of bed and tried calling Raven and Octavia again, "maybe I could ask them to send me money..."

_"Hey this is Raven..."_

"You!-..." She shouted on the receiver but suddenly stopped when she realized it's the familiar line to Raven's voice call. The blonde hissed and waited for the  _'ding!'_ "You sonofabitch! You fucking set me up again! You said this trip is all expenses paid but it wasn't! Nobody picked me up from the airport! There's  _no_ bloody hotel reservation under my name! And  _now,_ I'm literally broke, Reyes! My pocket has a large hole in it become that damn taxi driver conned me! And you know the best part?" she hissed ever so berserkly, gripping the phone tightly to her ear, "I don't think I'll ever come out alive from this hotel because I don't have a single dime to pay for it! I swear to my grave Raven... You and Octavia better hide--..."

Clarke stare at the phone for a heart beat and puffed angrily because her 'message' wasn't short enough to fit within the time frame. A loud menacing growl erupted her lips when slammed the receiver hard on its cradle. She paced around the hotel room, thinking of ways to get out of the hole that she had dug herself into. Growing restless, she pounced on the couch and landed on a sweater. She pulled it out and stares at it for a good minute before breaking into a sly smile.

////

Her thumb hovers over the name while her eyes were staring at it as if trying to hypnotize her thumb to make it work. Lexa closed her eyes in a nano second, moved her thumb and stowed it on her ear. The ring echoed inside her but within split seconds she ended the call and opens her eyes.

Her vision pranced on the dark backstage of the morning tv show, biting her lips for feeling weak again when she shouldn't be. She looks up and take a deep breath letting all her worries be pushed aside for that very moment.

"Ms Woods?" Echo called for her. She turns around, "you're up in 3 minutes." 

"Thank you," she smiles faintly and walks up to the vanity mirror and stares at her reflection for another moment.

_He's coming back. Am I doing the right thing? Be strong, Lexa. You can do this. Mind over heart!_

Gritting her teeth, she nodded determinedly until a hand on her shoulder attracted her full undivided attention. "They're ready for you," Echo mumbled. Within split seconds, her face turned into a show man persona with wide smile spread on her lips as she exits out into the light with audience clapping around her.

////

She raised the sweater to her nose and winced at the awful smell. Clarke then pumped a generous amount of liquid soap on the victimized area and scrubbed it hard.

"That was so embarrassing!" Looking back at the memory. Biting her lips, she scrubs even harsher until the smell was gone and replaced by a strong smell of hotel soap.

Hurriedly, she blow dry it until its crisp and dry. "This should be good enough," she smiles heartily whilst folding it into a nice fold.

////

Her eyes bores onto the book that she had been holding for the past hour but no words were entering her head. The lingering feeling on her left, made her shift her vision and landed on the telephone that had been taunting her ever since she got back from work. Rolling her eyes, Lexa bit her inner cheeks, drum her fingers on the page of the book and gave in. She leaned forward to the phone when it suddenly rang. The girl stumbled back suddenly feeling the drum beat of her heart.

_Did she read my mind?_

Cautiously, she picked up the phone and answers, "Hello?... Clarke Griffin?"

The brunette frowned while putting down the phone. She squinted her eyes, wondering if she had met any Clarke Griffin while she was staying there. A loud knock on her door abruptly pulled her out of her thoughts and went to answer it.

Upon opening that door she immediately regretted answering it. She leaned against the door frame and tilted her head acting mildly confused. "Can I help you?" She asked, raking her eyes up and down at the figure standing outside her door.

"Hi! Do you remember me?" A girl with a soft blonde curls with a loose grey shirt and skinny jeans, grins awkwardly.

Lexa squinted her eyes and stares at her not even trying to jog her memory because knew too well where she had seen this girl before. But she decided to play along because that girl only made her trip worst as it is and she deserves to be played. 

The blonde bit her lips when the brunette didn't answered and was just staring at her blankly. "Remember the girl on the plane? I was sitting beside you?" she nodded as if hypnotizing the brunette to nod as well.

When the girl suddenly acted out the 'puking' incident, she almost want to laugh because it was hilarious. Promptly, she pursed her lips and nodded her head, "Ah!" flaring her nostril to show disgust to the girl, "Yeah..."

"Oh! You finally remember! I'm sorry I didn't get to apologize before I kinda fell asleep," she smiles sheepishly.

When Lexa saw that she's going to babble some more she intruded her by clearing her throat, Clarke stopped in an instant, "What are you doing here again?" Rubbing her index finger and her thumb together trying to ease her mind from slamming the door on the blonde's face.

"Oh yeah! You forgot your sweater on the plane," taking out the girl's clothing from a small plastic bag and handing it over to her.

Lexa quickly took it away and smiled tightly, "Thank you! Bye!" And slammed the door immediately. 

She stares at the sweater and sniffed the sleeves, her stomach made a revolting churn by the smell and chucked it on the couch - never sparing another glance at it. She walks back to her bed and picked her book when another obnoxious pounding on the door made her hissed.

////

"Actually there's another thing that I need to discuss with you," Clarke started once Lexa opened the door, "Can I go inside for awhile?" She asked, peeking inside the presidential suit.

"You can just say it here," Lexa mumbled, trying so hard to pull a polite smile.

"Oh well... It's kinda long," she smiled awkwardly.

"Then make it short," she answered curtly. 

"I mean... its really _really_ long," the woman chuckles uneasily, with a hand gesture with her two hands.

The brunette gritted her teeth and breathed out, "That's too bad then," and slammed the door on her face. But of course that didn't happened, the blonde wedged her foot on the door and quickly blurted out, "Can you lend me money?"

The door swung open widely and Lexa stares at her utterly bewildered. "Excuse me?" narrowing her eyes at the request. Basically, not believing what she just heard.

Clarke shifted her weight and looks up nervously. "I don't have any money to pay for the hotel and plane back home," she spouted in one go. When the girl was just staring at her in utter shock, the blonde blurted, "I will pay you back once we got back to Polis! Okay?"

Lexa chuckles ridiculously, shaking her head, "Wow. You really are something...," tutting in disgust.

"Please? I really need you help," Clarke begged with her hands clasped together like a prayer.

"I don't have money!" She spat, widening her eyes at Clarke before slamming the door on her face.

Another knock on the door made her groan in misery, she opens it and looks down defeatedly, "Whaaat?"

Clarke breathed sadly and said, "look, I know that you're angry and agitated but I'm really in dire need... I'm really really desperate. In this foreign country, who else are gonna help each other but only us?" She saw the brunette rolled her eyes but she pressed on, "I can give you my full name and telephone number if you can't trust me! I'm not a con artist, I swear to you. I'm just really desperate right now."

She shakes her head and without a word, she slammed the door again. Lexa took a deep breath and glared at it.

_This girl really something. She have the audacity to pound on my door and beg for money? Is she homeless? If she can't afford to go on a holiday then don't go! Simple solution. Jeez..._

The brunette was about to walk away when she decided to open the door again and give the woman a piece of her mind. "Don't knock on the door again! Or I will call the security!" She threatens, glaring at the woman. At least the woman stumbled back a little but the determination on those blue eyes was still unnerving.

Slamming the door again, she walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a mineral water. Talking to that woman was a tough work. She really got worked up at how conniving some people are. Just because she's an actress they think they can do ridiculous things like that. Trusting people was another issue to her, most especially in an industry filled with characters. You don't know if that person is really your friend or was just playing around.

Throwing an empty crushed water bottle on the trash can, she strode purposely for her bed. She planned to push everything aside most especially that daunting woman and rest well for the night, she still have a lot of things to do. She was about to reach for her book when another loud never-ending knock on the door made her cussed under her breath.

"WHAT?!" she spat angrily but eventually softens down when the blonde had a shock of her life. Lexa inhaled deeply and glared at the woman with accusing finger, "Didn't I told you not to knock on my door again?"

Clarke clenched her jaw with sheer determination. She must have what she desperately needed and if that means making her beg for money to someone else, she will do just that. Her blue eyes met with the green once with new goal in mind, "Then... Can you give me Finn Collins number?"

Lexa's demeanor changed and was stunned by what the woman was asking for now, "What?"

"Finn Collins is still in Grounders City right?" piercing Lexa with those blue eyes.

The brunette recoils back and asked curiously, "How do you know about Finn?"

The way that Lexa uttered the boy's name made Clarke think that they must be really close. The emotion on those greens softens down and was now looking at her in depth. She looks around formulating something to make her reach her goal and she can't believe what she just said, "Oh... You guys must be close then," nodding her head, "Maybe you could help me because of him?"

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows and leaned in slightly getting hooked up by the words.

"Could you invite me in?" Clarke asked sadly.

////

Lexa bit her inner cheeks, side-glancing at the quiet blonde by the couch adjacent from hers. She raised her eyes to the ceiling and crinkled her nose of what trouble her best friend got himself again.

The brunette opened her mouth, "What relationship do you have with Finn Collins?" Peeking at the distraught woman.

Clarke sat up straight and placed her hands on her lap, giving Lexa a set soft eyes, "We just know each other."

"Then...," narrowing her eyes, "what do you mean by helping you because of him?"

A sigh escaped from her lips while averting her eyes away, "Well... I guess past is past... It's something that I don't feel like talking about right now," sighing again, making sure that the brunette was still hooked by her ambiguity. "It's our problem after all," adding a sad shrug.

She rubbed her two fingers again, studying the figure of a woman whom claimed to have known her best friend. She knew that Finn Collins is a womanizer but all she knew it only lasted for one night stands and nothing more. It intrigues her what could he possibly have done to this woman to create that doleful expression on her.

"Finn's not in Grounders City anymore. I don't know where he is now," she mumbled, looking away from the blonde's stunned look.

"He's not here anymore?" Clarke frowned, hissing internally for losing her only hope.

"Did you and Finn dated for a long time?" Lexa asked, clasping her hands together.

"What?" She taken aback by the question but quickly, regained her game face on and raised her chin slightly, "So what if we did?" Seemingly challenging the brunette.

Lexa squinted her eyes, leans back on the couch and propped up her elbow on the arm rest and rubbed her index and thumb fingers again. Thinking really hard at how she's going to approach this.

"If it weren't only fate was playing with us...," the girl sighs, pursing her lips as if she's holding her tears back. "We would probably be married by now...," shaking her head slightly in heartache. Her eyes with the green ones and quickly, looks away and frown even more in sorrow and anguish.

Lexa leaned forward being held captivated by the anguish on the girls voice.

"Even by simply thinking about him...," Clarke pulled a sob, trying to jerk a tear our of her eyes, "still makes my heart aches. It's- It's painful and I don't know if I could still do it," she sobs a little louder and gently wipes away her winning tears with the back of her hands.

The brunette licked her lips as she watched in pain by the girl's confession. Her eyes pranced on those teary blue eyes and she couldn't help but feel utterly crushed by the torment and painful memories that were currently parading on the blonde's head. Lexa couldn't help but feel the girl because she's going through the same heartache for the person whom she can't have.

////

Clarke sighed as she slumped back on her bed and slowly, a wide grin crept on her lips as her hands starts counting dollar bills. A laughter escaped her lips, fanning her hard earned money, "Did I go overboard with my lies?" She pouted but then pushed it aside because finally she's safe and she gets to go back home to Polis.

"Raven and Octavia you better prepare yourselves because I'm going to murder you!" She solemnly swear as she pulled her blanket up to her chin, after stowing her bundle of money inside her wallet.

Closing her eyes, she could feel sleep is finally kicking in. The turn of events kept rewinding inside her head until finally a picture of a woman with green eyes smiles at her and taking her away into slumber.

////

"Raven Reyes! Octavia Blake! I'm finally back in Polis. If you guys don't call me back with a good explanation, you're dead meat! Do you hear me?! Dead meat!" She slammed the pay phone down and walked for the taxi stand.

She had been growing angsty the very second she steps into Polis. The tugging feeling in her chest was strong and she can't help but placed it as to why. Maybe because her so called best friend's cheated on her and tricked her into going to the trip but the question still lingers, 'why?'

Clarke heaved heavily as she arrived at the driveway of the glass house. She never felt so relieved and ecstatic of finally coming home to a place that she had missed the most. The sound of the waves crushing to the shore, the smell of salty water in the air and the fresh smell of nature.

"It's good to be back home," she mumbled to herself as she opened her front door.

And that's when shit just happened.

Her heart was stuck in her throat. She gasped with her jaw on the floor. Her eyes were wide in shock. She can't believed it. Her house had been robbed! There no more furnitures. No more cabinets. The kitchen was sparkly clean and completely empty. The bedrooms was cleaned off too. Her parents stuff was gone too!

Clarke was berserk.

_Oh hell I am!_

"Those bitches," she sneered under her breath, storming out of the house and into the one place that she knew that her  _'ex'_ best friends will be.

////

"Hi! Is Raven around?" She asked way too enthusiastically at the receptionist.

"Raven? You mean Raven Reyes?" A woman named Harper asked carefully.

"Yes. Is she around? Let her know that Clarke Griffin is looking for her," she smiled sweetly.

Harper bit her lips and looks up at her uneasily, "Raven resigned a month ago," she informed.

"What?!" blinking her eyes a couple of times, "then- Then what about Octavia Blake?"

"She resigned too...," the girl smiled sadly.

"Wha- What? Why?"

"Um...," Harper looks around making sure no ones hearing what she's about to say, "there's an accident that happened at one of the experiments that Raven and Octavia was doing and it caused the company quite a hefty sum of money."

"But- But it's an accident right?" Clarke argued.

"It's an  _illegal_ experiment, Clarke," the girl said, eyeing her carefully.

The blonde closed her eyes and rubs her forehead in predicament that her best friends had brought themselves into again. Clarke sighs and asked, "well do you have any idea where they could be now?"

Harper shrugged.

"Okay... Thanks for the help, Harper," and left the building with her anger and somehow, partially feeling sorry but mostly, berserk.

////

"Hi! Is Raven at home?"

The woman beside the apartment looked at her strangely and shakes her head, "she moved out a month ago."

"What?"

"I said she moved out a month ago!" The woman shouted and then slammed the door on her face.

////

"Mrs. Blake! It's me Clarke. How are you?" Clarke greeted cheerfully when the woman opened her front door.

Aurora glared at her angrily and spat, "What do you want?"

She was astounded to see this kind of reaction from the girl's mother, "um... Is Octavia home?"

"No!" And slammed the door on her face.

_What the hell is wrong with this people! How many times more that I'm gonna get doors slammed on my face!_

Clarke snarled and sat down on the porch and dwell on her problems. She had a lousy trip. She owes an actress quiet a hefty sum of money. Her stuff was stolen. Her best friends are gone and now, she's all alone and don't know what to do.

She shoved her hair out of her face and pursed her lips tight to keep her emotions at bay. She stayed there for a good few minutes until she stood up and was about to walk away when someone called her name.

"Clarke!"

Bellamy was on her side in an instant and she fell on his arms as if he's her life support. A heavy hand patted her back, pulling her closer.

"It's okay, Clarke. I'm here," Bellamy cooed, pulling the girl back and stares at her eyes. "If you need anything I'm here, Okay?"

Clarke nodded.

"What happened?" Pulling her down on the steps to sit down.

"Raven and Octavia tricked me into going for a holiday. Which was a bogus. My house was ransacked. I can't find Raven nor Octavia anywhere... And I'm broke," Clarke sighed again, planting her face on her palms. "I don't know what to do, Bell. Do you know where they could be?"

"No," he was quick with his answer, "A month ago someone came to the house and was looking for Octavia. She got incredibly scared and pulled the two man in a black suits out of the house and talked. My mom and I were very curious but she won't tell us who was that or what happened... The following morning all her clothes were gone. We can't contact Raven. The company said they both resigned. We don't know where she is, Clarke. And I'm as worried as you are." Bellamy shakes his head and chuckles dolefully, "I don't what trouble that my baby sister got herself into this time."

Clarke groaned and looked up at the bright sky. "We will find them, Bell. One of this days they will just pop out of nowhere. They always do," she reassured him.

"They always do."

////

Her two fingers were rubbing again as she stares at the door of the shop. Her eyes looks away when she saw the figure of the person she had been wanting to see for days. Clenching her jaw, Lexa pushed out of the car and walked inside the high-end retail store. She stood at one corner, leaned against the wall and watch the woman interact with her customers, smiling and laughing. She loves doing that and misses it.

"Lexa!"

The woman squealed when she spotted her from a distance away.

"Hey Costia," Lexa grins and hugged the woman so tightly that she thought she's going to melt into her arms.

"When did you get back? I've missed you!" Costia smiles. That smile that makes Lexa stares in adoration.

"I've missed you too. Last night," she nodded and took the nearest plush seat and patted the space beside her.

"You stayed there for a couple of days and you didn't even called me!" Costia frowned, elbowing her on the ribs.

"I don't have any business with you," Lexa simply said, hinting a smirk.

The girl was stunned, "you only call your best friend if you have business with her?" shoving her playfully, "you should be thankful I'm giving you discounts on the clothes that you wear."

A laughter erupted in her lips as her eyes landed on the beautiful face of her best friend. Lexa sighs, "Why? Did you waited for my call?"

"Duh!" giving her a strange look, "Plus, I wanted you to buy me a souvenir. Did you?"

Lexa shakes her head, earning her another playful shove to the side. "Okay, okay. How about I'd take you out for dinner?" peeking at the woman wondering if she'll reject her or not.

Costia puckered her lips, pondering, "Hmm... My schedule kinda packed," and looks down on Lexa's beaten face, "I'm just kidding! I'll be there. I'd love to have dinner with you."

The brunette instantly perked up and nodded, "tomorrow night then." After a moment of silence, she looks at Costia's calm demeanor and said, "I met up with Finn."

Costia suddenly looked up by the mention of the name, making Lexa sigh internally.

"He's doing pretty well."

"Oh really?" the girl smiles but her eyes never shone as before. "That's good."

"He said he's going back to Polis," by the mention of that statement, Costia snapped her head towards Lexa, "He said he found another company."

"Oh...," averting her eyes away from the brunette.

Lexa swallowed hard seeing that somber look, "He said... He misses you."

Costia blinked a couple of times before nodding to the words. She then stood quiet. Lexa was too. Silence was strong and thankfully, it was interrupted by the phone call.

"Costia? Phone for you," Monroe held her the phone and the girl went to answer it.

"Hello?... Finn?" Costia gasped.

Lexa whipped her head at her direction and felt her stomach dipped into oblivion seeing the huge grin from the girl's face. Swiftly, she turns away, hoping not to hear any words that they were talking about. But of course, deep down she knew she wanted to hear every single word of it.

"Really? You're coming back tomorrow? That's great!... Come over. We can have dinner together.... Really?... You better keep to your words or I'll be really mad at you!"

Her hands were clasped together into a tight ball. Her eyes bores to the ground feeling the jealousy crawling to her skin. Lexa promptly rubbed her sweaty palm on her skinny jeans and looks up with a smile that she always wear in front of the camera.

"Okay... I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a safe flight, Finn. Bye!"

Costia put down the phone and grins happily at Lexa, "Hey, Lex. Finn's coming back tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I heard," meeting her eyes.

"Can he join us for dinner tomorrow? Can he? Please?" Costis begged, grabbing the girl's arm and batting her eyelashes at her.

Lexa chuckles uneasily, "Why are you asking? He's already coming back tomorrow."

"Of course! You know I've missed him. I'm just excited to see the three of us back again. Aren't you?" eyeing her with those bright brown eyes.

"Of course," she agreed almost instantly, drowning her disappointment.

"Great! Tomorrow then!" Costia exclaimed, pecking her on the cheek before attending to another customer who just entered the shop.

Lexa quickly got to her feet, entered her car and slammed her palm against the steering wheel. Her chest was rising from the letdown and burrowed her head on her palms.

"Just one chance, Costia. Just give me one," she sighs, leaning against her car seat and watch the girl smiling and talking animatedly to the customers.

////

_"Boo!"_

Costia startlingly  jumped in fright and when she realized who it was, she playfully smacked the hell out of her best friend.

"Finn! How many times do I have to tell you stop doing that!" She pouted and shoved the boy away from her.

Finn chuckles heartily and extended his arms wide, beckoning the girl to give him a hug. Which of course, Costia willingly gave. They stayed there for a good minute, enveloping each other with each other's warm presence.

////

Lexa smiled widely at the flowers on her hands and walked up to the shop, feeling incredibly excited to see Costia. So she opened the glass door and almost felt her heart wanted to jump out of her chest. Her stomach plunged down and her heart shattered into tiny little pieces. Automatically, she bit her inner cheeks to stop her wavering emotions to resurface.

Finn Collins and Costia were hugging each other and Lexa stood there like a dumb person letting that sight inflicted her with torment and emotional pain. Gritting her teeth, she briskly exit out of the door and chucked the bouquet of flowers on the trash can and slammed her car door shut.

She hit her steering wheel a couple more times and hissed at the pain coursing through her palm but it was enough to overwrite the pain she feels in her chest.

////

Clarke grunted in pain from sleeping on the cold hard floor. She flicked her eyes open and stairs at the ceiling.

"Why is this happening to me?" She lamented.

Bolting up right, she scanned at the _still empty_  living room and kitchen, and screamed at the top of her lungs. She trashed her legs and arms wildly and cried exaggeratedly, "I'm going to kill you Raven and Octavia!"

Her plight was suddenly disrupted by her phone ringing. She quickly answered it with much hope it's from either one of the girl. "Hello?"

In an instant, her face was drained with blood upon hearing who it was.

////

Propping her elbow on the arm rest, her fingers rubbed together again. She secured her shades on her nose and looks away at the girls and boys ogling at her. Lexa sighs and checks the time on her watch.

"Late," she murmured spitefully.

She looks around the vicinity of the cafe and found no one familiar. She decided to settle down and wait some more.

"Hi!" A girl with a cute dimple approached her table, "You're Alexandria Woods right?"

The brunette nodded, giving that plastered smile again.

"Can I have your autograph?"

Lexa quickly signed her name and gave back the paper to the girl who squealed in excitement upon returning to her friends. The brunette chuckles at how girls reacts around her. It's not really a big deal. Her choice of doing LGBT roles for some tv shows and movies really upscaled her career and being open about it made her breathing a bit easier because they accepted her and loved her still.

10 minutes had past and the blonde was still nowhere to be found. The actress was about to stand up when she heard someone clearing their throat, she looked up.

"I'm here," Clarke mumbled softly.

Lexa set her jaw and dawned on the blonde. She pushed her chair away and tilted her head at what Clarke was wearing. She then uttered, "you're late."

The blonde softens, "sorry. I was trying to find the place. I got lost."

Shaking her head, she turns around and flicked her fingers to summon the girl, which Clarke confusedly followed.

////

"Can I  just ask?" Clarke mumbled, patting down on her dress.

Lexa quirked her brow and pouted at the blonde's 'better' appearance.

"Why am I wearing a dress? And this shoes?" gesturing at her body.

The brunette stood up and left her without saying any words. Clarke trailed behind and saw the woman paying at the cash register.

"Clarke!" The woman barked as she pushed open the glass door.

The blonde briskly chased after the brunette but not until she's a distance away from the car and Lexa was already inside waiting for her. She's stood rooted to her ground and folded her arms in defiance.

Lexa saw what the woman was doing and got out of the car. "Get in the car, Clarke," she ordered.

"Not, until you tell me why am I wearing this for? Where are you taking me?" the girl demanded, raising her eyebrows at her.

Scratching her forehead, she looks at her exasperatedly, "we're going for dinner."

Clarke stumbled back, "Wha- What?"

"Is that enough explanation for you?" When Clarke just stares at her, Lexa sighed, rolling her eyes, "Get. In. The. Car. Clarke," eliciting that 'K' sound at the girl's name.

The blonde puffed and agitatedly entered the vehicle with the brunette pulling a smirk.

////

"Alexandria-..."

" _Lexa,_ " the brunette corrected, facing away from her.

Clarke rolled her eyes, " _Lexa,_ why are we here?" Looking around at the posh restaurant and back again at Lexa's impassive behavior. "I know that I owe you money. That's why I came here with you today. But... Do I have to pay for this dinner?" She leaned in carefully but only falters when Lexa narrowed her eyes at her and then looks away, sighing. Clarke pouted and tried to come up with an excuse, "I-... I didn't asked you to buy me this dress and shoes. You surely can't be expecting me to repay you this way?"

Lexa took her goblet and drank, shaking her head at the absurdity that the woman was blabbering about. She then leans back and studies Clarke intently under her lashes.

"Clarke Griffin," she uttered, Clarke snapped her head up, "To be loved by the one you loved. You must have faith... You must endure whatever life throws at you. If you guys break up because of your parent's disapproval... That must be sad..."

Clarke squinted her eyes at the words that the brunette was saying. Blinking a couple of times trying to digest and make sense of the situation that is appropriate to what the girl was telling her.

"If you really  _really_ like that person... Why can't you just get married without your parents' approval?" Lexa peeked at Clarke's blank face and asked, "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah! That's right. You have to endure everything if you really love someone," the blonde nodded in agreement.

Lexa nodded too and took a deep breath, "I'm pretty sure...," licking her lips, "that Finn isn't over you yet..."

Clarke blinked some more because she's getting confused again what Lexa was trying to say. She leaned forward slightly, trying to grasp on the idea that was thrown at her.

"Why don't you give Finn another chance?" she blurted out.

Her eyes widened, "what?"

"I'm sure that you missed Finn right?"

"What? Who?"

////

Costia stopped Finn from entering the restaurant and smiled, fixing his coat and his collar. "I'm glad we get to do this again," she mumbled, looking up at him.

Finn grins widely and nodded, "Me too. It's been a long time since we all three been together. Let's go?"

The girl nodded and grabs the boy's hand.

"Of course. We wouldn't want a super star to wait for us," Costia chuckles.

////

"Finn Collins is back in Polis. Did you know that?"

"Of course not," she replied distressfully, she turn to face Lexa, "I don't really wanna see him right now," She begged.

"I know that it's hard for you," touching the girl's forearm, "but you have to endure for the person you love, Clarke."

Clarke fidgeted uncomfortably on her seat and smiles wearily at Lexa, "But... I- I think you got it all wrong. You see..."

"What?"

Looking at those green eyes, "to tell you the truth..."

But Lexa piped her down with her hands and said, "they're here. They're here!"

Clarke widened her eyes, panicking wildly as stole away a menu from another table and cover her face with it.

"Finn! Costia! Have a seat!" Lexa ushered, gesturing the seat beside her and in front of her.

Her nostrils flared upon seeing Finn pulling a chair for Costia and that gooey eye contact they have on each other. Averting her eyes away, she swallowed down her jealousy and plastered a smile.

_Just you wait, Finn..._

Clarke peeked above the menu and bit her lips at the predicament that she kept getting herself into.

_Oh god... What am I doing here? Oh dear Lord, please help me!_

Costia smiled at Lexa, "Who's that?"

Lexa suddenly perks up and smiled wider, "Oh! It's my new friend. We just met up and I thought we could have dinner. If you don't mind?" Looking back and forth at Finn and Costia. "Clarke Griffin?..." Lexa turns to the blonde who as hiding away behind the menu, she hastily pulled it away, "Clarke?"

The girl smiled shyly, kept her head low and greeted, "Hi, how are you?" avoiding as much eye contact as possible.

"This is Costia and  _Finn Collins_ ," Lexa introduced, smiling ever so widely.

Finn looks at the blonde and greeted, "Hello there."

The brunette's eyes ran wild as she watches the interaction that was about to go down between Clarke and Finn. But nothing seemed to happen, she frowned at Clarke and her best friend.

_Something's wrong..._

The night progresses and Clarke just kept shoving food inside her mouth to prevent talking at their conversation. She suddenly choked lightly when  _someone_ hit her shin under the table, she shot a glare at Lexa's direction but then softens down - shoving more food inside her already stuffed mouth.

_What the hell are you doing, Clarke? Say something!_

_"Yes! It's very intriguing, Costia. The art industry is a growing niche. Some people think it's just a hobby but I think it's a true self form of ones being. Art displays, painting, sculpting... All of it..."_

Lexa gripped her cutleries tighter and shoots daggers at Clarke's direction to grab her attention. However, the girl kept her head down low, completely  _'busy'_ with her food. She kicked her under the table again and this time  _harder._

Sending Clarke to sputter bits of her salad on the plate. She hissed in pain, biting her lips as she kicked Lexa under the table.

"Is there something wrong?"

The blonde suddenly looked up and found Finn's charming smile.

"Fine... Completely fine," she murmured, smiling before side-glancing at Lexa's fierce gaze.

"You're Clarke Griffin right?" the boy asked.

"Yes, yes I am," she smiles and then ducked down her head again.

"Don't you remember me?" Finn continued, eyeing the girl carefully.

Lexa almost pulled a grin as her plan starts to take off.

_That's right. Go on. Remember each other..._

"I don't... Really...," Clarke trailed off, avoiding his eye contact.

"We met at Grounders City... Remember?"

"What?" gritting her teeth as she lifted her head to look at him, "oh! That's right! Now I remember!" she pursed her lips, nodding, "it must be destiny that brought us here huh." She chuckles softly, glancing at Lexa's full smirked expression. Clarke could almost swear she wanted to wipe it off of the girl's face.

Costia looks back at forth at Finn and Clarke and asked, "Finn, how did you met her?"

"Oh, we met at the hotel where Lexa was staying at," Finn told Costia.

"Oh...," looking back again at Clarke.

"So how was your trip, Clarke?" turning back again at the blonde.

Clarke suddenly looked up and grins, "Oh it was good. Thank you."

Lexa leans back and rested her elbow on the arm rest, rubbing her finger tips again. She's confused at how Finn talks about Clarke. How Clarke talks about Finn. The story doesn't match at all. She looks back at Clarke who's having an animated conversation with Finn that she didn't even noticed Costia was trying to attract her attention.

"Are you okay?"

She instantly smiles, "Yeah."

////

"Are you heading home, Cos?" Finn asked.

"Yes. Can you send me home?" Costia asked feeling hopeful.

Lexa saw Finn nodded and averted her eyes, sighing.

_This dinner is a bust! This is all Clarke's fault!_

Clarke stood quietly a foot away from her, smiling by herself. Lexa couldn't help but feel frustrated over the blonde. She couldn't help but feel played by this girl who claimed to be Finn's ex girlfriend.

"Where do you live, Clarke?" Finn turns around and faced her.

"Oh I live very far away from here," she smiles.

Lexa whipped her head at Finn and Clarke and immediately offered, "I think I'll send Clarke home," never leaving the girl's eyes.

Clarke's smile immediately wiped off and stares grudgingly at the brunette.

_If this girl ever tries to touch me I will hurt her!_

////

"Drive safely," Lexa reminded and nodded at them as they go.

Finn looks back as Clarke from the driver's seat and smiled, "Goodnight, Clarke," he winked, earning him two flushed cheeks.

As the car drove away, he looked at his rear mirror and saw Clarke still waving at them. He chuckles to himself.

"What's so funny?" Costia asked, looking back at Lexa and Clarke.

"Nothing," shaking his head in amusement.

////

Clarke knew this plot before. She knew how strangers will say they'll offer you a ride home and then drive you some place else... Far away from civilization. And for this case an abandoned playground at the outskirt of the main town. The blonde knew this place though because she used to come here when she was a child and it's a short walking distance from her house. But that does not changed the fact of the possibilities as what Lexa could probably do to her - rape, murder and discarding her body to the nearest water. She have a very strong gut feeling about it.

Lexa suddenly stopped from walking, whipped around and faced her angrily, "what are you playing at, Griffin?"

She flinched by the sight of the girl and desperately tries to salvage her situation, "Please calm down, Lexa. I will explain everything to you."

The brunette chuckles and gave her an accusing finger, "Explain? What's there to explain?!"

"Like I told you before. I was in a very desperate times. I needed money to get back home but you didn't believed me. So... I took on desperate measures," Clarke explains.

Knotting her brows, "What?"

"I was in a rush. I panicked. So I had to make up a story.... I'll pay you back. Wouldn't that solve everything?"

Lexa stares at her strangely and then pursed her lips, "solve? Solves what, Clarke? You ripped me off!"

"Ripped?!" Clarke was going berserk, "Who's ripping you off? Watch what you're saying, Lexa," she warned. "Besides, aren't you the one who's using me during dinner?"

Lexa's eyes widened, "what?"

"Even if I dated Finn before you shouldn't be doing what you did! It's embarrassing! I don't know what you're trying brew in the situation but it's immature!"

"Wow!" nodding at Clarke's words, "You're the one who lied to me, ripping me off and now you have the audacity to tell me off? Who do you think you are?"

"And who do you think you are using that tone with me huh?" Clarke stood with her chest out, puffing angrily.

Lexa stood taller and mocked the girl, "so what if I did huh? What are you gonna do about huh?"

"Then I'm going to do the same to you too!" the blonde countered.

She hissed under her breath at how annoying the girl was, she raised her arm in a tight fist as if she's about to make a punch.

Clarke immediately flinched and stumbles back, "Wow! You're not only immature. You're short tempered too! And  _very_ violent! What are you gonna do huh, Lexa?" taking steps forward, sending the brunette to stare at her strangely, mostly a little bit fearful. "You're gonna hit me? Come on then! Go on!" pointing on her head, "Hit me!" drawing closer to the brunette who kept backing up. "Go hit me!" And Clarke jumped from the ground head butting Lexa on the face.

Lexa stumbled backward, groaning in pain. "Fuck..."

Clarke sneered angrily and left the girl without looking back.

////

"Aaaaahh!!! I'm so fucking maadd!!!" She flailed angrily, as she stormed inside the house, throwing her bag down on the empty living room. "You better watch out, Lexa! I'm warning you!" She cursed heavily while storming to the sink, splashing water to her face.

////

Lexa stormed into her car by the parking lot and stood for a good minute. The happenings kept rewinding inside her head and the more she did, the more she get pissed off. She decided to pace it off and walked around the play ground a couple of times but only became worst when the girl's blue eyes kept popping inside her head.

"Argh! Fucking pissed off!" she yelled to the night, "Stupid Clarke!" and kicked the swing set, sending her to groan in pain - cradling her leg. "Stupid, Griffin," she hissed under her breath, rubbing soothing circling on her bruised shin.

////

_"Okay! Okay! Wait, careful. Careful. No scratches guys!... Place it here. Yes, perfect! Grab the next one!"_

Clarke bolted from her sleeping position and ran down the stairs. She stares in shocked, "Who the hell are you people?"

The ' _people'_ stopped at their track and stares at the woman standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Who the hell are _you_?" A man with a clipboard demanded.

" _I_ live in this house. This house is  _mine._ Who's stuff is this?" gesturing at the new sofa, large flat screen tv and many more.

" _That_ are the stuff of the  _new_ _owner._ "

"What?!" Clarke was flabbergasted, "This house isn't for sale!"

"Uh-Uh. Not according to the agreement paper. Look, it's all signed and chopped. The paper woks are all settled," showing her the clipboard.

She gasped by the sight and racked her brain on who could possibly stole her house away from her. "Those two are really something. They even sold my house without my consent."

"Now, that all papers are settled. I have to ask you to leave the house," he added.

"Leave? Why in the world would I leave? You didn't even bought the place from the original owner but with someone else!"

"What are you talking about? Like I said,  _mam._ The agreement clearly states that this house is already fully paid for. All clear and completely  _legal._ "

"There's got to be a misunderstanding! My house was robbed from me!" She argued.

"Then I can't help you with that. It's either you wait for the owner tonight or go to the police station and report."

////

Clarke immediately bolted out of the precinct and patted her fast beating chest, "God... I've never seen so much violence in my entire life!" She puffed, walking briskly towards the bus stop.

When her bus finally came, she sat down by the window seat and looked at the sky. It's going to get dark very soon and she wondered where she's gonna stay for the night. Half an hour later, she was standing at the beach, staring at the glass house that her father helped built from scratch. That's her house for the past 25 years and now... It's gone.

She can't believe that _this_ would happen to her. This are just dramas happening in the movie but she never thought for one second it would actually happen in real life. Clarke sat down by the bench outside the house and laid down staring at the night sky.

"Dad. Mom. I wish you're here with me... I don't know what to do. That house is gone...," she frowned, feeling that huge lump in her throat. She knew she's going to break down any seconds now.

A sigh escaped her lips and covered her eyes with her arm, "You can do this, Clarke! You can do this! So what if you're alone. You're a Griffin! You can go through anything!"

She pursed her lips in determination and removed her arm away. Clarke studies the night sky and smiled at the two stars twinkling above her then she knew that her parent's looking down on her.

////

"Yes, Anya. I'm heading there now," Lexa uttered while taking a right turn towards the street of her destination.

"Everything is settled down. There's food in the fridge. Your bed is already made... Is there anything else I've forgot?" Anya asked.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Anya, I've got it. Okay? Everything is settled." She cut the engine of the car and stepped out. Lexa stares at the huge glass house and inhaled the fresh air and listens to the crushing waves. "I'm already here. I've got the key. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright, alright. Talk to you tomorrow, Lex. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Anya and thank you."

Lexa ended the call and locked her car before entering the wooden gate. She quickly rummaged through bag for the keys to the house when she realized someone's sleeping by the porch.

////

Clarke suddenly jolted awake by a sounded. She blinked a couple of times and stares at the door of her locked house. Sighing, she decided to sat up straight to think of a way to get the house back. That's when she heard a voice.

"Clarke?"

Her head whipped to the side and found none other than  _the girl._

"Lexa?! You're the new owner?!"


	2. The Ploy

"For the love of God, Anya....," Lexa sneered under her breath, holding tightly on her phone. She side-glanced at Clarke by the living room and returned to face the kitchen. "What are you saying?"

"Yes, the house used to belong to Clarke Griffin but the paper works all checked out. I've talked to the lawyer and everything was all clear."

"Then why is she insisting that I robbed her her house!" Rubbing her temple in agitation.

"Look, Lexa. You're not doing anything illegal here. She's at fault! She made a mistake-..."

Lexa cut Anya off, "Fine," she sighs exasperatedly, "this better be legal Anya cause if things went south-..."

"Lexa, I will handle it. Don't you worry," the woman reassured.

She leaned against the island and glanced behind her and found Clarke turning away. "I'll call you again," and cut the line even before Anya could say anything.

She raised her chin high and strode towards the blonde and sat down on the couch adjacent from the girl. Rubbing her fingers again, she studies Clarke under her lashes for a while, letting it sink in for the blonde that she has the upper hand here.

"Clarke," she carefully articulated, sending the girl to sit rigid on the couch looking at her determinedly, "I still don't understand what you're trying to get out of this."

"I already told you. I don't intend to sell this house. I was tricked into selling this house unknowingly!" She explained.

Lexa scoffed a little, "I don't wanna hear that. It's not my fault that you're dumb enough to realize that you've been cheated at-..." she stopped at her mid-sentence when the blonde seemed to have flinched by her words. Sighing heavily, she continued, "Plus, I already paid large amount for this house. I like it here."

"Look, I will pay you back the money... Immediately," suddenly avoiding those green eyes dawning on her.

"Immediately? So what? You're negotiating with me that I return to you the house and I have to wait for your money to arrive _immediately_? When you have no guarantee when it will be?" She scoffed once more, earning her a frown.

Clarke bit her lips by the facts and quickly ruffled through her luggage and pulled out a four by four canvas and placing it on the coffee table. Lexa arched her brow, looking at it and then back to the blue orbs.

"I paint," she informed her, "I know it may not cost the total sum of money you lend me but at least it will pay a partial of it."

The brunette groaned in slight amusement of the absurdity she's in, "so you're telling me...," looking at Clarke properly, "by giving me this painting you'll be partially paying me?... What am I gonna do with a painting, Clarke? Are you expecting me to sell the painting and get the money that way?"

The blonde pursed her lips and nodded slowly. A loud chortle erupted from her lips and looks at the girl in disbelief, "unbelievable," shaking her head, "what the hell is going on inside your head? huh? Does this, " gesturing to the painting, "make any sense to you?"

Clarke looks up feeling offended but when she met those green eyes she softens up, "This house... My father built it from scratch. This house means a lot to me, Lexa. It's a part of me. It's a part of who I am."

The look on those oceanic eyes was tormented and sad that Lexa couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

"I know that the painting isn't much. But at least accept it, I've worked hard for it and it's my favorite piece. I wouldn't trade it for the world if it weren't only for this house," she begged.

Lexa looks down again on the painting. It has a very strong aura around it. Abstracts of places such the forest, space and a house. She knew it was filled with heart and dreams. Looking back again at the girl, she sighs.

////

"Great story!" Lexa exclaimed giving her a sweet smile before chucking the blonde's luggage outside the porch along with the painting.

Clarke gasped, "wait! Wait! Lexa!" she ran fast on the closing door. "Lexa, please open up! Lexa? Hello?"

The door suddenly swung open, sending Clarke to stumbled back, "Lexa!"

"You forgot you're purse!" the brunette smiled again, throwing it to the girl's direction before slamming the door shut.

"Lexa!" She pounded hard again. After several tries and still no response, she laid low and crouched before the painting. She bit on her lips when she felt it quiver. Clarke swallowed down her sob when she saw the canvas ripped open by the incident.

"That witch!" She gritted between her teeth.

////

"Yes, I'll be there later, Cos. Of course. You know me," Lexa smiled, feeling that butterfly erupting in her stomach when she heard the girl giggle from the other line. She stepped out of the front door and took a the fresh morning air, "Hey, I got to go. Gonna head for my morning run. I'll see you soon?... Yeah, Bye."

She placed her phone inside arm armband and plucked in her earbuds. Feeling the music to her bones she did some light stretches before stepping down the steps to open the low wooden white fence. That's when she noticed something. A small movement in the corner of her eyes attracted her attention and saw a body lying down on one of the benches at the far corner of the lawn.

Slowly with her hand quickly dialing the police and hovering on the green call button, she approached the figure. The person was covered with a thick shawl with it's curled legs exposed. Her hands were reaching for the shawl and when she peeked who's underneath it, her pent up annoyance was resurfacing again.

"Hey!" she beckons harshly, kicking the bench to wake the girl up. "Hey! Wake up!"

Clarke grunted but didn't made a move. Peeling off the shawl, she calls out again, "Wake up!" nudging the girl's shoulder.

"What?" the blonde asked huskily.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" Lexa puffed, placing her hands on her hips.

She slowly sat down on the bench, feeling a cold coming in and with a pounding headache it only made her feel worse. Clarke looks up at Lexa's angry face and then looks down weakly.

"Are you some homeless that you have to sleep outside?" when she didn't received any answer. She took the girl's luggage and bag from the ground and threw it to the gate, "Get. Out." She ordered under her breath, staring at Clarke's paled face.

The girl sighs and slowly peels off from her place and trudged towards her stuff, pulling and shouldering it before making her exit to the empty street.

"Idiot!" The brunette spat.

////

"Anya, what do I have today?" She panted as she jogs the last part of the beach and back to the backyard of the glass house. "That's good... No, I'll probably stay in but maybe later I'll look for more dresses for the interview... At Costia's... Anya! Will you stop it! She's my childhood best friend...," Lexa rolled her eyes as she walks around the house when she realized that she had the backdoor locked. "Anya...," she said, staring aggravatingly at the hunched down figure on the bench, "I got to go." And cut the call before storming back to the bench and kicking the life out of it.

"Hey!" she bellowed, "wake up, Clarke!"

A soft grunt met her ears, making her flared her nostrils. "Wake up!" Kicking the bench once more. When she didn't received anymore responses, she peeled off the shawl and saw the blonde shooting bullets of sweat. Lexa frowned and quickly laid the back of her palm on the girl's forehead, "shit...," she hissed.

After opening the door, she instantly kneeled down by the bench and carries the blonde inside the house and down on the couch. She draped her shiver body with a thick blanket and bolted to the kitchen to grab some water and ice and starts wiping away the petering cold perspiration with a soft cloth.

"Jesus, what are you doing to yourself, Clarke?" She murmured softly as she placed the cloth on the girl's forehead.

Standing up, she looks at the time and cussed. The morning was still early but she promised Costia to have breakfast with her. The brunette grunted under her breath and sprinted out of the house and into the nearest convenient store. She looks around for Tylenol, paid for it and sprinted back. Once she got back, Clarke was still unmoved from her position but to her relief, the shivering had died down. Lexa promptly stationed herself by the stove and starts whipping magic. Half an hour later, she's kneeling by the couch, "Clarke, wake up," she said softly, nudging the girl's shoulders, "you have to eat."

Clarke groaned turning her head to the side without opening eyes, "Later."

Her eyes dropped onto the girl's paled lips and sighs, "Clarke, you have to eat. You have to drink medicine."

"I don't wanna drink medicine!" the girl whined, turning away from the brunette.

She grunted loudly and gently wedged her hand between Clarke's back and the sofa but was swatted away by a very strong hand. She was flabbergasted, "you know what!" throwing her hands in the air, "so be it. I have to go somewhere. Once I get back you better eat the medicine, Clarke," she reprimanded, looking at the girl's weak status before heading up for a quick shower.

////

"I'm so sorry, Costia," Lexa apologized, dropping down on the booth opposite the girl.

"It's alright. You must be doing something important," Costia waved her off and smiled, "I've already ordered for you. Waffle egg and bacon and chocolate smoothie."

She looked down on the table and grins, "you know me too well."

"Well I try," the girl shrugs, "Let's eat!"

An hour had past, Costia noticed Lexa seemingly uneasy. "Are you okay, Lex? You seemed tense," studying the girl's always impassive face but her stiff body tells her off.

"What?" snapping her thoughts away from inappropriate things and looks back at Costia. "Oh I'm fine. Just had a late night last night."

"Alright then," she smiles before tipping her coffee cup to her lips. "Wanna go to the shop right after? It's almost 11 am I have to do the opening."

"Oh...," her mind flashed across the blonde lying down on her couch and said, "I'll meet you there? I forgot to grab something," standing up from the booth.

Costia followed her out of the diner, "I see. I'll see you later then, Lex." Tip toeing to peck the tall girl on the cheek.

Lexa blushed slightly and smiled widely, "I'll see you later, Cos," and tucked herself in on the driver's seat and left for home.

////

When she opened the front door, she noticed Clarke was still unmoved from the couch. Lexa watches her for a moment and then walked back to her bedroom to change into something appropriate than having breakfast outfit, knowing she's gonna be under public's eyes. 5 minutes later, she sauntered down the stairs when she noticed something on the kitchen counter.

Walking up to it, she felt her blood boiling again and shifted her narrowed eyes to the figure by the couch. A picture of her pot of porridge completely wiped off, peels of banana and oranges scattered on the sink and the floor, fridge was entirely ransacked with trails of milk dripping down to the floor.

"Hey!" She uttered hard, "Wake up!" she tries again and this time more harsher.

Clarke felt the couch shifted again by the pound on the foot, she peeked weakly and saw those angry green eyes. She recoils internally, knowing that the brunette saw her mess in the kitchen. She didn't even had time to clear everything away before the girl came storming in back to the house.

A grunt escaped her lips, "Lexa?" Opening her eyes slowly as if she's still in pain. "Oh when did you get here? I'm so sick, I didn't noticed."

Lexa rolled her eyes, "If you're not sick anymore then please get up."

"Okay..." she uttered weakly and tries to get up but only flopped back down, "I can't seem to get up... I'm too weak...," she whispered, closing her eyes, "Lexa... I think I'm still sick. I need to stay here for few more day," stifling a forced cough to add with her act.

She flared her nostril by the atrocious sight that she have to look away, "Wow, you must be really good in acting huh. Cut the act, Clarke," looking down on her, "at least have the audacity to clean the kitchen after ransacking everything in sight."

Clarke shot her eyes open and cautiously, look up at the brewing anger. "Clean the kitchen, Clarke," she ordered before moving for the door.

"But I'm really really sick, Lexa," the blonde whined, stifling yet another cough.

Lexa glared at direction and spat, "It better be done once I'm back,Griffin!" and exit out of the house.

////

Clarke thrashed her feet and fists on the couch and whined, "Damn it! Why do I have to do it?"

_Well you did ate half of her fridge's contents!_

Rolling her eyes at her head bantering her, she got off the couch and quickly ran to the kitchen and starts doing her spring cleaning.

"I'm gonna get this house back, Woods! I swear to you!" She swore with fist held high, running down with bubbly suds.

////

Lexa gave another turn on the mirror to see the dress. Costia was standing behind her patting down the loose threads and found the brunette staring into blank space again.

"You okay, Lex?"

"Hmm?" snapping out of her stupor.

"You seemed to be zoning out a lot. Do you have any problem?" turning to face her.

"Oh it's nothing," Lexa sighs, arching her back to have a better look, "I'm just having some business problems lately. But nothing I couldn't handle," smiling reassuringly.

"Hmm... By the way," Costia continued, picking up another dress and then showing it to Lexa. Which the brunette shakes her head to, "I'm going back to New York. I'm going to continue with my studies there," she informed her nonchalantly. She didn't noticed how Lexa's face fell and was now quiet with her thoughts running wild.

"How- How long will you be gone?" she asked softly, not meeting those brown eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe years," she shrugs, "I'm really not sure yet. But I was thinking of starting another branch there." Walking up to one of the high shelves, took the jewelry in display and placed it on the girl's neck.

Lexa was quiet, watching the girl work around her, "Why all of a sudden?"

"All of a sudden?" the girl shakes her head slightly, "I've been thinking about it for awhile now."

"Hmm... Will Finn be there?" finally meeting the girl's eyes.

The look on those browns, she knew she was right but the girl said otherwise, "I don't know. I heard he'll be back to New York in a couple of months. Maybe I can meet with him there," Costia smiles, arranging the long necklace adorning the brunette's chest.

"I see," she nodded once before submerging herself with her thoughts.

////

Clarke wiped the kitchen counter wearily when her phone blasted her ringtone. She dropped everything happily knowing that she will be distracted from her kitchen duties.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ms Clarke Griffin?" A man's voice asked.

"Yes it is. Who is this?" walking back to the couch and sat down.

"This is the representative of Polis International Bank. I'm here to discuss with you the loan that you've just applied for? Are you--..."

"Wait, wait!" She suddenly shot up from her sitting position, "What loan are you talking about? I didn't get any loan."

"It is under your name, mam. This is Ms Clarke Griffin is that right?"

"Yes, this is her but I didn't get any loan! There's got to be some misunderstanding!" Clarke uttered confusedly, pacing back and forth at the confinement of the living room.

"You did get a loan about a month ago-..."

"A month ago...," she whispered, then it hit her.

Raven and Octavia! I'm gonna struggle them to death!

"Sir, can you help me check my account? How- How much money do I still have left?" She asked nervously, she's having a very bad feeling about this.

Moments later, the man got back to her, "It says you have $2.64 left. Mam, that's below the-..."

"Reyes, Blake! You are so fucking dead!" she roared maddeningly.

"Excuse me, mam?"

////

_She's going there to be with him._

Lexa burrowed her face on her palms and sighs heavily. She hates over thinking but what else could it possibly means? She knew Costia and the girl wouldn't make irrational decisions if some certain guy is not involved. Leaning against the driver's seat, she sighs again and drags herself back to the house.

She was astounded to see the place sparkly clean. The kitchen was spotless, the living room was dustless. Hell, even the stairs were so shiny that she could even see her face on it. Lexa roamed around the house inspecting every nook and cranny and she was not let go disappointed.

"Clarke?" She called out within the large house but found no reply. She looks upstairs in case the girl was still cleaning but she found no one. Walking down the stairs, she racked her brain where could the girl possibly be, when she saw a small figure by the beach sitting down on the sand.

"Clarke?"

The blonde head turns and found Lexa sitting down beside her. "You're back," a small smile radiated from her lips.

"Yeah," the girl replied.

The silence between them was awkward. Despite the crushing waves and chirping of the birds. The isolation of the beach quickly envelops them, making them realized that there's no one else in there but them. Lexa turns to face Clarke and saw the solemn on those blue eyes. It was almost haunting.

She cleared her throat before averting her eyes back to the waves, "you cleaned the entire house."

Clarke glance at Lexa and saw the impassive demeanor. It made her think of what kind of actress Lexa is. She cold and hard outside but it seems like there's a larger catastrophe going on inside. "You're welcome," the girl teased, pulling a smirk on her lips.

Lexa met her gaze and scoffed, "you shouldn't have messed up with my kitchen."

"You're kitchen...," the blonde's turn to smirk, "last time I hear it's my mom's kitchen," giving Lexa a stern eyes.

The brunette sighed, "I will not change my mind, Clarke... Here."

Clarke turned curiously and saw the girl handing her over a cheque. "What is this?" she demanded, not leaving Lexa's eyes.

"It's money, Clarke," giving her a deadpan look, "since you don't have any place to stay. Make a good full use of it. Get an apartment in the city or something. I don't know," she shrugs.

Emotions were peeled off of the blonde's face and stares at her blankly.

_I can't believe this girl!_

"I don't need your money, Lexa. What I need is the house! How could you be so rude! That house meant the world to me and I will not give up my fight for some-...," flinging the piece of paper at Lexa's lap, "some money. I know you think of me of some homeless," she was starting to sob. The turn of event that day only sunk in in her when Lexa came brandishing her money on her face. "But what's so great about you huh? What's so great?!" She demanded angrily, pushing herself up from the sand and stormed back to the house.

Lexa stares at her in disbelief. She can't believe what she just heard. So she ran, She ran after the girl and found her wheeling her bags out of the house and into the streets.

"Where do you think you're going?" She demanded, puffing in aggravation.

"Away from you!" Clarke spat, heaving heavily on her heavy suitcase.

"Just take the money and be grateful, Clarke!" exiting the wooden gate and trailed after the girl.

The blonde spun around, almost sending the brunette to stumbled back.

"What part of I don't need your money don't you understand, Lexa? The house is what I need! I'm not interested on your money," she castigated.

A scoff escaped from her lips, "everybody's after money," she simply stated.

Blood drained out of Clarke's face and stormed towards Lexa, "I don't need your fucking money, Lexa!" She took a forward invading the girl's personal space. Lexa dawned on her with wild eyes, "I'm not like some other girls. I will never be impressed with what you're money can do. That house is my life. Now," the another step forward, sending the brunette to hit the high fence with her back still locked eyes with Clarke, "if you can't give what I need then I don't think we will get along fine."

The animosity on those blue eyes was brewing and Lexa knew that Clarke wasn't playing nice. She knew that the girl will do whatever she can to get what she wants... For this case, she needs. Clarke stepped away from her, got back to her belongings and wheeled away towards the main street.

Lexa stares in disbelief, flinging her hands in the air, "Fine! Be that way!" She shouted loudly, "so much for being nice..." she murmured angrily, slamming the door behind her.

////

3 hours had passed and she's getting irritated. She's getting very very annoyed by the tugging feeling in her torso area and she doesn't even want to think which part of her organ it was coming from but she just knew it wasn't good.

_It's not good at all!_

Lexa puffed and tossed her book on the bed and paced around the room. After covering her bedroom floor with her footprints, she walked out of the door and blankly stares at the couch by the living room. A picture of a woman came parading in her head and she couldn't help but feel bad seeing the girl walked away when she knew that Clarke got nowhere else to go. Tracing back the previous night when Clarke got sick, only made her stomach dipped, stunning her.

_What is wrong with me? When did I ever feel sorry for that girl? That girl is trouble! Jeez... You're losing your grip, Lexa!_

Deciding that any form of thinking is bad, especially now that the time was going to 4 hours since the woman left. The sun was about to set, darkness will soon follow and then the night will grow cold. The clawing debacle within her was unnerving that that next thing she knew she was driving around the neighborhood in search for the blonde.

"Argh! What are you doing, Lexa? Why are you looking for her? God dammit, Clarke!" She cursed, prancing her eyes from left to right but no one's in sight.

Deciding to head home and to clear her head away from the haze, she wheeled the car to a U-turn and headed back to her street. She was a minute away when she noticed a small figure by the bus stop but then it was blocked by a bus. So she ignores it but once the bus left, the figure was still there. Lexa pulled by the side of the road and studies the woman on the side mirror and tutted.

"Thank god...," she sighs, turning the car back around and stops at the opposite road.

She waited for a good minute before exiting out of the car and casually leans against it, folding her arms.

"Hey!"

Clarke's head snapped up by the sound and found Lexa watching her. She sat rigidly on the bench and stares with indignation.

"What are you doing here?" Lexa demanded.

"It's none of your business!" Clarke rebutted almost instantly.

She recoils back at the defiance and nodded to the car, "Hop in." When Clarke averted her eyes and didn't make a move, Lexa pressed on, "I said get in, Clarke."

"Are you insane? Why in the world would I get in in the car with a person like you?" Clarke spat.

Lexa almost jumped to her feet, minced the blonde's little tongue and feed it to the crocodile. But instead she leaned away from the car, curled her hands into tight balls and scoffed ridiculously for being this patient over a stranger, who in fact wanted to take away her new home. She turns back again on the girl hunched down at the bus stop blocking the cold wind and said with much authority in her voice.

"When are you paying me back then, Clarke?" Clarke's head suddenly whipped at her direction, the blue orbs softens down and her jaw slacked by the demand. Lexa saw this and she knew she got the girl hooked, "You owe me a lot of money, Clarke. How are you gonna repay me? Hmm?"

////

"I didn't forgot about it. I told you I was going to pay you back," Clarke whined as she pushed through the front door.

Lexa shakes her head at how easily the girl followed once she mentions about her debts.

_This girl must have really hate owing debts to people... It might come in handy, now that I think about it._

She turns to face the girl and tried to act stern, "Then why are you being so difficult? You owe me money... Then you have to work it off."

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "what- What do you mean? Work it off?" following the girl on the couch.

Lexa leaned against the cushion and smirks at how will the blonde react to her sudden genius plan. "You will clean the house. It's a simple housework, I don't think it'll be a problem. You can stay at one of the room upstairs," she shrugs casually, averting her towards the black screen of the television instead of meeting those blue eyes staring at her in shock.

Clarke opens her mouth but then closed them again. She wasn't sure what to do nor say. It seems like the best solution right at the bat and she have nowhere else to go. She can't even contact Bellamy for help knowing that his mother was still brewing anger on her face for thinking she got something to do with Octavia running away from home.

When Lexa didn't received any replies, she continued, "make breakfast at 7am. A complete breakfast, Clarke. Waffle, egg, bacon, fresh fruit juice and toast."

"You-... 7am? You eat that early? Can't you just eat at your work place? I don't wake up until 9am," Clarke pouted.

"No, Clarke. I have my morning run and I want once I'm back a full breakfast is prepared. Do you understand?" quirking her brow to make sure that the girl follows through.

The blonde nodded slowly but was still pouting. Lexa smirked by the sight before clearing her throat, "I'm a clean freak. So I want everything to be tidy and clean. I should let you know that I'm a very private person."

"Me too," she nodded.

"So you living here will be uncomfortable for me. So as much as possible while I'm at home, stay in your room. Do you understand, Clarke?" widening her eyes.

Pursing her lips, she nodded by the request.

"Good. If you follow all this rules then we won't have any problems at all," she smiled sweetly before standing up from the couch. "Oh yeah, you forgot to clean upstairs. So do it now. Chop-chop," clapping her hands twice, making Clarke snarled at her as she went up the stairs.

"Witch bitch!"

////

A whine erupted the stillness of the bathroom with a girl flailing her arms in distress over the toilet bowl.

"Why do I have to do this?!" She cried in agony, sitting on the white tiled floor with perspiration trailing down her face and body.

"Stupid Raven and Octavia! I'm so gonna slit your throats and watch you bleed!" She hissed under her breath, when her phone rang from her pocket and frowned at the caller's name. "Hey Bellamy. What's up?"

"Clarke! Did I catch you at the wrong time?"

"Oh no!" smiling widely, actually loving the distraction from cleaning, "What made you call?"

"It's about Octavia..."

Her eyes bulged out of her sockets and gasped, "she did?!"

"Yeah... I caught her one night, trying to escape from her bedroom window with a duffel bag filled with her clothes. I followed her to one of the motels at the outskirt of town. Raven was with her. They seemed to be living off through Raven's mechanical hands by on calls and Octavia marketing Reyes' expertise."

"You don't say...," another genius plan popped inside her head like a light bulb, making her chuckle deviously.

"Clarke...," Bellamy uttered cautiously, hearing his friend's very familiar unnerving chuckled, "what are you planning to do?

"Something I should have done years ago."

////

"I know that we've been friend's for a long time now... We both know each other inside and out. I've been thinking about it and I realized that I don't want to be parted away from you... Not anymore. I want you- I need you. I can't live without you," Lexa licked her lips, staring straight. Feeling the chaos swirling in the pit of her stomach. "I love you... Costia. Will you marry me?"

A growl pierced through the empty living room with the brunette ruffling her hair in great annoyance. "That's too dramatic. God why is this so hard!" She cried, stalking towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water before restarting again.

Clearing her voice, she shifted her trance into a serious and dramatic persona - just like in any other movies she did. "Costia, you've always been a friend of mine. But is this all we ever could be? I've loved you ever since we were young. You're the only who could open me up like this and I feel the strong connection between us... I know that you're leaving but... Stay... With me," Lexa bent on one knee in front of the fridge, took a box from her back pocket and said the following words, "Will you spend your life with me?"

_"Yes!"_

Lexa scrambled to her feet in startle when a blonde girl came into view. Clarke grins widely depicting that sly smile that she wanna get rid off almost immediately.

"What are you doing proposing to a fridge?" the blonde chortled, pulling the fridge open to take out a water bottle.

She flared her nostril shooting her with daggers because if only looks could kill, she could have murdered the blonde even before the plane could take off. "What are you doing here anyway? Didn't I tell you to stay in your room while I'm at home?" she disputed angrily, feeling that redness creeping on her cheeks for feeling embarrassed being caught in the act.

The blonde tutted, "I was thirsty. I was just getting water," shaking the bottle in front of the brunette. "Jeez... So commanding! What are you doing anyway? Are you rehearsing your line for a movie?" nodding at the small box on the girl's hand.

Lexa quickly stowed it away on her back pocket and averted away from Clarke, "Yes." A scoffed reached her ears and saw Clarke smirking.

"Cheesy lines. Ugh!" Clarke chastised, sticking out her tongue.

It only made the brunette shiver in anger and most especially, from embarrassment. With flustered cheeks she faced Clarke square on and starts berating her, "Cheesy or not. It's none of your business, Clarke. Quickly drink your water and head back to your room! You still have to wake up early in the morning to make breakfast. "

Clarke frowned by the sudden outburst, "Fine," gritting her teeth. When Lexa shot her another glare before moving for the stairs, she quickly spurted what she have in mind, "Tomorrow, I have some important business to attend to. I might be gone the whole day so I'm not sure if I'll be able to make dinner."

Lexa turns around and narrowed her eyes, "important? What's so important?" adding a little scoff.

"It's none of your business!" the blonde retorted feeling slightly offended, "you're the one who's so anal about minding people's business."

The girl shut her eyes, pushing down the sizzling annoyance she have for the girl, "Fine," speaking through her teeth, "I'm going to be late anyways. I've got business to attend too."

"Filming?" Clarke hinted.

"I thought we're not minding each other's business, Clarke?" quirking her brow, pulling a smirk on her lips.

Clarke scoffed then all of a sudden changed her persona into a girl who's madly in love, "I've known for so long. Please don't leave me!" grabbing the brunette's hand tightly, pleading her with those sparkling blue eyes. "I love you, Lexa!... Will you marry me?"

Lexa gapped at her, watching those orbs shining before. Unconsciously, she was taken away by those eyes, she was speechless and never realized how her eyes dropped from those blues down to the those red lips. She wasn't sure what she was doing but all she knew... a loud laughter broke her stupor, sending her to stumble back.

"Oh my god! So corny!" Clarke guffawed loudly.

Agitatedly, she yanked her hand away and sneered, "I want the living room, the kitchen, and all the bathrooms cleaned by 9am! Trim the grass outside and make sure all the glass windows are spotless! Do you hear me, Clarke!" She shouted at the top of her voice, sending shivers down the blonde's spine.

Lexa quickly fled to the stairs up to her room and shutting the door behind her. She cussed under her breath before throwing the box on the bed furiously.

"Stupid blonde!" She swallowed hard, trying to push down the thoughts of the girl's eyes and lips. "Idiot girl!"

////

The following morning after preparing breakfast and see Lexa go for her filming... And of course, clean the entire house. Clarke quickly got dressed up and took the bus towards the main neighborhood. Walked up to the local convenient store where she met with Jasper the owner's son.

"Hey Jas!" She greeted, high fiving him over the counter.

"What's up, Griffin? Look time no see," smiling at her lazily.

"Yeah well. Stuff happens," shrugging it off and leaned forward on the counter, sending her chest to perk up - attracting Jasper's eyes, "can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," he instantly replied.

"Good!"

////

"Uh hi!" Jasper greeted awkwardly.

Raven and Octavia smiled widely at him and greeted, "Hey, Jasper right?" Octavia asked. "What do you need fixing? My friend could do it for you."

"Um...," glancing behind the door where Clarke was standing with her arms crossed on her chest, looking frustrated. Looking back at the two girls outside the door, he beckons them inside, "right this way," stepping away from the door and closed it behind them.

"Welcome back, bitches!"

Raven and Octavia whipped their heads at the blonde standing behind the door and stood rooted to the ground.

"Cla- Clarke!" Octavia stammered, elbowing her quiet friend to the ribs. "You're back! How- How's the trip?" side-glancing at Raven.

"Oh,"she shrugs, taking a step forward, "it's fine - I just got stuck at the airport because no one picked me up- Plus, there's no hotel reservation. But it was beautiful hotel! - I ran broke because some taxi driver ripped me off! But it was such a blast! And you know what else is fun?" taking another step forward, sending both girls to step backwards. "Weirdly enough, when I got back here my house was sold," bringing her thumb as if she's counting, "All my furniture and stuff was gone too. Apparently, I got a loan which by the way, I didn't asked for... Oh yeah! I'm literally broke because somebody stole my savings from my account! So yeah! How's my trip? It was fantastic! Excellent! Perfect! I'm having one hell of a ride, Raven, Octavia! Thanks for asking!"

Octavia hastily pushed Raven in front of her and fed her to an ever growing berserk blonde. "Clarke, we can explain."

"Oh please do! Before I ripped your heads off and feed it to the gorillas!" she bellowed angrily taking another step forward.

"Okay," the engineer cringed, raising her hands in surrender, "I know that you're upset but...," glancing at Octavia and then at the door. "RUN!"

Octavia bolted for the door, flung it open and run for her life with Raven trailing behind. Clarke was fast on her feet, struggling to keep up. Her best friends knew that she hated running and she'll be panting and choking for air within minutes.

"Just stop! Fuck!" She pants heavily, still trying to lift her battered legs.

"We're really sorry, Clarke!" Octavia called out behind her, sparing a quick glance before stumbling behind Raven whom then trip at her footing, sending both girls sprawled on the pavement.

"Damn it, Blake!" Raven spat, struggling to get back to her feet but it was far too late.

Clarke loomed over them, heavily breathing - casting that shadow of vengeance at the duo. "Fuck right! You are damned!"

////

"How could you do this to me!" She cried hitting the girl hard on the torso with her flying fists.

"Clarke! Ouw! AH!" Raven struggled with the punches on her body and shouted at Octavia, "just run!"

"I won't leave you, Raven!" Octavia sobbed. When the small girl saw Clarke glared at her she instantly bent down grimacing at the shooting pain in her stomach. "Raven! Ouw! Aaaahh!" She was down on her knees with her arms tightly hugging her stomach.

"Octavia!"

Clarke felt her jaw slacked by the pain on the girl's features, "Octa-..." Raven pushed the blonde off of her and bolted for the other girl.

"What's wrong with her?" the blonde asked.

"She's pregnant, you idiot!" Raven spat.

"WHAT?!... By- By who? Since when? Jesus...," raking her blonde hair in confusion, mostly in panic.

"Hail a freaking cab!" the engineer ordered whilst trying to carry Octavia on her back, piggybank style.

She ran to the main road, flinging her arms in the air, "we have to get her to the hos--...." Clarke stopped at her mid-sentence when her eyes landed on an empty spot where she left the two girls. "Those sonofabitch!"

////

_Okay, relax, Lexa. You've got this! You've got this locked and sealed! 5 minutes left..._

Lexa fiddled the hem of her blouse while her eyes frantically kept glancing back at the entrance of the restaurant. The night had approached and she's sitting on the edge of her seat, impatiently waiting for a girl. That soon finally arrived.

"Hi!" Costia greeted as the host pulled the chair for her.

"Hi," she uttered shyly.

"Woah. The entire restaurant's empty. Why is it so empty?"

Lexa shrugged, "oh yeah," as if pretending to only notice how empty the restaurant was when in fact she booked the entire place for the night.

A waitress came briskly walking at their table, "My name is Fox. I will be serving you tonight. I will be right back with your dessert in a while," the girl smiles and left the two ladies.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Fox squealed like a little girl. She practically stormed where the chefs and other staff were gathering and screeched, "she's so hot!"

"Is it true? She's with another girl? Is she gonna propose?" another waitress named, Mel asked.

"Of course she is, You dummy! Look at this big rock!" One of the chef, Vincent flaunt off the ring.

All the girl's sighs over the ring, snapping pictures and then stares at it for far too long until the manager break them off. "Get back to work!"

////

"It's weird isn't?" Costia notions.

Lexa snapped her head by the words, "what is?"

"Being all alone with you in an empty restaurant," the girl smirked, "What is it that you want to tell me?"

The brunette opens her mouth but then shuts it and instead, gave her a sweet smile. "I'll tell you later? Let's eat dessert first. You probably already had your dinner so I just skipped the entire meal if you don't mind."

"That's fine. I love eating desserts anyway."

"Waffle?" Lexa grins.

"Like you read my mind," Costia chuckles, tucking a loose strand behind her ear. Seeing the nervous demeanor of her friend, she narrowed her eyes because she hardly seen her best friend this nervous wreck before not even in an interview or movie set. "What's wrong, Lex? Something's bothering you? You can tell me, you know."

Lexa looks up and saw those concern brown eyes. She delved on the beauty of it and didn't replied her friend.

Costia sighs, "What is it, Lex? Is it something about what you're going to say?" A nod met her way and the look of those green orbs only made her feel more curious, "Tell me now, Lexa. Please."

"It's... About you going back to New York...," looking around besides from those browns.

"Ah... You're gonna tell me to stay? It's awesome if I'll stay isn't it?" Costia joked, half chuckling.

"No, of course not!" Lexa chuckles uneasily, licking her lips for letting the girl read her mind. "I just wanted to say have a great time in New York. Work hard on your studies. I know you're gonna reach far."

Costia narrowed her eyes playfully and chortled, "you should have treated me better, Lexa then I would have stayed."

The brunette just laughs, ignoring the tugging feeling in her chest. She wiped her sweaty palms on her dress and smiled tightly at the girl. "Oh! You should answer that," she beckons, when Costia's phone came ringing.

"Okay. Just a moment," she said before answering the phone, "Hello?... Finn? Hey! Where are you?"

And in an instant her face fell and the tugging only grew worst.

"I'm not. I left half an hour ago... Yes. Really?... I'll be there! Yeah, yeah.... With Lexa. It's fine... See you then. Bye," Costia stowed the phone away and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Lex. Finn's at the shop he's waiting for me," she informed her as she stood up. Lexa followed her action. "Let's have dinner next time okay?"

"Do you really have to go now?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, Lex. I'll call you?" the girl apologized once more before briskly walking towards the door.

"Your dessert is here, mam," Fox nodded before leaving the obvious turn of events for the actress.

Lexa sighed when she saw the ring glimmered within the frostings, she pursed her lips and ran after the girl. Upon reaching outside, she saw Costia opening her car, she hastily grabbed her wrist and wheeled her around to face her.

"Lex?" Costia was stunned, pulling away from the strong grip, "you're hurting my wrist."

Dropping her hand, Lexa clenched her jaw for what was about to go down, "Why are you going to him, Costia?"

"Lexa... Finn's waiting for me."

"Then let him wait! We're not done yet."

Costia fell a step back at the animosity in Lexa's voice, "Lexa, why are you being like this?"

"Do- Do you like him?" clenching her fists into tight balls for what was about to be uttered.

"What?" the girl was taken aback, narrowing her eyes at the demand that her best friend was making.

"I said do you like him?"Lexa repeated.

"Why? Is that something I should be telling you about?" Costia retorted, clearly not having a good night with Lexa.

A sigh left her torn face as she stares at Costia defeatedly, "Because I feel sorry for you. Finn doesn't like you, Costia." and when she saw the way Costia flinched, she knew she hit a nerve. "He doesn't care about you!"

"But I like him, Lexa."

And just like that, Lexa felt like it was a punch to the gut. The oxygen within depleted quickly, making her breath huskily in pent up anger and jealousy. She knew, she always knew that Costia have a huge crush on Finn ever since they were young and opening herself to the girl about her preference made Lexa thought more about Costia each day but at the same time breaking her heart for being it unrequited love. But this... This was whole new level of crazies. Having heard those words from Costia's lips only made Lexa spiral out of control.

"And I will make him like me no matter what... Thank you for the concern, Lexa. Bye," Costia ended and stepped inside her car, leaving Lexa with her thoughts.

////

_"What are you doing in the dark?"_

Lexa jumped to her feet in startle when the blonde girl creeped on her again. She hissed at the girl's face and stormed to the kitchen to grab another bottle of beer.

"Yikes. Bad day?" Clarke peeked. When she received nothing but brewing silence, she walked over to the fridge, grabbed herself a beer and settled in front of Lexa by the long island.

The silence grew and the pent up storm between the two girls was getting worst. They're having a world of their own, swirling with catastrophe that neither of them knows how to salvage nor deal with. The lost in their eyes was evident and yet, neither one of them made a move to help each other. Until... Clarke broke the dam.

"Best friends...," Lexa looked up at Clarke, "16 years of friendship. Wow!" widening her blue eyes, "I can't believe they could just do that to me..."

The brunette straightened up her sitting posture and faced away from the blonde, yet still listening intently.

"Selling this house..."

Lexa quirked her brow at that.

"Tricking me into going for a holiday to fix their shits and then left me with their mess. I trusted them so much... And they just have to do this to me. Unbelievable! What a friend huh?" bringing up her bottle to toast with the brunette but the girl remained unmoved, staring at her. Clarke sighed but still clinked her bottle on the girl's hand. "What about you? How's your filming?"

"Huh?" Lexa was confused for a moment until Clarke gestured at her ring finger, "Oh," she nodded and sighed.

"That bad huh?"

A small smile crept on her lips, glancing at Clarke. "Have no idea."

"What's the story about?" putting down her bottle before laying her head on her propped up palm.

Lexa sighed heavily and looks around the kitchen, besides from those blue eyes watching her. "It's about a girl... Who fell in fall love with her best friend... This best friend... Was about to leave the country. So... This lovesick girl did the most stupidest thing she had ever done... She proposed--..."

"To make her stay?" Clarke ended.

The girl met those blue eyes and slowly nodded.

"Sounds sappy," she smiles, earning her sneer from the brunette.

"What would you know?" Lexa rebutted, hissing under her breath.

"What- What would I know?" Clarke scoffed, "it's all the same, Lexa. Movies, tv dramas. They all have the same plot...Psh! What's so special about it anyways...," she murmurs.

Clenching her fists, "if you got nothing better to say. Go to bed, Clarke!" she rebuked as she stood up from the table and was about to make an exit when...

"What's this? Doing a dramatic exit?" Clarke mocked, folding her arms as Lexa turns to face her questioningly. The blonde stood up from her seat and face the girl, "let me end the movie for you. The girl was broken hearted because her best friend likes somebody else..."

Lexa bit her inner cheeks.

"All this while she's always stuck with her unrequited love. That even after planning everything out - candle light dinner and dessert proposal. The girl still broke her heart because she told her she likes someone else. She didn't even have the guts to say how much she loves her best friend and just watched the love of her life walks away from her..."

Her jaw were clenching and unclenching by the words.

Shifting her weight from foot to another, her gaze dropped to her feet with the blonde staring at her. "And then what happened?" Lexa whispered softly, not quite believing that she just asked that.

Clarke snorted by the sudden change in demeanor by the tall girl and then laughs, "you really love dramatic plots huh?"

Lexa shot her a threatening look before leaning forward, earning her a cringing sight from the girl, "Clean the mess, Clarke," and swiftly storms back to her room.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs she turns to head to her room but found herself watching the blonde clean the mess from the kitchen. Lexa smirked, shaking her head, "Idiot."

////

Clarke stood away from it carefully and grins to herself. She had spent days venting all her emotions on this piece and at last, she had finally finished it. Tilting her head, she gave one last stroke of the brush and settled it down on the floor before grabbing the wet canvas and laid it at the garden table by the backyard. She sighs happily once more and took a sharp deep breath before indulging herself at the expanse of the beach.

"So peaceful and quiet," she smiles chirpily as she walks back to the kitchen to take out the trash because god forbid, Lexa is such a clean freak that clearing trash every single day is a must. "Oh... What's this?" she picked up a box that looks vaguely familiar and realized there's a ring inside. "Oh my god... So pretty!" she gasped as she tries to put it on and it fits perfectly on her ring finger. It a beautiful sapphire stone with intricate tribal design on the band.

"Clarke! Is breakfast ready?" Lexa bellowed from above the stairs.

"Yeah! In a minute!" She quickly replied, stowing the ring inside her pocket and cleared away the trash.

////

"So... Um, I saw this in the trash," she mentioned, showing Lexa the ring.

Lexa averted her eyes away and sipped from her tea cup, "throw it away."

"What? Why?" suddenly feeling possessive over a small item. "it's so beautiful!"

"I said... Throw. It. Away, Clarke."

The menace on the girl's voice was strong, it almost made Clarke flinched.

"Well can I keep it instead? It's such a waste-..."

Lexa got to her feet, snatched the ring and threw it at the backyard. Clarke's jaw dropped, "why did you do-..." but then recoils when she was given 'the eye' by none other than the girl. "Such a commander!" she spat under her breath.

"Excuse me?" quirking her eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, that's right! You heard me! You're a freaking commander! Command here! Command there! Clarke do this! Clarke don't do that!"

Lexa snorted ridiculously and stares at her in disbelief, "Clarke, let me remind you. Who owes who money here? Is it me or you?"

Clarke quickly pursed her lips and looks up defeatedly.

"Yeah, I thought so...," sipping one last time on her tea before walking out, "if you're done complaining please clean up the mess. The commander has to do some very important job." And made an exit towards the beach.

"Psh! Important job my head!" and starts gathering up the plates and washing it over the sink.

////

"Anya?" she panted, Lexa stopped her morning jog and pulled out her headset out of the phone so that she can listen properly at what the girl was saying.

"Lexa, what mess did you got yourself into again?" Anya whined from across the city.

Rolling her eyes, she wiped off the perspiration on her forehead before collapsing on the sand, "what are you talking about?"

"Another scandal, Lexa. You're on the front page again. Jesus, Lexa... Can't you just hold it for one minute and act like a normal girl?"

"I don't understand what you're saying, Anya. Can you stop speaking cryptic and tell me straight to the point? What did I do again this time?" She castigated.

"Proposal, Woods! You're all over the news saying that you proposed to this unknown girl! How do you explain that?!" the woman was growing impatient.

Lexa bit her lips, "fuck..." hitting her forehead with her palm.

"So it's true then."

"No!" she quickly replied, "I didn't managed to even reach that point..."

"What? What are you saying, Lexa?"

She gripped her phone closer to her ear with her eyes closed, trying hard not to feel overwhelmed by the rumors - which in fact was partially true.

"I wanted to propose to Costia--..."

"WHAT?! And you didn't even consulted me?!"

"Anya! This is my personal matter. I don't need to consult anything from you!"

"Lexa, besides from being your manager, I was your friend first. I will put my friendship first than my career... But Lexa, you're putting yourself in dangerous waters here," Anya lamented.

Closing her eyes again, she sighs because she knew it will create another havoc for her friend, "Can't you just do damage control?" finally standing up and dusting her backside from sand.

"As always... Please be careful Lexa. Don't do anymore drastic actions, okay?"

"Yes, I understand, An. Thank you. I owe you a big one," she smiles.

"Oh make that a humongous favor! You owe me, Woods. You'll never hear the end of it!" Anya bantered.

She chuckles as she ended the call and walks around to the backyard, when her eyes landed on a canvas by the table. She peeked at it and it almost took her breath away. It was haunting and yet, so alive with the mixture of colors forming into something dark and eerie.

"So this is what she's been working on for days," Lexa snorted and snapped a picture of it. She studied it again on her phone and shakes her head, "what a joke."

Strolling back to the backdoor that connects to the kitchen, she saw none other than a hunched down blonde bending over the grass.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sending the blonde to jump to her feet.

"Lexa!" Clarke exclaimed, patting her racing heart, "Nothing! I'm not doing anything," shaking her head.

Lexa looks at her suspiciously, tutted and made her way towards the kitchen.

"Oh yeah!" Clarke trailed from behind, "You're on the front page again," handing over the newspaper.

Lexa took it and scanned the contents.

Headline: Alexandria Woods' engaged to an unknown girl!

Flaring her nostril, she rolled the newspaper and then chucked it at the trash can, "clear the garbage, Clarke!" she barked before heading up the stairs.

////

"Why is she always so mad? Gosh... I'm getting a whiplash even by thinking about it!" She lashed, pulling the trash out and into the small dumpster opposite the house.

When she got back to the porch she noticed a small envelop inside the mailbox, she excitedly opens it and gasped by the content.

"Oh my god!" Clarke shrieked as she stormed up the stairs and burst through Lexa's bed room door. "Lexa!"

"What the fu-.... Clarke!" Lexa shouted, as she tries to cover her half naked body with a her arms.

The blonde stopped at her mid-track and stares at the brunette's bare back. She felt her jaw slacked a little by the sight of the back muscle but mostly, by the tattoo trailing down on the girl's skin.

"Um, are you done staring, Clarke?" the girl grilled.

Clarke instantly turns her back against the girl and bit her lips as a gush of redness came crawling on her cheeks. "Um-... Sorry."

"What is it, Clarke?" she asked defeatedly, when the blonde didn't make a move, she rolled her eyes, "you can turn around now."

Slowly with eyes closed, she flung the small envelop at Lexa's direction and said, "there's a mail for you."

The brunette walked over and took it, "open your eyes. Jeez... It's not like you've never seen one," widening her eyes as she pulled out the invitation.

_**The Wallace Arts Festival Party** _   
_**You are invited to....** _

Without even finishing whatever the card says, she shoves it to the blonde's hands and ordered, "throw it away." And turned around to grab her book and straight out of the bedroom she went.

"What do you mean throw it away? This is the most prestigious art festival party there is, Lexa! How could you pass this kind of opportunity?" Clarke trailed behind her as she went downstairs.

"I'm not interested in going. So pipe it down will ya!" Walking over to the fridge to take out another bottle of water and stalked out to the backyard.

"But-... How about if I go instead?"

Lexa quickly turns around, "NO! You can't go, Clarke."

Clarke stumbled backwards and pouted, "why not? You don't wanna go. The invitation will turn to waste. Why don't I go instead. Plus, this could be a good opportunity for me to get to know people who might be interested on my paintings! Then I can finally pay you back!"

The look of hopefulness on those blue eyes almost made her caved in. She's not trying to be mean but the fact that this kind of parties can be demeaning sometimes and she wasn't sure if Clarke could handle it. But then again... Who was she to turn down some fun of watching the blonde having the most horrible night of her life. She was just returning the favor.

"No," she still denied the girl's wanting, " I'll go," snatching the invitation back.

"Then-..." she let her shoulders sagged a little walked after Lexa who sat by the swing set with her book on her lap, "take me with you."

A scoffed escaped her lips, "which part of 'NO' don't you understand, Clarke?"

"Please!" Clarke kneeled on the ground and looked up at Lexa with puppy eyes. "Please, Lexa."

Lexa took a deep breath and stares at those watery blue eyes. She hates it when the girl does it to her... Which was all the time! Just to get out of house chores and pranced around doing don't know what.

"NO!" she stuck to her words.

Clarke bit her inner cheeks, stood up and kick the seat hard, sending Lexa to stumbled forward and dropped to her knees on the grass.

"Witch bitch!" The blonde spat before sprinting back to the house and locked herself in her room.

"Sonofabitch!" She glared, gritting her teeth as she rubs her knees better.

////

Later that evening, she was plotting a way to get to that party. It was her only chance to shine as an artist. So she have to do what she have to do. Desperate time comes with desperate measure. So she sneaked inside Lexa's bedroom and search for that purple invitation.

"Where could she possibly put it?" she wondered, with her body hunched down in secret despite having the house all for herself and with Lexa already left almost half an hour ago.

Clarke pulled open all the drawers but there's nothing. She was about to give up when she found a slither of hope. She darted down the stairs and stares at the trash can by the sink. Pursing her lips, she rolled her sleeves up to her elbow and got herself ready to dig.

////

"Ah! Lexa! You made it!" Dante Wallace grabbed the girl's hand and shook it firmly. "I thought you'll never come."

"I'm here, sir. Thank you for inviting me," she smiles curtly, knowing that flashes of camera's were directing at them. So she have to keep up with the facade of enjoying herself at a party that she had been dreading to go for weeks. A blonde woman came strolling behind the man and it made her thought of some certain blonde, "Sir?"

"Yes, Lexa," he suddenly perks up.

"Are you still into art pieces?"

"Why of course! Why do you asks?" squinting at him with that large smile.

Lexa pulled out her phone and directed the screen where Clarke's canvas was showing. She quickly sent the picture to the man and smiles, when Dante gasped by the sight of it. "What is this? A beautiful piece!... Amazing," he uttered more to himself as he zoomed in and out on his phone.

She smiles by the positive reaction, "a friend of mine-..." she was cut off in mid-sentence when her attention was lost with a sight of a figure of a lady in a beautiful green silky romper came strutting into the entrance like no ones business. Lexa pursed her lips, excused herself and darted towards the figure by the dessert line.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She sneers under her breath, simply looking around for any cameras directing at them.

"What? I'm here to partay!" Clarke chuckles with her arms pumping in the air.

Lexa flared her nostrils and stares down at Clarke, "you shouldn't be here. I told you not to go!"

"Relax!" waving her off, as she picks up a small side plate and starts picking food by the dessert line, "I'm not here for you."

Her jaw dropped by the retort and set her lips on a grim line, "let's go," grabbing the girl's arm but Clarke pulled back and took a step away from her.

"No! I have a business to attend to," quirking her brow at Lexa, "Plus, whatever happened to minding your own business, Lexa? Hmm?" Clarke smiles when the girl stood rigid on her spot, staring at her with those brewing green eyes. "So go," waving the brunette off, "I'll see you at home!" With one last sweet smile, the blonde took a bite of the chocolate eclair to emit defiance towards the girl but only backfired. "Shit...," she cussed, trying to wiped off the chocolate cream off of her romper.

Lexa snorted, "Aaww...," Clarke looks up agitatedly, "Karma can be such a bitch, right?" Smirking at her before taking her leave.

"Witch bitch!"

////

"Argh! Why am I putting up with her?" Clarke briskly walked out of the washroom while still trying to get the stain off of her clothes. She wasn't paying attention on where she was walking when she accidentally bump onto someone. "Sorry!"

"Why do we always bump into each other?"

The girl looks up and instantaneously smiles, "maybe because destiny is playing around with us," she nodded dutifully.

Finn laughs, shoving his hands inside his pockets. Clarke gave a good look at him and nodded agreeably, "looking good, Finn."

The boy flashed his usual charming smile and nodded, "that's what I aim for," before winking, earning him another giggle. "So what brought you here?" As he nodded towards the open space where the main party was being held at.

"I'm here for business...," pursing her lips because throughout the entire time she can't seem to find or know anyone who would be interested in what she posses.

"Business?" Finn asked, grabbing two flute of champagne and handed one to her.

"Yes," she sighs, "I don't know anyone who would be interest in my art piece." Looking around the crowd when she felt Finn directed her towards at the far end of the open space. Clarke leaned against the railing and gasped at the view of the city lights. They were high up in the mountain and simply getting there riding a bus was great hustle for her but it's worth it.

_It should be worth it._

"What kind of art piece?" Finn got his undivided attention as he sipped from his glass, never leaving the girl's profile.

"Oh, I paint. Abstracts of landscapes. Sketches of people or animals." When she saw the sparkle on those eyes, Clarke immediately perked up, "Do you wanna see them?" Pulling out her phone and showed it to Finn.

Finn hummed, nodding and she saw this a great sign. "This are good, Clarke." Handing back her phone.

Clarke frowned, "But I don't know who show it to," she shrugs.

"What about me?"

Her snapped up, "you want to see my paintings? I mean personally?"

"Yeah," stepping closer to her until there's only a small gap between them. "I came back to Polis to start on the art industry. I'm still learning a thing or two from a company that I go to. And seeing what you can do, Clarke I think you might have a place in line."

"Oh my god, thank you so much! You have no idea how long I've dreamed for this moment!"

"Anything for you, Princess," Finn winked.

////

Lexa promptly stepped out of the hall and into the open area where the music was louder and a thick crowd greeted her with flashing cameras and arms pulling her for a small chats and personal pictures. For the past 2 hours, she had been holding in much patience and plastered smiles when all she could think about was to bring some blonde home to save her from anymore embarrassment.

"Where the hell could that girl be?" Her eyes dances among the sea of heads but none of them was Clarke. Until she turns back around to the dessert table hoping to see the girl smoldering her face at the chocolate fountain, she found someone else. They locked eyes for a brief moment until Costia was dragged away by some girl in a hippie clothes.

Shaking her head, she grumbled to herself and cursing at her bad decision for attending the party. She hates going to parties with large crowds and loud music. Lexa would rather be in a restaurant, sitting at one table and having intimate dinner or better, be at home in her pjs, curled up on her bed with a book in hand.

_But no! That's not what I did. I just have to fall for Clarke's devious mind game and here I am coursing through the crowd looking for the idiot._

"Clarke!" She sneered under her breath.

////

Costia pouted because yet again, she lost sight of Finn. She sighed and forge through the crowd until a laughter caught her attention. She followed the direction until she felt her blood drained from her body.

////

"There was this vast lake. The water was clear and beautiful. I was standing over a huge rock and you could see fishes swimming. It was incredible Finn! You should visit that part of Grounders City. It's way different from the main city area."

Finn grins, swirling his glass with one swift motion - studying the blonde under his lashes. "Maybe I will. One day."

"One day," Clarke smiles as her eyes met his and saw the glimmer on it.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!** _

Clarke scrambled back, clearing her throat as she forks out her phone. "Sorry," she apologizes and stepped out. When her eyes landed on the caller, she hissed agitatedly, "what?! What do you want?"

////

"Is that how dense you really are?" Costia combusted, bolting towards Finn as she shot glares at the woman retreating figure.

Finn shakes his head in confusion. Not knowing quite sure what his best friend was talking about. "What did I do?" He chuckles.

"You brought me here as your 'date'," leaving a quotation in the air and dawned on him angrily, "and here you are fooling around with- with some low life girl!"

The boy opens mouth to explain his way out but the grim look on the girl, he knew that it won't be going so well. It's the look that the girl always sports when she sees something she doesn't like. "Costia, I brought you here as a friend--..."

"A friend?" Costia nodded at the word and chuckles bitterly, "Just _a friend_ , Finn? So that's all I am to you? A friend.... Damn it, Finn!" gritting her teeth in fury, " I like you. _I like you more than a friend!"_

Finn stares at her in shock. His mind can't process the words because to him Costia was nowhere near that. "Costia, you're always like a sister to me," and there he breaks it to her. Seeing the girl's face fell into more crying, Finn hold himself together because he can't run to his best friend to comfort her - he have to ingrain it to her what she really is for him. "I love you, Costia but only as a sister."

When Costia just stares at her with those teary eyes, he sighs and sagged his shoulders, "I don't wanna hurt you. But I think you deserve someone who loves you deeply and whole heartedly... Lexa, Costia... Lexa loves you."

By the mention of the name, Costia snapped away from her stupor and her mind recalls back to the some certain brunette. "Lex- Lexa? She- She like me?" The bubbling emotion in the pit of her stomach grew stronger. Fisting her hands together, she bolted out of the scene with Finn calling after her.

////

"What?" she spat.

Lexa frowned at how mad the girl was but shakes her head instead. "We're going home," she dictated.

"No!" Folding her arms in defiance, staring hard at those green eyes, "I'm having a great time. I finally found someone who's interested on my paintings," she informer her proudly.

The brunette scoffed, averting her eyes away - thinking if Mr Wallace found Clarke and talks about buying her paintings. At least her mission for the night was a success. "And who might that be?"

"Finn Collins," Clarke simply stated.

"Finn?!" she turns to face her with a surprised look.

"Yeah," she shrugs, "he works with a company that exhibits art pieces. We were having so much fun when you just have to be a party pooper!"

She clenched her jaw by the word 'party pooper' but maybe partially because her plan didn't worked. But either way she's mad and angry, mostly frustrated for some unknown reason. "I'm leaving and you're coming home with me. You have no ride--..."

"I can take the bus! Go!" clearly waving her off, Lexa was slightly offended, "Go home! I can take care of myself, Lexa," rolling her eyes.

Lexa tilted her head in all emotions swirling within her and grabs the girl by the wrist, "No, Clarke. You're going home with me!" She pulled her towards the car park when she felt another strong hand grabbed her arm and then a piercing pain shot through her arm.

She let go of the blonde and winced at the deep bite marks on her skin. Her eyes were bulging out of its sockets, staring in shock at the blonde. "Did-... Did you just bit me?!"

"So what if I did?" Clarke shrugs so casually before storming back to the party in great speed, "Witch bitch!"

////

_"Costia!"_

But she ignored him and scanned the crowd within the hall for that familiar face. When she can't find her, she briskly walked towards the open space where the buffet food were aligned at. The place was sparse and it was easier to track someone.

_There she is._

"Lexa!"

////

"Clarke! Get back here!"

She ran as fast as she can with her high heels on and grabs the girl tightly. Twirling her around, "we're going home. Now."

"Lexa!"

The two girls turns around and found Costia fast approaching them in rage. Lexa frowns, "what's wrong, Cos?" dropping Clarke's wrist.

"Costia, what are you doing?" Finn demanded when he finally caught up with her.

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows at what was going on between Finn and Costia. And most importantly, why was the girl staring hard on her as if she did something terribly wrong.

"Is it true?" Costia urged, hissing in frustration.

"What? What is true?" Looking back and forth as Finn's torn demeanor and Costia's blowing top.

Clarke stood rigid to her ground, sporting her confused look. She knew she have to get out of the drama but her main man - Finn Collins - was standing between the two girls. She can't lose sight of him.

"That you like me."

Lexa was stunned. She was speechless. She tries to say something but nothing came out.

"Costia...," Finn pleaded, holding on to the girl's hand but she yanked her hand away and stares back at those green eyes in indignation.

"What Lexa? Is it true?!" She demanded angrily.

Raising her chin high, she clenched her jaw tight - setting her superiority over Costia.

"Yes!" staring hard at Costia's brown eyes that blinked a couple of times, "I like you...," she uttered firmly as she fiercely grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her in, " _Clarke_."

And planted her lips on Clarke's startled lips.


	3. Clarke & Lexa's Love Contract

Loud gasps and flashing of lights showered upon them as she held Clarke's fidgeting body under her strong grip. Her lips brushed against those lips that within a couple seconds of being stunned finally receive a response.

Clarke whimpered under those strong hands on her neck and waist. She held tightly on Lexa's waist, steadying herself - feeling that the brunette finally parted away from her. The look on those greens was soft  _and something else,_ that she can't put her finger in it. She stumbled back never leaving Lexa's eyes, unconsciously, touching her lips.

With gapped lips and wide eyes, she stares at Clarke with foggy mind. She suddenly can't think straight that all of a sudden a crowded room full of people was suddenly  _poof!_ -gone - and there was just  _Clarke._ Lexa swallowed hard for what she did and everything came crashing to her.

_She just kissed Clarke in front of everyone!_

All of a sudden dozens of camera man crowded around her and Clarke, bombarding them with questions and pictures that the securities encircled around them to protect them. Clarke grimaced by the growing crowd around her when she felt a strong arm pulled her waist closer to Lexa, allowing herself be stowed away from the unwanted attention.

////

Anya rubbed her temples and sighs for the Nth times. She stares blankly on the table of an empty conference room and grumbled, "You've created a scene.  _Yet again._ When specifically told you  _not_ to."

Lexa swivel away from Anya's piercing eyes and sighs.

"How do you expect me to damage control this, Lexa? You- You openly kissed some unknown girl in front of all the cameras?! When you  _knew_ that your hot on the predators eyes."

Turning back around, the brunette planted her face on her palms and sighs some more.

Anya watched her grimly because after an hour of talking, nothing came out of Lexa's mouth except for, "Marriage?" Shaking her head in displeasure, "you really think that this will be solved through  _marriage?_ Lexa! Are you out of your mind?!"

Lexa remained passive and untamable that made Anya's skin crawl. "Talk to me, Lexa! Speak up! _Please._ My hair is falling off from all the stress that you've caused me!" suddenly raking her dirty blonde hair.

Those green eyes finally looks up and by the looks of it, with already set goal in mind. "Yes, marriage, Anya. It will finally fend off all the scandals. Wouldn't it?" She uttered sarcastically before storming out of the conference room, leaving her manager in chaos.

////

"Clarke!" She barked as she storms through the cubicles of workplace of Wallace International.

Clarke immediately sprang to her feet and trailed behind the agitated brunette.

"Lexa, Im gonna set an interview on Monday!" Anya called out, "be there!"

Lexa shakes her head and shoved Clarke inside the elevator.

////

The drive was quiet. Lexa was driving to a speed limit that got the blonde holding for her dear life.

"Will you slow down?" Clarke complained, gripping tightly around the seat belt.

Lexa shot her a look and chuckles bitterly, "you shouldn't have come." Cutting the engine immediately.

Clarke didnt realized that they've already reached home and watched the girl in disbelief as she slammed the car door shut. She quickly got out and pursuit the woman.

"Are you blaming me for the mistake that  _you_ did?" She countered, following on the girl's steps up the stairs.

Lexa swiftly turns around and stepped into Clarke's personal space, "if you didnt go I wouldnt have reacted the way I did! I shouldnt be in that party in the first place!"

The blonde was astounded and very much pissed off because she doesnt deserved to be treated this way. " _Nobody_ was forcing you to go, Lexa. You went at your own accord. If you dreaded going there in the first place, then why go? Huh?" Taking a step forward, sending the girl to stumble back. "Why did you go Lexa? Huh? Tell me!"

Lexa stares down at the intimidating blonde glaring up at her and swallowed hard. "Whatever reason I have, Clarke Is _none of your business!"_ She sneers under her breath, pressing down the urge to shove the blonde down the stairs to get her head straight.

She knew it will cause her trouble for heading to that party. She knew that with one goal in mind, everything will come tumbling down.

_And it did._

"Oh that's right," Clarke simply nodded, "we're supposed to not mind each other's business. I forgot!" She said sarcastically.

Pinning her back against the wall, Lexa took one last breath and escaped inside her cave - leaving behind the girl who watched her make a run for it.

////

That night was quiet. It was oddly quiet, more quieter than the usual stillness of the house. A blonde girl brewing inside her room. While a worked up brunette cooling down inside the shower with cold water. She was going crazy and stressful. Lexa doesn't know what to do to salvage her idiocy. She shouldn't have done that. She shouldn't have put Clarke on the spot and get her tangled with her mess. Lexa should have just confessed with the truth but it's too late now. The show must go on.

She switched off the faucet and pat herself dry before getting out of the bathroom. When she stumbled across Clarke who was about to enter the room. They both locked gazes for a brief moment but it was Lexa who broke away first. She hugged her towel around her body tightly as she walked pass the girl.

"Clarke," she said.

Clarke turns to face her but she kept her back against her. Her shoulders were sagged at the storm brewing in her head. She wanted to talk and be civil about it but her pride got the better of her.

"Clean the bathroom," she breathed, gritting her teeth before making an exit.

////

Clarke gapped her lips as she watched Lexa left the bathroom. She just can't believe her ears. She just can't believe that Lexa would still treat her like a maid after all the things that she had caused her. She knew that she owes the woman money but she clearly didn't signed up for this! So she rushed out of the bathroom and entered the brunette's bedroom.

"Lexa!" She shouted and almost regretted her decision for storming in because she was captivated by those toned long legs.

"What the fu-... Clarke!" Lexa was half naked again and was struggling to get her legs through her jammies. Once she was successful, she berserkly turns around and found Clarke staring at her with hard eyes. "When will you learn to knock?"

Shaking her head to get her mind off the gutter, she demanded, "Aren't we gonna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" she demanded back.

Clarke gasped exaggeratedly and shakes her head, "Talk about what?" she repeated, "Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about!"

Lexa sighs and stood quietly, avoiding the look that Clarke was giving her.

"What?" Lexa asked again, playing dumb.

The blonde girl was getting agitated by the game that the brunette was playing, "Don't you have anything to say?"

"Say about what?" she asked and quickly go to her vanity mirror and busily comb her hair.

"That- That  _thing_ that happened earlier," Clarke stammered.

Lexa stopped combing and licked her lips, thinking of something snarky to rebut back.

Sensing that she won't be getting any answer from her, Clarke pressed on, "I'm not the kind of person who will do whatever people asks her to! I'm not gullible, Lexa! You- you think I'm that easy?"

The brunette snapped her head at her direction and saw the vengeance in them. Giving herself a moment to digest what she was about to say and took a step forward, "Let's get married."

"Wha- What?!"

"I'll hire you as my wife."

Clarke blinked a couple of times in surprise.

Lexa looks back at her with determination.

Finally, the blonde broke out of her shock and interjected, "Are you insane? Why in the world would I marry someone like you huh? I don't like you! I can't stand you! You pisses me off!"

And by hearing those words, she pursed her lips and spat in annoyance, "I don't like you either! You blow my top off! You're loud and obnoxious!"

"Then why are we gonna get married? We can't stand each other! Are you high or something?!" Clarke disses in disbelief, she can't believe what the girl was bargaining for.

Lexa inhaled sharply by the rebuttal as she closed her eyes to  suppress the urge to push the girl away. She can't believe she's becoming more and more violent whenever the blonde was around. "Then if that's the case. It'll be easier for us to divorce." Suddenly, looking away.

"Divorce?" Clarke asked curiously but Lexa won't look at her.

"Why? Are you intending to spend your entire life with me?"

The blonde frowned.

"I'm tired of all the scandals. This way there won't be girls throwing themselves at me," she sighs, finally meeting the blues orbs. "I'll pay a salary. So you don't have to worry about the money. Besides from that I'll also give you an alimony once we got divorce."

Clarke scoffed bitterly, placing her hands on her hips and tutted, "Wow. You really are out of your mind."

Lexa folded her arms and offered, "I'll also give you the house."

Her head whipped by Lexa's words and it made her heart raced. The brunette knew that she got Clarke hooked by the additional pot money and said, "Think it over carefully and decide... Let me know."

////

Clarke laid down on her bed that night feeling the pressure of wanting the house back. She promised to her parents that she will cherish and keep the house alive even if they were gone. Her entire life revolves around this house, most especially the memories of her parents. She can't let it go, just like that.

3 hour had past since the talk happened, she ghosted around the kitchen thinking and still thinking. The grand father clock by the living room chimed loudly, indicating it was already 3am in the morning. Clarke sighs and decided to retreat back to her room when she saw a figure by the backyard.

She walked behind the sofa and studies the hunched down figure sitting on the edge of the yard where the green grass meets the sand. It's Lexa. The girl seems to be breathing hard, it appears so with her back constantly moving and her arms unrelentingly rubbing her face. Then a thought crossed Clarke's mind.

_Lexa's crying._

She wanted to approach her. She did. But her mind tells her not to and let the brunette deal with her own emotions. Pursing her lips, she gave the small figure one last look before walking back inside her room defeatedly.

////

Lexa narrowed her eyes at the piece of paper and then scoffed ridiculous.

"Don't laugh. I take my business seriously, Woods," Clarke said in a very serious tone.

"Obviously," widening her eyes exaggeratedly as she puts down the paper on the dining table.

Clarke then straightened her posture before clearing her throat. She grabbed her own copy of the paper and said, "since this is a contract marriage. I think it's only appropriate to have a contract."

The brunette smiles curtly and nodded for her to proceed.

"Good... So here are the rules," she continued.

#1 We will respect each other's privacy. Most especially each other's personal business.

#2 We will not demand any form of physical contact intimately.

#3 The contact the marriage will not exceed more than 6 months.

#4 After divorce, the owner's entitlement of Full House will be moved to Clarke Griffin's name.

She put the contract down and looks back at Lexa's stoic face, "Any objections?" quirking her brow up.

"Additionally, This contract will not be revealed to any third party and if so, the contract will be null and voided, and the responsible party have to issue an appropriate alimony." Lexa droned, never leaving Clarke's eyes.

"Okay," Clarke answered nonchalantly and handed over a pen which Lexa took in one swift motion and signed her copy and then Clarke's copy. The blonde did the same for both papers and brought out her hand.

Lexa shot her brow up and rolled her eyes, shaking the girl's hand firmly.

"It's a pleasure having business with you,  _fiance_ ," Clarke mocked.

////

"Clarke Griffin?" Clarke looks up on the mirror and saw a woman in a gray coat and slacks, looking all professional with her dirty blonde hair loose on her shoulders.

"Yes. I'm here," the girl nodded, turning around to face the stern woman.

"I'm Anya," bringing out her hand which Clarke shook. "Lexa's manager."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Anya," Clarke smiles sweetly but only recoils back when the woman suddenly towered over her. "Um..."

"I don't know what you're planning to get out of this, Clarke. And I know that Lexa's making a huge mistake of her life but I'm telling you now. If you  _ever_ make any wrong move...," stepping inside the girl's personal space, "I will personally hunt you down and you wouldn't like what I'm going to do with you."

The blonde swallowed hard and shifted her feet away from the figure. "I will not do anything to jeopardize Lexa's career. I want this to work as much as you do," she uttered confidently.

Anya narrowed her eyes suspiciously but backs down because it's time. She raked the girl's appearance and nodded agreeably. "Let's go," opening the door of the dressing room and ushered her where Lexa was standing with stiffly.

"Lexa," Anya called out.

Lexa turned her head at the direction of her voice, she instantly gave a second look at a figure of a beautiful woman in a skin tight dress that snug on every curves in every possible way. With gapped lips, she was broken out of her stupor when Clarke spoke up.

"Weird?" Clarke but her lips uneasily, "It's weird isn't it?" rubbing her arms shyly.

The girl cleared her throat and patted her dress down, keep her flustered cheeks hidden. "You look like a clown," She mocked, pointing at the blonde's heavy make up.

Clarke pouted.

Anya quirked her brow, sending Lexa a smug look because she  _never_ missed the way the girl looks at Clarke. "I think she's beautiful."

Lexa narrowed her eyes at her manager as she extended her arm towards Clarke.

"What?" staring at the hand.

"Grab my hand, Clarke. We're supposed to be pretending we're in love, right? So put your game face on," The brunette pointed out.

Clarke inhaled sharply, grabbed the girl's soft hands and felt the reassuring squeeze as they entered the conference room filled with reporters.

////

A hand shot through the air and the host nodded at the young lady.

"This is question is for Lexa," Lexa nodded at him, "You said you first met each other on the plane. How did you feel when you first saw her?"

She inhaled deeply and remember how she felt that day. She side-glanced at Clarke's nervous demeanor and smirked. "Actually Clarke was very nervous. It was her fist time flying. So when I first saw her I was  _so annoyed_ ," peeking at the girl and then back to the reporters, "but I guess that's how I  _fell for her."_ She pulled a sweet smile and turns to face Clarke who smiled curtly.

Oh she knew that Lexa was playing with her. Lexa and her sweet sweet words on how she got attracted to the woman. How she fell for Clarke. But Clarke wasn't buying any of that but she got to admit, Lexa was good with her words. She instantly got the reporters hooked at how she delivers her speech with poise and confidence as if everything she said was nothing but the truth.

 _She really is a good actress,_ She scoffed internally.

"Yes, gentleman at the back," the host beckons.

"This one is for Clarke. For a beautiful woman adored by millions of fans, what makes you so different from them?"

"Um...," she hesitated, gripping tightly on her dress.

Lexa quickly grabbed her hand from under the table and gave another reassuring squeeze.

"I'm really not sure..." Clarke ended.

"I think she doesn't know  _how lovable she can be,_ " Lexa added, suddenly giving her a coy look.

The blonde pulled a sarcastic smile when her puking incident came parading on her mind. She sighs and quickly paid attention on the next question.

"You're getting married so quickly. Why? Is it a shotgun wedding?"

The entire room erupted in a loud laughter, making Clarke laughs awkwardly. Lexa let go of her hand, making her feel oddly uneasy.

"That's a thought," Lexa laughs before clearing her throat, "but I think we all know that's quite impossible," squinting her eyes, as she laughs along with the other reporter by her inside joke, "but seriously...," looking back again at Clarke, "there's just something about Clarke that made me sure that she's the one I wanted to spend my entire life with. I love Clarke. I will do everything I can to protect her. To love her and care for her..."

Clarke narrowed her eyes at Lexa, with memories of the girl being aggressively violent towards and puffed internally.

"... And I'm glad that she agreed to let me be her better half. I couldn't be happier."

She found Lexa's eyes once again and there it was again - the ' _something else'_ look that she once found on those green eyes before, but within a blink of an eye it was gone as if it never happened at all. A smirk was then plastered on the brunette's face, making the blonde scowl at her with her eyes.

_This woman is a joke!_

////

_"Did see Lexa's fiance? God... I can't believe she have a bad taste!"_

_"I know right! Did see her boobs? I bet it's plastic!"_

_"And look at her legs. Argh! So short! And she's so chubby! Jeez..."_

Clarke flared her nostril and glanced down on her chest down to her legs. She pouted as she leans against cubicle wall. Rubbing her eyes, she checks the time and waited patiently for the mean girls to head out of the toilet.

Once the coast was clear, she peeked between the gap of the cubicle door and heaved a sigh of relief. She looked at herself on the mirror and frowned. Pushing her boobs up and tiptoeing to make her height taller. She sucked in her inner cheeks to make her face less chubbier but then pouted in the end.

"This is as good as it gets," she whispered, letting her shoulders sagged by the demeaning words. "Psh... What's so great about them anyways! I love my curves! And this boobs are as real as it can be! Pfft! I bet they don't even have this voluptuous god given body! Hmph!"

Clarke smiled flirtatiously on her reflection before heading out of the toilet.

"Clarke?"

"Costia?" The girl grins and waved awkwardly, "Hi! What are you doing here?"

"Oh. I just had a massage. What about you?" She smiled, perhaps a little strained from what the girl could see.

"Getting my nails done. Been a long time since I got done," she chuckles awkwardly when Costia was just staring at her blankly. "Um-..."

"Oh yeah. I didn't managed to greet you yet. Congratulations on your engagement, Clarke."

Clarke smiles widely and nodded, "thank you very much."

"Would you like to grab a coffee with me? It won't take long."

Clarke was stunned by the offer, "Yeah! Yeah, that'll be great."

////

"So, Clarke how did you met Lexa?" Costia curiously asked behind her cup of coffee.

"Oh... Um. Maybe you could watch the interview instead," Clarke smiles.

"What?" putting down her cup, squinting at the girl.

She suddenly felt flustered when it deemed on her that she might have offended Lexa's best friend, "I didn't-... " waving her hands in apology, "I didn't meant that way. I- I was just saying... It's a long story. I thought it's better to watch the interview..." Clarke suddenly felt self-conscious under those brown eyes that she quickly mumbled, "We met in the plane."

"Oh I see," Costia chuckles when the girl started babbling with her words. "I was quiet surprise actually when I heard about the news. Lexa doesn't really take any interests on anyone seriously."

"I know right! I also noticed it too! She's so distant and always keep to herself. She's pretty weird--..." Clarke felt another dipped in her stomach, when Costia looks at her questioningly. She gripped her pants with much hope that the woman wouldn't read her mind that they were just faking it. "I- I mean for a person like Lexa and her loving a person like me. Then it must be a miracle, right?" she giggles heartily but deep inside she's itching to get out of her plight.

"Ah... Yeah, it must be," the girl nodded, smiling at Clarke.

_"Ms. Clarke Griffin? We're ready for you!"_

Clarke quickly got to her feet, "I'm sorry I have to go. Gotta get my nails done! So much work to do! It's nice chatting with you, Costia!"

"Likewise," Costia mumbled as she watched Clarke leave.

////

One last stride, she jabbed the stop button of the thread mill and patted away her perspiration. Lexa quickly grabbed her gym bag when she heard her phone rang. Thinking it must be Clarke calling her to pick her up from the salon, she let out a sigh when it was Costia calling. She quickly stowed it inside her bag and let it rang through the voicemail.

"Lex?"

_My day just kept getting better._

Lexa rolled her eyes, when she heard that familiar voice. "Finn!" She turns around and found the boy leaning against the entrance of the gym.

"Have coffee with me," he nodded towards the cafe opposite the street.

////

"I can't believe you're doing this, Lexa."

Lexa swallowed down her tea, glanced at Finn and smiles.

"So how does it feel getting married before me?" Finn chuckles, putting down his coffee and leaned forward studying his best friend carefully. "Although I do feel sorry for you for wanting to tie the knot early."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She knew how blunt Finn can be and at times she got used to it but some other times, it caught her off guard - just like now.

"I really think that its too sudden for you to settle down this quick. You should have given yourself time to take a good look around and mingle more. You how Costia is. She can be fickle minded. This will pass, Lexa."

Lexa narrowed her eyes, "Don't talk about her like that. What do you know?"

"I know, Lexa. I know her better than you do. I have to tell... You have to end this before anything goes too far. Before anyone you love gets hurt," Finn advised.

Gritting her teeth, she was greatly offended, "Thanks for the advise, Finn. But I think you should mind your own business," and left without another word.

////

"Octavia! Octavia! Octavia!" Raven came charging into Octavia's room and starts berating, "Look what I found on the newspaper!"

The small girl pushes the other girl's arms away and tried to cover her head with the blanket, "go away! Why are you so noisy early in the morning?!"

"Octavia! Wake up! You have to see this!" Raven peeled off the blanket and stowed it on one side, "Clarke is getting married!"

"WHAT?!" Octavia sat up straight and snatched the newspaper, "Holy shit..."

_**Headline: Alexandria Woods engaged to none-showbiz girlfriend Clarke Griffin** _

She dropped her jaw and stares widely at Raven.

"That's right, bitch," Raven uttered, slowly nodding, "We're safe."

"WE'RE BACK!" The small girl pranced out of bed and starts jumping for joy while the engineer leans against the headboard and laughs.

////

_**Ding! Dong!** _

Clarke frowned who couldn't it be on the front door, she opens it and was bombarded with a bouquet of lilac, "Congratulations!" The blond took a step back and gapped widely at Raven and Octavia beaming at excitedly.

"Aren't you gonna invite us in?" Octavia pushed passed her while Raven handed her over the flower and stormed after the girl.

The girl as astounded, she was breathing raggedly trying to grip the gates of hell within her from gashing out because God knows what will she do with the two traitors suddenly barging in like own the damn place. Clarke followed them get comfy at the living room, gasping at how the house had changed.

"Wow! Look at this place. It's all new and different!" Raven mumbled in wonder, looking around the vicinity.

"We heard you're getting marry to Alexandria Woods!" Octavia grins, pulling a thumbs up, "we completely agreed! Best friend certified approved!" Before flopping down on the huge couch and sighing joyfully.

_Oh I will give you hell! Cause that's how much you two deserves!_

Clarke pursed her lips and then belted a high pitched scream at the top of her lungs, lunging on the two figures by the couch and starts hitting them with whatever is in her hand - for this case a bouquet of lilac flowers. Raven and Octavia quickly thrashed around, trying to defend themselves or one another but Clarke couldn't careless because she's planning to sleep inside a jail cell right at the moment because she's gonna murder not just one... But  _two_ people!

"How could you fucking do this to me?!" Hitting Raven right on the head with the stem that had now gone bald from the purplish flowers that was scattered all over the floor. "You still have the audacity to come storming back to the house after you ripped me off!" changing her angle to hit Octavia on the back.

"Ouw! Clarke! Wait! I'm sorry!" Octavia defended, hugging the life out of Raven.

"Clarke! We're really- Ouw! Sorry! Ouw! Not my face! Not my beautiful face! Fuck that hurts! OUW!" The engineer tries to cover her face but with the blonde's strong iron grip, she managed to pull it free and came smacking her front with the remaining of the bouquet.

////

Half-hour later, Clarke gritted her teeth with her arms crossed in front of her, shooting daggers at her so-called best friends. She was still breathing heavily from the little ordeal and can't say she had enough because nothing is enough until she can see blood spilling.

"Are you okay?" Octavia softly asked, checking Raven's face from minor scratches.

"I'm fine," Raven reassured, giving side-glances at the blonde's profile.

"How much is left?" Clarke demanded, flaring her nostril by the sight she was looking at.

"What? What left?" The small girl softly asked.

She snarled, tightening her two fists in frustration, "the money from selling the house! The money you stole from my savings! You even got a loan from my name?! What the hell!"

The engineer recoils back and quickly turns away when the blonde widened her blue eyes at her, "I'm sorry, Clarke! That's- That's the only thing I can say to you now. We're really sorry that it came to this," she pouted, "I know we've messed up but that guy from the van said it will make the experiment do wonders but we got conned and it... Kind of.... Exploded on our faces..."

Clarke ruffled her hair annoyingly and cried in anguish, "what am I supposed to do now? ARGHH!!!"

Octavia leaned back by the booming voice and tries to see the positive side, "Cheer up, Clarke. You're marrying Alexandria Woods now. From what I heard the girl's family is loaded!"

"What?" She spat, still shooting lasers at the two girls.

"Yeah! I heard she's the only daughter from a well-known lawyer! Her dad owns a law firm and defends hundreds of tough cases! It's pretty bad ass!" Raven chided as she reached forward to touch Clarke but only pulled back when she the girl about to snap at her.

////

"Mr. Gustus!" Gustus turns around and saw Mrs. Craig smiling as she approached him. "Thank you so much for helping us with the case. If it weren't for you those criminals would have cut loose."

"I'm just doing my job, Mrs Craig. It's a pleasure working for you," he nodded. He was about to walk back to his car when he heard her talking again, "I heard your daughter is getting married?"

He blinked a couple of times hearing the news for the first time, he turns around and pulled a smile, "Ah! Really?" he chuckles throatily.

"Your daughter is an exceptional actress! One of a kind! I'm happy that she finally found someone to share her life with! Right, Mr Gustus?" Mrs Craig inquired, smiling fondly at him.

"Yes! Yes...," he trails off, "Well uh I better get going! I've got some paperworks to do with the case. Once I'm done I will give you a call Mrs Craig. See you soon?"

"Of course! Of course! Thank you again for a job well done! And help me say congratulations to Alexandria! The world will celebrate with her!" The woman joyously announced as she head the opposite way towards her parked car.

////

Gustus grunted under his breath as he threw the newspaper on his desk. He was puffing in disappointed at what her daughter was getting at again. Thinking of words to describe her outrageous stunts she had been pulling for the past few months - even years! And marriage was out of line!

He fiddles with his phone, scrolling down and saw the name pops up. Staring at it for a moment, he was about to hit the call button but then his pride came pulling him away. Gustus sighed, _If she wanted to contact them. She would have done it by now. I will not let her get the satisfaction. She left the house, she has to learn to come back!_

Huffing and puffing once more, he settled down on his swivel chair and boots up his computer. Letting his frustration and disappointed dwindle as the night transpires and him getting cooped up with paperworks - just as how it always been with any other problems.

////

_**Ding! Dong!** _

Clarke cussed under her breath when she accidentally scalded her hand by the steaming hot soup when the doorbell distracted her. She turned off the stove and came jogging towards the door to only be met with a guy in a suit.

"Um hi? What can I do for you?" She asked carefully, suddenly dropping her gaze at the posh black car parked outside her house.

"Good afternoon, madamde. Are you by chance Ms. Clarke Griffin?"  The gentleman in black suit asks formally.

"Um, yes? Who's asking?"

////

Lexa got home and the house was a mess. The vacuum was laying around in the middle of the kitchen. The dishes were undone. The stove was sizzling hot with a pot of some unknown gray substance in it. The brunette tutted disapprovingly as she yelled the girl's name, "Clarke! What mess is this?!"

Moments went by and there was still no reply. She then pulls out her phone and tries to dial the girl's number. On the third ring, finally relief swept over her.

"Where the hell are you, Clarke? The house is in a mess!" She spat on her phone.

"Relax, Lexa!" Clarke whispered in a hush, "I will clean it up once I get back, okay? Right now isn't a good time."

Lexa walked out of the backyard, guessing that the girl must be outside doing don't know what but she was nowhere to be seen. "Where are you, Clarke?"

"I'm-... I'm inside a car. A guy came by the house and said that he's going to take me to Capitol."

"Capitol? What are you going to do in Capitol? That's 3 hours long drive, Clarke! How could you climb inside a car without knowing the guy!" Her impatience was building up and that tugging feeling in her chest grew worst hearing that Clarke was going to out of town to another place that she had not been for the longest time. Plus, with a guy that the blonde doesn't even know of.

"He said he's working for your family. I think his name was Ryder. He said his going to bring me to your family's house," Clarke informed her.

"My family's house?" The brunette automatically shut her eyes tightly and cussed, "Fuck... You better stay put! I'm coming to get you!" And stormed out of the house, pulling into the street at high speed.

////

"She's here," Ryder announced over a small speaker by the tall pillar that holds the huge tall gate of the mansion.

Clarke gasped by the small fountain smacked right in the middle of the huge driveway and saw the glister on those eyes of the suit guy. She quickly ducked her head and watches the gates automatically opens as they drove through it.

Too soon, she was ushered inside the double white doors and a woman with a very stern look dawned on her as if she's the lowest of the lowest human being on Earth. "Good afternoon, Mam," Clarke nodded formally and tries to smile as confident as she can but the piercing cold look from the woman was very taunting.

"Please come in. Thank you for coming for such short notice. My name is Indra... Lexa's mother," The woman uttered confidently and pulled out her hand.

Clarke shook the woman hands, gasping at how tight the grip was that she swear she heard her knuckles cracked slightly. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Woods. My name is Clarke Griffin. Thank you for inviting me."

Indra narrowed her eyes in curiosity, "Follow me. Lexa's grandmother had been waiting for your arrival."

Clarke widened her eyes by the mention of grandmother and reprimanded herself internally for not declining Ryder's offer. Meeting the family was the last thing she wanted to do when all she wanted was to get the house back. But after dealing with Lexa, she knew that the package comes with the meet - the - family combo and she have to pull through.

Indra ushered her to another double doors by the west wing of the mansion and a familiar scent met her nose. It made her insides coil unexpectedly, remembering the smell that her mother used to have when she was still alive. It was far too familiar and now she felt afraid that whomever was on the other side of that door, she hopes that she won't be haunted for the rest of her life.

"Mother?" Indra called out as she pushes the door open and let Clarke walks in. "Clarke Griffin is here."

Clarke walked right in the middle of the study and saw the swivel chair by the desk turns around and a woman perhaps in her late 70's examines her like she's some kind of an experiment. It made her feel naked.

"It's- It's nice to meet you, madame," the blonde nodded, pulling the warmest smile she could muster but the woman don't seem to buy it.

"Is that how you greet your elders?" The grand mother squinted disapprovingly.

She looks back at Indra who pushed her towards the desk and whispered, "kiss on the cheeks."

"Oh," quickly nodding and stepped forward. Leaning slightly over the desk and gave a peck on the right and then left. "It's nice to meet you, grand mother. I'm Clarke Griffin. Thank you for inviting me to your home."

"Likewise, my child. My name is Diana Sydney. It's about time to finally meet my grand daughter's future wife!" Diana smiles faintly, resembling how Lexa smiles on her own. She found it revering. "Why does it take long to finally get to know my grand mother's future wife? Do we really have to drag you over here and get yourself introduced?" The woman suddenly spouted.

Clarke pursed her lips and kept her head low, "I'm sorry, grandmother."

" _Lola!"_

She shuddered by the stern voice and quickly nodded, "Yes, Lola. I'm sorry, Lola."

"How old are you?" Diana asked never leaving the girl's nervous body.

"25 years old, lola," she replied softly.

"Hmm. What does your parents do for a living?"

"They-" suddenly looking up to see those eyes were still piercing through her, "They passed away few years ago."

Diana gave Indra a look which the mother quickly guess as a sympathy, eventhough, the older woman's face doesn't appears so.

"When did you graduated?" clearing her throat.

"I um... Graduated in High School," Clarke mumbled, seeing the conflict on those eyes, "I did went to college but half way through medicine I dropped out because of what happened to my parents... I didn't managed to get back to classes because of... unforeseen circumstances."

Indra frowned by the answer still giving Diana a look which now reflects as a 'poor child' look. "Hmmm," the woman hummed.

Clarke wasn't sure if its in approval or disappointment but either way she have to come out of the house  _alive_ no matter what.

"Then is it true that you're living with Lexa under the same roof?" Diana squinted unhappily.

The blonde ducked her head once more and mumbled, "Yes."

"Oh dear Lord...," touching her head at the throbbing pain on her temple and neck, "What is going on with the world?"

Indra was quick to her side and touch the woman's shoulders gently, "Diana, are you alright? Do you want me to call Dr. Lorelei?"

"No!" Waving her off, "What the point!"

"Diana...," Indra lamented, looking back at Clarke's anguished face.

_"Lola! Lola!"_

Three heads whipped back onto the double doors as an angry brunette came bolting in heavily panting. Diana quickly recovered from her pain and bounced in joy, "Lexa! You came to visit Lola?"

Lexa stopped at her track and eyed the three women looking at her. She swallowed hard seeing the shaken blonde, "Lola, I told you I'm going to introduce her later. Why did you have to drag her here?"

Diana pursed her lips trying to wiggle her way out of the situation which Clarke rather finds confusing with the sudden change of demeanor from stern cold grandmother to a soft lola within seconds her eyes laid on Lexa. It made her wonder if sudden change of behavior was a thing for the Woods family.

Indra straightened up and loomed on her daughter, "Alexandria, are you still planning to continue in disappointing your family?"

Clarke looks back at Indra and Lexa once and she saw the strained relationship she have with them. The cold glares from the brunette says it all, "Let's go, Clarke. We're leaving."

The blonde opens her mouth to only see Lexa's lola, giving her an apologetic look - it was clear that she doesn't want them to leave yet. "Lexa I don't mind staying for a bit. Getting to know your-..."

"I said we're leaving, Clarke," Lexa uttered between her teeth and pulled the girl's wrist and out of the door they went.

Behind them Lola and Indra was calling out for them but clearly, Lexa was ignoring that fact and came pulling Clarke out of the double front doors, where they met a huge sized man, so burly with long wavy beard looking sternly at them.

 _They never really smiles don't they?_ Clarke thought.

Lexa watches the intense eye contact between her and the man and she knew it meant something deeper. "Goodbye," the brunette greeted, tightening her hold of the blonde's wrist.

"Good afternoon, sir," as she felt herself being dragged away again, Clarke quickly said, "goodbye, sir!" and felt herself being pushed inside the car.

Lexa settled down on the driver's seat and Clarke saw how her hands stiffened on the steering wheel the front door came slamming loudly behind them. The look on the girl's eyes was distant and cold, Clarke couldn't fathom hard enough how strained was their relationship and it saddens her because while Lexa have her whole family behind her back, the brunette doesn't seem to take the opportunity to be thankful that at least she still have a family to go back to. Whereas, Clarke have none - she have no one but herself.

////

The car ride back home was quiet and revving in top speed. Clarke was holding for dear life when that once they hit the express way, Lexa couldn't hold herself any further that she started interrogating the girl.

"What did my lola told you, Clarke?" Lexa asked so casually.

Clarke looks back at the girl and frowned at the impassive expression.

When Lexa didn't get any replies, she continued, "Don't be upset with whatever they said. There's no point in dwelling at such petty matters. Do you understand?" Silence still greets her ears and when she looks at the girl, Clarke was pouting in thoughts. "I said do you understand, Clarke?"

The blonde pouted even more, "A lola, A mother and a father...," finally looking back Lexa side profile, "I always thought of you not having a family at all. You know like a lone wolf... You're so great by yourself that I figured you dropped straight from outer space."

The brunette narrowed her eyes, "What?"

"But why is your relationship with your family's so strained? What did you do? Well... Considering how jerk of an ass you are. I guess it made sense," Clarke shrugs so casually.

"Will you be quiet!" Lexa hissed, gripping the steering wheel tighter to control her annoyance from strangling the girl right there and then. "You don't know anything, Clarke. If you don't wanna be stranded in the middle of the road then I suggest keep your mouth shut."

The blonde snorted, "You should be nicer to your family. You'll never know what will happen the next day or the next month. You should visit them at least once a month or something- or at least call them! Cause if not you'll regret, Lexa-..."

"I told you to be quiet, Clarke didn't I?" Giving her a stern look.

"Lexa, when someone's giving you advise you shouldn't be so uptight and get mad. This is your family we're talking about-..."

Lexa hit the steering wheel with her palm and spat, "why's everybody been giving me lectures today?!"

Clarke gapped at the angry brunette and feel her heat rising up, "Then there must something wrong ain't it? I mean they won't just easily give advise to someone who-..."

The car suddenly swerved to the side of the express way with Lexa yelling, "GET OUT!"

"What?" She was taken aback, not believing that Lexa just asked her to leave the car in the middle of the road. More so, in a busy and dangerous express way with no pedestrian pathway.

"You wanna kept talking right? Go on go out! You can talk all you want!" Lexa berated, her eyes were fuming with rage that Clarke thought she's gonna exploded in any seconds.

Clarke puffed frustratedly and quickly grabbed her purse, stepped out of the car and watched it sped out of sight. "WITCH BITCH!" She spat maddeningly, "I can't believe this!"

////

"Idiot!" Lexa murmured to herself as she hit the accelerator at full speed, making zig zag line through the express way. "Why am I dealing with a person like her? ARGH!"

She's nearing the exit when her eyes glanced at her rear view, of course not to check on some blonde head but to check the traffic. Another puff escaped her lips when her thoughts kept repeating the fact that Clarke is all alone, Walking through a very dangerous express way. The sun was about to set and it made her knuckles turn white on the steering wheel.

All of a sudden, she brought the car to a complete U-turn skidding onto the asphalt with a screeching sound. She then sped through the traffic back to the place where she left Clarke behind. Stepping out of the car, she scanned the whole stretch of the road but there's no one in sight. Another frustrated sigh emits out of her lips as she pulled out of the curb and sped home.

////

Diana ducked her head low and elbowed Indra gently on the arm. The woman looks up and saw her mother-in-law pouting at Gustus' figure. Indra carefully puts down her cutleries and cleared her throat, "Gustus," Gustus looks up, "the wedding is tomorrow. Since it's the weekend you can make it right?"

Gustus grunted and averted his eyes back on his food, "Why would I go there? She left the house, she learn to come back."

There was a moment of silence on the dining table as Diana and Indra looks at each other in concern. Diana took her turn to talk, "Did you know that she doesn't have parents anymore?"

"She doesn't have relatives to walk her down the aisle," Indra added, looking carefully at her husband.

The man looks up questioningly, "So what? Is she expecting me to walk her down the aisle?"

Indra gapped with unknown words to say, she swallowed hard at the stern look he was giving her, "Ye- Yes! Oh she's so pitiful, Gustus!" She lamented exaggeratedly, trying to make a story to make him back down, "She was crying and begging! You should have seen her! I... _We_ cried. Right, Diana?"

"Yes! Oh poor child! Lexa's behavior is unforgivable but I feel sorry for the bride. She have no one, son..." Diana trailed off watching the sudden change in demeanor on her son as he ducks down on his food grunting softly.

Indra smiled faintly at her mother in law cause she knew that Gustus is finally on board with them.

////

She flipped to the next page of her favorite book but let's be honest, no words were entering her head. Lexa checked the grandfather clock and sighed because it has been hours since she chased Clarke away. The girl threw the book on the couch and decided to open the fridge to grab something to drink but ended up staring into blank space with the cool air blasting on her face.

She blinked a couple of times realizing she's thinking about Clarke again and slammed the door shut before walking up the stairs but then changed her mind and ended up outside by the patio kicking gravels by the driveway.

"Clarke, where are you?" She whispers, craning her neck watching the deserted road up ahead.

After half an hour of shivering in the cold wind, Lexa's eye widened by the limping image of a girl up ahead.

_It's Clarke! It's Clarke!_

She immediately stood from her sitting position from the ground and sprinted inside the house and into her room. Her chest was raising and her palms her sweaty. She have no idea why she suddenly feel nervous but one thing for sure, Lexa was very relieved.

////

Clarke closed her eyes and sighed at the soothing cooling goodness of the water traveling down her throat. Placing the glass of water with a loud  _thud!_ on the counter, her eyes shot open and shoot lasers up the stairs where she knew a brunette girl is sleeping.

"Oh you're gonna get it from me, bitch! You are so dead!"

Taking one last breath, she stormed back into her bedroom and decided to deal everything tomorrow morning.

_Just go to sleep, Clarke. Just go to sleep and deal with it tomorrow. Oh Lexa... I will make sure your breakfast tomorrow is gonna be one hell of a ride! Muhahahahaaha..._

Clarke snickered underneath her blanket and grins deviously by the sudden popping bright ideas.

 _On second thought..._ She glanced to her bedroom door and a sly smile appeared on her lips.

_She's asleep. I can just sneak in there and stuff her face with the pillow! Nobody will even suspect that it's me! Nobody knows I'm staying in here anyways. You're a genius, Clarke!_

So she hopped off the bed and padded quietly towards the brunette's bedroom. The lights were off and lucky for her the door was unlocked. Clarke stealthily creeps inside and tiptoed over the edge of the girl's bed. Another evil smile touched her lips and as she leaning over the brunette to grab a pillow and strong grasp pulled her in and was sent toppling over the brunette's sleeping body.

Her blue eyes shot open widely and cringed by the sight. Her front was over Lexa's and the girl's arms were wrapped tightly around her. The blonde staggered in difficulty, trying not to make a sound because she was sure that Lexa was still fast asleep. She was pretty sure because the girl was mumbling gibberish under her breath.

_Let go of me woman!_

Clarke pushes her self off the bed but Lexa tightened her grip and turned to her side, overthrowing the girl to the other side of the bed.

"Jeez... Lexaaa...," She whispers almost not making a sound at all.

Digging her heels on the bed to push away from the two strong arms only made sleeping Lexa pulled her nearer.

_Oh god oh god stop stop!_

Clarke shut her eyes and craned her neck away to not let it collide on the girl's chest.

_Jeez Lexa! You're freaking cuddler!_

When she opened her eyes, she almost have a fright of her life because she's inches away from those gapped lips that how much Clarke tries to chase away her thoughts from the gutter.

_But damn it it looks so tempting..._

Rewinding back to  _the kiss_ she almost felt her stomach made a dip and what made it worst was the sudden butterflies in her stomach. Make that a triple threat with her chest suddenly pounding in her ears.

_NO! No no no no no... This can't be happening! No! Clarke, get the hell away from Lexa!!!_

"Fuck this...," Clarke slowly and gently wiggles downwards until her head was out of the arm loop. Once she freed herself, she gasped for air and scrambled out of the infested room and into her safe haven. The blonde quickly shut the door behind her and heavily leaned against it as if she had ran a mile. Raking her hair away, everything suddenly crashes down on her. Her chest was drumming even louder, she was grappling for air, her mind was running wild with those lips and what crazy things it can do to her.

"No... no, no, no, no! This can't be happening!" Widening her eyes upon the realization of something that she shouldn't be thinking or even _feeling,_  she very soon banished it from her head. "I have to get out of here!"

So she bolted for her luggage and starts throwing in all her clothes, shoes, picture frames of her parents and friends, and within 15 minutes she was out of the door and into the winding road of the main town.

////

"Raven!" Kicking the girl beside her.

Raven grunted on her pillow, "What?"

"Get the damn door!" Octavia whined, pulling the cover over her head trying to drown the incessant banging on the door.

"It's fucking 6am in the morning...," she groaned clearly annoyed by whomever so disrespectful early in the morning, "What?! What do you want?!" She shouted as she flung open the door.

"Raven."

Raven suddenly stood straighter and rubbed her eyes awake by the image in front of her. "Clarke... What- What are you doing here?!" slowly directing her eyes at the luggage standing behind the blonde. "Oh no..."

Clarke walked forward and pouted, "Can I stay here for awhile?" when the engineer didn't made a move, she pressed on, " _Please?"_

"Raven, who's at the door-... Clarke?" Octavia appeared behind Raven and gasped by the luggage stowed behind. "Clarke, did you ran away?"

Clarke nodded sadly.

////

"Raven! Will you quit pacing! You're gonna bore holes on the floor. We can't even afford to buy toilet paper!" Octavia berated, very much stressed out by the Clarke situation.

Raven stopped at her track and stares long and hard at the blonde's timid feature. "You ran away," She simply stated. When Clarke didn't made any effort to respond at all, she continued, "On your wedding day? Are you out of your mind, Clarke?"

"Look, I don't have to marry Lexa! We can work this out  _together!_ Considering it was  _you're fault_ that got me in this mess in the first place!" Emitting stern eyes at her two best friends. "If you pay me $2000 per month. Plus, with the paintings that I'm gonna sell... I can get out of this loop hole and get the house back!"

Raven elbowed Octavia on the side and gave her a hard eyes, "Say something!" She whispers.

The girl opens her mouth and looks at Clarke dismally, "Clarke, those- those are really great plans!  _But_ you should also think of all the people who- who depends on you!... Like we do," she whispered to herself.

"What?"

"I mean... Lexa! She's kind enough to marry you, isn't that right? Provide you with everything that you need. Plus, you still get to live on your beautiful family house!"

"Exactly!" Raven jived, "our place is very crammed. Just last night I thought I saw a rat running inside the bathroom! The toilet bowl doesn't even flush! And no hot water! Could you imagine taking a shower  _without_ hot water? Hell, could you imagine sleeping inside a house infested with creepy crawlies!"

Clarke swallowed hard. She do love taking long hot showers. She is definitely scared of creepy crawlies and every morning she have to take a dump, it'll be a disaster. But she can sacrifice all of it just as long as she's away from that brunette. "I can manage! I can deal with all of this mess. You don't have to worry!"

"But Clarke-..."

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!** _

Raven immediately stood up from the couch by the name that flashed on her phone. She excused herself for a minute with Octavia rubbing her temple with the pending migraine.

"Clarke are you sure about this? You do know that Lexa is the only way to get the house right? I mean it is the fastest way to get back the house and you still get to live in it" Leaning forward to grab the blonde's attention.

"I can't, O. I can't deal with Lexa. She's too stubborn. Too hot headed. Very  _very_ violent... Too dramatic! Gosh..." Clarke whines exaggeratedly.

Octavia gave her a dead pan look and tutted, "Griffin, you're  _all_ of those too! You're stubborn," pulling out her thumb as if she's counting, "has a very bad anger management. Let's not forget you're overly competitive. Which by the way makes you  _violent..."_

"No I'm not!" Averting her blue eyes away.

"April 15 2008. School sports day. You smacked Bridget Johnson's on the head with a bat," her best friend entailed, giving her a knowing look.

"She cheated! You saw her. She's giving 'the eye' to the referee," the blonde explained.

"Oh come on, Clarke! She have allergies that why she twitches-..."

"She twitches because she's cheating!"

"You almost gave her a concussion! You even got suspended for it!"

"That wasn't my fault!" Clarke argues back.

"This! This is what I'm talking about," shaking her head in disappointment.

"Then what more if I stay in that house, O. Lexa and I will explode. Our clans with clash like the clash of clans!" Flinging her arms in the air."Next thing you knew she'll be eating my brain like the walking dead."

Octavia sighed defeatedly, " Clarke-..."

 _"CLARKE! CLARKE!"_ Raven came running into the house with frantic eyes.

"What?" Suddenly standing up.

"Lexa! She knew you're here!" The girl revealed, making Clarke stumbled backwards on the couch.

"How did you know I'm here?!"

"I don't know! But she's on the way here! She's after you, Clarke! You have to hide!"

"What? Where am I gonna hide?" Clarke questioned, quickly grabbing her stuff in great panic as she toss and turns wildly.

"I know a place! Come on! Follow me!" Raven pulled the girl's hand with the luggage on stowed on the other hand.

////

"A hotel?" Clarke asked as they got off the taxi.

"Yes! My friend has a room in here. It's safe for you to stay here. Come on! Hurry!" Raven grabbed the girl's hand once more with Octavia close behind.

The elevator pulled open and hopped in they went. The panic was still inhabiting her body but not so much anymore once they stood outside the room that was so called her new safe haven.

"In you go," The engineer pushed Clarke inside and immediately shut the door behind the blonde.

"Are you sure about this?" Octavia asked skeptically.

Raven shot her a look, "You're always doubting me, Blake. When did I ever let you down?" linking her arm around the girl's.

"Hmph. You and your evil plans," she grumbled, allowing herself to be pulled away into another hotel room.

////

"Finally! There she is!"

Clarke swiftly twirls around and gapped at the make artists and the wedding dress before her. Shutting her eyes in great vengeance, she grunted under her breath, "Those sonofabitch!" 


	4. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part where the new ideas of each other unravels. The part where SOME "sweet" moments and thoughts.

Lexa narrowed her eyes at the two figures before her. Studying them well under her lashes for a good moment before the stillness was broken with one of the girl's voice.

"I'm Raven. This is Octavia," Raven introduced, smiling widely.

"We're Clarke's best friends," Octavia happily added.

"Uhuh. So you're the best friends who sold Clarke's house without her knowing," Lexa mumbled monotonously.

Raven and Octavia fidgeted uncomfortably under the girl's gaze but quickly brushed the tension off and of course, ignored the side comment.

"It's hard getting Clarke over here, you know. You have to plot a perfect plan."

"Yeah! Luckily, Raven is a genius. You should be thankful, Lexa cause if not scandals will be all over the news," Octavia tutted.

Lexa scoffed slightly never leaving her eyes off the two. "I appreciate the thought. Thank you for the help," nodding slightly despite the fact of her already not liking Clarke's choice of friends.

_"Lexa?"_

"Anya," turning around to face her manager. "These are Clarke's friends." Gesturing behind her. 

Raven and Octavia smiles sweetly and gave a wave at the girl. Anya tilted her head and smiles curtly, "pleasant to meet you. Hope you enjoy the wedding but I have to steal Lexa away. Bride duties."

Lexa followed Anya towards the grand ballroom where the wedding will be held at. "Are you really doing this, Lexa?" Giving her a serious look.

The brunette sighed and gently dusted her wedding dress, clearly avoiding her friend's eyes, "Anya, we've already gone through this. We're already here. There's no point backing down now." Finally looking up, "This is how it supposed to be." As if trying to convince herself that this is the right choice.

"Pfft. Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" Anya puffed, "Lexa, this wedding is going to be huge. This will affect your possible roles in the future-..."

"But it will fend off the scandals doesn't it?" Arching her eyebrow, not backing down even the slightest. "We have to take the opportunity, Anya. Whatever happens after this, let's turn that to an opportunity."

Her manager/friend folded her arms and studies her for awhile, pulling a smug smile, "since when did you became smart, Woods?"

Lexa snorted forming grin, "I've always been smart."

"Not all the time."

////

"Clarke you can do this!" She pep talked, blowing out air of panic out of her system. Her pacing was getting a little tiring and her wedding dress was getting a little too tight all of a sudden.

Sitting down on the couch inside the dressing room, she burrowed her face on her palms, "This is it Clarke. You're getting married. For real. There's no backing down now... This is for you mom and dad!" raising her head high, pounding on her chest all almighty like, "This is for the house! This is for the house!"

A knock on the door brought her out of her inner thoughts and automatically stood up by the familiar gentleman standing by the door.

"Sir!"

" _Dad,_ Clarke," Gustus said as she approached the girl, "Call me dad."

Clarke smiled shyly, "Dad," nodding by the word that she hadn't spoken for years. "I'm sorry I didn't managed to introduced myself properly. My name is Clarke Griffin. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir-... Dad." Pursing her lips by the mistake.

Gustus nodded, still observing her sternly, "its good to finally meet you too, Clarke. We seems to have meet at the very last minute. That kid...," shaking his head in disappointment. When he looks up and saw the tight demeanor of the bride, he made quick with his following words, "I know that Lexa might have behaved differently when she's around her family but she's not always like that. She's not a bad kid. Don't give up on her, Clarke. She can be hard headed and stubborn but she needs someone who can accept and be patient with her. I'm thankful that she found you."

The girl promptly ducks down shyly and shifted her weight, "Yes, sir."

The man nodded approvingly and gave a good look at wedding dress, "You look beautiful, Clarke."

Snapping her head up, a wave of gratifying sensation engulfed her chest. Making her smile even more shyly, with the strict father smiling warmly at her. It made a total swift change to her mood. It made her feel more uplifted and as much as she detest the wedding arrangement, the sudden urge to make the man proud and to stick to his words made her think of fulfilling the man's wish.

_"Clarke. Mr Woods?"_

Anya's head popped inside the room and ushered the both of them out, "The ceremony is about to start."

////

Clarke swallowed hard as she stares at the two huge closed door before her. Behind that door was the moment of truth. Once that door opens there's no more backing down.

_You've got this, Clarke. It'll be over sooner than you think._

"Clarke."

The girl looks up and saw Gustus stood beside her with his arm up. She frowned, confused by the gesture. The man waggle his looped arm slightly and smiles welcomely to her. A smile graced her lips as she holds onto the man's firm arm and watches the door before her opens and the pipe organ starts playing.

Clarke made a move, carefully not stepping on her long gown. Dozens of flashing cameras bombarded her vision, sending her to have a hazy patch wherever she looks. Gripping on the man's arm tightly, her heart starts to pick up even faster upon seeing Lexa at the end of the aisle. She can't believe this was happening. She can't believe she's marrying a person whom she hardly knew and more so, not in love with.

Her throat started to constrict, her lungs was begging for more air. Her mind wanted to shut down until a warm hand planted on the top of hers. "Breathe, Clarke. We're almost there," Gustus whispered, smiling at her.

The blonde nodded once and took a deep breath and with the last remaining steps, Lexa closed the gap and nodded at her father. "Take care of her, Lexa. You're blessed to have met, Clarke." Her father uttered as he handed the girl to her.

Lexa took Clarke's hand and placed around her looped arm and walk the remain steps, "You suddenly grew close to my father?"

Clarke gave her a quick look before looking at the minister, "He asked me to call him  _dad."_

Her heart drummed in her ear all of a sudden by the admission and forced herself not to look at the blonde at what it could possibly mean. She knew it must have meant something heavy and real for the girl. Clarke had lost both of her parents and now having a person to call 'dad' it made Lexa wonder what the girl feels about it.

 _Maybe I'll ask her later,_ She pondered.

////

"Alexandria, do you take Clarke for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?

Lexa raised her chin high as an image of Costia crossed her mind, gritting her teeth, she uttered loud and clear, "I do."

The minister nodded and turned to Clarke, "Clarke, do you take Alexandria for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?

Clarke took one deep breath, not missing a beat of how her parents will react if she were to marry a girl for the sake of the house.  _Their family house._ Closing her eyes for a nano second, then looks up to the minister determinedly and answered, "I do."

////

Lexa blinked at the ring in her hand and then looks up at Clarke's anxious look. "Clarke," she whispers as she grab the girl's shaking hand and nodded slightly before inserting the ring into her finger. "Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Clarke breathed out a draggy air seeing that ring on the bible. "Clarke, please take the ring and give it to Alexandria," the minister advised. She snapped out of her stupor and took the ring, "Alexandria, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Pursing her lips at the end of her word and examine the shiny little thing on Lexa's finger. When she looks up Lexa was watching her intently,  _too intently_ for her liking that she quickly averted her eyes and faces the minister instead.

////

"By the power vested in me by the State of Polis, I now pronounce you partners for life! You may now kiss!" The minister declared, followed by a huge crowd clapping wildly and more blinding camera flashes.

Clarke stood rigid to her ground as she watches Lexa turn her head towards her. The look was mutual but the brunette was quick in wiping off all emotions while the blonde was lagging behind.

"Clarke," Lexa whispered as she steps closer, placing a hand gently to the girl's waist. Her eyes were prancing on those wide blue eyes, she have to make a decision to kiss Clarke now - everyone was watching. "Clarke," she repeated harder.

The blonde blinked repeatedly as her gaze from Lexa's lips broke and met with those green eyes. She nodded slightly and felt those soft warm lips. Her heart suddenly hammered in her chest as if it wanted to come out. Clarke was scared for her dear life because all the clicking of the cameras and loud applauses suddenly disappeared and all she can hear was her heart beating out of her chest. All she could feel was that soft lips and warm hands around her waist.

Everything, all too quickly disappear when Lexa pulled away and can't even spare a look at her for even a second. It only made the blonde feel worse because now  she came to a realization.

_I'm fucking attracted to Alexandria Woods._

////

"Heeeyyy," Octavia sang cheerfully, grinning ear to ear with Raven sporting the same expression.

Clarke shot them both with evil eyes and grabbed the two girls to the corner of the reception area. "You freaking sold me!  _AGAIN!"_

"Clarke, Chill. Lexa is the only way to get out of your problems," Raven reminded.

"And  _our_ problems....," Octavia pouted softly, earning her a questioning look from the blonde.

"Clarke!" Dragging the girl's attention back to her, "You're married now. Just enjoy the night. Think about your problems tomorrow. Come on, let's eat! Let's drink! Party like how we used to!" Dragging the bride back on the dance floor.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, Now is the time to have a father daughter dance,"_ the host announced.

Clarke suddenly felt cold shivers down her spine when she realized that she doesn't have a father to dance with and with that thought she turns around and headed for the head table.

Lexa caught Clarke about to make an exit for the head table when a hand on her shoulder touched her and saw Gustus nodded at her. The brunette watched her father walked towards Clarke and said, "Where do you think you're going?"

The girl whipped around and found Gustus towering over her, "I uh... Um..." suddenly looking back at Lexa's impassive expression.

The man offered his hand and beckons her back to the dance floor, "Will you dance with me, Clarke?"

"What about Lexa?" She asked, when the brunette was just standing alone by the dance floor watching her talking to Gustus.

"I think Lexa can handle herself," he winked as he nodded again towards the dance floor.

A small smile crept to her lips and allowed herself to be stowed away. Gustus gently placed a hand on her waist with the other holding Clarke's hand. They took small baby steps, swaying to the music when Gustus spoke, "You seemed to have a lot in your mind."

"Oh," looking up to those eyes filled with concern that Clarke have to turn away to not feel the guilt of lying to Lexa's parents, "It's nothing, sir. I was just nervous about the wedding."

"There's nothing to be worry about, Clarke. You've married the person you love and now you're going to spend the rest of your life with her. Nothing gets better than that," Gustus smiled warmly.

Clarke nodded, giving him a tight smile. Hearing those words didn't helped her with her situation at all. As much as she wanted to erase those words repeating inside her head like a broken tape recorder, it sipped through her bones until it spreads itself in her soul gnawing her alive with the lies and deceits they're pulling.

And as if by chance, Clarke caught Lexa's eyes and they stayed there for the longest time as if they're trying to send each other a signal but the connection was broken by the host.

_"It's time to switch partners!"_

Indra pulled away from Lexa and pecked her on the forehead, "I'm proud of you, Alexandria. You're blessed to have a wonderful and understanding person like Clarke."

"I sure do," she uttered, trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

Her mother smiled once more and an image of her father came in. "Alexandria," Gustus nodded formally as she grabs the girl's hand and place a hand on her waist.

"Father," Lexa nodded back.

They delved themselves into the music in a tensioned atmosphere until half way to the song, Lexa took the bait to talk first. "Thank you for dancing with Clarke," not meeting the eyes of Gustus.

"There's something special about that girl. I may not have spent a long period of time with her but I know she'll be good for you, Alexandria."

Lexa finally gave a good look at Gustus, emitting a questionable look. "You agreed with Clarke?"

"Yes. She's different from other people you've dated."

She scoffed by the irony of the situation, meeting those blue eyes again from a distant. "I bet she is."

////

_"Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for the first dance of Mrs. Alexandria and Clarke Woods!"_

A wild round of applause erupted at the four corners of the grand ballroom, making Clarke startled by the enthusiasm. Lexa scoffed by the sight and gently pulled the girl by the waist- arching her brow up,"having fun yet, Griffin?"

Clarke sneered under her breath, "now facing you all the fun suddenly  _poof! gone!_ "

Clenching her jaw, Lexa squinted her eyes and puffed the agitation out of her system, "behave Clarke. Dozens of reporters are watching us. You can't run away again just like you did this morning," tilting her head in amusement.

The blonde leans back in indignation, rewinding back how her two best friends betrayed her  _again._ She's starting to question those people who were supposed to be on her side's loyalty and with Raven and Octavia there's no point of deliberating because clearly, they both chose Lexa's side that day.

"It'll be fun though seeing how the public reacts how a bride took off at their  _idol's_ wedding. I bet  you'll be all over the news tomorrow!" Clarke gasped exaggeratedly, earning her a glare from Lexa.

"Don't you dare, Griffin!" tightening her grasp on the girl's waist.

"Oh I dare, Lexa! I DARE!" she uttered with much sultry in her voice that Lexa suddenly swallowed hard.

"I told you to behave, Clarke," emphasizing on the 'k' again.

"Bite me!" Clarke spat as she pulled away from her and made a quick run for it.

Lexa widened her eyes by the action and speedily grabbed the girl by the waist and pulled her back in her arms, "not in my watch." And smacked her lips on those startled lips.

Clarke's eyes widened by the sudden kiss and whimpered, trying to get out of the strong grip but Lexa got her tightly caged. The entire ball room exploded in 'Awwwes' and furious clapping of hands. The flashing cameras went wild and were suddenly surrounding them within seconds. The girl shut her eyes for the entire time, patiently waiting for Lexa to pull away but it's been a minute too long and the brunette have not parting yet. The camera men were out of the dance floor and the crowd finally died down.

Still, Lexa was still kissing her.

She took the liberty to pull away and as she did, Lexa suddenly stumbled backwards as if finally realizing what she did. The following turn of events, the two girls started avoiding each other's eyes. Only see each other if they have to. Only talk if they have to. Only touch if they have to. The tension between them grew stronger as the night transpires and much to Clarke's discomfort - she was relieved that the tension was there. At least it will help ease her mind from getting out of the gutter at  _what_ she  _felt_ throughout the whole ordeal of the kiss.

_Tension. That's just how it supposed to be._

////

The following day, the newly wed found themselves in a private yatch and much to Clarke's discomfort - she have no where to hide or run away to. Lexa watches Clarke in her peripheral vision and snorted, seeing the impatience squirming from within. The blonde heard the little sound and glared at the brunette's direction.

"We came all the way here and not going anywhere. And now we're on a boat,  _Again_ not going anywhere. What kind of a honeymoon is this?" Clarke puffed, averting her eyes away.

Lexa turned to face Clarke and gave a puff too, "Why? You wanted to run away again? Who told you to run away anyway?"

"Psh! You're the one who made me run away!" sneering at Lexa. "Did you know how much I went through? How hard it was to go home being stranded in the middle of the road?"

"Really? Are you having a hard time? Why don't you run away again? Please," gesturing at the vast sea before them, "be my guest!"

"How ridiculous!"

"What?"

"You're an adult. Please start acting like one. Stop being so childish all the time!" Clarke retorted.

"What?!" Simply not believing her ears, "Chi-... Childish?" Shaking her head, she puffed annoyingly at how much she wanted to throw the girl overboard.

_Oh man. You're becoming too violent, Lexa._

A sudden idea hit her and coyly smirk at Clarke, "Childish? Want me to show you how  _un_ childish I am?" quickly stepping forward, popping buttons from her blouse.

Clarke stumbled back by the abrupt change of behavior of the girl. Her eyes popped by those elongated fingers unbuttoning the girl's blouse. "We're really not married, Lexa," she reminded, pulling away from the girl's slow advances. "Don't forget the contract! Rule number 2! No intimate contact!"

"Contract?" tilting her head in wonder, still unbuttoning her shirt as she pursues the girl, "Rule number 2? You really love contract don't you, Clarke? Do you know there's always a loop hole?"

"Lexa!" taking her one last step back until her footing was already on the edge and she'll make a pit fall to the water, "I'm warning you!"

"Oh warn all you want. Are you scared, Clarke?"

"Scared? Of course not!" putting her hands in front of her to stop the girl and most especially to keep her eyes up and away at how ripped the girl was.

_Damn, I'm such a sucker for girl abs... No, Clarke! You hate Lexa! You hate her!_

"Don't come any closer!" The girl shouted.

"Why? Go then! Go run away again!" Lexa berated, flinging her blouse open and enjoying at how the girl continued squirming.

"Stay away!"

Lexa grins deviously, "BOO!"

And Clarke yelped loudly as her heels slipped off the edge and dropped into the ice cold water. The brunette guffawed loudly, pointing at the flinging Clarke in mockery.

"Go! Go run away, Clarke. You  _definitely_ can do that by flinging like that! Bye!"

Clarke waded her arms and legs, trying so desperately to keep herself afloat. The image of Lexa above the boat was getting blurry as the water pulls her in, drowning her. "I can't swim! Help!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, thrashing her body to keep it afloat no matter what.

Lexa was about to turn away when she heard choking and gasping, she frowned when she noticed that Clarke was getting too deep into the water, "Clarke?" Panic coursed through her veins when bubbles escaped from the girl's lips, "CLARKE!"

Without hesitation, she dove into the water and pierced it until she gripped the girl by the under arms and paddled back to safety. 

"Clarke? Clarke?" Lexa was almost in tears when the girl didn't made a move. Her lips were blue and pale and clearly lifeless. "No, no, no...," she placed the palm of her heels on the girl's chest and pumped, then pinching the nose whilst giving air on the mouth, "Come on, Clarke. Breathe!" She repeated the entire process for the next few seconds until a spark of life met her eyes. "Clarke?"

A rough cough escaped her tight throat and next thing she knew she was bent over to her side spitting out salty water. Clarke grimaced by the taste and rough texture. She grunted as she laid back down and saw those green eyes hovering above her. "Lexa?" She croaked, still trying to feel her strained voice.

"Clarke," Lexa breathed pulling the girl into her chest, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Lex... Lexa, you're crushing my bones," trying to pull away.

"Sorry...," suddenly avoiding those blue eyes piercing through her.

////

10 minutes. Lexa had spent 10 minutes taking a step forward but then backs around, biting her lips as she peeks outside the window at the hunched down figure by the upper deck. Gripping a water bottle in hand, "Screw this." 

She stepped out of the lower deck and carefully sat down beside Clarke.

Clarke noticed her and sneered under her breath, "bitch."

Ignoring what she heard, she handed over the water bottle which the girl snatched away angrily. "No thank you?" Lexa tutted, "How shameful."

Angry blue eyes shot at her, sending Lexa to turn away rolling her eyes. "Shameless? I almost died because of you, you jerk!"

The girl took a second look before combusting again, "Jer- Jerk? Being someone who saved your ass and still dare to say that  _I'm a jerk?"_

"Save my ass, save my ass," Clarke taunted, snarling her teeth at the girl, "Of all the people I've met you're thus far, the worst!"

Lexa opened her mouth but then shuts it and snapped her head from left to right as if snapping away the bottling annoyance for the girl. "Oh god... Please give me patience... Please give me patience to survive...," she prayed unrelentingly.

"Stop joking around and not live your life as if it's so simple!" She sigh, "Life should be more than just surviving. Don't take it so lightly."

The brunette clenched her jaw for the last time, dawning at those blue eyes that were mercilessly staring at her as if it's gonna shoot laser in any seconds. "I'm sorry," she murmured before storming back inside the lower deck.

////

They didn't spend long on the boat. After the little ordeal they decided, more so, Lexa, decided to head back to land and into the resort. It was clear that the tension was strong and she could feel that the blonde were  _this_ close to snap her neck by the way she gives her the evil eyes. 

Upon arriving, Clarke immediately switched on the lights in all of the room and slowly frowned at the realization. She went back where Lexa positioned herself to, on the bed with a book in hand. Her eyes were assessing the girl with much scrutiny that it caught the girl's attention.

"You know what they say, staring is rude, Clarke," diving back on her book and laid back on the comfort of the plush queen size bed.

"There's only one bed." she stated, it wasn't even a question.

"Guess so," Lexa mumbled nonchalantly, not sparing Clarke a glance.

"Then where am I supposed to sleep?"

The brunette sighed, got off the bed, walked out of the room and pointed at the bamboo sofa. "That's your bed."

Feeling her heat rising up, she stares at her in disbelief, "Why am I sleeping on that hard sofa? There's no cushion at all!"

"Why complain, Clarke? Did you know thousands of homeless people are sleeping in the streets and you still dare to complain on sleeping on a," narrowing her eyes at the piece of  _very uncomfortable_ furniture which she have no doubt will give her a back ache the next morning, "very...  _high end... furniture?"_ Returning her gaze the girl who was staring at her blatantly," _Life is more than just surviving, Clarke. You shouldn't take it so lightly,"_ she smirks deviously, "Have a goodnight, Griffin."

Clarke gapped at Lexa's fast disappearing act and puffed, "I hope you have a nightmare! Witch bitch!"

////

An hour. One whole hour of torturous tossing and turning until Clarke gave up and glared threateningly at the closed bedroom door.

"You're gonna pay, Lexa. Oh you're so gonna pay!" She declared, as she crouched towards the bedroom, plotting of a way to get her revenge because there's no way she will back down just like that. She was already half way through towards the door when it suddenly flung open. Clarke jumped to her feet and yelped.

Lexa frowned and watched the hunched down girl scurrying back to the sofa.

"Playing hide and seek are we? Do you have some little elves playing around with you here?" snickering loudly, pretending to look around with Clarke's ambushed face stares at her with hatred. "I guess I scared them away," shrugging amusingly.

"Yeah! Cause a witch like you scares the crap out of them!"

"What? What did you say?" she demanded loudly.

"You heard me," Clarke taunted, pulling her brow up in defiance. "I wish they creep onto your bed and mess around with you. Curse you with their voodoo black magic to give you a lesson!"

"What?... If you don't wanna sleep on the sofa, Clarke then don't! Nobody's forcing you. Sleep on the floor for all I care!"

"Unbelievable... How could I let myself stuck with a rotten person like you?" Shaking her head in wonder and mostly in regret.

"Ro- Rotten Pers--..." Lexa blows out an irritated breath and shakes her head. Seeing the contempt of those blue eyes, she decided to push away from the blonde by turning around and going to the kitchen which her initial plan was, before, you know, taking things at her own hands and landed herself in jail for murder. She took one step forward when an idea struck her, "oh! I have a bright idea," grinning too widely for Clarke's comfort. "If you don't wanna sleep in there, come and join me," smiling deviously that the blonde swear she's up to no good.

Lexa pulled the door open and patted the huge empty space on the bed, "We're  _partners for life_ now aren't we? The bed is so big...," patting the bed space again, she whispered in a very sultry and alluring voice, "Come here, _wifey_ _."_

Clarke stares at how ridiculous the act was. No matter how enticing it was to stare at Lexa biting her lips so seductively, no matter how unnerving it was to see those smoldering green eyes dead set on her. Her will power is stronger.

_There's no way I'm gonna lose to you, Woods! No way!_

"I would rather be struck by lightning than sleeping on the same bed with you!" She bantered before grabbing her blanket and walked out to the patio where another bamboo sofa stood and this time with an actual cushion.

Lexa laughs loudly and shakes her head, watching the girl walked out of the door, "Aaww! My wife doesn't wanna sleep with me! I'm so sad!" She acted playfully, "Goodluck with the cold outside!"

////

"That bitch... That bitch is so.... ARGH!!!" Clarke slammed the door behind her and threw her blanket on the sofa. "ARGH! So fucking pissed off!" Raking her hair out of her face, a shiver suddenly met her body and instantly succumbed underneath the blanket. Her body was hunched down against the wind with her legs tucked in in her torso. 5 minutes later, her teeth was chattering from the cold that she thought it's gonna shatter.

_I can't take it anymore! ARGH! She wants us to sleep on the same bed, Ooohh... I'll give her that._

////

Lexa was startled awake by a loud door slamming at the foot of her. Her eyes widened as she backs up on the headboard with a blonde girl stripping off of her jacket revealing a blue tank top and much to her crazy mind her eyes landed on those plunging neckline. She swallowed hard, stammering, "What- What are you doing, Clarke?"

Clarke smiles sweetly and seductively walks around the bed, observing and taking in the slender body of the brunette. When she reached the foot of the bed again, a grin flashed on her lips and said, "What? Are you surprised,  _Wifey?_ I'm just accepting your offer to sleep on a  _very_ comfortable bed with my wife? We're married now aren't we?" And hopped on the empty space and settled down with a sigh, "You're right. This is great. You really shouldn't take life so lightly. It's more than surviving. Ain't that right,  _Wifey?"_ Pulling a wink before a wicked grin appeared.

Lexa gapped at her in great disbelief because there's no way that she's sleeping on the same bed as Clarke.

_There's no way that I'm sharing a bed with a girl so... so..._

Her eyes landed again on the dip on the girl's chest, her heart suddenly pounded in her chest that she have to look away to calm herself down.

_You wanna play dirty, Clarke. I will give you dirty!_

Sighing briefly, she zips down her jacket in a very sensual manner that got Clarke bulging her eyes open. Lexa never missed the reaction and decided to pull the string further, revealing her flawless shoulders as she pulls down the jacket tormentingly slow to reveal her skin tight orange tank top. She heard a quick intake of breath from her side and saw those rosy cheeks of the blonde. A smirk touched her lips seeing the girl feeling uncomfortable, "What's wrong, Clarke? Something to matter?" tilting her head in pretentious wonder.

Clarke clenched her jaw, not backing down by allowing Lexa torturing her well being because she's  _this_ close to pounce on her.

_Self control, Clarke. Will power!_

"Oh nothing," smiling away too swiftly, "Just enjoying the bed."

"Good..."

Hearing the uncanny sound of her voice _and s_ eeing that glint of mischievousness in her green eyes, Clarke knew, oh she knew that the brunette is up to no good.

_Not backing down, Clarke? We'll see about that!_

In one swift motion, Lexa lifts her leg and planted it on the other side of Clarke. She hovers above her and nothing beats the award winning reaction from the blonde.

"What- What- What are you doing, Lexa?" Clarke stammered, pinning herself down on the bed with much hope that it will swallow her right there and then because with Lexa straddling her was enough to bring her to her insanity. What's worse was that Lexa wasn't even touching her but  _hovering._

_Hovering-... She's hovering me. Do something, Clarke! Fucking do something!_

But she laid frozen, unmoved and simply stares at Lexa's playful smirk. "Are you ready for this, Clarke? I hope you did your stretches...Cause you'll be _very very sore_  with all the things I'll do to you," The girl brought her lips to Clarke's ear, brushing it with her lips ever so  _lightly,_ "...  _As we make love to each other..."_

Clarke's eyes shot wide open and ninja skilled Lexa by shoving her away from her. Grabbing her jacket from the floor, she bolted out of the bedroom and back on the bamboo sofa, erasing whatever words that followed her retreat.

_"I'll make you so sore, Clarke that you won't be able to walk in the morning! Come back! Wiiiffeeyyy!!!"_

The girl shut her eyes by the words and cussed under her breath when a loud guffaw echoed from the room into her ears. "I HATE YOU!" She shouted at the top of her voice.

_"AAwwww... How could you hate me, Clarke? I thought you love me? We're a married couple for crying out loud! We should make love! Come back here, Wiiffeeyy!"_

Clarke shakes her head unrelentingly by the mockery of her contractual 'wife' because as much as she wants to satiate the strong sensation between her legs, she have her dignity to take care of. She knew that Lexa was just playing mean girls to her again and there's no way that she will back down nor give up. Perhaps tonight she will lose from this battle but there's a bigger war for her to get ready for.

_You won this round, Lexa. Tsk. Tsk. Well played, Woods... Well played._

_////_

Moments later, the ruffling of the bed sheet and the voice stops. It made Clarke think that perhaps Lexa was already asleep, much to her relief. Now she have to handle her _minor_ problem, her thirst for physical contact. Clarke sighed draggily as she pull her blanket to her chin and with her other hand inspecting how ruined her undergarment was.

"Shit...," It was worst than she had expected.

Now with not much of self control in the dark, her fingers starts to roam around and please herself. Pursing her lips as her breathing turn ragged and heavy. Until her torso shivered and convulsed with pleasure. She denied every bombarding thoughts of her thinking about certain someone as she did her little  _'ahem'_ but she'd be lying if flashes of the girl's body on her was completely out of her mind. But let's be honest...

_I'm a mess right now..._

////

Lexa chuckles ever so pleasingly by her moment of glory against Clarke. She knew she had pulled the string way too far not once but  _twice_ since the damn contract signing but she can't help but feel a little amused by the girl's reactions. Laying down on her comfy bed, she stretched out her arms to either sides and quickly glanced down to the empty space that Clarke vacated. A pang of guilt swept over her.

_Don't feel bad now, Lexa. That girl need to know her boundaries. You're the commander of this ship!_

"Commander...," rewinding her thought back to the memory of Clarke calling her that name. A scoff escaped her lips as she craned her neck towards the door, she slipped off the bed, stealthily opens the door and peek at Clarke's sleeping figure by the sofa. The girl seemed to be sleeping, when Lexa turns back around her skin turned cold when a soft sound that oddly way too familiar to her greets her ears. She turns back around and can't believe her eyes.

_Clarke... She's.... Fuck._

Lexa shut the door softly and scampered back to bed, erasing what she saw, erasing what she heard.

_Go to sleep, Lexa. Go to sleep!_

No matter how riveting the scene was, she never even once thought of Clarke would or  _could_ do such an act. She always thought of her as a person who annoys the life out of people. A person who always got herself in trouble because she's too gullible. A person who trusts people too easily for her own good.

_Never this girl who... Who... Would touch-... STOP!_

"Stop it, Lexa! Stop thinking about it!" 

Yanking the blanket over her head, she pulled another pillow to hug to bring herself to sleep faster. She can't sleep without hugging anything but that itself was the problem because as she pulled the pillow deeper to her chest, it's sending wrong signals to her core. She had never been in this mess before.

 _Could this be real? Am I- Am I turn on by... CLARKE? No...,_ shaking her head mercilessly,  _No! There's no way!_

But her hand already abandoned her and found her already ruined underwear.

_Fuck... I'm screwed._

////

The following morning she woke up with pain all over her body, large dark bags under her eyes and mosquito bites. And to add up to her 'beautiful' morning was the loud obnoxious slurping from a distant. Clarke looks over and saw Lexa smirking at her holding a scrumptious watermelon in hand. Clarke looks down and almost pouted at her cup noodle waiting to be cooked.

_Hmph! Show off!_

Seeing Clarke rolling her eyes away, she couldn't help but snicker. Slicing a piece of her pancake she gave a discreet peek at the girl and found her not at the table anymore but hunched down at a bench facing the ocean. Lexa put down her cutleries and leaned back, sighing. She wasn't sure since when she gets affected by the girl's actions but no matter how much she tries to deny that she's not affected right there and then, it feels like a lie.

Looking at her small round table filled with pancakes, fruit bowl, fresh fruit juice, she called for the waitress and uttered something before taking her leave.

////

Clarke watches the waves hits the shore at an untimely manner. Filling her lungs with salty air and letting fresh breeze hit her face. She loves to be near water but  _not_ being in the water. The episode the day before made a rerun in her head and frowned at the girl's laughing figure.

"Bitch!" She spat, twirling a fork full of noodle and shoving it inside her mouth.

_"Mrs. Woods?"_

Clarke turns around and found the waitress by the restaurant standing behind the bench with a tray in hand. "Yes?"

"Here is your breakfast," a brunette in a ponytail announced, placing the tray of pancake, fruit bowl and fresh fruit juice on the space beside her.

"I- I didn't ordered any," shaking her head, glancing at the name tag.

_Emori._

"It was ordered for you," Emori smiled before walking back to the restaurant.

_Ordered for me?_

Clarke frowned at the tray and then back again to the table where Lexa sat but the brunette had already left.

_Not such a witch now isn't she?_

She puffed by the comment inside her head and popped a grape inside her mouth, "Bitch," smiling slightly.

////

One last sprint, Lexa bolted from the beach back to the house - panting heavily as she wipes away the perspiration from her forehead. She walked down the hallway and found Clarke seating at the window seat with a sketch pad on her lap, looking utterly bored. Shaking her head she went straight to the shower, half an hour later, Clarke was still on the same position seemingly grunting over something.

Lexa cleared her throat, "Clarke," two bored eyes looks up and grunted, "are you gonna sit there all day? You said you wanna go around."

Grunting again, Clarke looks away and ignored the girl.

She sighs, rolling her eyes, "Fine. It's such a waste though. Tsk... It's such a beautiful day. But then again it's gonna be hot walking around and at the local  _art festival_ its gonna stuffy," Lexa shrugs casually. "Oh well..." Finally walking away when she got the girl's attention.

"Art festival?" Clarke immediately got to her feet and ran after the girl.

Upon seeing the girl emerged out of the front door, Lexa rolled her eyes positioning herself on the bike.

Clarke promptly stopped at her tracks and stares at the bike. "Um...," she swallowed hard when the brunette pointed at the other bike by the wall, "Can't we walk?"

"It's gonna take a while, Clarke. It's faster when we cycle."

She pouted by the sight and shyly looks up, "I hate cycling."

////

"Oh for the love God! Will you focus!" She berated for the past hour.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Clarke countered, gripping hard on the handle as she pedals once more.

"You're freaking 25, how can you not learn how to cycle, Clarke," holding on tightly on the girl's seat as the blonde slowly pedals away.

"My parents didn't get around teaching me, Lexa. They're busy with work and then died, remember?" quickly losing balance and almost hitting the ground if Lexa weren't there to catch her. Clarke hastily pushed away her arms and sneered, "get off me!"

Lexa gapped at her in disbelief, "I saved you and you still have the audacity to act like a child?" She added a scoff when Clarke glared at her, "Are you an idiot, Clarke? Can't your little brain of yours grasp on the simple concept of cycling?"

"Who said I wanted to learn how to bike anyway!" She yelled, kicking the sprawled bicycle on the ground.

The brunette turns her back against her, rubbing her perspiration away and took one deep breath, pushing down the urge to throw the bike on the girl.

_Patience, Lexa. Patience..._

Turning around, she picked up the fallen bike and gestured for her to get back on it, "hop on, Clarke," she uttered with much strain to not let her frustration be heard.

Clarke glared at Lexa but obeyed what she was told to do."Just-... Just focus, Griffin. Look straight. Hold tight and pedal... Clear your mind."

"How can I clear my mind when I'm supposed to focus on  _this?!"_ The blonde countered gesturing on the bike when she starts pedaling away. She felt the warmth presence of the brunette behind her and it wasn't helping her at all when a strong breeze swooshed past them and the girl's sweet scent came engulfing her. Clarke suddenly lost concentration, sending the handlebars to shake and for her to pedal faster.

"Clarke! Clarke, Clarke!... Slowly down. Clarke!" Lexa lost her grip on the seat sending Clarke to suddenly swerve hard left and let out a loud yelp as she came tumbling down on the asphalt.

The girl ran to the poor child on the floor, rocking her scraped knees. Her annoyance was at its optimum and seeing Clarke crying and whining only made it worst.

"Why are you crying? It's just a scrape, Clarke."

Clarke shot lasers on those green eyes and whined louder, "I'm not crying because of my knees!... Who said I wanted to bike anyway! Bicycles are stupid! That I have to be called stupid, idiot, pea brain!" Kicking the bike once more and crying even louder, "Why am I even here? I wanna go home!" She sobs, thrashing arms and legs. 

Lexa grits at the annoying sound and quickly looks around if ever anyone was watching them. She looks down again on the crying baby and crouched down, "come here," grabbing the girl's forearm but Clarke swatted her arm away, leading her remaining patience to dwindle.

_Just one more time, Clarke. I swear you are so gonna get it from me!_

The brunette opens her eyes and watches the blonde still crying like a child. Clearing her throat, she said, "stop crying... I'll buy you ice cream," quickly averting her eyes when Clarke suddenly stills.

"Ice cream?" Lexa nodded, "HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I AM?! I'M NOT A CHILD, LEXA!" Clarke shouted.

////

"Give me that," snatching away the cone.

Lexa smirked when Clarke turns around hiding her blush. Despite her eyes still red from crying the long walk to the main town took care of it. The brunette finally gave up teaching her because who knows what will happen if they didn't stop. They probably be pulling each other's hair and ended up in the hospital with scratches, bruises and a black eye.

Clarke pouted when the girl snorted at her. She knew she was being such a child few moment ago but what can she do when she hates the bike. She could almost swear the bike hates her too.

_The feeling is very mutual._

They walk down the street with half eaten ice scream cone, observing the various bazaar of the small town of Arkadia. Various stalls selling art supplies, paintings and hand made arts and crafts. Lexa could see the spark on those blue eyes as they jump from one stall to another. A smile displayed on her lips watching in fascination, she've never seen the girl been this alive and excited, it almost made her feel excited herself.

Lexa observes the stall on her right trying to push aside the eyes watching them. She was thankful enough that the people of Arkadia was respectful enough to let her be. Although she knew that Clarke was glancing at her way every now and then because of obvious reasons, it made her feel slightly annoyed because she doesn't like people treating her differently due to her occupation. She's just a normal girl who likes to do normal things, just like them.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at the group of teenage girls whispering too loudly, catching Lexa's name from their conversation. She looks up and the armor of the commander was up, as if she's not affected by the people staring at her, more so, talking about her.

"Hey Lex," grabbing the girl's forearm and stir her away from the prying eyes and towards the skate park by the beach where a graffiti wall stood. Pulling out her phone she starts taking pictures from different angles.

Lexa stood by the corner, quietly observes until Clarke pulled her in front of the camera and starts snapping away, "Are you a secret photographer too?" she mocked.

Clarke puts down her phone and sneers before taking shots of the brunette with her hair flying away, making it a perfect stolen moment.

_Okay, maybe not stolen... At least she's nice enough to stand there. Although she looks like an ass cold queen._

"You really don't smile much huh?" looking up from her phone. Catching Lexa as the girl turns away with her phone in hand, suddenly busying herself by the sight of the setting sun.

"And I still look like a goddess," the brunette stated as a matter of fact, smirking widely when Clarke gapped at her.

"You are so full of yourself, Woods," shaking her blonde head, "I wonder if your head gets bigger by the second. That you'll start looking like an alien with humongous head," Clarke laughed heartily, trailing behind Lexa who started stomping towards the bench that faces the shore.

"Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke," Lexa spoke, settling down on the bench.

Clarke snorted by the comment before setting her eyes on the setting sun. Her hand starts to twitch urging it to sketch the picturesque view. She sighed internally reprimanding herself for leaving her sketch pad behind. Instead of letting her fingers drum on the bench or on her knees, she knitted her hands together to make it stop moving.

Lexa smirks faintly seeing how the girl was struggling to keep her hands still. It's not like she's watching the girl. Oh gosh no, but it's something that she starts to pick up as weeks goes by. Spending everyday with the girl made her learn about her more and more each day. Learning her bad habits, actions or words that will tick her, her favorite tv shows, her odd midnight cravings, sleep talking and even screaming in the middle of the night. It was something that freaked her out because she thought that the girl was in danger or an intruder entered the house but she figures it's just a girl having a nightmare.

There was one night after the scream happened, she saw the blonde emerged out of her bedroom and sat down on the dining table with a glass of water for hours. Sometimes she would stare at nothing, where some other time she would sob. Lexa had embedded to herself to mind her own business because that's the deal. _Rule number 1: We will respect each other's privacy. Most especially each other's personal business._ So she stayed away.

"Here," she said coolly, tossing the girl's sketch pad and charcoal on the space between them. Clarke snapped her eyes at her as the girl busy herself with her bag and then her phone. Never once did she spare a glance at the blonde because who knows what will be the girl's reaction seeing her suddenly feeling flustered. Her cheeks were burning by the small gesture but she just easily pulled a sigh and acted as if it doesn't matter at all.

Clarke bit her lips still observing Lexa under her lashes as she flips the sketch pad for an empty page. "Thanks," she whispered, ducking down her head when Lexa turns to her.

"Hmmm," the brunette hummed, trying to suppress the smile at that trying to emerge.

Minutes had passed, her eyes were busy scanning on the pictures on her phone until her eyes landed on the stolen picture of the familiar blonde smiling. A smile seemed to appear but hastily wiped it off and stuffed her phone back to her bag when Clarke appears to be talking to her.

"What are you looking at?" Clarke asks so casually when her all her concentration was on the sketch on her lap.

"I thought we don't mind other people's business, Clarke."

Clarke sneers at her way before ducking back on her sketch book, "Fine. Whatever. I was just trying to strike a conversation. You seemed so bored over there doing absolutely nothing."

"I'm fine, Clarke," she answered curtly.

"Whatever you say, commander."

Lexa faintly smiles by the nickname as she found herself watching the blonde for far too long. She promptly cleared her throat and stares at the setting sun, spending a good few minutes thinking about how quiet and peaceful it was right at that moment. Seems like the best day she had after so long.

Clarke was almost done with her sketch when she noticed Lexa bobbing her head. Watching that brown mane head banging over some unheard music, she snickered by the sight, scooping the girl's head towards her shoulder before it hits something hard and risks hearing the girl ranting for hours. She felt Lexa jerked slightly, sending her to freeze on her spot thinking that she had woken the girl up but the brunette laid still again with the full weight of her head resting on her shoulders. Clarke observed the sleeping girl for a moment and smirk.

_Whatta bitch! Scary when awake but such an angel when asleep. Pfft! So ironic!_

Clarke checks her wrist watch and realized it's been almost an hour since the girl fell asleep. She gently nudged the girl's arm awake, earning her a small grunt. Lexa's eyes peek open and immediately sat up stiffly when she realized she had fallen asleep on the girl's shoulder. Her eyes evaded those blue eyes until a chuckle greets her ears.

"Something funny, Clarke?" Lexa asks, arching her brow up - feeling completely bashful.

The blonde pointed on her cheeks, "you have sleep marks on your cheek," pursing her lips.

She quickly touched the side of her face and turned red by the several marked lines. "So what?" Lexa flared up before getting up, shouldering her bag and storms back to the resort.

Clarke scoffed as she watched Lexa made a dramatic exit, "Gosh, she also wakes up like a bitch."

////

"WOAH!" Clarke closed her eyes and then opens them again just to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. She did it over and over again but the scene never changed.

_Meaning I'm not dreaming._

"Woah," she repeated, walking towards Lexa's room, "Lexa?" opening the door. 

"What the fu-... CLARKE!" Lexa shouted turning her half naked body away from Clarke's sight. "Knock, Griffin! Jesus!" Running for a shirt from her drawer.

She stood rooted to her ground, feeling her cheeks turning hot by the sight.

_Why do I always barged on her always half naked?!_

Biting her inner cheeks, she turns around giving the girl her privacy, "I'm sorry. I thought you were unpacking. I never thought you'd be-... " pursing her lips by her following word.

"Naked?" Lexa finishes, turning to face her, "what is it Clarke?" sighing for the hundredth time that day.

"My room!" she spouted excitedly, "My room there's a drawer, a table... Hell, there's even a vanity mirror with those- those light bulbs around it."

Lexa almost laughs by the reaction, "It's a little perk for accepting the marriage proposal, Clarke. You don't have to be so overly excited. It's just a room," turning around feeling a smile forming.

"Still... Thank you, Lexa."

It made her action stood still, hearing it rewinding inside her head at how genuine it sounds like, "You're welcome, Clarke," nodding at her way.

Clarke timidly nods back, "Well uh... I'll let you be then," then turns around when she heard Lexa called for her.

"Clarke."

"Lex?" facing her.

Lexa opens her mouth but she got distracted by her ringing phone. Her stomach made a dip when Costia's name appeared on the screen. Pressing the red button, Clarke watches her interestingly, "Prepare lunch. I'm hungry."

Clarke pushes away how Lexa ignored the call and said, "Okay." And left room.

Her phone blasted again, she looks at it and threw it on the bed letting it reach the voicemail. Pulling her luggage open, Lexa busied herself for the next hour unpacking until Clarke calls for her for lunch.

////

"What are we doing here?"

"Just follow me. I wanna show you something," Lexa beckoned for Clarke to follow her out of the gate and pushed up a blue bicycle with a basket.

"That's so cute! But you have a car why would you cycle?" Clarke asked examining the bike.

"It's not for me, you dummy. It's for you," pushing it up to her.

Clarke stares at her frightfully, "Uh no thanks! I can walk! You know gotta work those calf muscles!" She laughs uneasily.

"It's part of the deal, Clarke. You will learn how to ride one whether you like or not."

"But Lexaaa," she whines but to no avail because next thing she knew Lexa was shouting at her again for falling for the dozenth time.

"Get your head straight, Griffin! Just focus.  _Please."_

Clarke pouted but still nodded firmly.

_Look straight. Grip tighter. And pedal! You can do this Clarke!_

"Pedal. Look straight, Cla-..." Lexa stopped at mid-sentence and watches in awe as Clarke pedals away like a pro.

"I'm doing it! Lexa, I'm doing it!" Clarke laughs happily.

The brunette grins, dusting her hands for a job well done when a car engine caught her attention. She watched a very familiar car stopped and as if on cue, goosebumps travels down in her skin and she just wanted it to go away.

A flawless legs with a red high heels stepped out of the car and glares at her coldly.

"Costia..." Lexa gasped softly.

"It's been far too long, Woods," the girl uttered with that melancholic voice of hers that got the brunette swallowing hard. Costia's eyes landed on Clarke, "I see you've kept yourself entertained." 

"Costia," the brunette uttered with a seemingly protective stature. "What are you doing here?" 

Costia caught this and snickers as she shakes her head, "Trying to understand you." 

"Don't do this." 

"Give me a reason not to."

Lexa felt her her hands formed a fists when an image of her and the girl being close and intimate that she almost thought there's something's going on between them. But it was just her imagination. 

"I don't have anything to say to you," Lexa gritted. 

Costia caught Clarke approaching them and said, "Clearly you've changed... For the worst." 

Lexa glanced at the blonde and hissed quietly that only Costia could hear, "Leave her out of this." 

"Do you love her?" 

Lexa was taken aback by the question. It was so ironic that the person whom she loves - that apparently, doesn't love her back - asked her that question. 

"You don't know anything!" 

The unwanted visitor arched her brow up in a challenge just like what she always do when Lexa was being difficult. "Clearly." Glancing again at Clarke's beaming demeanor. 

"Hi Costia!" Clarke Greeted happily. 


	5. The Push And Pull Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part where Clarke got what she always wanted. Meanwhile, Lexa well... was still coming into terms with having Clarke around. The inevitable push and pull effect on the two girls as they both come into terms of what they are to each other... Or more so, around that idea. Filled with denials and of course, banters. Enjoy!

"Hi Costia!" Clarke greeted chirpily, leaning the bike over the fence. "I didn't know you're coming. Come inside I'll prepare us some afternoon tea!"

Lexa blew an exasperating breath as she looks away because the blonde is meddling again, "Clarke please prepare it. We will follow afterwards."

Clarke looks at girls then nodded as she goes inside the house. Costia stood quietly for a moment before addressing the issue, "So you've changed address," directing her eyes back to those greens, "I'm your best friend but I heard it last. Your manager has to be the one to tell me. Why didn't you tell me?"

As much as she tries to keep her cool down, to make her voice sounded without malice it still came out as bitter, "Do I need your approval in everything?"

Costia was stunned until she came to her senses, snickering bitterly, "Well I'm sorry for bothering you when clearly you're  _so busy_ to even answer my calls or messages." Glancing again at the house, "Don't worry. I won't bother you again. Take care, Lexa." She uttered coldly as she climbs back inside her car and sped into the main road.

////

Lexa slammed the front door shut, attracting Clarke's attention who's balancing the jug in her hand. 

"Hey, where's Costia?" She asked.

Lexa looks up and shakes her head as she goes up to her room.

Clarke frowned, "what's wrong with her?"

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!** _

Tutting over the girl, she answers the unknown caller, "Hello?" 

////

Lexa slammed her bedroom door shut. She's mad. So  _so_ mad with herself. The girl that she loves from the very beginning hates her now. The girl who did everything to understand her. To help her when she's struggling about her personal life. The girl who became her rock. The girl who listens to her late night calls. Who soothes and comforts her when shit happened with her family. The girl who never leaves her no matter what troubles she gets into.

Her first crush. Her first kiss. Her first love.

Now hates her because of her stupid decisions. Now hates her for pushing her away. Now hates her for not even explaining  _why_ she have to do all of those things.

The brunette knew love is weakness. That's why this happens. Because loving someone with all your heart will bring nothing but sadness and hurt. That is all Lexa could think about. Now marrying Clarke was like a rebellion against Costia. A rebellious act for not reciprocating what she feels for her.

Stupid decision or not. It's already done. The deal was taken and she have to see it through.

////

"Lexa! Lexa?...."

Lexa looks up from the floor and waited for Clarke to simply burst in without knocking like how she always do. But she was surprised to hear...

_**Knock! Knock!** _

"Lexa? Are you decent? Can I come in?" Clarke articulated from other side.

The girl managed to smirk by the questions.

_Only now did she learned how to knock. Pathetic._

She got up and opened the door, "Yes, Clarke? Can I help you?"

"Guess who called!" Clarke grins so excitedly.

She shrugs not being in the mood to play games, "your mother ship to take you home to your alien planet?" Lexa smirked, apparently she have some boost left to make fun of Clarke.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Bitch-... No! It's one of the companies that I sent my arts to! They called and they wanted to see me!"

Lexa shot her brows up, "They're  _interested?_ "

"Yes! I mean they wouldn't call if they aren't right? See? I told you, you should be more nice to me when you still have the chance. I can be famous one day, Lexa! But too bad," The blonde shrugs, "that ship has sailed." And laughs heartily.

"Pfft! What kind of company is it anyway? Must be a company for psychos and alien heads." Lexa tutted, looking away.

Clarke sneers, "Yeah, yeah. Make fun all you want. Arts are not for you who only knows how to make things  _sooo_ dramatic and sad, but for people who appreciate good taste and talent Psh!" she drags her words exaggeratedly, earning her a glare from Lexa. "Anyway, gotta go! Ta-ta!"

Lexa folded her arms in annoyance as she watches Clarke disappears into her room, not noticing a small smile that had crept on her lips.

////

_"Mrs. Woods?"_

Clarke was so busy reading her notes, reminding herself why she painted her piece and what's the story behind it, that a lady in red eventually tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mrs. Woods?"

The blonde blinks,  _Mrs. Woods? Who?_

"Mrs. Clarke Griffin Woods? That's you right, ma'am?" The receptionist asked looking at her clipboard, making sure that she got the name right.

"Oh! Yes! That's me!" Shaking her head a little for forgetting that she's married now.

_God... I'm married. My last name is Woods. Gosh, when am I gonna get used to it?_

Clarke was led into an office of a guy named Chris, oddly enough there's no last name. She entered the room and was asked to sit down on the chair in front of a guy.

"Ah! Mrs. Woods!" Chris greeted, shaking her hand, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you! Congratulations on your wedding! Must be one lucky lady you are."

Clarke nodded, "Thank you," and smiles timidly. "Um you called me for my art piece?" She asked, wanting to change the subject quickly.

"Oh yes! Your art is very lovely. However...," Chris pouted as he leans over his desk and studies Clarke under his lashes.

The blonde was not liking how his eyes seem to undress her with just one look. So she cleared her throat, urging the man to continue with what he meant to say.

"However, we have changed to a new theme. We are now targeting nude paintings!" He elaborated excitedly.

"Nu- Nude paintings?"

"Yes! And I asked you to come here to make a deal with you. What a great start for us to display our highly skilled artists with a nude painting of Ms. Lexa Woods!"

And just like that her blood drained away from her face as she stares hard and cold at the face of a maniac. Clarke immediately got to her feet, "I'm sorry, sir. But I will not paint you my wife's naked body!" She exclaimed as she picks up her art piece from the wall and walked towards the door but not before turning back around and said, "And for the record, my wife's body is  _only_ for  _my eyes_ to be appreciated. Thank you very much for your time,  _sir."_ And slammed the door shut behind her.

"What a sicko!" She grumbled under her breath, heaving her huge portrait out of the building and into the sidewalk. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and to keep her mind calm and away from all the hurtful things that she will do to that man - Chris - for even imagining Lexa's naked body.

_Wait... Did I just said 'my wife'? Did I just referred Lexa as my actual 'wife'._

Clarke planted her face on her palms and massaged her head, "Clarke, Clarke, Clarke. This is nothing. You got carried away. Lexa is  _not_ your... Wife! Pfft! It's only for your parents. It's only for the house. Nothing more. Nothing less. Just that!"

Getting her head finally back on track, she looks at her painting leaning against the lamp post when an idea hit her. She ransacked her wallet until she found what she was searching for.

////

"Hi! Can I help you?" The receptionist in a black dress addressed.

"Hi," putting down the painting, "I'm here looking for Finn? Mr. Finn Collins?"

"I see. Do you know which department?"

"I- I'm not sure. Must be somewhere the arts department?" Clarke guessed.

"Hmm... Did you make any appointment?" The woman asked as she picks up the phone.

"No but he did said that I can come by anytime I'm free. So..."

"I see. Finn, Finn... Do you mean the CEO Mr. Finn Collins?" The woman widens her eyes, for finding out who's the blonde was actually talking about.

"I- I guess so. Yes!" Clarke nodded, not knowing that Finn was the head of the company.

"Alright, I'll ring up, ma'am. Just give me a moment." She made some calls and after it all, she pouted, "unfortunately, Mr Collins is in a meeting. Can I pass a message?"

"Oh...," staring at the painting, "Well can you help me pass this painting to him instead?" Picking up the canvas.

"Oh of course. Will do! Just leave me your name and telephone number. And a message, if any."

Clarke did all of those things before leaving the premises.

 _At least something was done today,_ She thought happily as she rode back home.

////

"Where the heck is that witch?" She whispers as she roams around the house until she spotted someone emerging out of the waters by the beach. Clarke stepped out of the backyard and watch. There's hardly anyone swimming in the beach anymore due to low temperature this past few weeks. So she watches curiously who could this girl be, running from the shore towards her direction in a black two-piece bikini.

Then she recognizes her. She knew her. But she can't bring out the name.

_Who is this girl? Who is she? I knew her from somewhere._

She have it at the tip of her tongue. Clarke was watching and thinking at the same time. She watches at how her eyes landed on the long luscious brown hair down to her neck and her chest that bounces in every step...

_And that stomach... Oh God... I wish I could have a stomach like that._

_"Clarke?"_

Clarke snapped out of her thoughts, "What?" and turns around but found no one behind her. She turns around again and found none other than the girl in a black bikini, calling her name again.

"Clarke? Are you alright?"

"What?" She blinks, as if her mind got fried up because  _only then_ did she realized who's the girl she's been ogling at, "Lexa!"

Lexa walked up to the backyard and grab the towel that was lying down on the bench. She wiped herself dry and watched the blonde - blinks, doing some weird hand gestures as if she's trying to explain something and her lips were opening and closing like a goldfish but no words were coming but weird noises.

She walks closer to her and bends down a little to reach Clarke's height, "Are you alright? Are you talking to me on your alien mother tongue? Are you trying to communicate to your alien friends to come and get you home or something?" Lexa laughs as she dry her hair with the towel.

Clarke stumbles back by the words and pouted, "No!" She blinks repeatedly until her vision landed on the slope of the girl's chest - where beads of water rolling down and disappears. The girl swallows hard. 

_"What a great start for us to display our highly skilled artists with a nude painting of Ms. Lexa Woods!"_

And as those words starts rewinding inside her head, she started to feel her cheeks burning up, which was unfortunate for her, because Lexa has to shamelessly pointed it out.

"Are you feeling flustered, Clarke?" The brunette snickers, feeling highly amused.

"No!" Clarke bickered, stomping back inside the house with the brunette hot at her heels.

"So... How's the interview? Did you blow their minds with your 'talented' hands?" Lexa mocked, wrapping her towel around her waist.

"No!"

The brunette tilted her head and teased some more, "Is 'No!' the only word you can say, Clarke? Did they caught your tongue or something?" Feigning a little laughter.

Clarke wheels around even before she could reach the back door. "Can you not push it? I'm not in the mood."

Lexa was taken aback, sensing the not-so-good mood, "Fine..." but not for long when she's back again teasing the girl, "But you got rejected didn't you. I knew it," She snickers a little until Clarke glares at her hard.

"Can you not?" Turning away when she noticed something shiny on the grass patch, "What's that?" She ran to it and gasped, "Oh my god! It's been here all along!" She picked it up and placed it in her ring finger.

"What's that?"

"It's the ring that you threw away! I found it!"

Lexa stomped towards her, "Didn't I tell you to throw it away?" Sensing again the bitterness she have for Costia's dismissal. 

"What? Finders keepers," Clarke cradles it closely, "It's so pretty."

"No, Clarke! Give it back to me!" The taller girl grabbed Clarke's right forearm and tried to seize the ring back, "Give it back to me, Clarke!"

"No! I found it. It's mine now!" Clarke pulled and yanked but she's no match for the girl's strong arms and taller height. She did what she have to do. She twisted around until she got Lexa's exposed arm and launched her perfectly strong teeth and took a one hell of a bite.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!!" Lexa waggled out of her bite and stumbles back, inhaling sharply by the pain that shot through her arm. She looks up and stares at Clarke in fear and in anger. "Did- Did you just bit me  _again?!"_

Clarke stuck out her tongue, "this is mine now!" And sprinted back into the house and into her bedroom. She even locked it for a good measure just in case the witch retaliate. She studies the ring under the florescent light and giggles, "So pretty!"

////

Later that day...

Clarke blinked confusedly at her suitcase by the front door, "Lexa. Lexa! What the hell is this?" Gesturing at the bag.

"Leave," Lexa said coldly, folding her arms to appear even more superior. 

"What? You're being like that just for a stupid ring?" Shaking her head in ridicule.

Lexa towered over her, "You don't know  _anything,_ Clarke." Emphasizing the 'k'.

"You know what, fine! But  _you're_ the one who's  _leaving."_

"Excuse me?" Arching her brow up, "This is  _my_ house."

"Not anymore. Remember the contract. I'll get the house. The name will be transferred to me!" Pointing to herself.

Lexa bit her inner cheeks, staring deadly into those blue eyes, gnawing her self control not to break every bones in that little body of the blonde. She flared her nostril, breathing heavily by the threat, "Who says I'm gonna be wanting a divorce?" She challenged, pulling her signature smirk when Clarke gapped at her in surprise. "That's right. I can still chase you out," she said as she took a step forward, sending Clarke to lean against the wall, "I still get the house... Because I will  _never_ sign any divorce paper."

Letting her stances down, the brunette watches Clarke squirm under her eyes. She watches the girl stares at her in fear and uncertainty like the blonde was trying to keep herself together to not do something that she will eventually regret.

////

_I can smell sea water. I can smell sweet sweet scent. A flower? Something sweet? Cologne?_

_Or is it her breath? Her breath. It's definitely her breath... Oh god, why is she so near me?_

Clarke swallowed hard when her eyes drifted to the parted lips. Right there, inches away from her. So plump and red. Looking soft and alluring.

_No! Clarke! NO, No, no, no, no, no....._

_Don't you dare, Griffin!_

She shoved Lexa off of her and hissed, "I'm outta here!" She grabbed her huge suitcase and wheeled it out of the house and into the street with the brunette shouting behind her.

"Good Riddance!" With a laughter followed afterwards.

////

"Hey! Hey! Open up!"

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!** _

Octavia looks at Raven in horror, "Shit, what the hell is she doing here again?"

Raven cussed under her breath as she got up from the sofa and opened the door, "Clarke?"

"Hey guys!" Clarke greeted enthusiastically, pulling her bag behind her and entered the threshold.

Octavia gapped by the huge luggage, "Clarke don't tell me you ran away again." Looking back at Raven who got the cinch and got her phone out ready.

Clarke sighs and fall back onto the sofa, "I don't know why I'm tolerating a person like Lexa. She  _clearly_ not worth it."

"Clarke, the house," Raven reminded her as she sat down beside, secretly handing Octavia the phone from behind the sofa. "That's why."

"I will not get the house unless she-...," forgetting the contract that she had signed to secrecy. 

"What, Clarke?"

"Nothing," shaking her head, "Just- Can't I just stay here for tonight? Please? I can sleep on the sofa. It's pretty comfy," bouncing up and down, kicking Raven off the couch so she can lie down.

Raven sneered at her before going to Octavia's who's punching on the phone repeatedly, "She's not answering!"

"Give me that," The engineer punched Lexa's number again and heard it rang until it reached the voicemail. "Jesus... What did those two fight over again?"

////

Lexa groaned in pain as she stood up from the floor, staring... Staring very hard on the cold hard marble floor for any signs. That's when she noticed it when the afternoon sun pierced through the tall windows and it's flying... Everywhere.

Her eyes widens and saw dust flying everywhere. She looks around at the whole expanse of the living room, the kitchen, the stairs. She started noticing tiny little specks of dirt in every corner. The girl shivers in disgust, shaking her head as she hits the storage room and pulls out chemicals after chemicals and starts mopping the floor. 

An hour had passed and Lexa was finally satisfied, "well done, Lexa," she nodded, scanning the sparkly marble floor and staircase. Dusting her hands together she walked over to the kitchen, when her skin crawled again in frustration at the piles of dishes unwashed, "Claaarrkee!"

////

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!** _

Lexa wiped her hands dry and ran for her phone, "Hello?"

"Hello? Lexa?"

"Yes?" She furrowed at the familiar voice but she can't seem to get the name right.

"It's Raven!"

 _Raven, Clarke's so called best friend._ Lexa shut her eyes for a second feeling the annoyance crawling again, "Yes. What can I do for you, Raven?"

"It's Clarke! Clarke's here at home."

"So?"

"So?" Raven repeated confusedly. "I can bring her back there! Just let me-..."

Lexa immediately ended the call and sneered by the thought of Clarke again. She's getting on her nerves again and the ring...

_Of course, the ring. Clarke still have the damn ring. I should have threw it into the ocean._

////

Raven and Octavia peeked over the girl's shoulders, "What are you writing, Griffin?" Raven asked.

"I'm thinking how I will get the house from the wench!" Clarke punched the calculator over and over again, writes something on her small notebook, "So if I managed to sell the painting... I'll get...," punching the calculator again and writes down, "In a month I'll get..."

"Clarke, you can never get the house even if you spend 10 years selling paintings. Lexa is your only choice!" Octavia pointed out.

"Yeah, that house is  _very_ expensive and your painting isn't even-..."

Clarke shot Raven a look, "Don't you dare finish that sentence, Reyes. I swear I will break your leg! And can you be supportive?! Both of you are my best friends, why are you discouraging me! This is your fault in the first place!"

Octavia sighed and faces Clarke, "What did you fight again, Clarke?"

"What? Who said we fight?" Clarke denied.

"The fact that you have a suitcase filled with your clothes and you came all the way here, calculating again like a psycho as if you can easily earn millions of dollars to get back the house. Spill, Griffin. What did you and Lexa fight about?" Raven grabbed the pen and calculator off the blonde's hands and looks at her sternly. "It's becoming a habit, Clarke."

Clarke took the challenge and glares back, "then what about you huh? You said you'll give me a safe place but you dumped me back again to Lexa!"

"That was for your own good!" Octavia argued.

"Yeah, what kind of friends would let their friends messed up their life?" Raven countered.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!** _

Clarke scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Friends? You call yourselves friends?" Shaking her head as she answers her phone. "Hello?... This is her.... What? No! I'm not doing the nude painting!... There's nothing to say. Lexa and I already separated! Bye!" And angrily ended the call.

Octavia grabbed Raven's arms completely shocked by the news, "What?! You and Lexa got separated?! Did you got kicked out?"

"Kicked out? Who said about getting kicked out?" Clarke looks away, "I left on my own accord, I can't stand her!"

"Then- Then how long do you plan to stay here?" Octavia added.

Clarke ducks down, "I have no other place to go... By the way, what happened to my money?"

Raven and Octavia suddenly widens their eyes, opening their mouths like a goldfish when nothing comprehensible with the weird sound they're making. Octavia grabs the magazine from the table and nudged Raven to speak. Clarke frowned and watches them shift uncomfortably, "Didn't you get a job?"

Raven laughs uneasily, "No, not a job. We had a plan," nodding vehemently.

"What plan?"

"Mechanic!" Octavia interjected. "Car repairs, installations, all kinds!"

"Yes! Yes, mechanic! You know me and my hands. I can do wonders! We just need to get Lexa to chip in with us!" A paper suddenly appeared out of nowhere, pushing it towards Clarke.

Clarke looks at the paper and back to her best friends and then banged her fist on the coffee table, sending it to rattle, "While I'm being nice...  _Get a job!"_

/////

Beads of perspiration came skidding down her forehead to her chin, Lexa checks her watch.

_**6.30am** _

And continues to jog until the very end of the beach.

////

"Ah!" Clarke instantly woke up and felt disoriented by her surroundings. She checks her her dad's wrist watch and groans, "I wakes up whenever it's 6.30am now." Shaking her head, Clearing her foggy mind. "Seriously, I'm going crazy!...No, Clarke. No, no. Go back to sleep. Have more sleep." And laid back down again on the sofa.

////

She grabs her toast and spreads some butter before taking a bite until her eyes fell on the empty chair in front of her. Lexa automatically looks away, holding the sigh that wanted to break free. She then grabs the orange juice and down it before clearing everything to the sink.

////

"Yes, Anya I'll be there in half an hour... I already told you, I never wanted to do the photo shoot. There's nothing to discuss... I'm not being a diva queen, Anya. They created a mishaps. Is it my fault?... So what if it's Costia's wardrobe they're using? What does it got to do with anything?..." Lexa rolled her eyes because Anya is being Anya the philosopher again, "Whatever. I'll see you later. Bye."

Throwing her phone on the bed, she went to the bathroom and brushes her teeth when her eyes landed on the pink toothbrush. Lexa set her jaw as she took it and threw it on the trashcan.

////

"I'm on my way! Stop calling! Jeez!" Lexa turned off her phone and locked the house.

She stepped down to the driveway when she noticed the blue bicycle leaning against the fence. Biting her inner cheeks, she walked up to it and kicked it hard, sending it down to the dirt.

"Leach," She cussed, hopping inside her car and sped away.

////

Octavia rubs her eyes and stifled a yawn when she noticed Clarke  _calculating_ again. "You've got to stop that, Clarke. No matter how long or how much you calculate. You'll never get the money to pay off the house."

"And I wonder who's fault is that?" Clarke widens her eyes and shot a dagger look at Octavia, "Plus, can't you just leave me be? I have plans for my future!"

The small girl pouted, skipping for the kitchen.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!** _

Clarke frowned by the name on the screen, "Anya?" She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Clarke! It's Anya."

"Hi! What can I do for you, Anya?"

"Are you free to make lunch for tomorrow?"

"Oh! Um...," Looking at Raven and Octavia's anticipated faces. "Okay. For many people?"

"10? Will that be okay?"

"Oh yeah... That's okay."

"Great! I'll text you the address. See you tomorrow, Clarke!"

Clarke smiles, "See you, Anya."

Raven walked over to her, "What was that about?"

"Anya asked me to make lunch for 10 people for tomorrow. What should I cook?"

"You can make your famous mexican food," Raven suggested.

"Yes! Great idea. I have to buy ingredient," Clarke got up and went out of the door.

////

Anya tossed the newspaper across to Lexa, who automatically looks away.

_**Headlines: Lexa and Clarke Woods shaky marriage?** _

A picture was shot with Clarke walking in the street with the luggage. Lexa sighs and settles comfortably on the chair.

"This is a problem, Lexa. How long have you been married and already  _this?"_ Anya leaned on the table and gave her talent a srict look. "This time it's different Lexa. This is more damaging!"

Lexa rubs her temple, diverting her eyes back to Anya. "It's not a big deal, Anya."

"Not a big deal? Then why is there so much publicity, Lexa?"

The brunette stood up, "I'll take care of it. If that's all. I'll leave now." And walk for the door.

Anya watches her, "You will do that photo shoot with Costia." Lexa stopped at her track, "I don't know what's going on with you and Costia but this is business Lexa. Please know the difference. That will be all. You can go."

Lexa looks at Anya then shakes her head bitterly, "Unbelievable," and walks out of the door.

////

Among of all the things that had happened. Between her denials and bitter rejections. Many nights of endless crying. Running away from problems and more denials, denials denials.

There she was, half an hour had past, still sitting idly inside her car and watching the girl inside the shop. The girl that she can't forget no matter how hard she tried. The girl who makes her heart beats faster with every glance of her.

Lexa laid her head back on the head dress and sighs. Without thinking twice, she hastily buckles her seatbelt and sped away from the shop.

////

"Hey Costia, see you tomorrow!" Monroe bid goodbye as she opens the door.

"See you, Mon!" She waves when a car outside the door looks very familiar. Costia walked up to it but it suddenly sped away. "Lexa?"

Costia dialed the girl's number and waited for her to pick up, "You, Lexa! You better get back here! If you're not here within 5 minutes our 20 years of friends is over. You heard me?" Putting back the phone even before the brunette could answer.

////

Lexa stuffed her hands inside her pockets as she enters the shop. Costia walked up to her with that disappointed look, "Why did you come here and just leave?" She asked feigning that upset look playfully.

"Huh?" Acting all surprised and clueless.

Costia shakes her head with that smirk on her lips, "Honestly, you were mad at me aren't you?"

"Why would I be mad at you? Did I ever get mad at you?"

Costia pouted, "Not even once. But you know how alarmed I was this time. I was really upset, Lexa. I'm your best friend. So don't do it again, okay?"

Lexa looks down on her feet, "Okay. Got it."

"Come here," pulling the brunette for a tight hug. "I hate fighting with you."

"Hmmm," She hummed, closing her eyes at the close proximity.

"Come on, let's grab a drink. My treat."

////

She traces the droplets of water on her drink. She stares at it way too hard and far too long. Reason being, so she didn't have to look at Costia and wonders at her beauty. A person that she can  _never_ have.

"Lexa?"

Lexa nodded, acknowledging Costia.

"Between Clarke and I, who you've known longer?"

"You," She simply answered.

Costia studies Lexa for a second before asking again, "Then who do you like more? Me or Clarke?"

Lexa snapped her eyes at her. Delving on those brown eyes shining before her. Blinking a couple of times, feeling unsure if she just heard correctly.

"You," she stammered, feeling unsure again if its the right answer but deep inside she knew it's always been Costia.

Costia nodded with that smile that Lexa always loves but slowly it turns into a disappointed look, "you should like your wife more, you dummy!" Hitting her on the shoulder.

Lexa let out a small smile.

"Lexa, I'm someone special to you... Right?"

Lexa looks at her for a moment and nods, "Yes... You are special. An important person." Spilling it with so much heart that she've never done before.

The girl smiles even more wider, "More than Clarke?" she peeks over.

The brunette gave her another look of surprise, "Huh?"

"No matter what I do, I'll always be special and important to you, than anyone. Don't you dare, forget that. Cause if you do I won't forgive you."

Lexa swallowed hard, ignoring the fact that an image of a blonde girl came parading in her head.

////

Lexa opens the door and was surprised that the house was dark. Then she remembers that Clarke wasn't at home anymore. She wasn't even sure why she felt a little down by it. When in fact, she should happy.

_I should be ecstatic. I'm on my own again. Happy and content._

A sigh escaped her lips as she let herself be submerged in the darkness. She looks around, walks for the stairs but on second thought, she went back to the switch and slammed all the lights on, illuminating every corner.

////

Brushing her teeth, another thought hit her and set her eyes on that empty toothbrush holder. And right at the corner where the trashcan stood was the pink tooth brush. Rolling her eyes, she picked it up and cleans it but then changes her mind and throw it away again.

"Gotta be nice, Lex. Gotta be nice," She sighs, grabbing a brand new pink toothbrush from the drawer and place it back on the holder.

She stepped out of the bathroom when her eyes found the girl's bedroom again. Everywhere she looks she seems to always find it directing back to the girl. Lexa placed her hands on her waist and engulfed the familiar scent of the room. Folding her arms, she roams around the room inspecting pictures, notes, books, unfinished canvases and a calendar that had loads of notes.

Lexa picked it up and saw a drawing of a cake and balloons that's dated in 2 days.

_Clarke's birthday._

Putting it back down, she exited out, not liking the feeling of how the room crowds her with the girl's presence and her smell. Not forgetting the strong guilt that she's starting to feel.

_You're getting weak, Lexa. This is weakness._

Rolling her eyes, "Fucking blonde."

////

"Turn around."

Lexa twirls and watches Costia assessing the outfit.

"Something's missing. Tsk," Costia tapped her chin and then tilt her head - looking at Lexa straight in the eyes. She walked up to her, sending Lexa to stand stiff - feeling those two fingers pushing the two corners of her lips - pushing it up. "Smile." Lexa smiled, "there it is."

Costia laughs, grabbing the girl's hand and made their way to the photo shoot area. "Nervous?"

"When was I ever nervous?" Lexa scoffed, tightening her hand around the girl's.

The girl laughs some more, nodding even, "True. I'm glad we're talking again. How about we go for dinner later on? I'm craving for some Thai."

The brunette nodded, "Let's do that."

"Great! Well off you go. Make the magazine sold out."

////

"Third door on the left...," Clarke entered the double door and was surprised by the huge space for a photo shoot.

She walked slowly over where the crowd was standing. People were walking pass her pushing clothes and some props. People were shouting and directing each other. Cameras everywhere until she realized who was in front of the camera.

Clarke gasped, surveying those long flawless legs, that muscle tight stomach. Those arms and that chest. That tight short skirt and a hanging shirt that never looked so good on a  _girl._

_My mouth must be hanging open. I could feel the cold breeze of the air condition hitting the back of my throat._

_Lexa..._

"Great view huh," Anya's face blocked her view, sending Clarke to stumble back.

"Anya! Hi!"

_Nicely saved, Clarke._

Anya grins mischievously and glanced back at Lexa who's busy posing for the camera. Returning back to Clarke who's obviously still gawking at the girl, she cleared her throat and said, "Thank you for coming, Clarke. It must be such a trouble for making lunch for us. Is this lunch?" Taking the basket from the girl's hand.

"Oh! Yeah!" The blonde nodded a little too much.

Anya places it down on the floor and claps her hands, "Everyone! Let's take a break! Lexa's wife brought us lunch!"

Clarke's eyes widened by the sudden announcement and what's worse Lexa's confused eyes found hers. She tried to send an unspoken message that she had no idea but the girl's demeanor never changed.

"Clarke you sit there!" Anya pointed at the love seat at the corner, "Lexa! Sit beside Clarke please! Jasper, Monty! Get the camera ready."

Clarke looks at Anya and then Lexa for an explanation of what the hell was going on but no one seemed that accommodating. She sat down and instantly felt her knees bouncing in nervousness. Lexa sat down beside her and felt that warm hand over her knees, she looks at the brunette. Lexa never looks at her but whispers softly, "Don't show that you're nervous. Just relax. Just be yourself, Clarke" before removing hand.

Costia caught the small gesture and studies the two girls with too much scrutiny.

"Costia you can eat with the crew," Anya informed her, pointing at the table where the crew were crowding over the tacos. "Alright, guys! We will just have a short clip of you and Lexa. Just a little BTS - Behind The Scene - moments for the promotion of the magazine. Okay? Just be yourself, Clarke. Just relax. Lexa's with you."

Clarke nodded and peeks over at Lexa, who seemingly looking away.

"Ontari! They're ready."

Ontari came over and tutted, "Why are you so far apart? Closer girls. Look sweet and couple-y!"

Clarke rolled her eyes internally and moved a little closer to Lexa, while Lexa the 'actress' places an arm around her as if its the most casual thing to do.

Anya places two tacos on a plate on the coffee table in front of them while Ontari directed them to feed each other. Clarke snapped her head at the director and blinks. "What?"

Meanwhile, Lexa sighs, just wanting it to be over, grabs the taco and called for her wife, "Clarke."

The girl turns, seeing that taco and the girl's wide green eyes. 

" _Eat_." Hinting a little push, shoving the taco on the girl's mouth. Clarke refused to open her mouth, making Lexa widens her eyes bigger conveying a message of 'just do it, Clarke. Don't push it!' 

Clarke flared her nostrils, looking at those green eyes in defiance as she opens her mouth and felt that little too much push of the taco inside her mouth. Immediately, Clarke glares at Lexa as she takes a bite.

"Clarke your turn," Ontari said.

"My pleasure," Clarke mumbled, eyeing Lexa deviously. "Open your mouth, Lexa. You'll love my mexican food."

Lexa's not liking that look, not even one bit! But she still obeyed forcefully. Then she knew why Clarke is the most evil of the all. She gasped and cried, sticking out her tongue - fanning it with her hands.

"Oh my... What's wrong, love?" She asked ever so worriedly, cupping the girl's cheek as if she didn't know what Lexa was trying to convey with her reaction. 

"Water! Water!" Fanning her tongue, pulling away from Clarke. 

The blonde almost bursts out laughing but schooled her emotion and grabs the water bottle from the table. "Here, babe." Rubbing the girl's back like she cares so much.

Lexa gulps down the water in records time and wipes her chin with the back of her hand. 

"Feeling better, honey?" Clarke asked again, looking so deeply concern when inside she's laughing her heads out. 

Lexa shot her a deadly look but then smiles so sweetly, making sure that the camera and the crew sees it to pass their little ploy. "Never better, Clarke. Thanks for the water," She winks seductively knowing that it'll rile up Clarke. 

"I'm sorry, honey. I might have put too much spice," Clarke uttered too sweetly, placing her hand on the girl's cheek pinching it way too much for the brunette's liking. The girl winced quietly but aggressively under her breath, making sure that Clarke hears it before grabbing the girl's hand from her cheek and squeezing it super tight until Clarke could feel the actual pain. 

"That's okay,  _wifey,"_ seeing how those blue eyes widened by the nickname. She pulled a smirk watching those blue eyes dancing on hers.

"Aaawww so sweet!" Entire crew suddenly shouted from the corner of the room. Lexa snapped her head at them and saw Costia seemingly quiet at the corner. She caught the girl's eyes but Costia instantly looks away. 

"Why don't we end this with a kiss!" Ontari clapped. 

Both girls snapped their heads at the director and this time it was Lexa who asked a little too surprised, "What?!"

"Yes, Lexa. Seal it with a kiss," Anya pressed on, with that eyes of 'just do it or you won't hear the end of it'.

Heaving heavily but discreetly, she faces the reluctant girl and grabs her cheek, "Don't move, Clarke. Just close your eyes," she whispers, seeing those blues staring at her in obvious fear. Lexa pulls Clarke closer but the girl won't budged, she widens her eyes again warning her. 

Clarke's eyes mimic the action and widens it sternly as if they're doing some silent conversation, 'Don't you touch me, you maniac!' 

Lexa flared her nostril still pulling the girl closer, 'just be done with it, Clarke! Stop being so hard headed jerk!' 

Knowing that they can't stall any longer, Clarke glanced at the crew and giggles a little - showing off that shy smile and a little shrug. Lexa looks at them and smiles tightly, returning her eyes back on the girl who's eyes were then already closed and patiently waiting for her with that lips that she caught herself staring for a second or two. 

_What's that? What's that drumming in my ears? Is- Is that my heart?_

_Wait. Am- Am I nervous? I've never been nervous in my entire life! Not in front of the camera!_

She looks at Clarke properly and starts wondering why. In the corner, she could see Anya making a gesture of kissing. So she shut her eyes reluctantly and get it over with.

Clarke felt it. That soft bump of that nose on her cheek. Followed by that warm lips on hers that stayed for a second or two before disappearing again.

"And cut!" Ontari declared, with every one clapping around them.

All Clarke could see are those green eyes apparently still staring at her. She immediately cleared her throat, turning away.

"Clarke? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Clarke looks up and immediately, nodded just to get away from the brunette's eyes. So she follows Anya out of the door not sparing another glance at the brunette whom she knew was watching her leave because her hair was still standing up. 

////

"You're a public figure now, Clarke. Every action. Every word. Will be under surveillance. I need you to be careful next time. Did you know how much trouble we had gone through because of it?"

Clarke ducks down, regretting of even looking at Anya's scary face, "I'm sorry."

Anya took a deep breath and slowly smiles warmly sensing the girl's reaction, "I hope you'll learn from this, Clarke. Lexa's position isn't easy but both of you are in this together. So you have to work together... And thank you for the lunch. The crew and I really enjoyed it. It's delicious. Lexa's really lucky to have a good chef like you."

She smiles and nodded again.

"Well thank you for your time, Clarke. We deeply appreciate it," standing up and extends her arm, which Clarke firmly shook .

"Thank you too, Anya," She walks back for the door when her eyes landed on a printed picture on the table. "This-..." She picked it up. "It's here."

"Oh! Lexa showed it to Mr. Wallace and Mr. Wallace sends it to me, if I was interested," Anya informed.

"Lex- She- She showed this painting to Mr. Wallace? Really?" Clarke was very surprised.

"Yes."

"How does he finds it?" Feeling unsure if he could pass the man's distinct eyes for details.

"He's fond of it but wasn't enough for him to buy it. He said it's missing something. There's a heart but not whole. It's too loud and messy. Very ambiguous. As if the painter wasn't sure what she's painting. No direction. No goal in mind," Anya shrugs, sighing even. 

"Oh...," She couldn't even hide the sadness in her voice.

"Lexa said it's her friend's painting," looking back at Clarke.

Clarke smiled sadly, "I painted it..."

"OH! I-... I'm so sorry, Clarke. I didn't meant to upset you. I was just-..."

"It's okay! I understand. It's a constructive criticism. I guess I have to level up my skills. Thank you! Thank you... I'll- I'll just bring this with me," taking the paper and made a quick exit for the door.

////

Lexa checks her watch and taps on her steering wheel, checking the side mirror for any sign of the girl. She clicked her tongue when she noticed Clarke stepped out of the building and walking up to the side walk. She waited, she waited for the girl to notice the car but Clarke seem to be too occupied with her thoughts.

Lexa was about to reverse the vehicle when her phone came to life. She cussed when she saw the name of the caller.

"Costia? I'm sorry. Did you waited long?" She asked, still keeping eye on Clarke hoping that she won't cross the road.

"Not that long. Where are you? I'm hungry again," Costia laughs.

She bit her lips, contemplating. She never thought even once that she'll have to choose between Clarke or Costia. Lexa inhaled sharply, closing her eyes for a nano second and breathed through her lips. When she opens them again, she saw Clarke was about to cross the road and unthinkingly, she slammed on the car horn multiple times - attracting Clarke's attention.

_Seems like I've already made my decision._

"Cos, I'm so sorry. I'm with Clarke-..."

"No! It's okay!... It's actually nice to see you guys so friendly and sweet."

Lexa swallowed hard, "Thank you," she checks the side mirror again and saw Clarke still standing there looking at the car.

"Hey Lexa what about tomorro-..."

Clarke was about to make a move again that sent Lexa to chunk the phone on the passenger seat and honked at her again. "Claaarke," she grunted, pulling the car to a reverse and stopped right in front of the blonde. Opening the passenger door, "get in."

Clarke didn't made a move.

She sighed, " _Clarke,_ Get. In...  _Please."_

The blonde bit her inner cheeks and entered the car.

////

Her knuckles her clenching - unclenching the steering wheel. She watches it turns white and then red again. She tries so hard not to look at the girl beside her but it was too much to bare because Clarke was being too oddly quiet.

"What happened to you? Did someone said something?" Peeking at Clarke, "Just ignore it, Clarke. It's nothing, all those newspapers and all."

The girl sighs and leans her head away from Lexa, "So what if it's awful and with no direction..."

"Hmm?"

"You're right. It's rubbish. Nobody will like an art piece from a person like me..."

Lexa laughs a little, trying to diffuse the tension in the car, "When did I said that? I don't think I said that." Smiling a little but Clarke wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry. Let's not talk about it anymore. Let's just go home," Clarke mumbled softly, making Lexa wonder in curiosity of what had happened. 

////

Lexa got out of the car and follows Clarke into the house. The girl was obviously upset over something and what annoys her was that she wanted to find out. She wanted to know why is she being like that.

_Is because of our fight? Must be._

_But what was she rambling about in the car? I'm pretty sure it got nothing to do with our fight._

The brunette sighs  watching the girl go up the stairs like a zombie.

"Hey Clarke!"

Clarke turns around slowly and with a blank face as if a dementor has sucked the life out of her.

"What?"

"Bake something in the morning," walking up the stairs and passes the girl.

"Early in the morning? Can't I just do it in the afternoon?" Clarke whined.

"No, I want it for breakfast. Goodnight!" Lexa called behind her, smirking even.

////

The next morning, Lexa was brushing her teeth when Clarke came in at their shared open bathroom. Clarke stopped at her track and rolled her eyes at Lexa before standing at her side of the washing counter. The brunette furrowed her eyebrows at the obvious dark circle in her eyes but then ignores it and continued brushing her teeth. Meanwhile, trying to busy herself, she couldn't help but steal glances at the blonde in the corner of her eye, taking her toothbrush and putting toothpaste on it.

Lexa can't help but crack a joke because Clarke's cold treatment was getting on her nerves.

"I dropped your toothbrush in the toilet," Lexa snickers, as she brushes her teeth.

Clarke looks at it and sniffs it before glaring at Lexa.

"I cleaned it, don't worry," showing a hilarious grin.

The girl rolls her eyes and starts brushing her teeth.

"PSYCHE!!!" Lexa exclaimed, laughing like a hyena. Spluttering bits of her toothpaste on the mirror.

Clarke stopped again and gave her that zombie blank eyes.

"I really didn't...," shaking her head, when she still received no response from Clarke, she cleared the air in a soft voice, "It's brand new."

////

She stares. She tilts her head. She pokes. Lexa looks up at Clarke who was still moving around like a zombie in the kitchen.

"Cookies?" She asked. "Where's the cake?"

Clarke turns around, "Just eat what I prepared, Lexa," turning back around again, grabbing her bowl of fruits and sits across Lexa.

"You bake cakes on birthdays, Clarke," She uttered as a matter of fact. 

Clarke whipped her head up in surprise, "It's your birthday today?"

"No...," suddenly looking down on her cookies."Yours..." 

The blonde tilts her head in confusion until it hits her, "Oh yeah! It is!" covering her mouth, "How did you know?"

Lexa cleared her throat, ignoring the question, "what are you gonna do?" Taking a bite from the cookie.

"Hmmm... I want to go to the City of Light," Clarke smiles fondly.

The girl stopped her chewing and slowly turns to Clarke, "City of light?"

"Yeah! I'll invite Raven and Octavia. Oh my, it's been such a long time since we've gone into an amusement park!" She grins, popping a grape inside her mouth.

Lexa gawked at her, "Just- Just the three of you?... And me?" she asked hopefully.

"The place will be crawling with people, how can you go?" Tutting at the girl's ridiculous question.

Taken aback, Lexa can't believe that she felt that huge disappointment and a hint of rejection?

"Who says I'm going anyway! I'm busy all day!" She quickly countered as if she doesn't care at all when in fact, her hands were in tight fists under the table because she  _really_ wanna go.

"Really? Well I guess I won't be back till dinner. So you have to take care of your own dinner."

Lexa made a face, "City of Light... So childish," she spat under her breath.

"I better remind them about my luggage too," Clarke nodded in wonder. 

Sensing that Clarke was going to have fun without her - not that she care or anything. _I most certainly do not care! -_ She pushed her chair back a little too aggressive and shouted, "Clean the house before you leave! I want it sparkly clean, Clarke. You hear me!" And left the table grumbling to herself. 

"Pfft! What is she so angry about?" blatantly shooting daggers at Lexa's back. 

////

"What kind of a friend are you? How can you forget your best friend's birthday?!"

Lexa watched the blonde who promptly stopped mopping the floor and placed her hand on her hips looking upset.

"City of Light. Come on guys, it's been ages since we went there...," the girl laughs heartily

She walks pass her and opens the front door.

"You're heading out now?" Clarke called after her. Lexa turns around and simply stares at her for a second before leaving the house without a word. "Hmph! Such an attitude... So guys, we go to City of Light and let's have dinner. How's that sound?...Yeah, of course!" Rolling her eyes, "Oh wait hold on a second. Someone's on the other line."

She pressed the green button on her phone, "Hello?"

"Clarke? It's Finn Collins."

"Finn! Hi! Did you get my painting?" biting her lips in anticipation.

"I did and that's why I called you. Do you mind coming down today? If it's not a hassle, I mean."

"Yes! Of course!" She nodded unrelentingly. "I'll be there!"

She hears Finn laughs on the other line, making her laugh too. "Great! I'll see you, Clarke."

"Okay! See you, Finn."

Clarke ended the call and rang her friends, "Guys! Sorry change of plans. I have important meeting to attend to... We'll make it up some other day... Yeah, yeah. Bye!"

The girl immediately finished her mopping and ran for her bedroom to get change, "This is it, Clarke! This is your time to shine! Yes!"

////

Anya stopped at her mid-track and retraced back her steps, "Lexa? What are you doing here? Do you have schedule today?" She entered the small conference room and found the girl sitting on the chair with stacks of magazines and newspapers sprawled in front of her.

"Oh hey An. What's up?" Lexa smiles, flipping the magazine page.

The woman blinks, feeling oddly surprise to find the girl to be at the office on her off day. "Nothing much. You? What's up with you?"

"Just chilling," she shrugs, hinting Anya a genuine smile.

"Uhuh," biting her tongue, " chilling huh... So where's Clarke?" Taking the seat beside the girl.

Lexa cleared her throat and turns away, "Don't know. Don't care."

Anya rolled her eyes, "Did you fight again?"

She gave her a look, "No! Why does it always have to be me and Clarke fighting? Can't I just be here and have my alone time?" delving back on her magazine.

A laughter. A laughter echoed inside the room attracting those green eyes to the blonde in front of her. Anya sighed, shaking her head, "Are you enjoying your decision now, Woods? Marriage life is fun isn't it?" Mocking her.

Lexa grunted, rolling her eyes and stood up - stalking to the door, "I'm outta here. So much for peace and quiet."

"Good luck with the blonde!"

"Speaking about yourself, Anya?"

"You love me!"

"I'm starting to think twice!" She called behind her as she exits out for the elevator landing.

////

"Fuck that Lisa! I told you it doesn't fit our theme! Tell him to get rid of it and paint me a new one!..." Clarke peeked inside the office where the lady by the counter directed her at and saw Finn on the phone, "Well if he wanna get paid. Then he have to do what I say!" She jumped by the loud angry voice, causing her to drop her phone.

"Clarke!"

The girl stumbles back, crouching half way up picking up her phone, "Finn! I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No, no. I was done anyway... Lisa, get him to do what I say. We're done here," And slammed down the phone. "Take a seat Clarke."

The girl quickly sat down and asked, "So... My painting?"

"Yes," He nodded, "I think it's the most messed up painting I've ever seen, honestly," he shrugs so casually like it's his daily job.

Clarke bit her tongue, feeling her blood drain out of her face.

"I don't know what the heck is your direction. What you're trying to portray. What you want the people to see." Finn took a good look at her and smiles in a mocking way, "Did you really painted it, Clarke? I was actually disappointed that among the pictures you showed me you sent me this piece."

Clarke swallowed hard, "Yes, I painted it Mr. Collins. It may be ambiguous. No sense of direction. But I painted it with my heart - day and night. Now, if you don't see the hard work that I put on that painting then I don't think we can work on anything here. I'm tired of people like you taking my pieces to the dump. Clearly, I was wrong about you," picking up her bag, "I don't care what you or other art companies said! Cause I will keep continuing painting until my heart contents until I have  _someone_ to see my art! This is what I love to do and no one can stop me from doing what I love. You know, you shouldn't be too blunt, too disrespectful and rude, you- you douche bag!" Clarke made a move, "Goodbye, Mr. Collins. Thank you for your time."

Quickly, she picks up the canvas leaning from the wall and out for the door when Finn spoke again, " _But.._  It's not that bad.I will give you a chance." Clarke instantly turns around confusedly - looking at that highly amused grin, " So we'll make a deal. I want a new piece by next week and..." Finn stood up and walked to Clarke, "I want you to paint about what you feel. Not because you just wanna fill up an empty canvas. If my partners and I like it we will put it on the art show by the end of the month."

"You- you- you want to-..." She shakes her head not quite believing what she's hearing, "you want to make- make a deal with me?!"

"Yes, Clarke. So don't make me disappoint," Finn smiles genuinely.

"No! I won't! Thank you! Thank you so much Finn!"

////

She hit her cheeks dozens of times making sure she's not dreaming. Pumping her fists in the air, dancing that celebratory dance at the empty elevator landing.

"Yes! You did it, Clarke! Yes! Woohoo!"

_"Someone looks happy."_

Clarke immediately turns around and automatically turns beet red upon seeing Finn grinning.

"Uh-... I was just-... Um...," Clearing her throat, losing her ability to form a normal sentence.

_**Ding!** _

Finn gestured for the elevator door, allowing Clarke to step in first. The door closes before them and soon after they were engulfed by awkward silence and stealing glances.

Biting her lips, she finally took her courage to speak her mind, "Um, Mr. Collins," Finn turns to her expectantly, "I'm really sorry about what I said a moment ago."

"You seem pretty dramatic," Finn hinted flirtatiously.

Clarke giggles a little, ducking down shyly, "Yeah. So I've heard."

"If you don't mind, Clarke. Would you like to go for lunch?"

"What?" She asked, feeling stunned.

"I mean you've just got a deal. Shouldn't we celebrate it?" He smiles confidently.

Clarke blinks as that lips turns into a wider smile.

////

Lexa peeked under her sunglasses, watching hundreds of people crowding the main entrance of the amusement park. She opened her glove compartment and put on the scarf around her neck, up to her nose to keep herself unrecognized. Checking the time it was already past noon and the sun was scorching hot as she steps out of the car. Lucky enough, the strong breeze was cool enough for her to use the scarf.

"City of light... So childish," she whispers under her breath as she paid for her ticket and entered the park at the less crowded area. "Where is that blonde and her little dwarves?" She peeks behind the pillar and ducks behind it when a huge crowd of family wearing a t-shirt with her face on it and she knew this was a terrible idea.

She tutted as she walks briskly behind a moving popcorn cart and escaped for the maze house where she decided to start on her hunt. Followed by the roller coaster then The ferry's wheel where she have a better view of the entire park. Then the lined up food carts at one area and photo booths.

An hour had passed, Lexa was perspiring under her sunglasses and scarf but she still won't remove it until her eyes landed on that delicious sausage 3 carts away from her and at the same time her stomach growled, signaling her that she haven't eaten her lunch yet.

"One please. Thank you," She said to the girl by the counter and paid. 

She collapsed again by an empty bench and grunted, "God... Stupid blonde." As she took an angry bite from the stick and watches the crowd moving past her. Neither did she realized dozens of eyes were on her as she chews angrily. "Where are they?" Looking behind her, up on the rollercoaster ride...

_"Oh my god! It's Lexa! It's Lexa Woods!" One girl shamelessly pointed at her direction attracting hundreds of heads turning to her._

_"It's Lexa! Guys! It's Lexa!"_

_"Oh my god! She's here!"_

The girl finally took notice all the murmuring around her and gasped at the huge crowd inches away from, "Fuck...," Lexa immediately stood up and sprinted to  the opposite direction with a huge crowd of teenagers and parents hot at her heels. "Claaarrrkkeee you are so dead!"

The girl ran and ran but which ever direction she goes the people hot pursuit were getting bigger and bigger. More and more people were joining the run as if it was so much 'fun' chasing after a celebrity. Fortunately, She found a secluded small room and locked herself inside. She turned on the light and found out it's a storage area for the janitors.

Shoving her hair back, she wiped her perspiration pushing aside the thought of her sunglasses and scarf falling behind as she ran for her dear life. She wouldn't be surprise at all when later tonight it'll be in ebay for auction.

"Stupid decision, Lexa. Why are you being so stupid?!" Lexa berated herself, pulling out her phone and pressed the speed call. "Anya?... I need help..."

////

Anya banged the door as hard as she can until Lexa opens it in a crouch mode - away from the prying eyes.

"Get out, Woods!" The older girl hollered, giving her that 'look'.

Lexa rolled her eyes as she allowed Anya to cover her with a blanket as they made their way out to the public with dozens of flashing cameras and cellphones in the air taking pictures and videos. Upon reaching the her car, Anya was still puffing by the passenger seat.

"Lexa, what came up in your head to go to a freaking amusement part by yourself?!"

Lexa leans back on her seat and rubs her temples, "Can we not talk about it? I just wanna go home, An. I'm tired."

Anya shot her a look, "the next time that you wanna 'have fun' please let me know so I can at least give you body guards. You'll be all over the news again tomorrow."

Rolling her eyes, "Are we done now?" Giving her that defiant look.

The manager sighs, hopping out of the car, "Go straight home, Lexa. Emerson and the crew will be following you from behind to make sure you reached home safely.  _And please_ don't try to do something funny again," slamming the door shut.

Lexa sped for the main road, grumbling to herself, "great job, Griffin. You did it again." Ignoring her self-conscience berating herself for blaming the blonde for her own reckless actions.

////

Clarke flips open the menu and felt her mouth forms a huge 'O', gasping at the exorbitant price. She flips again the next page and the next page and the next page and each time she feels her eye balls gonna pop out.

"What would you like, Clarke?" Finn asked from across the table.

Clarke snapped up, blinking fast, side-glancing to the waiting waiter and leaned forward in a whisper, "How do you feel about burgers? I know a _great_ place that sells burgers."

Finn leans forward and whispers too, "Don't worry, Clarke. I'll buy for today. You buy next time." He winks.

The girl watches the guy blabber some gibberish to the waiter as he flips on the menu. A minute later, Finn smiles at her, "What do you want, Clarke?"

"Huh? Um...," Looking down on the menu having no idea what the heck the french words meant even, "I'll have whatever you're having." The waiter nods and off he went to the back house.

"So how's Lexa? What is she been doing?"

Clarke pouted, "I'm not sure. She just laze around the house and then says she got filming today," she shrugs.

"Hmmm," He nods, "So how's marriage life? Having fun?"

She made a face causing Finn to laugh. "Fun? Who says about having fun? I'm  _this_ close," doing a small pinch with her fingers, "to lose my patience on Lexa," Finn laughs even harder, "What's so funny? I'm being serious."

"I'm sorry. I just find it funny... You didn't know you're that funny, Clarke. I like that," He grins as he leans forward, watching Clarke interestingly.

_'Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you!!!'_

Clarke shifted her gaze at the neighboring table and watched a family singing and clapping as the girl blows the candles on her cake. She sighs, missing that moment with her mom and dad. It's been a long time since she celebrated her birthday. Ever since the accident she pushes aside anything that reminds her of her parents and that even includes her birthday.

"Are you okay, Clarke?"

"Hmm? Yeah! Peachy even!"

////

Slamming the door shut, Lexa stomps onto the living room throwing her phone and wallet onto the coffee table and collapsed onto the sofa, grunting loudly. She checks her watch and stood up again, pacing the expanse of the room, "Why isn't she home yet?"

Lexa rubs her stomach, staring through the darkness at the empty kitchen. Shaking her head, she folded her arms still checking her watch, tutting under her breath. Half an hour had passed, she was lying down on the sofa with her eyes closed, feeling around for her phone, sending for her wallet to fall on the floor.

She unlocks her phone and hovers at Clarke's number when a car engine caught her attention. Lexa immediately walked at the front door and peeks outside.

"Thank you, Finn," Clarke waves as she hops off the car. "Till next time!" The girl turns around as the car sped off, sending Lexa to ran back to the sofa almost tripping over her fallen wallet and laid still as if she was sleeping.

Clarke opens the front door.

_"You're back?"_

"Aahh!" The blonde jumps to her feet and instantly crouches in defense as she slams the lights on. "Lexa?! What the heck are you doing in the dark?" She gawks at her frighteningly.

"Sleeping," Lexa replied simply.

"Since when did you get back?"

"A moment ago," sitting up right.

"You scared the crap out of me. Why do you like to hide in the dark so much?" Glaring at her as she goes to the kitchen.

The brunette stuck out her tongue behind the girl and follows her. "You! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" Opening the fridge, taking out a bottle of water.

"Look at the time! It's so late!" She berated, pointing at her watch.

Clarke frowned and checks her watch, "Lexa, it's 8 in the evening."

Lexa blinks, feeling her cheeks heating up for being caught unreasonable. "Well- Well it's dark out, Clarke! It's dangerous to be going home alone especially in an isolated street."

"I didn't went home alone. Jeez! You're worst than my mother!" Clarke puffed, taking one huge gulp of water. "Plus! I told you I'm going home late. So why are you blowing your top off? Aren't we suppose to mind our own business?"

Lexa clenched her jaw, dawning on Clarke in bubbling anger.

Clarke simply rolled her eyes, "Have you eaten?"

She quickly turns away, letting her grumbling stomach answer for her. "Cook something."

"What? You haven't eat?"

"Yeah! I have not! So cook something!" She shouted, almost sounding like a spoiled little girl.

"There's no food."

"What?"

"Cup noodles," Clarke uttered as she walks away.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Following her instantly.

"Can't I change clothes first? Jesus, Lexa! Can't you pipe down for a second? You're getting on my nerves!" Clarke hollered, stomping into the living room for the stairs when she accidentally stepped on a wallet. She picked it up and toss it on the table when she noticed a small tab fell out of it.

_**'City of Light** _

_**One admission (8/5/16)'** _

She picked it up and looks back at Lexa by the kitchen. "Hey Lexa," Clarke called out, walking towards the girl, "Did you had fun?" She smirked, waving the ticket tab.

Lexa's eyes widened in shock.

"So did you went to City of Light?" Fanning the ticket to her face.

"Psh! What? Why would I go there?" She puffed exaggeratedly, desperately trying to act cool and not affected. 

"But you  _did_ went, why still deny?" Clarke tutted. 

She closed her eyes for being caught red-handed, "I went! So what?! It's none of your business, Clarke!"

Clarke rolled her eyes dramatically by the outbust, "Did you went to look for me?" She asked playfully.

"What? Me? Pfft! Am I insane? Why would I do that?" Looking away, "I was bored. So I went. Besides, it's been a long time since I went there. So I thought it'll be fun and I know some people working there. So don't think that it's because of you," She explains vaguely.

Clarke nodded, seemingly accepted the explanation. "Sad... I didn't went today."

"What?... I mean, so what?" Peeking at her.

"Did you wait long?" The blonde pouted, rubbing the girl's arm.

Lexa pulled away, clearly irritated, "I didn't wait!" earning her a laughter from Clarke, "Stop laughing! Jesus!" She shouted again, storming back to her room.

////

Clarke took a deep breath and breathe out blankly. Lexa noticed it and glanced across the table. She swallowed the last strands of noodle before saying, "Staring is rude, Clarke," putting down her fork.

"Let's go to City of Light!" The girl excitedly suggested.

Lexa was taken aback.

"I didn't get to sing the happy birthday song. I didn't get to blow my cake.  I didn't get to eat my cake. At least I should go to City of Light," Clarke reasoned out sadly. "What do you say, Lexa?"

"Are you out of your mind?! It's late at night, Clarke!"

////

She grunted, folding her arms in annoyance as she watches the blonde girl trying to jump over the huge tall gate.

"I told you it's closed, Clarke!" She said, scratching her neck.

"I know! Isn't it better? We get to get the place to ourselves," shaking the gate in case that it opens. "It's like in the movies. Those romantic kind of movies. You should know!"

Lexa scoffed, "we're not on a date, Clarke."

Clarke faced her with an obvious unhappy look, "fine, let's just go home." Walking back to the car park.

Sighing, she grabs the girl's wrist, "wait, wait. Let me think... It would have been easier if it were a movie... Hold on... Clarke!" Clarke turns to her, "let's go."

"Where?"

"Just shut up and follow me."

////

A loud shrilling laughter echoed in her left ear and then it went around to her right ear, She swatted her arms around in great annoyance almost losing her balance.

"Come on, Lexa. Move!" Clarke yelled from across the rink.

Lexa watched the blonde girl skates like an ice princess, doing twirls and leaps. She was almost mesmerized by it, if it weren't for her situation. She's stuck.

"Are you stuck?" The girl asked, skating towards her. Lightly touching the brunette's shoulder, sending her to wobble to her knees.

"Don't touch me, Griffin!" She spat, trying to regain her posture from a crouch position.

"Come on, Lex. This is your idea. Have fun with me!" Suddenly pulling the girl's hands, draging her across the ice.

"Clarke! Clarke! Let go! Cla- Cl-... AH! Aaaahh!" And Lexa went tumbling and sliding on the ice and landed hard on her butt. "Ouw! God..." She hissed between her teeth as she watches Clarke skates away from her laughing, "Griffin get back here!"

"Come and chase me, Woods! You want your revenge? Come here!" Clarke beckons with her arms. "Tks. Tsk. For a superstar you're really terrible in skating. What if your role was to skate, Lexa? What are you gonna do?"

Lexa finally got up to her feet and managed to salvage her balance, "I'll get a fucking stunt man!" flinging her arms frantically because Clarke intentionally tugs on her arms, every time she skates around her.

"Well that's sooo unauthentic," she widens her blue eyes, skidding to a halt in front of the brunette, "Here," offering her hands.

"What?" Looking at the hands suspiciously.

"Take my hands, Lexa. I'll teach you how to skate. It's the only way I could repay you for teaching me how to bike," rolling her eyes.

"Aaww how nice of you, Griffin. Didn't know you have a sense of gratitude in you," she replied haughtily.

Clarke rolls her eyes again and gently tugs on her hands, "Let's go slowly," and starts skating backwards, guiding her as they go.

////

"Stop laughing! ARGH!"

Clarke grabs her stomach for the hundredth times - laughing, shamelessly pointing at Lexa who fell on her butt for the hundredth times.

"God Lexa... You're really terrible at this," She snickers some more, earning her a deadly look from the girl.

Lexa stood up and sighs, "I'm done. I'm getting bruises everywhere."

"You're  _not_ getting bruises everywhere. Stop being so melodramatic all the time!" Skating towards her.

"I have a fair skin, Clarke. I easily bruise!" Turning her back against her, folding her arms like a little kid.

"Fine. Fine," grabbing her hands again, "Let's get you out of here. I don't wanna see you cry," Clarke mocks, grinning ever so widely.

"Fuck you," Lexa cussed softly that only Clarke could hear.

"You wish," The girl chuckles as she pulls the red cheeks brunette to safety.

////

Sipping a warm bottle of coffee, Clarke glances at Lexa's side profile and chuckles again.

"What's so funny now?" Lexa asked, not sparing a glance.

"Nothing."

The brunette took a good look this time and saw that smile radiating from the girl's lips. Shaking her head, she sips from her vending machine tea and said, "I think I finally figure out what you're really good at. Painting isn't really your cup of tea, Clarke."

Clarke glares at her, "Please,  _enlighten_ me, master!" widening her eyes exaggeratedly. "My mom taught me since I was young. She's a great ice skater! It's the second best thing she loves to do besides from being a doctor."

"Wow! Your mom must have gone hell teaching someone like you! It would take a miracle!" She teased. "I should know cause I've  _experienced it_."

"Hey! Be nice. It's my birthday," Clarke huffed, elbowing her on the ribs. "So you better listen..."

She tutted playfully, "fine. I'll listen. What is it?"

Clarke looks around at the empty indoor skating rink and tutted, "I forgot..."

"How dumb," Lexa side-commented.

"Hey, your mouth please!.... Ah! Now I remember. I got a deal today!" She grins, giggling even. "I'm officially hired as a painter." Inhaling deeply with that wide smile plastered on her lips. "My dreams are slowly finally coming true. Emotions. Feelings. Words. People. Love. Hatred. Happiness... All in one canvas and people get to see it now."

Lexa watches her smile. Speaking words as if they were meant to be uttered for her ears alone  _only._

"All the child like paintings that I always shows my dad. Then my dad would show it to my mom," she looks down on her hands and continued, "even though my mom doesn't want me to be an artist... I know she'll be proud of me right now... Letting people see and feel the emotions that my paintings bring... That's what I always wanna do."

The brunette smiles faintly, seeing that glimmer in her eyes. "I bet she is."

Clarke looks at her and smirks, "you're very sneaky, Lexa."

"What?" she asked, completely lost by the comment.

"You showed Mr. Wallace my painting... Thank you." Shouldering her gently.

Lexa turns away, "he accidentally saw it on my phone. I didn't do anything."

"Then why is it on your phone in the first place?" Tilting her head playfully.

She gawks at her, blinking way too much for her liking, "Why do you ask so many questions, Clarke? What is this, some kind of an interrogation?" downing her last drop of tea.

Clarke laughs again and shrugs, "I like playing detective," she winks before hopping down from the low partition and reach for their bags. "Come on, let's head home. You need your beauty sleep," snickering even more, seeing the blush on Lexa's cheeks.

////

"Do you want me to carry you?"

Lexa shot another dagger at her, "I can take care of myself. Thank you very much!" She hoisted herself up the stairs in a very slow and painful way.

"Are you sure?" Clarke ran up to her, showing her that mocking grin.

She had had it. She shoves Clarke's face with her hand, almost sending the girl tumbling down the stairs, "Leave me alone, Goddamit!" Lexa cussed, pulling herself together as she enters her safe haven.

Clarke snickers quietly, glancing back at the girl's bedroom door as she open hers. She placed her bag on her vanity table when something large and wrapped in sparkly attracted her eyes. There, on her bed, was a huge package.

She approached it and read the small greeting card.

_**'Paint the night away.** _

_**Touch their heart and soul.** _

_**Happy Birthday, Clarke!'** _

"Oh my god...," she ripped the wrappers open and gasped at the high-end art materials. "No way!" She inhaled sharply feeling that adrenaline rush as she ran across the hallway, "Lexa! Lexa!" letting herself in but only to stop at mid-track when she found the girl already fast asleep.

A smile touched her lips and whispered, "Thank you, Lexa," before switching off the lights and closing the door behind her.

Lexa opens her eyes and whispered, "Happy birthday, Clarke."


	6. A Little Way Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I've posted another continuation of this story. It's been a long time ever since and I thought I won't be continuing it. I almost thought of deleting it. Thank god I didn't. I just suddenly felt the inspiration coming in and i couldn't to just do it. So here it is guys the continuation. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. But here it is.   
> Enjoy!

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!** _

Clarke looked up from the sink, "Did she forgot something?"

She wiped her hands dry and opened the door, "What did you forget Lex-... LOLA!"

Diana stood quietly by the front door, seemingly brewing some anger or hatred towards her. Clarke thought she's gonna meltdown when thank God Indra came into view, "Good morning, Clarke. Is Lexa home?"

"Mom!" She had never felt so relieved in her entire life. "No, she just left for work," Indra gave Clarke the 'eyes' and instantly, she understood what it meant. She pecked lola on both cheeks and then Indra before stepping aside and let the two elderly ladies enter the house.  "Come in!"

She had never expected this. She had never thought of it at all! Clarke  thought that being married only she have to deal with Lexa alone... Not with her parents.... Not even her tormenting grandmother. 

Diana was puffing, staring at her berserkly.

Clarke ducks down and pouted, "I'm really sorry, Lola, Mom."

"Unbearable..." Diana grumbled, giving Indra a look.

She furrowed her eyebrows, feeling the bad sensation in her chest.  _This isn't going too well... Oh god..._

"Even if it's only for a few days, you have to let us know that you've came back from the trip. I know how Lexa is but I'm disappointed in you, Clarke." Indra reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, mom," she apologized again. 

"Did you know how worried Lexa's father is?... What happened to your ring?"

"Hmm?" Clarke caught the ladies looking down on her hand. "Oh it's in my room."

"Clarke, you shouldn't casually take off your wedding ring. It symbolizes what you have with Lexa," Indra reprimanded  _again,_ earning another discontent grunt from Diana.

 _Crap. Crap. Crap._ Clarke quickly made another apology and nodding obediently.

"See, Indra? I knew it! It's because this girl is lacking refinement and discipline! Growing up without proper lesson and manners! We know how Lexa is and with this sudden wedding I finally came to a term with it but I won't let this continue!"

"Mooomm," Indra tries to calm down Diana but it was to no avail. She was pulling down her arm that was doing some wild gestures of discontent. Clarke could only turn beet root. 

"... There's nothing left to say!" Clarke cringed by the woman's loud voice, "You two are moving in our home! End of discussion!"

Clarke snapped her head at Lola as the woman stood up from the couch and went straight for the door. "But lola, Lexa and I are-..."

"No, buts Clarke! By the end of the week I'll send people to take all your things and move it to the house. I will teach you to be a fine warrior...," appraising Clarke from top to bottom.

She's confused, "A warrior?"

"Yes! The Woods are fine warriors with discipline and respect to their elders! Which clearly you're lacking of! Indra! Let's go!" Diana barked as she opens the door, with Indra looking at Clarke with an apologetic smile.

"Be strong, Clarke. Talk to Lexa. We will wait at home," the woman squeezed her shoulder firmly before exiting.

"What have I got myself into?" She stared in horror. 

////

"So we're done with the interviews," Looking up from the newspaper.

"Guess so...," putting down her phone, "The premier should be good."

Anya shakes her head, "not with the stunt that you've pulled at the amusement park." Still disappointed of what had happened previously.

Lexa made a face remembering that awful day. _Okay, maybe not so awful._  "It's in the newspaper? I thought you already did damage controlled."

The woman sighed, flipping another page, "not in the newspaper but in the internet. Seems like you two are having fun," She smirked sarcastically. 

The brunette gave her a surprise look, earning Anya to chuckle.

"Try to live quietly, Lexa. You know how people are with people like you," looking back down on the paper, ignoring the look that Lexa was giving her. "What do you  have on tonight? The crew's going for dinner. Wanna come along?"

Sighing, she nonchalantly answered, "That's okay. I'll just head home and eat."

Anya pulled another smirked, "Why? Something nice cooking tonight?"

Lexa made a face, "what?"

"Only now did I realize how pretty you wife is.  _Sooo_ your type, Lexa."

"What? Pretty?" Giving her a disgusted look. She scoffed, "psh! You don't know my type is Anya. Plus, Clarke isn't pretty! She's annoying and childish! Always shouting and complaining. God... She's annoying as hell. I can't stand her."

"And yet, you still wanna go home and eat dinner with her." Anya pointed out undauntedly.

"What? Since when did I-... I just said-... She-... You don't know what you're talking about, Anya!" Lexa was getting angsty and losing her words to defend herself, " You know I never like socialize dinners nor parties," she reasoned out, internally hissing at the coyness that Anya was showing. "You know what... Screw that. Let's go for dinner tonight. My treat!"

"No, no, no. Go back home, Lexa," Anya waves her off as she stood up.

"I said I'm buying! Let's go to the most expensive restaurant that you want."

"I said it's alright, Lexa. Go home to Clarke."

Lexa blinks repeatedly. Obviously, her best friend is enjoying her misery. " You're enjoying this aren't you," shaking her head a little by the wide grin that Anya was sporting.

"Oh you have no idea. The smartest dumb move you've ever pulled since 6th grade." 

Oh she remembers that day. That day when Becky Gloss the meanest girl in school embarrassed her during lunch and she had enough. So she thought of a beautiful way of taking her revenge and just so happened she thought of this sudden idea while walking their German Shepherd and Becky Gloss was walking out of driveway. And yes, they used to live across from each other. Well, not after being chased after by Lexa's family dog - who's K9 trained since he was a puppy and learns to attack mean people - and it just so happened Becky saw her and made fun of her. Lexa didn't made a move but she guessed Azgeda did it for her. Next thing she knew, she let go of the leash and Becky began running for her dear life for almost half an hour around the suburbs. 

Lexa never heard the end of it until Becky Gloss' family decided to move out of town. Much to her relief. 

"I love that dog." She mumbled.

"Yeah. Totally saved our little Commander from her bully," Anya chuckles. 

As much as Lexa misses bantering with her. She's not having it today. "Whatever. I'm leaving."

She quickly walked down the hall, feeling very annoyed because Anya always seems to see right through her. Being friends with her was something that she cherished all these years because the girl had helped her during vulnerable times. Just when she felt low and self defeated, Anya would be there guiding and pushing her up. And it only made sense for Lexa to ask the girl to be her manager, knowing that she knew her well enough to manage her gigs and of course, her own internal chaos.

Lexa puffed, folding her arms when she saw the elevator landing with the crew greeting her cheerfully. She smiles and waves like how she was to them. Her mind tells her to have dinner with them, to show Anya that Clarke is nothing to her. That she's just a liability and not someone who cooks her delicious scrumptious meals day and night. Not someone who accompanies her in a large glass house where she felt alone and distant, but of course she won't admit that. As much as she denies the importance of the blonde, she still have her dignity to look after to.

_Clarke is just a liability._

"Anya," she called, walking back to the woman's office, "I'm coming for dinn-..."

Her phone blasted in her purse. Upon seeing that it's Clarke  _again,_ she spat, "What?... Get back home early?" she asked curiously. Seeing Anya popped her head out of the door, tilting her head in amusement. Lexa flared her nostril, "There's dinner at the company. I'll be coming home late." She said, giving Anya a 'look' before turning her back on her.

////

_**Anya/Manager/Sister: You're getting weak, my friend. You're so whip! Hahahaha!** _

Lexa tossed her phone at the far end of the table and grumbled under her breath, "stupid Anya."

"What?" Clarke turns around, placing carefully her home made Chinese food.

"Nothing," she blinks, quickly getting a good proportion of the stir fried rice and some reddish piece of meat. She took a bite from it and frowned, "What is this Clarke? Some multiplayer food? I can't even decide if it's sweet or sour."

Clarke rolls her eyes, "it's sweet and sour pork, Lexa," sitting down opposite her.

"Sweet and sour pork, " she scoffed, "you wanted me to come home early for this?"

Clarke grunted quietly, rearranging her thoughts of how she's gonna break it to Lexa. "That's not it, Lexa. We're in huge trouble," slumping her shoulders, "Lexa, your mother and lola came by to the house today and they were very pissed. Oh God... I don't even know what to tell them. We should have called them when we got home from the trip. You didn't even called them?"

Lexa shifted in her seat comfortably, completely not shaken how stressful the situation was for Clarke.

"Don't you take into consideration how you're parents gonna feel? How lola gonna feel? They were worried sake for you, you know. How can you be so inconsiderate?"

"Then what about you? Why didn't you remind me then?" She challenged.

"Because!" Clarke spat but then she realized she was also at fault. "... I don't know how to contact them..." looking away uncomfortably. 

"Yeah...," nodding her head gloatingly, "you're so 'Clarke the great', that you didn't even know how to get out of the situation."

"I'm not trying to pick a fight with you, Lexa. What I'm telling you is that we have to work  _together_."

"What? Work what together?"

Clarke inhaled deeply and revealed, "They want us to live together with your parents!" Lexa snapped her head up in horror. "They're sending someone by the end of the week."

"WHAT?!"

This is not how it supposed to be! What she was planning to do was to get marry to Clarke and to prove that Costia is nothing to her. To prove that she's moved on from her inner demons and live a happy life... After she divorced Clarke. That was the plan. But now, it seems to start to get messy and disastrous. There's no way is she gonna live again with her controlling parents, as much as she loves Lola. But nope, that ain't gonna happen again!

"I will tell you the Woods 101, so you better listen carefully, Clarke. You'll need this to survive in that house," Lexa spat bitterly as she drives along the highway, "First, my mother, Indra, she's great. Very loving mother. But she's scary as hell. You wouldn't want her at her bad side. Next, my father, Gustus, he's quiet. Very observant. When he talks just nod and pretend like you're listening." Clarke shot her a glare, which she easily waved off, "There's nothing much to watch out for."

"I'm still okay with your parents but lola... She's scary- tormenting... Nightmare...," Clarke shudders.

Lexa glanced at her for a moment and then smiles sweetly by the mention of her grandmother, "Lola?" Tilting her head in wonder of the fond memories she have with her grand mother. "Oh you don't have to worry about her... Lola's mine. I can handle her," looking back to the road. "Oh yeah. One more thing...," glancing back again at Clarke and what she's wearing - a black tight skinny jeans that hugs all her curves and a blouse that has a little peek of her cleavage - a good bet that her grandmother would be flaring her nostril disconcertingly - no doubt."She isn't crazy about pretty girls..."

Clarke looks at Lexa, "Really? Why?" She asked innocently.

Her green eyes found Clarke, "I don't know," widening a little bit exaggeratedly before rolling her eyes. There was a moment of silence before Lexa clears her throat as she made an exit out of the freeway, "so if she's rude to you, it'sbecauseyou'repretty...," she quickly blurted out that it almost sounded incomprehensible to human ears.

Clarke squinted her eyes, "what did you say?" Craning her neck a little. 

Lexa took a deep breath and repeated, "if she's rude to you it's because..." Setting her jaw tightly. "... you're pretty...," turning back at Clarke with that stern eyes, "which something you don't have to worry about." Clarke rolled her eyes, " _And_ lola hates  _stupid, idiot_ people very very very much!"

Clarke pouted, sneering quietly by the passenger seat. Lexa could really see how nervous Clarke was. She's wringing her hands on her bouncing lap. 

"But you don't have to worry. I'll take care of it. Just try to be hyper and  _please_ be  _normal._ "

"I  _am_ normal," arching her brow up, when she noticed something, "Lexa! Where's your ring?!" Lexa twisted her wrist and check her empty fingers. "The ring, Lexa! Mom's gonna go berserk again! We have to turn back! Turn back the car, Lexa!" Grabbing the wheels.

"I am! I am! Let go of the wheels, Clarke! Jeez..."

////

Clarke bows her head after greeting Indra and Diana and sat quietly on the sofa. Her knees were definitely bouncing nervously until Lexa automatically places her hand over her knee cap and squeezed softly.

Diana saw the gesture and huff as she looks away, "Why are you coming late? You should have called first."

"I heard that the both of you came to the house today," Lexa started, looking at her mother and then lola.

"You won't come here so we came to you," Diana simply replied.

"Sorry we didn't called you. We... Forgot..."

Clarke fiddles with her ring, feeling more and more nervous when she sits there quietly when she supposed to be saying something.

"... You know how busy I can get. "

Diana glares at her, "You forgot about that? The most important thing to do? Do you know how much we've waited? How worried sake we are for the both of you?"

"I'm sorry, lola but we can't come home here," Lexa continued, looking straight to her eyes.

"Why? Did she say something?" Pointing at Clarke, who suddenly looks up in terror. Lexa touched her knee again before speaking.

"It's not her. You know I can't live with dad."

"There's so much things we can teach her, Lexa. So just move in, alright?" Diana insisted, furrowing her eyebrows - giving that upset grandma tactic.

Lexa blinks sensing her pending outburst, "Lola, there's nothing else to teach her. She- She's great in- in cooking. She does the laundry too and cleaning too!" elbowing Clarke and asked, "what else can't you do Clarke? You're great in everything!" she exclaimed proudly, sending Clarke to nod vehemently - agreeing to whatever Lexa had said.

"I- I do them all great! Yes!" Clarke nods even more, grinning widely. " _Exactly_ what she said."

"Who's talking about that? Look at how she dresses?" Peeking unhappily at the girl's skinny jeans and too revealing blouse in her eyes. "That's not how a Woods should dress! And she has to train, Lexa. It's out tradition. You're mother had gone through it and so will she," nodding at Clarke.

Clarke widen her eyes and looks at Lexa questioningly, "trai- training?"

Lexa scratches her head and sighs, "lola, Clarke is different. Mom already has a background with the army. Clarke has none. She can't do it!"

"That's why we will train her to be a warrior, Lexa."

"Lola-...," Clarke grabs Lexa's forearm and intruded.

"It's okay Lexa. I can do it. I've had trainings before," she reassures her.

Lexa looks at her weirdly, "no you don't, Clarke." shaking her head, hinting a 'don't make it worse' look.

"I do!" Clarke stood up and walk over at the small space between the coffee table and the television. She took a bow at her audience and instantly, crouch doing some kind of kung fu movements with her hands and doing those movie sound effects of 'woooooohhh!' 'wattaaaa!' and 'haaahh!!!' She jabs so fast that she stumbles back - shaking her head but it didn't deter her and threw another sucker punch - followed by a kick, almost causing her to slip on the carpeted floor.

Lexa almost ran to her rescue but Clarke stopped her, "I'm fine. I'm fine," and continue with her ministration. Another punch and defense came at their way, sending Lexa to immediately look away, pursing her lips in ridicule.

_Claaaaarrkke you're gonna be the death me!_

With one last "waaattaaa!" partnered with a flip kick, Clarke stood up straight and bows again. "Thank you," she breathed heavily.

Diana, Indra and Lexa stares at her in bewilderment. Nobody had said a word. Nobody made a move. Nobody  _dares_ to make a move and was still staring at Clarke in clear shock. When all of a sudden, a loud clap echoed in the room and all eyes found Gustus smiling at Clarke.

"Nice flip kick, Clarke," Gustus smirks, sending the girl to crazy blush.

She already miss-counted how many times she tries to suppress her laughter or her grin. So Lexa simply looks away towards her window as she sped through the freeway, avoiding the look that Clarke was sporting. A mixture of fear, nervousness and of course, embarrassment.

"Why did you let me do that?" Clarke whispered softly, sensing the regret in her voice.

"You put a quite a show, Clarke. Quite a show, indeed!" Lexa taunted, grinning from ear to ear. Clarke groaned and grunted, stomping her feet on the floor in clear humiliation. "Why didn't you slice a bamboo with a samurai sword or crack open a watermelon with your hand while you were at it?"

Clarke shot her a dagger and groans some more.This was not what she had expected to do nor done. The plan was convinced Lexa's parents and lola not insisting them to live with them, once that part is done, then they'll go home to the Glass house. But noooo, Clarke just have to embarrass herself in front of them with her amateur movie martial arts. She's gonna die of embarrassment soon.

Lexa elbows her, "Hey."

"What?!" The blonde spat, pressing her warm cheeks against the cold window. 

"Want ice cream?"

Clarke gave her yet another hefty glare, "Do I look like I want ice cream, Lexa? Am I a child to you?"

////

"Bitch. Command here. Command there!" She spat, opening the ice cream fridge - picking up a cornetto ice cream for the both of them but then changes her mind and pick the magnum for herself instead. "She asks me if I want ice cream then send me to do her errand. Pfft! Witch bitch!"

5 minutes later, "Here!" shoving the cornetto to Lexa's hand and sat down on the swing beside the brunette's. She tears open hers when Lexa looks at her ice cream and then Clarke's ice cream.

"Hey! Why did you have Magnum?"

Clarke said, "you said you wanted coned ice cream."

"No, let's change," Lexa held out her cornetto.

"No way! Eat yours. This is mine," Clarke complains.

"I said change, Clarke!" quickly snatching the Magnum and leaving the Cornetto on Clarke's lap. She laughs and starts licking her ice cream from top to bottom.

"Childish!" the blonde hissed quietly, tearing away the wrapper. "I can't believe a person like you went to law school," shaking her head, pulling a scoff. "Your dad must have some expectations but clearly he was sooo disappointed," she tutted some more.

Lexa pulled down her popsicle and said, "what do you know? Just mind your own work, Clarke."

"Oh I did! I remember telling you I've just got a deal! So yeah, I'm goooodd!" She uttered exaggeratedly. "Oh yeah...," glancing a little bit at the girl's side profile. She don't know why but her chest suddenly starts to hammer out of nowhere. "About the art supplies...Thank you. I thought you only made fun of me and never cared. So thank you."

Lexa looks up, pouting a little and then blinks in wonder, "then pay me back if you're thankful..." She smiles, seeing that perplex blonde. Licking her popsicle, she then said, "push me," gesturing at the swing.

Clarke took a good look at Lexa and sighs. She can't believe how can a grown up woman can be sooo childish!

"Hurry, Clarke. The night is not getting any younger."

So she stood up, finish her ice cream and stood behind Lexa, and pushed. Lexa toppled forward.

"Hey!" 

"What?" She shrugs innocently. "You said give you a push." 

"The swing, Clarke! The swing!" Lexa grumbled, sitting back down. 

Clarke chuckles quietly but only receiving another deathly glare from the brunette. "You have said it clearer," she mumbled as she pushed the swing forward. "Harder, Clarke," Lexa said, moving back and forth. "Harder!" Clarke gave a strong push, sending Lexa to fly up and back again. "Harder! Tsk!"

"You want harder huh," so she positioned her feet deep into the sand and got her arms ready for another push. Once, Lexa came swinging back she gave a strong push, making the chains jiggle uncontrollably.

"Woah woah. Wait, slower, Clarke! Slower slower," Lexa came back again but Clarke didn't slowed down. In fact, she pushed even more harder, making the brunette grip for her dear life. The swing was already hitting on it's maximum full swing that it almost rattles the whole swing set. "Clarke, are you trying to kill me?! Make it stop! Stop pushing, Jesus!" Lexa dropped her Magnum onto the sand and literally screamed at the top of her lungs when she felt her butt slipping off the seat. "Clarke! Make it stop! Let me down!"

"But if I'll let you down you'll kill me, so why would I do that? I'm not that stupid!" Widening her eyes, laughing at the girl who's gripping for her dear life.

"Clarke if you don't let me down this instant I'll chase you out of the house!"

"Oh please do! Let's see how will your parents would react!" Clarke laughs once more.

Lexa grips the chains tighter and prepared herself to make an emergency landing. She don't care even if she have to jump off aboard. Just as long as she could get her hands on that stupid blonde. Once, the swing swung backwards and down it went, she stuck out her long legs onto the sand, sending a friction that helps to slow down the pace. Second time round, she managed to jump off but stumbling forward and almost got hit by the swing.

Lexa stood up and dusts her pants and blouse and dawned on Clarke with her flaming green eyes, "you better run, Griffin cause I will rip you apart until your unrecognizable."

With wide eyes, Clarke tore through the playground and up the small steps of the castle. Lexa was hot in her heels but not fast enough for her to be caught as she slides down the pink slide and watches Lexa's tall figure stumble onto the stairs and down the slides. She laughs hard when the brunette literally hit her head on the mini bridge when she tries to grab Clarke by the arm as she ducks underneath it.

"Fuck...," Lexa groans loudly rubbing her forehead. Clarke stopped running and turns around and watch the girl sits down on the ground with her eyes closed still groaning in pain.

"Hey, Lexa."

Lexa opens her eyes and saw Clarke crouching inches away from her, "you want ice cream?"

Snarling her teeth, she grabbed forward but Clarke was too fast for her and instantly, created a large safe distance between them.

"Nope. Uh-uh...," waving her index finger at her, "you'll never catch me!" And ran for the car park where the car was parked.

////

"Here."

Lexa snatched the towel with ice and placed it on her forehead.

Clarke inspected closely and tutted, "wow. You're right, Lexa. You do bruise easily," poking at the blue-yellowish area.

"Ouw!" shoving Clarke away. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" gasping dramatically, "If you just stop being childish and mean to me this wouldn't happened."

Lexa rolls her eyes and stomp back inside her room. "Sleep with your eyes open tonight, Clarke. You'll never know when I'll strike again," glancing back at Clarke who's coming up the stairs too.

The blonde scoffed, "I sleep so lightly, I can hear ants talking from miles away." opening her bedroom door.

The brunette laughs, "we'll see," before closing her bedroom door behind her. She tossed the towel on the bed and checks on her bruise on the mirror, "stupid blonde. tsk." Then starts removing her watch and bracelets and when her fingers found her wedding ring. She stares at it and places it under the light.

Sighing, she puts it back on and shed her clothes off and put on a more comfortable clothes before hitting the bed.

////

"Wake up, Clarke. Wake up! Come on...," slapping her cheeks awake, she focused once more on the canvas. "Gotta finish this. Gotta finish this. Come on, Griffin!"

She let her hand feel the brush as it strokes the canvas. Filling it up with colors and patterns. Clarke hears a beep on her wrist watch and automatically yawns, "3am..." Her eyes starts to close and unconsciously, bobs her head to sleep when she accidentally hits the canvas - startling her awake. "Shit...," she cussed wiping her hair away from the wet paint.

She looks around the floor for the box of tissue when her eyes landed on the art supply kit. Clarke felt her lips twitched into a smile and glances up the stairs where the certain girl is sound asleep. Looking back on her work, she felt a new sense of inspiration that got her pumped up to start a new canvas.

////

Lexa got out of her bed room when she noticed a huge lump sleeping on the sofa. Shaking her head she fixed her high ponytail and sports bra and jogs down the stairs.

"This girl doesn't even know how to switch off the lights", she tutted, turning off the switch. She walked over to the sofa and watches the girl snores, tutting visibly as she grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and carefully drape it over Clarke when Clarke suddenly stirs away - causing Lexa to throw the blanket behind the couch in such a haste that she stood rigid and awkward, trying to feign being stern and mad.

"Lexa?" Clarke rubs her eyes and made a stretch, grunting. "What time is it?"

Her eyes found how the shirt rides up on the girl's stomach and instantly, she turns away. "It's time for breakfast and make it quick!" She ordered with much authority, schooling her face into a stern one, before walking briskly towards the beach and ran and ran and ran, shaking off the image of the girl's stomach nor the vaguely familiar image on the canvas that stood at the corner of the living room.

////

"I'm done washing the dishes, Lexa. I'm heading out for while to sketch," Clarke announced- standing by the door. "I'll finish once I get back."

Lexa frowned, "why? You can't sketch here?"

"I need inspiration, Lexa. I need to see more than a house, a beach and a-...," suddenly checking out Lexa's jogging attire. She swallowed, "I'm going to Polis Central Park. Bye."

Lexa tutted mockingly, "suit yourself,  _master,"_ and jogs back to her room.

Clarke hit the road and starts recalling back the moment she had last night. It was the adrenaline rush she had when a new inspiration hit her. It was wild and pumping fast. She can't make her hand stop from touching the canvas until she gets it right. After 3 hours of finished result and a half an hour sleep, she was still having the rush and waking up early in the morning - seeing her inspiration alive and awake and talking to her made her realized.

_I'm going way too deep._

////

It's almost the weekend, she have paintings due by the end of the week and she needs more inspiration. So she thought that by going to the park would help her clear her mind and stir it away from 'certain someone'. It's better that way. 

So Clarke settled down on one of the bench that overlooks the playground and just on her left side was a large pond where a huge statue of a beautiful swan stood right in the middle of it, spraying water out of its mouth. It's mid-morning and children were playing on the playground with their parents, running around, laughing, shouting. It's gives her a sense of peace, it gives her a sense of wholesomeness.

Opening her bag, she took out her new sketch book - a leather bound book with her initials embossed on the front cover. "Lexa, really knows how to give a gift," shaking her head. She flips it open and read the quote at the first page.

_**' _I want to touch people with my art. I want them to say 'he feels deeply, he feels tenderly. -_ **Vincent Van Gogh'**** _

"Touche," Clarke smiles, holding the charcoal with her hand and starts submerging herself into her own world.

This what she loves to do the most. People watching and get an inspiration by her surroundings. It's something that her dad and her used to do when she was young. And misses every single part of it. Every Saturday morning they would walk to the park together and just sits there and talk. And on days that they felt lazy to walk far, the beach was there best option. Reminiscing memories that seemed so far away from her now. 

Clarke smudges her sketch with her pinky, smiling contently when she got distracted by her ringing phone. "Hello? Finn?... Now? Yeah!... New proposal? Yes, yes!... I'll be on my way! See you! Bye!"

The girl kept all her stuff and ran for the  subway. Hearing the man's voice made something bubbling in her stomach,  she's having a good feeling about this. So she ran as fast as she can with her heels. She chose the wrong day to wear heels. When she lost her balance on the stairs as she heads down the station.

Standing up fully, she forged again through the crowd and hears the announcement of the train arrival. Immediately, she tapped her card and went through the gantry when she was bumped hard by some unknown man. Oh she was pissed because all her stuff sprawled on the dirty subway floor and the train is just right there. Clarke glared at the man's back - who didn't uttered a single apology and walks away - as she picks up her fallen materials and sprinted for the closing door.

"No. No. No. No..." Saved by the bell, she managed to squeeze through the small gap and heaved a huge sigh of relief as she collapsed on an empty seat. "That was close," wiping the perspiration on her forehead.

She rummaged on her bag for her phone when it hit her. "No... No, no, no. Where is it?" She ransacked her tote bag but her new sketch book was gone, "shit... it must have fallen out of my bag! No... Lexa's gonna kill me!"

She didn't even think about it, she already knew how beserk Lexa will get if she lost something she gave. She doesn't wanna relive that moment again. So she quickly alighted to the next station and boarded the train again back to Polis station. She ran back to the scene of the crime and found the place sparkly clean. "Damn it," scratching her head in panic.

////

"Hi! This is lost and found right?" The woman on the counter nodded, "Did you found a sketch book. It's leather and has a C. G. initial at the front. It's this size," she gestures with her hands, "and it's brown in color?"

"Let me check the log book, ma'am. Just give me a moment," the woman took out a thick file and starts scanning through, "I'm sorry, ma'am but nobody seems to bring it to lost and found."

"Really?" Clarke asked desperately, biting her inner cheeks, "okay... Well thanks for the help."

////

Half an hour later, Finn was watching her interestingly. Clarke knew that he was being watched as she reads the proposal. She knew that she's being oddly quiet but she can't help it.

"Sounds good. Count me in," she smiles, signing on the contract.

"Great. So small canvases every 2 weeks and then we will deliver it at the new cafes around the city. It's a great way to expose your artwork, Clarke," Finn said.

Clarke nods and still having that faint smile and blank look. "Is that be all?"

"Yes, we will discuss again next week," closing the file.

Clarke stood up from her seat, nods at Finn and walked for the door.

"Look, Clarke..."

The girl turns around.

"you think I'll be happy closing this deal with you looking sad?" Finn asked, tilting his head.

"What?" she was astounded. "No, I wasn't. I mean- I was just...," No point denying it. She's really affected by her missing sketch book more than she ever thought she could. "I just lost something."

"What did you lose?"

"It's nothing really... It's just a birthday gift. Actually, when I saw you for the deal it was my birthday."

Finn raised her eyebrows up, "oh really?"

"Yes," looking down, "It's really nothing...," shaking her head, giving that Clarke Griffin smile but it was clear that Finn wasn't buying it.

////

"Let's go."

Clarke studies Finn for a moment and then back again at the art supply store, which she's pretty sure where all the high-end art supplies came from. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I'm sure a sketch book means everything to every artists," grabbing her hand so she won't get away, Finn pulled her inside the shop.

Clarke quickly pulled her hand awkwardly and smiles, "thank you," nodding and quickly browsed through the different types of sketch books.

"Did you see the sketch book?" Finn asked, looking around the store.

"No. It's not one of this kind. It's leather bound and a size of a book...," turning behind her when she found what she was looking for, "that's the one!" Clarke ran and grins widely but then frowns.

"What's wrong? Isn't this the sketch book?"

"It has my initials on it and this doesn't...," turning the books around, examining every inch of it.

"Oh right... Hi! Excuse me, ma'am?" Finn calls after to one of the girl by the counter. "Do you do embossed services for this kind of sketch book?"

"Yes, sir with additional charges," the woman named, Laura informed. "Are you getting this book?"

Finn looks at Clarke, "Yes, we will and please do the embossed with an initial of C.G. I'll buy it for you, Clarke."

"What? No, no!" waving her hands, "No need. I have the money, Finn."

"It's a birthday gift," Finn reassures firmly.

"Oh.. That's okay then. I guess...,"

So Laura took the book and directed the two to the far end of the counter where the small embossing machine is. "Just give me a moment and grab a new stock for you."

"Thank you," Clarke sighs and pretentiously flick her wrist on her forehead, "phew! I'm glad we found the same kind. I will never hear the end of it if Lexa finds out!"

Finn's demeanor changed, "It's Lexa's gift?"

"Hmm? Oh... Yeah it is."

"Here we go. Just give me a moment I'll put it under the machine," Laura informed as she turns on the machine with Clarke eagerly watching - knotting her fingers uneasily.

She watched the lady placing the book under the machine. She knew she should feel relieved because there's no way that Lexa will find out that she had lost her gift. But... Something just doesn't feel right. It's nagging her chest. "

Wait! Hold on!" Laura looks at her, "Um... I'm sorry. I've changed my mind. I don't wanna buy it anymore. Really sorry..."

Finn watches Clarke curiously as they walk out of the shop and into the side street.

"I'm sorry, Finn. That was all for nothing."

"Isn't that the same one?"

Clarke nods, "Everything's the same but... The feeling isn't the same," sighing even.

Finn nods, smiling by the hidden meaning behind the words, "Because Lexa didn't bought it for you?"

"Huh?" suddenly looking at the guy.

"Do you want to go for late lunch? You said you were buying burger," He smirks, ignoring the questionable look from Clarke.

"Oh yeah!" Clarke tutted, scratching her temple, "Can we do it some other time? It's spring cleaning day and I have to be home early."

"Spring cleaning?"

"Yes, even though, I clean three times a week. She still wants me to clean again," rolling her eyes, "No joke!"

Finn snickers, "you're not joking?"

The girls sighs and slump her shoulders, "since I'm getting paid for it. I might as well suck it up and just do it."

Finn was even more confused than ever. 

"Well I'll see you around, Finn," she waves. "Bye!" And walks away for the bus stop.

"Bye...," raising his hand in bid, still thinking about what Clarke had said.

/////

"Left side." So she wipes the left side, "Top." So she sprayed on the top and wipes it. "I said top, Clarke. Higher. No, no. Higher."

Clarke glares at the brunette who was sitting by the bench with a book. "Why don't you do it then?"

"Do I have to do everything around here?" tossing the book aside and grabs the spray and starts spraying at the entire floor to ceiling window. Lexa then took the two cloths from Clarke and starts wiping with both hands. "This is how you do it, Clarke. Reach high up."

Clarke stood away, folding her hands as she watch the girl amusingly, shimmying down as she wipes the window. Her eyes landed on the girl's butt swaying from side to side and said, "yeah, I can see how it should be done."

"See? I told you," Lexa uttered, jumping a little to reach the higher part. "Stretch arms and wipe."

Tilting her head, Clarke can't help but check out Lexa's body moving, "Yeah, I couldn't agree more," smirking in amusement, "Oh Lex, on the top right."

"Top right? Here?" Jumping a little.

"Yes! Oh no not that. A little higher," Looking at the smell speck on the glass when she got distracted by the girl's exposed back.

"Higher?" Jumping more, when something struck Lexa. She quickly stopped and turns to face Clarke who was pursing her lips as if trying to hold her laughter, "Why am I cleaning? You do it!" Throwing the cloth at her and resigned back on the bench.

Clarke glared at her and puffed, "you like cleaning so much. Why don't you do it yourself?" she mumbled under her breath.

"Oh yeah... How's your inspiration going?" Lexa asked, fanning herself with the book. "Did you find one?"

Clarke faced her and tutted, "I didn't get any..."

Lexa scoffed, "see I told you. No matter how much sleep you lose. You still can't get inspiration. So better sleep more, Clarke. There's a good bed up in your room. Don't sleep on the sofa it's not good for your back." She reprimanded, pointing at her with her book.

Clarke hissed at her but then slowly recoils back, taking tentative steps closer to the girl. She can't help but feel bad for losing something important. She hates losing things that people give her - she always grew an attachment to them and it really bugs her to the core of something happened to it. "Lexa... Here's a thing...," Lexa looks up, suddenly sensing the change of tone. "You know that thing - the sketch book?"

"The sketch book? What about it?"

"I lost it," she quickly reveled, cringing slightly when Lexa's eyes widens.

"You did what? How?"

"I must have left it at the station when I was running for the train," she explains.

"You-...," Pursing her lips, Lexa took a deep breath before letting her anger took control again, "See? I knew you would do this. I know you're slow but how can you let this happen? You're brain can't be that stupid as a gorilla. You know what you are? A bird brain!"

"What?" Clarke spat, sensing her hands forming a fists. "Bird brain?"

"I must be out of my mind, if you'll see me buying you something again. Cause I'll  _never!..._ What? What are you staring at, Griffin?" Challenging the blonde at a stare off.

Clarke frowned even more, "I already felt guilty as it is." And walks back into the house.

Lexa blinks,sensing the guilt too. She tries to stand up and chase after the girl but she knocked some senses on herself and stay put. She watches Clarke sat on the sofa through the window and saw how the girl shakes her head and buried her it on her bent knees. The brunette quickly looks away and sighs, closing her eyes to calm herself down.

"Ridiculous."

/////

Lexa took a tentative bite from her sausage as she stole a peek from the girl. She had been extra careful ever since Clarke had been radio silent since the confrontation. When the girl still didn't a move to look at her, she cleared her throat and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Clarke looks up surprised, "what?"

"Why are you pouting away like that?"

"Don't talk to a bird and just eat your food," Clarke retorted back.

Lexa blinks by the come back, "you're being like that because I called you a bird brain? But I always call you names. You should be used to it by now," She watches how will Clarke react to it but to her disappointment, the girl couldn't even spare a glance at her, "Does it bother you that much?" taking a spoonful of rice nonchalantly.

Clarke looks up, "You know... I'm sorry, Lexa." Lexa suddenly met her eyes causing her to look back down, "You bought that gift for my birthday. I'm sorry I lost it."

The girls had a moment of silence as they stares at each others eyes. They don't know what happened but the moment was strong and it kinda freaks out Lexa by a little so she immediately ducks down.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" She asked casually.

"Going to Raven's place to get my bag," Clarke answers.

"Do it some other time. Let's go somewhere," Lexa said as she stood from the table.

Clarke watched Lexa leave, still caught in the daze of what the girl just said. Lexa stopped at the foot of the stairs, looking at the shiny stairs, "Don't forget it this time, Clarke." And left again.

The blonde frowns, "Don't forget it this time?...,"she pondered on the words until it hit her, "Did she just..." she gasped, realizing what the brunette had meant.

////

"What took you so long?" Lexa seethed when Clarke finally slid inside the car.

"Why? The mall doesn't close until 9pm," putting on her seatbelt.

The girl looks away, stepping on the acceleration, "We have to catch dinner-..."

Clarke gasped, "So I don't have to make any?"grinning too widely for Lexa's liking.

Lexa shot her a look, making the blonde to pout.

"There's still supper, Clarke. Don't get cocky."

////

Finn read the acceptance letter and handed it back over. Costia smiles so widely that she thought nothing could ruin her mood.

"Finn, help me out. Should I rent an apartment?... Which area are you staying at in New York?" Hinting at him.

Finn took a sip from his coffee, "you don't have to rent an apartment, Costia. Your parents own a place in New York. Just stay there."

"Hmmm. But is that convenient enough?" She pouts.

"But why go to New York all of a sudden?" Finn asked, checking his email on his phone.

Costia suddenly blinked too fast, thinking of a good excuse, "Oh um... I've always wanted to study. Working all the time is tiring," seeing Finn nodded, she quickly asked, "so when are you going back to New York?"

Finn sighs and puts down his phone, looking deeply into her eyes - he said, "Didn't you know? I'm not going back to New York anymore. I can't leave the company here. I have more pressing matter to handle here."

"Oh... Really?" Showing a little disappointment in her voice.

"So you don't have to go to New York anymore."

Costia caught Finn's steady eyes, "what?"

"Costia, why are you being this way?" The sound of his voice was with a hint of annoyance and yet, with concern.

"What?" Still pretending that she didn't understood what Finn was saying.

"I told you you're only gonna get hurt if you continue this...," When the girl didn't responded, he continued, "I only see you as a sister. I'm not the one for you. Don't you understand that?"

Costia sniggers bitterly, giving Finn the eyes of hurt, "is liking you that insulting?"

"You only like me because I challenge you. You want to posses me. That's what you're feeling. You don't love me. So just stop it, Costia. I don't wanna hurt you any longer. You're my best friend and I want us to be that way. I love you but only as a friend and that will never change. So let's just stop this. Let's not take this any further," Finn straightens his tie and leaned forward, "Let's go, Costia. I'll send you home."

When Costia didn't made a move, he reached for her hand but she hastily peeled away. Finn was hurt.

"I'm sorry, Costia it has to come down to this...," The girl didn't made an effort to reply, "Then I guess I'll leave first."

Finn stood up and watch the girl still unmoved, with one final sigh, he left her with her broken heart.

////

"What are we having for dinner?" Clarke asked beaming brightly as if anyone who would look at her will automatically be blinded by it.

"How about Chinese?" Lexa suggested, picking up speed.

"Oh! I love Chinese!" the blonde grins and claps happily.

Lexa squinted at Clarke's light demeanor and instantly fell into a banter, "Or... Maybe Thai instead."

"I  _love_ Thai food! I know this really good place near the mall!" Clarke eagerly grins.

Clenching her jaw, "I think I'll have Indian instead."

"Indian? I love Indian food! They're the best!" slapping her hands on her lap excitedly.

Lexa shakes her head, completely disgusted by how everything Clarke was being. "You! Is there any food you don't like?" She asked so annoyingly.

The girl pouted, not completely taken how irritated Lexa was, "nope. I love everything!" Shaking her shoulders in an upbeat.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!** _

Lexa sneers at Clarke's way and pick up the phone. "Hello?...," she glanced at CLarke and mumbled, "no it's okay... Where are you?... Okay, stay there. Wait for me." She then puts down the phone and glanced back at Clarke, "Clarke."

"Hmm?"

"Go home for today. "

The girl frowned, "go back home?"

"Or you can go by yourself. It's up to you," putting the car to a stop by the gutter, Clarke pouted. "I'll meet you in front of the mall at 7.30pm."

Lexa opens the passenger door and she stepped out reluctantly. "Wait for me," the brunette said before hopping inside the car and leave the blonde feeling confused.

"Where is she going?" 

////

Lexa stepped inside the bar and easily spotted Costia by the bar with her shoulders slouched and head hung low. She felt her heart sank. Dozens... No, hundreds of times had she witnessed the girl of her dream being saddened this way. And there's always one source. Finn. 

"Costia."

Costia turns and instantly smiles weakly, "Lexa, you're here!"

Lexa assessed the distant demeanor of her best friend and sighs, "what happened?"

"Nothing...," studying her closely, "I just wanted to see you."

Her greens found the browns and as if by in sync her heart starts to drum in her ears. However, everything instantly wiped away when the first tear that fell on Costia eyes, "Lexa... I feel like dying."

////

She checks her watch and it was almost 7.30pm and the sun had long set. The crowd were piling at the entrance on a cool friday night. Families walking hand in hand with their children and shopping bags. Clarke watch them as they go. Brushing her arms at the cold breeze of the night.

Ever since Lexa had left her, she had been walking around the street for the past hour and her feet was killing her. "Terrible day to wear heels," She groaned, rubbing her legs.

She took out her phone and was about to call Lexa when she beat her mind to it and scanned the crowd instead for a familiar brown mane.

////

"I've never felt this miserable before...," wiping away her tears, "Am I an idiot, Lexa?" taking a swig from her beer.

Lexa clenched her fists, "Love is weakness."

"Loving someone is?" She sighs, "Finn said I only like him because I want to own him...," Lexa turns to her, "that I was challenged by him," Costia chuckles bitterly. "That I don't love him."

The brunette clenched her jaw, "You want to keep him because you love him."

Costia looks at Lexa. There was a tinge of smile on her lips, "when I look at you now, I can see you've changed."

Lexa stares at her almost wavering at the overwhelming hurt she's feeling for her. The tenderness of her broken heart was right in front of her and she can't seem to make it stop.

"Time changes things, Costia," she whispers.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!** _

The girl nods, drifting her eyes on Lexa's ringing phone. Lexa picks it up and cussed internally. "Hello? Clarke?"

"When are you coming? I'm starving and my feet hurts. Can't you be here soon? How much longer is it gonna take?"

"Why are you waiting? You should go in and eat something. Are you an idiot?" Lexa spat, causing Costia to touch her hand and say, "Don't be mean to Clarke. Just go..." The brunette made a worried face, "I'll be fine. I'll leave soon too."

She bit her lips, "Okay...," she answers reluctantly, "I'll be leaving soon. I'll be there soon." She answers Clarke before ending the call.

////

Clarke looks at her phone in disbelief, "seriously, you jerk!" shoving her phone inside her bag. "Wait till you get here, Lexa. I will get the most expensive food there is!" She laughs deviously.

A strong wind overcome her, sending her to hug herself tightly, shivering hard and waited patiently outside the mall entrance.

////

"Let's go, Costia. I'll drive you home."

Costia looks up and shakes her head, "I'll stay a while longer."

"Then I'll wait with you," sitting back down on the chair.

"You shouldn't do that, Lexa. Clarke's waiting," the girl pointed out. "I'll be fine. Go."

Lexa stood up again unsurely, watching the girl ducks down on her beer, "Well... I'm leaving now. I'll call you later, okay?"

Costia nodded as she watches Lexa leave for the entrance when something in her snapped. She ran after the girl and grab her wrist, turning her around.

"Costia?"

"Lexa... Don't leave me," she pleaded almost in tears. " _Please_."

////

"Where are you Lexa? Why are you not answering your phone?"

Clarke paces back and forth the main entrance, dodging people as they go in and out of the mall. Hugging herself tighter, she starts singing to herself to keep the time away from her mind.

////

She stepped out of the car and opened Costia's door, "Thank you."

Lexa stood straighter and glance up to the house and then back to Costia. "Will you be okay on your own?"

"Yes. Thank you for today, Lexa," Costia smiles softly, "You're a great friend."

Lexa smiles tightly.

////

"Wait wait wait. Why's the metal screen coming down?" She asked the security guard.

The man looks at her in bewilderment, "the mall is closed, ma'am. You have to come back tomorrow," he informed her, checking the locks are firm.

Clarke hissed at the walking away security guard and limp for the bench a distance away from the entrance. She immediately took out her heels and moaned at the pain.

"Stupid, witch bitch!"

////

Lexa sat by the gutter and watch the bedroom light on the second floor flicking off. Sighing, she shoved her hair away from her face and rubs her temples at the growing sick and twisted hatred she's starting to brew towards Finn.

Nobody can hurt Costia. Nobody can hurt the love of her life, even if that's one of their best friends.

"Costia... Why can't you choose me?" She asked so solemnly that the heavy weight on her chest was growing worst. "I will never hurt you...," suddenly wiping away the tears in her eyes that she didn't know was there.

////

Clarke peeked over the garage area and sighs, "still not home yet."

Kicking the gravel on the driveway, she stepped inside the house and looks around the dark living room. Shaking her head in disappointment, Clarke went straight to her room and change into comfortable clothes. When moments later, she hears a familiar engine outside, she peeks out of the window and saw Lexa walking back inside the house.

Grunting angrily, she hit the bed and cover her head with the cover hearing that familiar voice calling for her.

"Clarke?... Clarke, are you awake?"

She hear it now right outside her room. Stuffing her ears with the pillow, she tries to drown the noise until it disappears.

////

Her eyes stared straight to her reflection ignoring the brunette who had just entered the bathroom. Clarke brushes her teeth quickly just to get away at the same room as the girl. She's having enough of her empty words and she can't deal with her right now. 

Lexa watched Clarke at the corner of her eyes, "What time did you get in last night?"

"Does it matter?" She answered monotonously, not sparing a glance.

"Did you wait long?" the brunette asked carefully, wiping away the perspiration on her abdomen.

"Am I an idiot to wait?" quickly gargling and washing her toothbrush.

Lexa blinks seeing how Clarke was blocking her off, "Did you get the sketch book?"

Clarke wipes her mouth with the cloth and grunted, "why do you ask so many questions? It's annoying." Glaring at her once and left the bathroom.

"What?" Lexa suddenly asked irritably. She's been trying to have a conversation with her the entire morning but Clarke just wasn't cooperating. She watches Clarke stepped out of the bathroom before slamming the bathroom door shut.

Clarke immediately stopped in her tracks and glares at the bathroom door.

_I can't take this anymore. Screw that bitch!_

The blonde bursts inside the bathroom and caught Lexa's sports bra was off. She instantly blushed furiously.

"Claaarrkkee!!!" Lexa shouted, turning her back against the blonde covering her bare chest before reaching for the bathrobe to cover herself up.

Clarke didn't even flinched but stood rooted to her ground - giving Lexa a piercing glare, "If you're not gonna be there then cancel it! If you're not gonna do it then why asked me out?!"

Lexa turns around in disbelief of what she just heard, "You said you didn't wait, Clarke."

Clarke walked up to her nose and yelled, "Yeah I left! But it doesn't make me feel any better! Am I just a person you can easily leave behind? Someone you don't even care if she ended up waiting for hours?! What am I to you, Lexa? A bird brain? A gorilla? Is it even funny what you did to me? Tell me!"

Lexa raised her chin high, feeling all the bottled up emotion was about to burst out, "God... So much for hoping a quiet morning. You've got to be joking me..."

"What? Joking?" Feeling very offended, seeing that the girl doesn't feel bad for what she did at all.

"I can't always keep a promise, Clarke. I'm a very busy woman! Why is it such a big deal?!" Lexa sneered. "Why are you complaining so much, when I provided with everything! I feed you. I shelter you. I pay you. What else do you want huh?!" 

Clarke laughs bitterly, "Why? You think I'm enjoying this?! You think cooking and cleaning all day is enjoyable for me?! Oh yeah! Not forgetting all your insults and stupid little games! Who are you huh?" Pushing the brunette against the bathroom wall. "Are you that great? Are you that smart?" 

It was Lexa's turn to smirk, "you know I am so why ask?  _Better_ than a bird brain." 

Oh Clarke is not having this stupid argument anymore. "What did you said?!" She knew, she knew she's about to let go a very very bad word, but thankfully, she held it all in before she bursts into flames. "You know what, being with you is the worst decision I've ever made! You're a _fucking_ psycho!"

The woman chuckles amusingly, shaking her head, "I'm a psycho huh. Then what are you?  _Fucking_ pea brain!" 

"Fucking bastard lunatic! Witch bitch! Evil wench! Psychotic commander! You- you commanding sonofabitch!" 

Lexa took her a moment to made a come-back. Clarke was panting so hard and heavy and her bright blue eyes turned glassy. She clenched her fists tightly and puffed, "This is getting ridiculous! If you don't like it here, then leave! Isn't that your super powers, Clarke? 'Packing your bags and leave.'"

Clarke nodded her head haughtily. "Yeah, that's right! And I will. I don't ever wanna be around someone of a dimwit like you!" 

"Yeah! I'm glad we agreed on something! Go on then! Go leave!" She gestured for the door. 

"I will! You have a great life, Lexa! Go clean and cook by yourself!" Clarke shouted for the last time before she turn on her heels and headed for the door. 

Lexa gritted her teeth as she watches the girl turns.  _This is fucking stupid! This is so ridiculous! I made a mistake so what? I don't need her. I can clean by myself. I can cook... by myself..._

"Hey!" She never thought that her lips would abandon her just like that. She never meant for it slip between her lips. Lexa almost stumbles back when Clarke came charging back. 

"What?!" 

Lexa swallowed hard by those fuming red eyes. "Don't- Don't forget your toothbrush," she stuttered, avoiding those scary eyes. 

Clarke pursed her lips and grabbed her toothbrush, her comb, her makeup pouch, her towel, her shampoo and lotion. Actually  _everything_ that belongs to her inside their shared bathroom. 

"Thanks!" Rolling her eyes and scampered for her bedroom. 

She placed everything on her bed and came looking for her luggage when it struck her that she had left it with Raven and Octavia. 

"Ah! Even better! I don't need to pack!" She grins as she shoves all her toiletries inside her shoulder bag and skidded down the stairs. "I'll be a total bird brain I'll ever come back to this place!" She shouted upon seeing Lexa standing by the kitchen counter. 

Lexa flared her nostril and slammed down her water bottle on the kitchen top. "You already are a bird brain, pea brain!" 

"Don't ever asked me again to make lunch!" The blonde shouted as she walked towards the living room. 

"Make lunch?!" Lexa spat sarcastically, "what am I? Crazy? Well don't make one see if I care!" 

Lexa kicked the lower cardboard in anger as she hears the front door slams shut. "Fucking blonde!" 

/////

Raven stopped for awhile and sigh, "we should have brought her a gift or something. It was her birthday." 

"Oh come on, Rae. It's okay. Her birthday's already over. She'll survive without a present," Octavia rolled her eyes as they walked down the road towards the familiar glass house. 

"It's been a while since we went here," Raven heaved pulling up the heavy luggage onto the patio steps. 

"I know. Way too long... I wonder how Clarke's doing? Hope they're not fighting again. I swear I can't take it anymore with all the running away." 

_**RING! RING! RING!** _

"Hey it's Clarke!" Octavia  picked up her phone. "Hey Clarke-..." 

"Where are you?" 

"Outside your house. We're returning your luggage." 

"WHAT?! No. No. Come back here! I'm in your house." 

Octavia gave Raven a questioning look, "Our house? What are you doing there? Clarke... Don't tell me had a fight again." 

Raven could already sense the trouble puffing out of the phone. She knew Clarke is having troubles with Lexa  _again._  

"Give me that," Raven snatched the phone off of the girl's hand. 

".....Come back here now!" Clarke was in the middle of her sentence when Raven decided to intrude. 

"No can't do, Clarkey. We have a business proposal for Lexa," she informed. 

"What? What business proposal? What the hell-...." 

Before Clarke could even finish her sentence Raven ended the call and pulled Octavia for the door and pressed the doorbell. 

////

_**Ding Dong!** _

Lexa looks up from her glasses and squints, "so the bitch came running back after all." A small chuckle escaped her lips as she opens the door. But what she found outside was not who she was expecting. "Who are you?" 

Raven and Octavia showed off their best teeth and greeted Lexa simultaneously. "Hi Lexa!" 

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows, "Do I know you?" 

Raven took a step forward not faltering on her huge ass smile. "We met during the wedding." She said feigning a little question mark. "We're Clarke's best friends. I'm Raven and she's Octavia. We're here to return her bag." 

"Oh..."  _No wonder this people looks familiar. That little rascal's pesky little friends._ "But Clarke's not in."

"Oh we know! She just called and said she's on her way back now," Octavia informed, peeking inside the house. "Is it okay for us to wait inside?" 

And obnoxiously, Lexa was pushed aside by the two overly-excited girls. Lexa just wasn't having a good day at all! She followed the two figures towards the living room with her eyes shooting lasers at the back of their heads. 

"You guys had a fight again?" Raven asked nonchalantly, sending Lexa to roll her eyes and sighs internally. "Don't worry, Woods. Whenever Clarke runs away she always ended up in our house." 

"Told you we have Clarke in check. She'll always be running to us. So you don't have to worry about her whereabouts," Octavia  winked as she laid ever so comfortably on the sofa. 

"I'm not worried," she spat a little too hastily.  _Of course she's not worried. Why would she be worried. Pfft! It's Clarke for crying out loud!_ Not wanting to feel the discomfort that Raven and Octavia was giving, she turns around stiffly to walk back to her room when she felt a tight grip on her wrist. 

"Wait!" It was Octavia. The short one. "Come sit with us for awhile." 

"Yeah! Sit right here, commander," Raven patted the seat adjacent from hers. 

_Commander... Pfft! I can't believe that nickname's sticking to me. Ugh!_

"What do you want?" she mumbled, eyeing the two suspiciously. There's always something out of the ordinary between those two. 

When she didn't made a move, Raven took upon herself to pull her towards the couch and introduced a file. A file that Lexa already have a bad feeling for. She looks at it and Raven and Octavia. 

"What is that?" 

"A business proposal!" Raven said with so much enchantment in her voice as if it's the most magical thing ever. 

_Unbelievable! The nerve on these girls._

"You think you can take a look at it," Octavia pushed it across the coffee table. 

Lexa picks it up and flips through the pages, "What is it?" 

"It's a small mechanic shop!" 

"Yeah! We kinda started thinking of starting a business but we kind of needed some sponsorship..." 

"So we're hoping that you could help us out. It'll also be great if you help us promote it too!" Raven added. 

_Did I said 'the nerve on this women!'_

"Excuse me?" The brunette can't believe what she was hearing. This can't be happening. "I'm sorry but I'm not interested," dropping the file onto the table with a  _thud._

Octavia and Raven looks at each other, feeling stunned. "Well don't leave it yet. At least read it over once and then decide." 

"Yes. Just read it once, I'm pretty sure you'll change your mind, Lexa," Raven smiles with a huge hopefulness in her eyes. 

_Nope. Nu-uh. Not even once. And never will!_

"I'm tired. I'm going to my room. You can wait for Clarke here. Bye." 

////

"That wench...," Octavia hissed under her breath as watched the brunette walk up the stairs. "Oh I'll tell her off!" She's was about to jump out of the couch if not only Raven took a hold of her waist. Oh she could do a huge damage on that perfectly flawless body. 

"Hey, hey... Calm down, O. It's not worth it. Let's just wait until Clarke comes. Maybe she can change her mind." 

"How do you know? They're always fighting!" Octavia puffed, folding her arms like a child. 

"Hey," nudging her side. "Wanna eat?" 

"The shops way too far from here," Octavia was still pouting. 

"DUH!" Raven gestured at the huge refrigerator that was peeking out of the kitchen doorway. "Come on!" 

"You go make us some treat! I'm gonna check out upstairs! I miss our old guest room." 

Upon reaching the second floor, she quietly padded towards the corridor and opens the last room. That's where Raven and her usually sleeps ever time they sleep over. She wonders what it looks like now. But what she sees inside baffled her. 

"Wait...," she picks up Clarke's family photo, along with the girl's other stuff on the table. Some of her clothes were inside the wardrobe too. "What's going on here?... They sleep separately?" 

It took another 15 minutes for Raven to fully explore the new second floor when she stumbled down the stairs wearing a flowy glitter strap dress, red heels and jewelries dangling on her neck and ears. She had stumbled upon Lexa's walk in closet of treasures.

"O! O! Look at me! Do I look dazzling hot?" She laughs as she made a long cat walk from the stairs towards the kitchen. Twirling around with her hand on her waist and the other waving her hand as if she's in some pageant contest. 

"Oh my god! That is sooo fetch!" Octavia guffawed. 

"Was that a line from mean girls?" Raven chuckles heartily, grabbing the sandwich from the girl's hand.

"You betcha! Hell... Lexa have this kind of dresses. So hot." 

Raven totally agrees with her. The dress is hot. She took a bite from the sandwich when all of a sudden-....

"What do you think you're doing?!" 

The two girls twirls around and Lexa gawking at them beserkly. 

"What are you doing wearing my clothes?" 

Raven  suddenly choked on her sandwich and grabs the red liquid in a glass that looks tempting enough to drink away her choked throat. But it didn't went too great. 

"Oh no...," she mumbled in a small voice. 

"No, no, no, no, no.... My dress!" Lexa was all over her in a flash. " _You!"_ But something caught her eyes instead...

_The horror... Oh god the horror!_

She looks around the wide expanse of the kitchen counter and it was a full of mess. Fruit peels everywhere. Carton of milk. Spilled drinks. Egg shells... Her head is going crazy!

"Get out!" She shouted as loud as she can muster. She wasn't even looking at them and she knew that Raven and Octavia were shaking terribly. Lexa directed her eyes at Raven, "Take. It. Off." 

Raven immediately started removing the earings and necklaces but Octavia was still standing there in defiance. 

"Why are you always so mean? She's only trying it on. What's the big deal?" Octavia berated. 

"Excuse me?" 

"O, it's okay. Just drop it," Raven tries to grab her forearm but Octavia flung it away. 

"No, Rae. She's being too much. She's already doing it to Clarke and now she's doing it to us too?" 

Lexa chuckles sarcastically, taking a step forward - towering over them. "Look here, you beggars. I've been nothing but nice to all of you-..." 

"Rae!" Octavia bluntly pointed at Lexa. "She called us beggars!" And as if by slow motion the girl's face scrunch up and then a loud wail came bouncing around the empty house. Lexa was taken aback by the sudden outburst of cry. 

"You witch! How dare you made Octavia cry huh?!" Raven immediately grabbed the girl by the collar but Lexa was fast enough to push her away. 

"Get off of me!" 

Raven stumbled backwards, sending Octavia to punch Lexa in the stomach. And once the brunette was down and groaning in pain. The girl took the opportunity and jumped on Lexa's back, doing whatever she can with her arms and fists. 

"How dare you hit my best friend huh?! How fucking dare you!" 

"Ouw! AHH! Get off me! Ouw- Get-... Get off me! Fuck!" 

Lexa stumbled forward  and dropped to her knees when she felt another two  strong arms yanking her shirt. She tries to wave it away but the assault was too strong. She can't back up. 

 _"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"_ Three heads snapped up and found those blue eyes brewing in anger. "Let go of her!" 

Those words. Those words were like safety vest for Lexa that it got her grinning happily for being defended. 

"Cla- Clarke!" Raven stuttered, "This witch..." Gesturing at Lexa. 

" _Who_ are you calling a witch?" Clarke challenged coldly as she steps forward, glaring hard at Raven. Raven swears she almost peed her pants. "Are you close to her? Are you even her friend?" 

Raven was confused by the girl's sudden change of demeanor. "What? Clarke-..." 

"AAHH!" Without warning, Clarke immediately grabbed Lexa's face between her hands and scrutinized the damage. "What did you do? Are you some fucking ninja or something?" She glared at Raven and was about to pounce on her when Octavia came blocking her way. 

"Clarke, why are you defending her?" Octavia demanded. 

"So what? She's my wife!" 

Lexa almost cracked her neck by the mentioned of words. She wasn't sure if her ears were critically damaged or were head were bitten too hard that she's starting to hear 'stuff'. 

"Get out! Get out!" Clarke shoved two of her best friends out of the door before turning to face Lexa who's sitting down quietly on the couch. "Don't you have hands or legs? Why stand around and get beaten up?" When Lexa didn't answered, she grunted loudly and went to the kitchen to retrieve cubes of ice and a towel. 

When she got back Lexa's avoiding her eyes. 

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" 

Lexa stole a peek at her but then turn away, "I weren't gonna fight a girl." 

"Pfft! You fight with me all the time!" The blonde puffed, placing a the small towel over the visible bruises on the girl's forehead. 

"You're not a girl! You're a bird! OUW!" She automatically winced when Clarke pressed hard on her bruises. 

"You need you, Lexa.  _Mental_ help." 

Lexa clenched her jaw, feeling like a little child again. It was weird but caused her to feel so much lightness on her shoulders. She have no idea why. 

She nudged Clarke with her elbow and pointed at her bruises and pouted like a little baby. 

Clarke sighs and carefully places the ice over it again. "I thought Woods supposed to be warrior. What happened,Woods?"

Lexa gritted her teeth and glared at the girl's smug grin. "Shut up, Griffin." 

/////

"Stupid brats...," she hissed under her breath as she dabbed a huge quantity of concealer around her bruises. It's gonna days for it to wear off. "Great... Just great..." 

Looking at herself carefully, she sighs remembering what Clarke did for her. As much as she hated the guts of those three girls - Clarke still stood by her side against her two best friends. Never in  thousand years could she imagine that would ever happen. Someone stood for her. It was uncanny... Because it wasn't herself. 

She was putting her final touches on her make up when an idea struck her. She quickly grabbed her phone and punches some number. 

"Hello? It's me. Yes. I need you help..." 

////

"Seriously," she huffed, scrubbing the table top clean. "Why do you have to make so much mess!" She cussed under her breath as she wipes the table clean and sparkly. 

_"I'm leaving now."_

"Okay. Take care," She answers automatically, just like any other days. 

"See you later at the theater. Don't be late." 

"Huh?"  _Did I just heard theater?_ "What? Lex-..." But the girl was already gone. She looks at the fridge where they usually communicate via colorful sticky note. She noticed something that wasn't there before. 

One ticket for a play. And not just some random play but  _Wanheda._ The award winning play of all time! Clarke was ecstatic like no other. She didn't even think twice to dump whatever she was doing and hit the shower. 

Upon reaching the theater, everybody was already lining up at the entrance but the brunette was nowhere to be found. She checked her watch 10 more minutes until show time.

_Oh if she stood me up again. I swear! I really swear she's gonna get it from me!_

But 10 minutes had passed and still no sign of Lexa. So she did what she have to do. She took her allocated seat by herself and watch the play. There's no way she's gonna it just because her date isn't around. 

_Date? Did I just said....Date? No. No. No. Clarke! Don't be stupid!_

Shaking her head, the darkening room soon enveloped her and pretty soon her mind was away from certain girl. She was enjoying the stunts and fight scenes when she felt a movement on her right. She turns and found Lexa with scarf around her head and huge sunglasses. The girl slid down on her seat as if she's hiding from someone.

Clarke watches her remove her sunglasses and looks around precariously.It almost made Clarke grin and forget about the brunette being late. 

She had a huge ample of time to enjoy the play and enjoy the company of a girl who's side comments were hilarious. She was continuously pursing her lips to try not to laugh during a very intense scenes. It was hard work. 

She remembers those moments. It was a bliss. A short 2 hours bliss that she gets to rarely enjoy - surprisingly - with Lexa. 

"You know staring is rude, Clarke." Lexa suddenly said. 

Clarke quickly turns away from her and concentrate on the road ahead. "No I'm not." 

Lexa peeked at her and smiles. "Yes you were." 

Ignoring the comment, she suddenly remembers something. "Oh yeah... Costia called. She was looking for you. She said you weren't answering her calls." 

Lexa felt her hand involuntarily gripped tighter on the steering wheel. "When?"

"Before I left for the theater. She sounds... Weak." 

Clarke watches Lexa fumbles with her phone and sticks her headphone in one of her ear. 

"Hey it's me. You called?... What? You're sick? How bad?.... Hospital?" 

The last word caught Clarke's attention and saw the anxiousness written all over Lexa's face. 

"Stay there. I'm coming." 

Clarke had never seen Lexa so worried before. She was mumbling to herself even after the call was over. Her hands were squeezing the steering wheel too hard that her hands turned solid white. Just proves how much Lexa cares for Costia - without a doubt. 

"Lexa, wait! Slow down!" Clarke was trying so hard to catch up but Lexa was running too fast. From the carpark, into the entrance, to the white hallways and up the stairs. She can't catch up. 

"Room 405...," Lexa pants. She made a sharp turn inside with Clarke only catch a glimpse of her hair bouncing behind her back. 

Clarke was about to enter the room when she felt something stopped her. Lexa was touching Costia's forehead as she kneels beside the bed. She wasn't sure what happened next but she was sure that the last scene that kept repeating inside her head was Lexa kissing Costia's hand and Clarke felt claustrophobic all of a sudden. The walls her shrouding on her. Over crowding her. And her chest was just pounding way too hard, she wasn't even sure if it's because of the running - the lines were getting blurry. 

Clarke touches her fast beating heart feeling it pumping blood all over her body. weird, she felt like something tugging her chest. That's when she realized...

_No... I can't be! I can't be... jealous!_


	7. The Heart 'Grew' Softer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation!   
> Catching up for lost time.   
> Enjoy!

Lexa scratched the back of her neck as she watched Costia glaring at her.

"I can't contact my mom from Trikru and I can't even reach you," Costia said.

"I'm sorry, Cos. I was... Busy," having a gut feeling of not telling the girl where she was moments ago.

Costia pouted even more. "You're always busy. I had no choice but to call  your mom..."

"My mom?"

The girl nodded, "she was here an hour ago but she had to go back and check on lola."

Lexa took a deep breath and sat down on the chair beside the bed. She didn't even noticed it was there. She took the girl's hand and faintly squeeze it.

"I'm sorry, Cos. I should have been here when I can." She hates it. She hates the feeling of not being there for her best friend. She should have checked her phone sooner then this situation wouldn't have happened.

Costia sighed and settled back on her pillow - closing her eyes. Lexa got worried.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you want me to call the nurse?" She was about to stand up when Costia pulled her wrist.

"No. Just-..."

_"What are you doing there?"_

The two girls snapped their heads at the doorway and saw Gustus entering with Clarke timidly following behind. Lexa completely forgot that she was with Clarke.

"Ah. Alexandria, you're finally here. What's Clarke doing standing outside?" Her father asked.

Lexa raised her eyebrows looking at Clarke questioningly. "Father, I-..."

"Uhh Parking!" Clarke suddenly blurted, she didn't want Lexa to be put on the spot. She's pretty sure she'll never hear the end of it.

"Parking?" Gustus questioned.

"Yes! The uh... The parking was full so- so... I- We- I have to change the umm-...." She's losing this battle.  _Oh dear God...._

"I asked her to check on the parking, Father. We were in a hurry just now and I thought I parked at the handicap lot." Lexa salvaged, side glancing at Clarke who couldn't even meet her eyes. It does made her wonder why was she standing outside. She was sure she was right behind her when she entered.

"Yes! Exactly," she laughed uncomfortably and started fanning her face with her hand. Her face suddenly felt hot, it even caused her to laugh some more with everyone's eyes on her. "Is it hot in here?" Laughs. Hands fanning. She quickly cleared her throat and pursed her lips to stop her blabbering. Clearly, she's making fool of herself and Lexa... Oh Lexa was just standing there looking at her interestingly. It's not making her feel any better at all.

"Clarke... You're here too...," Costia stiffly sat up and smiled faintly.

"Hi Costia. I hope you're feeling better," Clarke smiles genuinely.

"I am. Thank you."

"Costia, honey. How are you feeling? Do you want me to call the nurse?" Gustus took Costia's other side and feel her forehead.

"I'm okay, dad. Feel much better now. Thank you," she smiles.

Clarke felt herself took a hitched of breath upon hearing the woman calling her 'father-in-law' dad. Despite being legally married to Lexa she still felt like an outsider. She felt out of place in that small white room. It was unnerving. Of course their marriage is just a contract. It's only because of the house and no feelings were involved. Still, for the longest time she hadn't had a family to call her own. Of course Raven and Octavia were best friend and no matter how shitty they can be in that department - they're the only one she have. And now, with this pending chaos that she just entered with Lexa - a new set of family came into her life. No matter how... Scary Lola can be. She loves the feeling of belonging somewhere.

Gustus nodded, "well you better to rest up, kiddo. Don't over work yourself, okay? You know your mom isn't here with you. Margaret will be devastated once she hears this."

"Please don't tell my mom. I know I couldn't contact her but... I just don't want her to worry about me. I will tell her myself once I'm better," Costai begged, causing Gustus to puff in discontent.

"Alright. It's up to you, Costia. We're just worried for you," The man squeezed her forearm and looks at Lexa, "Well I'm leaving now. I have an overseas skype meeting to attend to." He said as he walks for the door. "Are you gonna stay longer Alexandria?" He asked as he glanced at his daughter and then Clarke.

Lexa saw the gesture and looks at Clarke. Clarke was just there standing, rubbing her arm timidly. It makes her wonder what's going on inside that woman's head.

"We might stay a little longer." Lexa informed walking up to the door, pecking her dad on the cheeks. Clarke also did the same. Gustus didn't missed out on how Clarke moves uncomfortably and he might have an idea why. It's better to say it now than causing misunderstandings later.

"Clarke, would you like to walk me out?" Gustus suggested.

Clarke snapped her head up and looks at him and then Lexa who was as confused as her. "Um. Sure," she answered obediently.

"She'll be back, Alexandria. Keep Costia company," He bids her goodbye and walked down the hall way with Clarke quietly walking beside him. "Clarke, how's everything?"

Clarke wasn't feeling good. It was awkward and she's not good at this. Normally, she's good with people. People loves her but this doesn't mean she have many close friends. Actually just two - Raven and Octavia. But with Gustus she have a different feel around him. She felt warm and safe.That's the reason it was awkward because it's weirdly new to her.

"Everything's good, sir," she automatically answers. Gustus gave her a look causing her to clear her throat, " _dad._ "

"That's good. Very good." By this time they were down the elevator and almost nearing the entrance. The man didn't uttered anymore word not until they were outside at the driveway of the hospital ground. The man turns around and faces her. "Clarke, I have to make this clear for you. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I want to make you feel a part of this family. You've got to know that Costia and her parents, we go long way back. Indra and I were close friends with Costia's parents and Costia is like a daughter to us. So please don't misunderstand..."

Clarke's widened her eyes. She's surprise Gustus was telling her this. It took her a moment to recollect her thoughts before answering, "No! Of course not, dad. It's okay. I completely understand."

Gustus squints his eyes suspiciously, "are you sure? You know young people nowadays easily gets jealous. So I think it's better for you to know the facts now than later."

Clarke never felt her eyes that wide open before and with her mouth open and closing like a goldfish. What she aims to do was to defend herself but she ended up laughing it off. "No, no. No, dad. I'm not jealous. I- Understand."

Gustus laughs with her. "Good. Good. Well... I'll be on my way. It's good to see you, Clarke. Stop by the house let's have dinner some time."

"Yes. I would love that," She smiles genuinely, feeling that warmth in her chest again. She tries to wave it off as she bids the man goodbye.

//////

_I can't be jealous. Why would I be? I mean... It's Lexa! She's the worst wife ever! Pfft! So what, if she bought a ticket for Wanheda. That's probably a bribe for all the times she made fun of me. And it's not a date!_

Clarke nods her head firmly.

_Yupp, it's not a date. There's no way it's a date. She hates my guts and I hate hers too. I can't stand her._

Slowly, she looks over to the driver's seat and almost caught the girl looking at her. She quickly looks away.

_Nope. Totally not a date._

/////

_What is she thinking about? What did dad talked to her about? Why is she so quiet?_

Lexa looks at the passenger seat and saw the furrowed eyebrows and troubled blue eyes.

_What's wrong with her?_

Lexa felt her phone vibrated in her pocket, so she took it out and saw it was from Costia.

_**Costia: Thank you for coming. I'll be fine. Don't worry. :)** _

She sighed and dropped her phone in the middle compartment.

"She'll be fine. The doctor said she's just stressed out." Clarke said softly, feeling unsure how will Lexa react. You know, scrape that thought. Lexa didn't even reacted - as if she didn't even heard Clarke.

Clarke tries to open her lips again to say something comforting but beat herself to it. It was clear - Lexa wasn't in the mood.

"I know she will be. She's strong," Lexa simply uttered.

The blonde smiles, "you seemed to know each other very well..."

"Hmm?" Lexa looks at her.

"I mean... You seems close."

"Yes. We're childhood friends."

She could see the ghostly smile lingering on the brunette's lips.

"Oh like me with Raven and Octavia?"

Lexa snorted, "Not even!"

Clarke felt insulted. "Why not?"

"You even call them friends?" she snickers.

And just like that they were back to bickering. It was such a normal routine for them by now.

"What? What's wrong with them? They just needed help, but they're not so bad friends." The blonde defended.

It only made the brunette laugh, "Pfft. Yeah right! Are you some thugs?-..."

"Why? Because you got beat up by a girl?"

Lexa shot her a death glare, "Like I said. I don't fight with girls."

"Yeah right. Such a coward warrior you are. Can't even defend yourself. Are you upset because Octavia beat you up?" A wide grin was emitting out of her lips, she was sure it's hurling annoyance at the brunette.

"Of course not!" Lexa was shouting at this point. "Don't be ridiculous, Clarke. I know how to fight-... just not with a girl. I let her hit me... I let her!"

And Clarke laughed all heartily almost drawing tears in the corner of her eyes. "Sure, Lexa. Sure!" Lexa gritted her teeth. "Hey let's eat! I know this really good Italian place right in the corner."

"No!" Lexa barks, "You cook dinner at home."

And that was the last conversation they had. Cause what follows next was the two of them sitting down across from each other, eating with a huge tension between them. Lexa looks over and pouts slightly at the woman's normal demeanor. She couldn't take it. She have to break the silence.

So she cleared her throat, "What did dad talked to you about?"

"oh...," Suddenly Clarke's cheeks warmed up. She tries to shake it off. "It's nothing. It's just um misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" It caught Lexa's attention. "About?"

"Costia," It sounded like a question.

Lexa ran her tongue between her lips, "What do you mean? Were you jealous, Clarke?"

Her eyes widened involuntarily. "Jealous? Pfft! No way!" Waving her hands as if it's the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "No." She repeated. More firmly this time.

The brunette narrowed her eyes and nodded slowly - still feeling skeptical. "Good... Cause I don't want complications, Clarke."

Clarke quickly pursed her lips, feeling her chest deflates at the same time. "No.... Nope. No complications at all." Focusing her eyes back on her plate.

/////

Lexa quietly twisted the door knob open and saw Costia's sleeping body on the bed. A sigh met her lips as she walks over and sits on the chair. She gave herself a moment to delve on the beauty of Costia. That perfectly  sculpted nose. Thin red lips. Long eyelashes and her perfectly plucked eyebrows. It made her grin slightly. She remembers the first time Costia tries to pluck her eyebrows, the woman was practically bawling her eyes every time she managed to pluck one. And Lexa would sit by her bed and laughs at her best friend.

It was in 7th grade when she realizes something was off. It was that day when she realized that she have a crush on her best friend. It's been a year since she's been out of the closet and everyone knew in her school which caused for Becky Gloss to make fun of her. She never liked the girl anyway. But being with Costia she felt safe and stronger. Anya said it'll be a wrong move to make a move on Costia. That it will ruin their friendship and Lexa doesn't want that. So she followed what Anya said. Plus, she's not blind how hard Costia's crushing on Finn.

How Costia would always pay extra attention to him and she's not even shy about it. But all this years Finn never takes it seriously and pushes it away. He'll be going on dates with different girls and Costia would be heart broken - which ultimately leads for Lexa to be broken hearted too. She guess two can play that game.

Lexa touches Costia's cool cheeks and sighs.

_I will protect you, Costia. No matter what._

////

Clarke was preparing for bed when she heard a familiar car engine. She quickly walked up to the window and saw Lexa's car pulling out of the drive away. As much as she denies it, something, somewhere in her chest - stomach area makes some weird tugging feeling. She had never felt this way for someone before and it really bugs the hell out of her.

Later that night she tries to go to sleep. It'll be a lie if her ears weren't on high alert for some familiar car engine 3 hours later. Clarke sat up from her bed and raffles her blonde hear in annoyance.

"Go to sleep, Clarke. Go to sleep!" she plopped down haughtily.

An hour later, she found herself walking back and forth at the driveway - rubbing her arms from the cold. Her eyes were drifting along the dark and empty street with her lips sighing from time to time. She wasn't even sure what time it was but she knew it was incredibly late - probably passed midnight and Lexa wasn't back yet. She already had a feeling where she possibly headed to but Clarke can't confirm it until she hears it - Lexa might even be in an emergency superstar last minute meeting for all she knows.

/////

Lexa promptly stopped at her tracks and felt her chest quickened by the figure by the patio steps. She thought she had seen a ghost hunched down and unmoved but when she walked closer it was only Clarke.

"Clarke?" She called.

Clarke groggily looks up, "Hmm?" Upon realizing who it was, she immediately stood up and grins, "Lexa! You're back!"

Lexa walked straight passed her and into the kitchen - taking herself a bottle of water. "What are you doing outside sleeping?"

Clarke made a goldfish action again with hand gestures this time. "I was- I was just thinking. You know... Inspiration. Painting. Need some fresh air," pulling a laugh to make it more believable.

Lexa narrowed her eyes suspiciously, taking a huge swig from the bottle. Some dripped down her chin. Clarke saw this and internally berated herself for realizing that she had stared far too long. Immediately, she cleared her throat, "Where did you go? Hospital?"

Lexa looks at her before looks away, "Yeah. I went to check on her. She doesn't sleep well alone. Especially in places she's not familiar with." Lexa looks back at Clarke and felt the awkwardness of their plight. She wasn't even sure why she felt uncomfortable talking about Costia to Clarke. She wasn't sure where the tension was coming from. She tries to block it off and deplete  the situation fast. "Unlike you, she sleeps on proper designated places.  _Like on a bed_. Not a sofa. Not on the steps. Did you really slept by the doorstep?" She mocked, earning her a pout from Clarke. "Were you waiting for me, Clarke?" She hinted slyly.

"Who's waiting for who?" Clarke spat, folding her arms. "Like I said, I was thinking-..."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Like- Like why you bought this house?" She shrugs. "Why did you?" Now she felt curious.

Lexa smiles, shaking her head slightly. "When Anya told me about this house and the name. It intrigues me. Ai Houm... My home."

Clarke felt something in her stomach hearing those words again. It's been years since she heard it and as much as possible she tries not to think nor say it. It only breaks her heart.

"My dad named it, you know. Ai Houm. A home full of love. Family..." She never imagined saying those words again.

Lexa's smile soon faded and found something else to focus on besides from those piercing blue eyes. It felt like it's reading her from top to bottom. "I thought I'd grow old in this house with someone I love. Make a family. Be happy... Have a home full of love..." She looks down on her hands on her lap and sighs quietly, morely to herself.

Clarke could sense how saddened Lexa was. It was clear that the girl was going through something heavy.

"Who's... the one you love?" Her curiosity beat her mind to it.

"What?" Lexa snapped her eyes back at her, stunned.

"I mean... You know, this house can be full of so much love that you know... Sometimes people can't stand leaving even after they died." That caught Lexa's attention. "At a quiet night like this. Where the wind is howling and the trees are swaying, sometimes you'll see them walking across the beach..."

Lexa swallowed hard, feeling goosebumps crawling on her back.

"Ghost?"

"Yes, Lexa. They do exist. Sometimes at night you'll hear them." Clarke raised her hands as if she clawing in the air. "Calling your name. Leeexxaaaa... Leeexxxaaaa... Woooooo... Sometimes...," Clarke suddenly widens her eyes right outside the window just behind Lexa and stares hard at it, as if she's so terrified. It made Lexa whipped her head back.

"What are you staring at Clarke?" She asked hastily, trying to spot what the woman was looking at scarily. When she saw nothing, she turns around and got the fright of her life.

"YOU!!!" Clarke boomed inches away from her face causing her to jump on her seat.

"Clarke!" She shouted at her, touching her fast beating heart. "What the fuck?!"

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Clarke laughs like a hyena, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

Lexa gritted her teeth and sneers visibly, "Uuggghh... This is stupid!" She got out of her seat and walked for the stairs.

"Be careful Lexa they might be waiting for you in your room. Leeeexxaaaa... Leeexxaaa..."

"Shut the fuck up, Clarke!"

/////

Something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong here. Did she woke up on the  _right_ side of the bed? Was her eyes playing tricks on her?

"Is the end of the world already?"

Lexa looks up from the stove and frowned, "what?"

"Are you feeling okay, Lexa? Do you want me to call the doctor?" Clarke asked anxiously.

Lexa frowned even more and continued stirring the pot. "I'm just cooking, Clarke."

"Oh my god... The end of the world is here. It's really happening!"

"Go be stupid some place else, Clarke." The brunette glared at her.

Clarke flashed a grin and leaned in at what's cooking. "Porridge. Looks good Lexa. Must be good eating porridge in the morning."

Lexa properly looks back at her, "Why would you eat a sick person's porridge?"

Clarke's grin slowly disappears, "Ah... It's for Costia?"

"Look here, Clarke. You better learn how to make one properly. Not all awful and tastes horrible."

Lexa went on a full chef mode and spills the techniques and special recipes in making a perfect porridge. She didn't even notice the disappointment glowing on Clarke's face.

"You're not writing it down?" Looking back up.

"Will you do this when I get sick?" Clarke suddenly asked, there was a hint of hopefulness in her eyes.

"Huh?"

"I mean... You know, it's good to know how to cook one when I get sick one day. You know, like it's- It's good to eat something warm and good when you're feeling unwell..." Clarke clears her throat, hoping her stupid question was finally covered up. "It's important to know the way to cook it properly and uh..." She is so bullshitting her way out of this. "It's good! It's uh good to know... Good..."

"I made this for you before," Lexa simply commented. It made Clarke wonder when did that ever happened.

"What? When?"

"Wow. You're not only stupid but have a terrible memory too. That time when you slept outside like no ones business and caught a cold. Did you or did you not eat porridge?" Lexa demanded.

Clarke gasped, clapping her hands. "Ooohhhh..." It made her chest felt so much lighter. This emotions are all new to her. It's weird.

Lexa found Clarke grinning widely for no reason and simply put it as the girl being weird again. "Listen, I have to get to a meeting in an hour. I need you to bring this Costia. Do you remember where it is?"

Clarke smiles tightly and nodded.

////

_**Knock! Knock!** _

Clarke stepped inside the opened door and found Costia standing by the bed packing her bag.

"Costia?"

The girl turns around and was surprised, "Clarke! You're here." She looks at the doorway behind the girl hoping to see another tall brunette coming in. "Where's Lexa?"

"Oh she's in a meeting. She actually sent me to give you this," she pushed the porridge forward, Costia just looks at it.

"Oh...," taking it hesitantly. "Thank you. Clarke, doesn't this makes you uncomfortable?" Looking at her properly at how the girl will react. But she was surprised that Clarke was smiling.

"I don't- I don't quite understand what you were saying, Costia."

"Me texting Lexa. Me calling Lexa. Me seeing Lexa. Doesn't that makes you feel uncomfortable?"

Clarke knew her mouth was stuck wide open. She was stunned that the woman's so straight forward. "N-...No. Not at all," shaking her head - ignoring how her stomach made a fall.

"Let me get this straight, Clarke. Lexa and I we've been best friends since young. Even if she's married or not. Nothing will change that."

The blonde felt her throat swallowed at what it seems to be a subtle threat. Did it appeared as a threat to her?  _Yes. Yes, it does._ Even though she doesn't have the right to.

She was about to reply when a familiar woman standing by the door greeted her.

"Clarke! What a surprise," Indra came in and pecked both girls on the cheeks.

"Goodmorning, Mom," Clarke nodded.

"Leaving already, Costia? Are you feeling better now?" Indra touched the girl's shoulder, looking at her earnestly.

Clarke feels out of place again. But she'd be lying if she didn't find it endearing at all. She misses the motherly love. She misses her mom.

"Yes. I'm feeling much better now. Thank you for everything," hugging Indra tightly. "Clarke brought me a porridge too," gesturing at the small container by the bed.

"Oh that's wonderful! Would you like me to send you home? Lola won't be done with the check up until an hour later," Indra informed her.

"Oh. No, no. I'll be fine, mom. I already booked a cab. It'll be here in a minute," grabbing her bag and walking towards the door. "I'll see you around," pecking her again on the cheek before nodding at Clarke's way. "Clarke." And off she went for the elevator.

"It's nice of you cooking Costia porridge," Indra smiles encouragingly.

"Oh. No, I didn't made it. It's actually Lexa."

"Oh really?" Indra lit up when her phone came bursting to life. "Oh... Lola's calling me.Her check up must have finished early. Hello, mom? Are you done?"

"I'm done. Dr. Lorelei couldn't wait to get rid of me. I'm telling you we should change doctor, Indra!"

Indra rolled her eyes causing Clarke to look at her curiously.

"Lorelei is fine mom."

"Did Costia already left?"

"Yes, she just left."

"Then why aren't you back here yet?!"

The woman pulled her phone away from her ears and sighs.

"I'm with Clarke, mom. We're downstairs."

"Ohhh Kung Fu Princess' with you? Let me talk to her!"

Indra gestured for Clarke to take the phone. "Lola, would like to speak to you."

"Oh...," her hands were suddenly shaking as she accepted the phone. "Hello, lola?"

Indra watches Clarke talking on the phone and sees how still uncomfortable she was when talking to Diana. It's a normal reaction. Diana is a fierce woman. Everyone looks up to her, including herself. She would be lying if she hadn't had enough rough patches with the woman. She got to admit Diana is a one tough piece of meat.

Clarke finally gave back her phone and saw the uneasy smiles plastered on her face.

"Hello, mom? Oh...," she put down her phone. "She hung up. What did she tells you?"

"She um...," laughs uneasily, scratching her neck."She said to come home with you if I've got nothing else to do today." She tries to pull another laughter but it appears forced and strained and the look that Indra was giving her says it all. She can never pretend with Indra. She knew it all.

////

"What are you doing with your life, Clarke?"

"Hurry up! Faster!"

Clarke looks up trying her very best not to show any menace towards the woman who had been breathing down her neck for the past hour. She wiped away the down pouring  perspiration on her forehead and shake her head slightly, "you are so messed up, Clarke." She mumbled to herself as she pushed further at the full length of the humongous backyard.

"Come on, Kung Fu Princess! Is that all you've got?!" Diana bellowed loudly fanning herself.

The old woman was unbelievable. The sun was high up. She's a crazy sadist. The wind is no where to be feel. And Clarke is having the worst nightmare ever. She was catching her breath chasing after the invisible finishing line. That woman is gonna be the death of her. She could feel it.

Clarke made a palpitating stop by the foot of Diana, heaving and panting heavily. She rolled up her tight long sleeves that the woman forced her to wear and grunted in desperation. She had not ran that far and that fast ever in her entire life. It has to be a record setting or something.

Diana puffed, tapping her foot visibly. Clearly appearing unimpressed with Clarke's stamina. "Your breathing technique is a chaos. Your running strides is too short. Dexterity is preposterous! How can you be a Woods? How can you outrun these people, Clarke?!"

Clarke finally lifted herself body up after bending down for awhile and squinted at the woman. The perspiration on her forehead were dripping down to her eyes. She can't even lift the effort to wipe it off. "Who-....(pants) Who are you-... (Pants) Who are you running from?"

Diana widened her eyes by the question and quickly turns away, "Push ups!"

"What?!"

"20!"

"I can't do that!"

"30!"

Clarke whined loudly before getting into position because the piercing glare that Lola was giving her was too life threatening.

"I'm right. You're too weak for this family. Your discipline is lacking. Your mannerism is incredibly poor. Your attitude is outrageous. How can you be a woman!"

And the banter went on and on, that somehow and weirdly enough, Clarke was getting used to. One goes in one ear - goes out to the other. Those were mean words but hell, she'd be a liar if she told herself that she didn't want to impress this woman.

"Come on, Kung Fu Princess! 4 more!" Diana fanned even more fussily and Clarke was pretty sure she can hear the cringing and whining of her rusty wrist from a distance. "Count louder!"

"2!"  She lifted herself shakily.  _One more, Clarke. Come on!_ One final lift and, "1!!!" She let her body plopped down on the wet grass and groaned and grunted and twitched in pain more than she had ever done in her entire life. It was at that moment, staring at the cloudless sky, did she finally reflect on her life choices. Yupp, marrying Lexa is a one whole big pot of regret and she's gonna die soon.  _Very soon._

"Ey! Kung Fu Girl! Stop day dreaming and come back here!"

Clarke literally can't lift herself us. Her legs were aching. Her arms were aching. Her stomach hurts. Major headache was pounding on her head.  _Oh dear Lord, please take me away! I can't do this anymore!_ She crawled her way towards the woman and plopped back down on the grass with her right cheeks laid flat on the cool, wet grass.

Diana flared her nostril and nudged her on the shoulder with her foot. "Hey Kung Fu Princess! Hey!"

"What is it, Lola?" She slurred weakly.

"5 minutes break," the woman huffed discontentedly, watching the girl give a weak thumbs up.

 _Oh dear god, thank you! Thank you for the break! These women are ruthless! How can Lexa handle this?! I'm gonna die very soon!_ After a minute of reflecting and self insertion of death and that it's better for her to be in the 'better place' right there and then. She finally managed to lift her head up and looks at Lola who was popping grapes in her mouth. She also want one.

"How could you still do this?" She suddenly blurted out, catching Diana's quizzical eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"How could you still do this? I mean- isn't it tiring? And bad for your health?"

Oh Clarke thought her dooms day had finally arrived with that death stare from the woman. Red laser were piercing right through her. Oh it was burning her eye balls.

"Excuse me?" Diana asked again but this time with obvious impatience... And a little offended. "Why, Clarke? Are you tired?-...It's not tiring. It's a hobby! 5 minutes up!" She clapped. "Suicide drill!" She pointed at one end to another.

"Su- Suicide drill?" Clarke hang her mouth wide open.

"Why? Are you tired, Clarke?" With the tilting head motion.

Clarke swallowed, "No, Lola." And slowly and painstakingly stood up before jogging from the edge of the olympic sized pool and to the other end of the backyard. She looks at the woman in the corner of her eyes who was clearly enjoying torturing her and she still can't shakes her off the feeling of not impressing the woman. At least try to take a step forward and make a positive outcome from this hell. "But you've got to be very fit... and healthy... for this doing this... things..."

The older woman narrowed her eyes, bouncing like a ping pong as she followed the staggering blonde running back and forth. A sweet smile crawled on her lips and raised her chin with prowess, "Of course! That's how a Woods woman should be! Power and discipline is very important! That's why  _you_ should be trained! You're lacking of finesse and strength! You're pouty, weak and complains alot! It's irritable!"

Clarke suddenly stopped at her tracks and stares at the woman.

"What?" Diana shrugs nonchalantly. Maybe a little innocently. "Because no one is around to teach you all of this things.That's why, you don't know. All you know is wooohhh waaattaaaa..." doing the kung fu movements that Clarke had done. "All this preposterous, silly and unthinkable movie martial arts! That's why its important to have someone to teach them the right thing!"

Clarke was clearly taken aback. Not only was she physically abused but mentally as well. She took a step forward and pouts, "But Lola you're saying I'm ill-mannered and I complain alot but the way I see it, Lexa's the same way too!"

Diana almost choked on her grapes, "Excuse me?!"

The blonde stood straighter and firmer, "She complains alot, she yells and make a huge fuss over everything! So rude and vulgar! Do you know how ill-mannered she is? I'm sorry, Lola for being rude and out of line but with due respect I would really appreciate for you to be considerate too. Saying all this scarring words, it doesn't make me feel any better. Do you know how painful to hear all of those mean words?" She frowned.

Diane coughed all of a sudden and spat out the grapes that she was chewing, "Are you lecturing me, Clarke?"

Clarke automatically looks at the ground, "No, it's not that. I just- I would really appreciate if you would stop. It's really upsetting...," she pouted, peeking over at the woman.

"Oh lord... Ouw..."

Clarke watched in horror as Diana came groaning, grabbing her head. Clarke thought she might have caused the woman to faint on her and that will completely freaks her out. "Lola?! Lola?" She ran forward, touching her head, her arms, taking a good look at her eyes but Diana was groaning and crying out in pain. She was going crazy worried, "Lola are you okay?" But she was ignored, "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. What am I gonna do?!" She looks around the wide expanse of the back yard and they were far off from the back door. She can't make Lola stand up from her seat to walk. So she did what she have to do.

She turns her back against her and crouched down, pulling Lola's arms around her neck and tries to carry her piggy back style. But she was wrong, oh she was wrong alright, she had underestimated the weight of the woman.

"Aaaahhh!!!" Diana fell hard on the floor with Clarke on the top of her. "What are you doing to me?!" The woman slapped and spanked Clarke off of her and cried out even more in pain. She was touching her head, her shoulders, her stomach.

Clarke have no idea what the hell was going on  or where the pain was coming from. She was in total chaos and for sure Lexa will kill her if anything happens to Lola. "Oh my gooooddd... Clarke, think! Okay. Okay Okay. Lola I'm gonna carry you!" She slowly pulls her by the arms and positioned again for a piggy back. "Come on. Hop on." Pulling the woman's arms tightly around her. She knew that the woman would reject so she mentally prepared herself for that and forced her to lean all her weight on her back.

After several tries and being physically abused by Diana, she finally managed to get her on her back and slowly and carefully taking her time to walk her way towards the back door. And by the time she reached the living and carefully dropping Diana on the couch, the older woman was crying even more. Clarke was torn into a total frantic frenzied mode when Indra came in and demanded what just happened.

"What's going on? Mom, what's wrong? What happened?" Indra kneeled before her and Diane barely opens her eyes and started pointing accusing finger at Clarke.

"Oh Indra... Ouuwwww...," she whined, touching her head and back.

When Indra looked at her for explanation Clarke was back in doing a massive goldfish action.

Diane huffed and puffed as she lifted her loose blouse and gasped. Indra gasped even louder. But not as loud and audible as Clarke. The blonde got her two hands clasping her wide opened mouth in pure sheer terror.

"How did you get scrapes on her arm?" Indra asked worriedly.

Diana lifted then her loose trousers and whined even more at her scrape on her knee.

"Kung Fu Princess tried to kill me!" Diana pointed at her accusingly.

Okay, let Clarke get it straight for you.  _I admit we did fell a couple of times. She may had one or two nasty falls but how am supposed to know she weighs so much?! I tried to save her. Get her to safety! I most certainly did not tried to kill her!_

"Clarke?!" Indra widened her eyes.

Another goldfish action with wild hand gestures.

"Indra, Indra! My meds!" Indra was back fast with medicine bottles and a glass of water in her hands. Diana made a quick drink and carefully laid down on the couch. And by this time Clarke was standing by the corner of the room already imagining herself rotting in jail. Or worse, the Woods basement with all sorts of torturing devices that she can only imagine. She winced in terror.

/////

"I'm really sorry mom about Lola. I'm really  _really_ sorry-..."

"That's okay, Clarke. Lola just got stressed out... and sometimes a little overly dramatic," Indra whispered the last part and chuckled a little. Causing Clarke to smile awkwardly.

They walked out of the drive way and out of the gate before Indra spoke again. "Did you really carried her back home?"

Clarke nodded. Indra laughed heartily before pulling the girl into a hug. "Thank you."

The blonde smiles shyly, scratching her back. "I panicked and I don't know how to help her. I just knew I have to bring her back inside somehow. I might not have been careful that caused her to fall and scraped her knee and arm. I'm really sorry, mom."

"That's okay. At least she's good now. I really appreciate the help," squeezing her arm. "What do you like to eat?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your favourite dish? I'll cook it for you when you come back."

"Oh... I eat everything," she chuckles softly.

Indra tapped her chin, "how about chicken pie?"

"Chicken pie? I love chicken pie!" Clarke grins.

"Really? That's Lexa's favourite too. Okay, when you come back I'll make one hella good chicken pie. It's my specialty," Indra winked before bursting in to laughter. "Well you better go before the sun comes down."

Clarke nods, pecking Indra on both cheeks and bids goodbye.

//////

"What do you think, Lexa? Was the movie too long?" Anya asked.

Lexa finally took in her surroundings. The lights were finally turned on and the huge projector screen was turned off. She didn't noticed they were done with the movie.

"The movie's more than 2 hours long. Should we cut it shorter?" Michael asked, one of the editing team.

Lexa rubs her hands on her chin and simply commented - to pretend that she had been paying attention to what they had been discussing for the past 10 minutes. "I think the story telling is appropriate enough but the time frame, the director should have a better judgement to make sure that the story won't get affected."

The team nodded their heads, taking that as a cue for Lexa to stand up and excused herself. "If that's all then I'll take my leave first."

Anya knotted her eyebrows as she follows the girl out of the conference room. She pulled her to the side causing Lexa to glare at her. "What is this again, Lexa? You've been zoning out. What's wrong?"

Lexa sighs, avoiding Anya's penetrating eyes. "Nothing."

"No. That's not nothing. I'm talking to you as a friend now. So tell me what's going on? You think I haven't noticed, but you've been busy with your own little world lately. Is it Costia?"

Lexa took a deep breath and finally looks at her best friend. Anya knew that look. The puppy eyes. The only eyes that Lexa gives her when she wanna do something but they both knew that she shouldn't.

"I'm telling you right now, Lexa. You're a married woman. I don't want you to do anything reckless in public. Do you understand that? I'm trying to protect you!"

"I understand that, Anya but-...," she feels greatly irritated. She can't let this go on. "I can't- I can't let this go. Not just like that. Costia spent days in the hospital because of what? Because of Finn! How do you expect me not to react on that?"

Anya grabbed her forearm and squeezed it tightly. "Lexa,  _please_ I'm begging you. Don't meddle on this. You'll only get hurt. You're with Clarke now. Just focus on that."

Lexa hastily pulled away from her grip, "I'm sorry, An. I can't do that. Finn should know better. He can't do this over and over again. I'm not gonna let him."

And even before Anya could utter her next words, Lexa was gone.

/////

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!** _

"Lexa? What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Finn was brimming with happiness that he even got himself to grin. It disgusted Lexa.

"Let's have a drink," She nodded at the door. She even managed to pull a smile.

"Of course! It's been awhile. Just let me grab my stuff I'll be down with you."

Lexa walked out of the room and mentally prepared herself to give Finn a piece of her mind. He can't keep breaking Costia's heart. Costia had already gone through too much and this only was taking its toll on her. She can't bare to see Costia breaking into pieces because it's breaking her into pieces as well. Bit by bit, it was a torture for her. If she can't have the woman then she might as well protect her. It's the only thing she can do. Even if she's with Clarke - their marriage still doesn't mean anything. Even if the sole purpose of it was to pay back Costia for not reciprocating her love, pretending that she've moved on and happy now being married. But truth to be told, It was a total opposite.

"So how have you been? Heard a new movie coming out," Finn smiles over his beer glass. "I'll be there," He winked.

Lexa felt her hands clenched into a tight fist.  _How can he pretend as if nothing? The nerve on this guy._

"Costia was in the hospital. Did you know about that? And oh yeah... It's because of  _you,"_ Lexa emphasised on the last word. She's not gonna let Finn get away with this. 

Finn sighs as he puts down his beer and properly looks at Lexa. 

"I will never let you hurt her again. If you do... I will never leave you alone. Do you understand that Finn?" 

Finn even managed to chuckle a little bit with Lexa's growing anger against him. With raised chin, he asked, "What are you gonna about it? Are we gonna fight, Lexa? You're gonna break up with your best friend for over a decade?... What can you do for Costia?" This caught Lexa's attention. "Are you gonna be there for her at the hospital? Text her? Call her day and night?" The man leaned forward with the woman's green eyes still hard cold boring at him. "You haven't sort out your feelings yet?" 

Lexa turns away, "It's not like that, Finn." 

He chuckles again, "Get a hold of yourself, Lexa. You're a married woman now. Think about who's by your side. This isn't the way you should treat Clarke." 

Lexa snapped her eyes at him and felt her stomach coiled. 

"Besides Costia will get over it. It's only a matter of time. She always will and you know that." Finn waited for a split second before standing up and chugged down his beer till the last drop. "It's nice talking to you, Lexa. We should do this again next time." And left the woman alone at the bar, feeling her fingernails digging into her skin. 

/////

Clarke was walking down the stairs when Lexa came in from the front door. "Hey you're home." 

Lexa just gave her a blink before heading for the kitchen. 

"Have you eaten?" the blonde continued. 

"Hmm." 

"Today I went and visit Lola," this made Lexa to turn around and raised her eyebrows. 

"Why did you went there for?" Lexa asked curiously while opening the refrigerator and took out a jug of water. She poured herself a glass and waited for Clarke to answer. Clarke seemed aloof and oddly fidgeting. Her hands were down on the kitchen counter, wringing. This caused Lexa to feel even more curious. "What happened again this time, Clarke?" 

"Nothing! It's just...," Clarke quickly dropped her gaze. "I had a... Training with Lola." 

"What?" 

"She kind of got an attack... because of me..." She trailed on leaving the last part as a question mark. 

"What do you mean, Clarke?" By now, Lexa was leaning against the counter and looking straight into those blue eyes. 

"She- She was in pain- She was crying and aching and I don't know what to do or- or... What had caused it but I tried to help her. So I carried her back inside from the backyard and she was accusing me and she was drinking her medicine. And mom was panicking because there were scrapes on her arm and leg. And I don't know what to do! It's my fault why she got that and I don't-..." 

Clarke promptly stopped herself from blabbering when she felt a warm hand over hers. She met those concerned green eyes that was watching her for quite awhile now. It was weird. She literally got goosebumps. 

She pulled away from the girl's hand and cleared her throat. 

Lexa stood up straighter after realising what she just did. "What did you do?" She was still demanding. 

"I- I was being rude because I answered her back." Clarke pouted. She was already mentally preparing herself for the pending fight that was about to happen with Lexa. She already knew it's only a matter of time for them to shout at each other again. It's their routine now. 

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest and her medicine were already taken care of." Lexa quietly answered. 

Clarke blinked.  _No fights? No shouting? No obnoxious remarks? _What's wrong with her?__ "Are you okay, Lexa?" 

Lexa was surprised by the question. 

"Want ice cream?" The blond smiles warmly. 

////

They had been sharing one tub of Ben & Jerry's for the past 15 minutes now and the brunette was still mute. She was eating quietly and couldn't even spare a look. The cold treatment was torturing Clarke's ears. 

"Hey Lexa. Wanna hear a joke?" She grins even though Lexa was looking at her dubiously. 

"Please don't," the brunette shakes her head. 

Clarke puffed annoyedly. "I'm gonna tell them anyways! So... I went to a seafood disco last week... and I pulled a _mussel_." She bursted into a hyena laughter, pounding on the dining table  - earning her a death glare from the other girl. "Get it?!  Pulled a 'mussel'." She laughs again, gripping the edge of the table. 

Lexa leaned back and shoved a spoonful of ice in her mouth. "You're pathetic, Clarke."

Clarke sneers at her, baring all her teeth. "Fine... Ah! I'll tell you another one!" 

"Clarke," it was a warning but clearly Clarke ignored it.  _What's new?_

"Two fish swim into a concrete wall. The one turns to the other. Guess what the other fish tells his friend!" 

Lexa stares at her. Unimpressed. 

Clarke tugged her wrist, "come on, Lex. What did the other fish said?" 

"I don't know, Clarke!" She answered exasperatedly. 

Then Clarke turns her back against Lexa and pretend to be a fish and knocked against an invisible concrete wall by bobbing her head. Then she turns to face Lexa and said,".... DAM!" 

Lexa almost wanted to laugh but quickly pursed her lips and stares at Clarke with stoic face. The blonde was obviously still laughing hard at her own corny jokes. It was ridiculous, Lexa thought. 

"Wow... You're really are something, Clarke. Hey," she leaned forward. "Can you do me a favour?" Clarke nodded. "Please stay inside your room and never come down." Clarke sneers again. "Are you really an alien, Clarke? Cause you're really proving that you are one. Stop with all the corny jokes." 

"If I'm an alien then you're a pauna!" 

Lexa whipped her head at her and felt her eyes bulged. "Excuse me? What did you called me?" 

"You heard me. You're a Paaauuunnnaaa..." Clarke dragged with raised chin. She knew it's gonna riled up Lexa. She heard the story from Indra that when Lexa was 9 years old she was chased by a Pauna in the forest when they went camping. The girl started having nightmares and never recovered from the traumatic event. 

"Take that back! I'm not a pauna! Pauna's are vicious little animals! They're mean and- And-...." Lexa almost lost her words when Clarke happily intercepted her. 

"Yupp," ending it with a 'pop'. "Pretty much sounds like you," folding her arms in sheer amusement. 

"Uggghhhh...," Lexa stood up from the dining table and stomped up the stairs. "Why am I stuck with a pea brain?!" 

Clarke knew she might have pulled the strings too far. It was obvious that Lexa wasn't having a good day. And pretty much the following morning Lexa was quiet as well. Right after her exercise and breakfast, the girl showered, dressed up and immediately left. And what kills Clarke the most was that she wanted to find out why. 

"I'm leaving now," Lexa announced, walking down the stairs. 

"Are you gonna be late?" 

"No. I'm gonna go to Costia and then the office."

"Oh..." As much as Clarke tries not to make sounds as if she's disappointed, it still appears as that. She hoped Lexa didn't noticed. "Okay." 

Lexa walked towards the front door before she hears Clarke again. 

"Hey wait!" Clarke rushed towards her. "Show me your hands." 

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?" 

"Just show me," the girl insisted. So Lexa showed her. She gasped, "where's your ring?!" 

"It's in my room," nonchalantly answered. Completely clueless how frantic Clarke was. 

"You have to wear it, Lexa!" 

"Why?" 

"Because! If mom and lola finds out that you're not wearing the ring. I'm gonna get into trouble. I already gotten into trouble before and I don't want it to happen again," she pouted. 

So Lexa did what have to do before hopping inside her car with Clarke hot at her heels, seemingly brimming with happiness over something.  _Probably something alien related stuff_ , she thought. 

Clarke tries not to pull a grin and just smile. Just smile and stares at the ring on Lexa's finger. Somehow it gives her a sense of security and relief.

"Hey Lex, come home early tonight, okay? I'm gonna cook something real good." 

Lexa narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "you can't even cook porridge and even managed to burn a toast. And now you want me to go home early for something 'good'?" Clarke pouted, "Fine, I'll come home very early if you cook me a really good home meal food,  _wifey!"_

Clarke sneers again at the oozing sarcasm on Lexa's voice - until it hits her. She just knew the trick against Lexa. She tapped her chin and hummed, "hhhmmm...," pretending to look away and thinking really hard. "should I cook  _chicken pie_ tonight?" 

And just like a little kid during Christmas staring at her presents - Lexa's head whipped hard and looked at Clarke with wide glistening eyes. "Chi- Chicken pie?" 

/////

Lexa watches Costia work around her. Touching the dress, adjusting the size, looking at it and studying it. 

"Are you sure you should be working right now? Shouldn't you be resting? You can have one of your staff to cover for you." Lexa said worriedly. 

Costia waved her off and went behind the counter to grab some accessories. "I'm fine. I can't lie down all day. I'm gonna bore myself to death. I have to keep moving," Lexa was still watching her with the same expression. She rolled her eyes, "Give me your watch, try this." She took Lexa's watch and give a designer's watch. "Again. I'm fine, Lexa. You worry too much." She picked up a small blue box and pulled out a ring. She took Lexa's hand and stopped for a heartbeat upon seeing the wedding ring.

She blinked, "Lexa? Do you mind... To remove it just for awhile?" Pointing at the ring. 

"Yeah," letting Costia remove her wedding ring. Lexa put on another set of rings and looks at the long mirror. "I look good. Thank you, Cos." 

"Of course. Anything for my best friend. When's the premier?" 

"Next week," twirling around. 

"I see," giving the wedding ring one last look before placing it inside the small blue box. She gave Lexa her full attention and sees the sleeves of the dress was a little too loose. "I still have time to adjust this sleeves." 

Lexa watches Costia made some adjustments when she found herself blurting out, "I talked to Finn yesterday." 

Costia stopped immediately and looks up. 

"He seems worried about you," the brunette hinted. Costia went back to work silently but not before asking, "why did you do that for?" 

Lexa sensed the tone of her voice and quickly looks down on the floor when Costia looks up. 

"Forget it," Costia continued. She dusted off the dress and sighs, "should be good to go in 2 days. The sleeves just needs a little adjustments." 

"I'm sorry, Cos-..." 

"No. It's okay. Don't apologise," Costia smiles but of course, it's not the real one.

It's been a while since she last saw Finn. Ever since their last confrontation they had not talked nor messaged at all. And it's toll on her, more than she thought it would. It was the heartbreak over heartbreaks for over a decade and she just won't let go. Of course, she tried to date around - be with other guys but Finn's the one she wants. Even though since Day 1 it was already a 'No go' signal. She still can't move on from it. And now she suffers even more. 

Lexa had been a great help to her all these years. Their friendship grew stronger each day. She's always there to help her and make her laugh whenever she's down. She would always defend her against Finn, when he did wrong and it was sweet. Only recently did she figured out or rather heard from Finn himself that Lexa likes her. Truth to be told, she doubted it because Lexa never showed any signs at all. They're best friends she should have known better, right? 

And now she's married, Costia couldn't help but feel replaced by this unknown woman named Clarke. Clarke who just came out of nowhere - that over a decade she had never heard of the woman before. Yeah, Lexa dated and met alot of girls but she never heard of any one named 'Clarke'. So she got curious that this woman might be some gold digger but the way Lexa defended Clarke, it was something else. Being Lexa's best friend ultimately she felt replaced because Lexa already have someone beside her. And with Finn situation, Costia just felt even more lonelier - especially with her mom back in Trikru. Seems like Lexa was the only one she got. 

Costia sighs as she cleaned up after the mess she made after the fitting with Lexa. She picked up all the accessories from the table and opened the small box when she noticed the ring. Lexa's wedding ring. 

_She forgot about it._

She picked it up and stares at it. It was a simple ring. And it suits Lexa. Somehow it made her uncomfortable knowing the unknown stranger 'Clarke' has to other ring. Shaking her head, she picks up her cellphone and dial Lexa's number when the shop landline phone rang. 

She put down the ring and quickly ran for it. 

"Hello?... Hey Kate! Yes I will..." 

/////

_Okay... She's picking up the knife and fork... Slicing the pie now. Yes! It went through. It's not burnt... Okay... She putting it inside her mouth..._

Clarke carefully looks up at Lexa's facial expression and already expecting the worst despite trying to be positive and hopeful. 

Lexa dropped her fork and knife and shakes her head in disgust, "You asked me to come home early for this?" Gesturing at the pie. 

"Was it that bad?" The blonde frowned. 

"Do you even try what you cooked before serving them, Clarke?" 

Clarke pouted and took a bite from the pie. "It's okay. It's edible. Maybe a little too salty but you can eat it at least." She shrugs. 

"At least?" Lexa was stunned. 

It was Clarke's turn to turn nasty. "I cooked so hard for the pie and you always complain." 

"Uuuggghh...," Lexa grunted, glaring at Clarke before delving herself with the salad. 

"Where's your ring?" Looking at Lexa's empty fingers. 

"It's in my fing-...," She tried to remark sarcastically but promptly stopped when she found her fingers naked. "Huh... I might have left it at Costia's shop." 

Clarke saw how Lexa wasn't even affected that she had forgotten her wedding ring. 

"Call her." 

"What?" 

"Call her. Make sure she saw the ring. If it's lost, Lexa. Lola's gonna get mad. I don't want her to get mad. I already gotten her stressed out and I can't let that happen again," Clarke was anxious and quickly reached for Lexa's phone and handed it over. 

"Clarke..." 

"Call her," she pressed.

Lexa slowly punched Costia's number and turned away from Clarke. She rubs her eyes and sighs internally. "Hey! Hey, Cos. It's me... Have you eaten?.. Yeah, Clarke cooked...," she laughs a little. "You should eat more fruits and vegetable. Rest more. Don't overwork this time, okay?... Mhhmm..." 

"Ask her about the ring," Clarke whispered. 

Lexa closed her eyes tightly because Clarke's being unnecessarily worried over a stupid wedding ring. "Hey Cos... Here's a thing. I've kind of forgotten my wedding ring at your shop. By any chance, did you see it?" She gripped the phone tighter. "Oh- Oh... You didn't see it? That's okay!" She laughs. "Okay, goodnight!"

She ended the call with Clarke looking at her expectingly.

"So?... Did she found the ring?"

"It wasn't with her." She answered quickly, ignoring the fact that Lexa didn't even Costia finished with her sentences when she intruded in ending the conversation immediately.

"Really? Are you sure? You said you left it there. Where else would it be?"

Lexa was getting irritated by the bullets of questions. "If it's not there, it's not there. It's not a big deal, Clarke," she snapped.

"Not a big deal?" Clarke was surprised. She can't believe that Lexa just said that.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal. It's just a ring, Clarke. What's so important about it?" Pulling a shrug.

Clarke took a deep breath, "It's not just a ring, Lexa. It's _our_ wedding ring." 

"I can still buy a new one. _Not a big deal."_

Clarke found herself shaking her head by the reply. She's not getting anywhere with Lexa. "Sure, fine. Even if you do, is calling Costia so frightening for you? Is asking her for the ring is so stressing for you? Who is she? Is she so great?" By this time Clarke was standing up with her hands 0n her hips. "She always acts all great and almighty, neglects you and act like she owns everyone like a princess."

"Clarke!" Lexa bolted up from her seat and towered over Clarke, "What do you know about her huh? Do you even know her?"

"Make sense. You're both are so much alike, so it only make sense you would be friends."

"Excuse me?" She spat, completely offended and yet, confused at the same time.

"You made a promise, Lexa. It's not right to leave a ring and buy another. You shouldn't even take it off in the first place!"

Lexa flared her nostrils. "Promise? Who promised what? Didn't you sign a contract and marry me?!... Are we really married, Clarke?! Is it the same as the other people?! You tell me, Clarke!" She bellowed at the top of her voice, heaving heavily. "Why are you overreacting? Your job is to only clean, cook and receive pay." 

Clarke just had enough, "So am I only a maid to you, Lexa?" 

"Yes, that's right! You're a vacuum and a rice cooker to me!" 

"What?" 

Lexa turns away to take a quick breath before returning back to the battle. She have to make it straight now before any more complications happen. 

So she took a deep breath and breathe out, "Do you like me, Clarke?" 

Clarke almost stumbled back on her chair, "Wh-what?" 

"Then what's going on? Why do you suddenly became so demanding as if you were really my wife? We're not really married, Clarke! Get that inside your head!" Touching the girl's temple. 

Clarke pushed away her hand, "you're the worst parasite I've ever known! JERK!" 

"What?" 

"I really don't wanna talk to you anymore. Let's really end this for good!" She stomped her way up the stairs with Lexa hot at her heels. 

"Yeah, let's end this for good. I'm sick and tired of hearing you nag all the time! Who do you think you are huh?! Don't ever come back!" She shouted at the foot of the stairs. "You can't even do things properly around here! I'm getting sick of it!" 

Lexa kicked hard on the bannister as she hears the bedroom door slams. 

////

"I'm fucking leaving this place! I will never come back!" She cussed over and over again. Pulling shirts and pants out of her dresser and piled it over her opened luggage. 

_**Slam!** _

She looked over at the direction of the girl's bedroom and cussed some more. "I hope you rot in hell!" 

////

"The same to you too!" She shouted back, stomping towards her bed. Her hands were twitching. She wanted to punch something. She wanna throw something. Unfortunately, all her training equipments were in the garage and hadn't been touched for a quite awhile. 

One last thing she saw, she grabbed her comforter and slammed it onto the floor and kicked it away. 

"Fucking blonde!!!" 

Later that night, she had finally calmed down but the problem now... She can't sleep. She had been tossed and turning for several hours now with her eyes always dropping on her empty fingers. There was even a time when she pulled out her mittens and put it on but to only remove it 10 minutes later because it was hot. 

"Go to sleep, Lexa. Go to sleep," she tossed one last time before shutting down. 

////

The first thing she noticed when she woke up. She smelled nothing. Nothing but the same old fragrance of her room. No off smell. No odd smell. Nothing's burning. There's nothing... It made her stomach dropped. 

_Did Clarke really left?_

She hopped off the bed and looked down from the second floor. The open concept house was easier for her to see the kitchen and living room and it was empty. The dining table is empty from food too, it made her touch her stomach automatically. 

She quietly padded for Clarke's bedroom and noticed that the girl isn't in her room either. The room was clean and the bed was made as if it hadn't been slept on. It does nothing but do terrible things in her stomach. She almost felt her lips frowning a little until her eyes landed on a familiar luggage on the top of the cabinet. 

Honestly, she felt relieved. It was weird.  _Very weird._ At how much she wanted to chase away Clarke but at the same time relieved that the woman didn't left. She even checked inside the closet for good measure and indeed, Clarke didn't left at all. 

She left the blonde's bedroom with a ghostly smile on her lips. 

////

"Hmmm...," Finn was nodding. Pouting sometimes. But mostly nodding. "What do you think about it?" Showing Clarke her art piece. 

"Huh?" Finally looking up. She had been distracted for quite awhile and Finn noticed this. 

"Did something bad happened?" Finn asked. 

"What? Why? No, nothing at all," She pulled a huge smile. 

"Don't fake it. It's looks ridiculous on you, Clarke," Finn slammed her down as he looks down studying the painting again. 

Clarke felt her shoulders sagged and sighs. 

"Who's your inspiration on this one?" He put down the painting and rubs his stubbles. 

"Huh? Inspiration?" She was surprised by the question. 

"Yes. I'm pretty sure you have an inspiration out of this good piece. It's wild. Yet, heavy emotions of anger but there's still a subtle soft heart. It's incredible, Clarke."

"Oh thank you, Finn," blushing even a little - whether it is from Finn's praises or the woman that paraded her inside her head. 

"Have you people watched before, Clarke?" 

"I did." 

"But it seems not enough. Majority of your paintings reflects the same thing. Same emotions. _Same inspiration_."   
  


It made her swallow hard. 

"You got to have more than one inspiration, Clarke. It will show a great variety on your painting," Clarke nodded - of course she agrees to this. More than anything, just as long it will help her keep some certain brunette away from her mind. "So how about that burger?" Finn asked cheekily, causing Clarke to laugh. 

////

"What about him? What do you think?" 

Clarke follows Finn's hand and pondered. "Hmmm... Maybe in his early 30s. Probably an office worker." She shrugs, "that's about it."

"Clarke, you don't have to be formal around me. Yes, I'm your boss but I'd like to be your friend too. I'm your wife's best friend remember?" He nudged her by the shoulder. "Go on. What else?" Nodding at the same guy who's walking really fast across the street.

"Well he must be a busy man. He's walking so fast. Maybe...," She trailed, squinting a little by the man's swaying movements. "I little bend."

"Bend?" Finn asked, looking back at Clarke's cheeky grin.

"Gay."

Finn laughed out loud, almost attracting the customer's attention inside the cafe. He put down his  coffee cup and pointed at the man right outside the cafe. He was wearing a blazer and talking to someone on the phone. 

"My turn," he rubbed his chin. "I'm guessing he's 38. Married with 3 children. 2 boys and 1 girl. Maybe... Aging from 2 to 6 years old. Wife? A grade school teacher. Teaching... English and Math. Hobbies?" He folded his arms and leaned back on his chair comfortably. "Most probably arm wrestling," he chuckles, catching Clarke's surprised eyes. "He probably won his last wrestling competition and... He loves comedy." 

Finn finally looks back at Clarke with that satisfied grin when the blonde stares at him with gapped lips. 

"Wow... No wonder you're the CEO. You're amazing!" She leaned forward, "Do you really think he's all that?" 

The man grins, "Of course." 

_"Boss! You're here too!"_

Clarke looks up and it's the same man from outside the cafe - waving at Finn as he walked over to the counter. She looks at Finn questioningly. Finn laughs happily and even loudly, as if he got a secret of his own. 

He nodded at the direction of the man, "He works at our company," pulling a cheeky grin. "He won wrestling competition against me on our last company Christmas party."

This made Clarke to roll her eyes, "You're unbelievable." 

With one last laugh, he leaned forward, "But it's fun isn't it? Telling all this sorts of stories about someone you don't know. That's how I want you to be when you paint, Clarke. Look at someone or something and think about what they're like. What's their hobbies? Life adventures? Feel their energy. Let it consumes you for that short moment and then paint. Mix it up. Don't be afraid of letting your emotions go. That's art. Everything is art. There's no right or wrong." 

The woman smiles warmly hearing this words. Hearing this words from someone who understood and love art as much as she does was very comforting. She felt happy and lucky to have met Finn, who understood her love for colours. 

"Thank you, Finn. You have no idea how much this means to me." She felt her chest warmed up. 

"Anytime," Finn winked. 

/////

"I know. I know...," Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose impatiently because Anya's being so bossy again. "I said I got it, okay? I'll be there. Like I have a choice!" 

She walked out of the living room and into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water when she saw something pasted on the fridge. She stares at it. Reading it. And then frowned. 

_Clarke searched the net for a chicken pie recipe?_

She felt her left fingers unconsciously touching the part where her ring used to be. But it was now naked and empty, and she felt the pang of guilt glowing in her chest again.

_"Lexa? Hello? Are you still there?"_

"Uh I'm sorry, An. I got distracted," she tore her eyes away from the recipe and sighs internally. "I'll be there, okay?" She replied more calmly. "And An?" 

"Yeah?" 

"How long would it take when I ordered a wedding ring?" 

"Wedding ring? Why? What did you do, Lex?" Anya's voice was to being bossy again. 

"Nothing. Just- Something happened." Touching the naked spot between her fingers. 

"Might take a couple of days. They have to ship it off. Are you ordering one?... You lost it didn't you?" 

Lexa bit her lips because of course she can't escape her friend's banter. "Just order it, Anya." She demanded before ending the call. 

Opening the front door, she almost stumbled back with wide eyes upon seeing Octavia and Raven standing outside her door. Unconsciously, she touched her healed bruise on her forehead and felt that desire of not wanting to be alone with these 2 hooligans again. But of course she didn't want them to see that she was afraid. So she raised her chin high and glares subtly at the two of them. 

"Hi Lexa!" Raven grins, waving her tanned arms. 

"Hey, you're leaving?" Octavia stepped forward causing Clarke to step back automatically. She starting to hate the presence of this two. Most especially alone. 

Lexa swallowed hard, "What do you want?" 

Raven scratched her jaw and smiles uneasily, "We came by to apologise about you know... Everything."

Lexa flared her nostril.

"Were you very hurt, Lexa?" Octavia asked genuinely, piercing her with those little girl's blue-green eyes.

Lexa turns away and puffed. Deciding to ignore the question which clearly have a solid bruising proof as an answer. "Clarke's not home."

"Where did she go?" Raven suddenly asked.

"I don't know!" Looking back and forth at the two women.

Octavia and Raven seemed to be whispering something. Lexa was lost as to why were they standing outside their doorstep in the first place. But she already had a strong gut feeling that something horrible was about to happen. It always does.

"That's okay! We'll wait inside!" Raven happily uttered, pulling Octavia with her but Lexa was faster, walking out of the door and slamming the front door tightly shut. She even wiggled the door for a good measure before turning around to face the unwanteds.

"If you must...," She smiled sarcastically and obnoxiously shoves past them just as the same as Raven and Octavia did to her the first time. 

"What the hell!" Octavia cussed, watching Lexa sped out of the sight. "What are we gonna do now?" 

Raven scratched her head and gave the old house a good look before her genius brain lit up a light bulb. 

"O, remember that time when Clarke got so wasted...," The woman circled around the house and found what she was looking for. "And she didn't want her parents to find out." She pointed at the kitchen window and gave it a soft pull. It popped open, Octavia was ecstatic - the girl even clapped. "She sneaked inside through this broken window." Raven hopped inside the window and landed gracefully onto the kitchen floor. She quickly assisted Octavia over and once the two of them were inside the house safely. They broke into a hysterical laughter. "I told Clarke to get it fixed but up to till now she still hadn't." 

"She easily can get rob," Octavia commented, as she started inspecting the fridge like a little snooper. 

Raven came slumping down the sofa, grunting. "When's Clarke gonna come back?" 

"I don't know." 

"Call her, O." Standing up, she saw the computer by the corner. She touched the mouse and automatically the screen woke up, depicting a very clean desktop. Well except for one PDF file that says, 'contract.' She clicked it open and... "Holy mother of pearl!" She gasped. Raven can't take her eyes off of it. She just can't. "O! Octavia, come here quick! Hurry!" 

"What is it?" Octavia walked over and found what Raven was staring at. "Oh. My. God! Is this for real?!" She leaned closer to the screen and stole the mouse from Raven. She was scrolling and gasping at the same time. "Oooohhh.. Raven. This is bad. This very  _very_ bad!" 

"What are you talking about, O?" Stealing the mouse again and hit the print button. "This is gold mine! We finally can get whatever we want!" Grabbing the printed copy of the contract from the printer. 

/////

"Lex?" Jasper quickly lifted the huge frame from ground and ran for Lexa. "Lexa!" 

Lexa turns around and found Jasper, Anya's assistant carrying a huge frame. 

"What is it?" 

"Wedding picture," he panted. 

"What?" 

"Your wedding picture. It finally arrived. Do you want me to put it inside your car?" He offered. 

Lexa stares at the covered wedding picture. She doesn't even wanna see what's hiding underneath that bubble wrap. "No. Hang it somewhere there," waving at the empty hallway.

Jasper frowned, "you don't wanna hang it in your house?"

"I said no, didn't I?" She concluded before turning around, heading straight for Anya's office when something hit her. Her fingers tried to feel around that empty ring finger again.  _God.... Seriously?_ She closed her eyes tightly before turning around and ushered for Jasper to come over. 

"Yes, Lexa?" Dawning on her with those large brown eyes. 

"Give me that." She easily lifted off the large frame from Jasper's grip and carries it inside Anya's office. 

"Anya," She stood by the doorway with a huge frame underneath her arm. "I'm leaving. Just send me the details. Thanks." She quickly made a huge turn because that sly grin radiating from her manager/friend's face was getting under her skin. 

"I see what you did there," Anya teased, walking up to her. 

"What?" She asked annoyedly. "What is it this time?" 

"I saw what you did with Jasper," she winked. "You know...," she slumped her arm over Lexa's shoulders and sighs, "if I hadn't known that you've only gotten married because of your stupid immature mistake, I would have thought you're starting to like Clarke." 

Lexa shrugs her off and laser her with her green eyes. "I'm. Leaving." She walked away. 

"Have fun with Clarke!" Anya waved away. 

She's starting to see the changes. She's starting to see the change in demeanour on Lexa ever since day 1 with Clarke. Despite, the wedding being an act she somehow was thankful that it happened. Lexa had changed. And this time for the better. And hopefully, this will go on for the best.

////

"Come on!" She wiggled the large frame out of passenger door but it wouldn't come out. She then tried to angle it slight, just right for it's length to fit the length of the passenger door. "Thank god..." 

She carried it towards the front door, carefully not dropping it as she pry open the door and stepped inside when she heard voices. Without hesitation, she bolted inside the living room and found none other then...

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She cussed loudly, almost dropping the huge frame. 

Raven and Octavia whipped their heads at her direction and comfortably leans on the couch like a boss. 

_The nerve..._

Lexa sets down the frame against the wall and putting a safe distance from it just in case her hands twitch and uses it in chasing away the beggars out of her house. 

"How did you get in?!" Stomping her way to the couch. 

"We've got tricks under our sleeves," Raven grins and literally, took out a piece of paper from inside her long sleeves. She fanned it on her face until Lexa realises what paper it was. 

Her green eyes popped like a golf ball. 

Raven noticed this and chuckles, "Gotcha,  _Bitch."_

/////

"Sorry I disappointed you before, Finn. I'm really trying hard to be a great artist. This is what I love to do and I can't thank you enough for helping my dream come true," Clarke declares solemnly. 

"There's on need to apologise, Clarke. I can see great potential in you. It's my honour to share to the world what a great artist you really are." Clarke blushed subtly. "Plus, I wouldn't hire you if I did know you don't have talent." 

Clarke ducks down, hiding the smile that was about to erupt. 

"Oh yeah," stopping at his track. Finn turns to face Clarke. Ignoring the tint of red cheeks, "How about that burger? We still hadn't eaten that really good burger you were talking about. Today is what? Spring cleaning day? Do you have to do dinner?" Finn hinted with a slight shrug. 

"Nope!" Emphasising with a 'pop'. "I'm on a strike." 

"Strike?" 

"Yes-... Oh yeah, Can I ask you something?... Do I look like a rice cooker to you?" 

Finn chuckles, "what? why?" 

"She said I look like a rice cooker to her..." Finn began laughing. "What's so funny? I'm serious." 

"I'm sorry. It's just funny." 

Clarke glares at him playfully, "You're having fun aren't you." 

Finn raised his hands in surrender, doing a zipper action on his lips. 

_**RING! RING! RING!** _

Clarke shakes her head as she picks up the phone. She rolled her eyes upon seeing who's name it was, "What do you want?... What?!! Okay, okay. I'm coming home now! Don't make them leave!... Of course, you had no choice! We're dead meat, if you let them get away!" She ended the call and met those curious eyes. "I'm sorry, Finn. Something came up. Maybe burger some other time? I'm really sorry. I really need to head home now." By this time she was jogging away from Finn towards the bus stop. 

By the time she entered the threshold, she was bombarded by tension - seeing Lexa sitting iron straight back, piercing glares at her two 'best friends.'

 "Clarke, you're finally here!" Raven was back at it again, waving the white paper on her face, making Lexa to roll her eyes. 

"What's going on here?" Clarke demanded, standing between Lexa and her two best friends. 

"We should be asking you," Octavia piped in. 

"Yeah. I mean, you know, Octavia and I haven't found the love of our lives but once we do of course we will marry them but of course...," tossing the contract on the table. "Without a contract like this." 

Clarke follows Raven's hand gesture and saw the contract on the table. She quickly turns away and caught Lexa's exasperated eyes. 

"Marriage is important and sacred. It's not a joke!" Octavia lectured. 

"Exactly!" Raven followed. 

"Plus, what would happen when this leaks out?" the little girl added dramatically. Lexa and Clarke snapped their heads at her in horror. "What would happen? Aren't you afraid? This might be the end of your career Lexa." 

Clarke saw how Lexa shied away even if it's invisible to Raven and Octavia's eyes. 

"Okay, okay. That's enough! So what can we do? How can we solve this?" Clarke interfered. 

"I like the way you're talking, Clarke! I'm glad you asked!" Raven pulled a file behind her and tossed it on the table. "Remember the little business I've proposed to you. Maybe you could give it a little support." 

Lexa gritted her teeth, "What? Your petty little mechanic business? Who in their right mind would sponsor that?" 

"What petty little mechanic business?" Raven retorted back feeling greatly aggravated. 

" _And_ an apology would be good too," Octavia added. 

"Apology?" Clarke raised her eyebrow. 

"For calling us beggars," the girl narrowed her eyes at Lexa. 

Clarke gasped, she slapped Lexa's shoulder and whispered, "you called them beggars?!" Lexa looks up, pouting like a little child. The blonde flared her nostril, "But that day, you wore her clothes without permission. You even caused a huge fit. You even gotten her beaten up. I think we're already fair!" 

Lexa whipped her head at Clarke by those words. "Who got beaten up?!" She defended. "I let her beat me up!... I let her!" She kept repeating over again. 

Clarke glared at her indicating, 'don't interfere!' Lexa piped down hastily. 

"See?" Octavia gestured at Lexa, "this is why we can't reconsider!" 

The blonde hit Lexa again on the shoulder and reprimanded her, "stay put!" Lexa pouted looking down on the floor. Clarke couldn't handle it anymore, she pulled Lexa to the kitchen. "Why did you called them beggars, Lexa? You know how sensitive they are!" 

"What do you expect me to do, Clarke? They're completely acting like one! There's no other words to describe it!" Lexa rebutted in a hush. "Uggghh...," raffling her curly hair aggravatingly, "Just give them the money." 

"Give them money? Why would you give them money when they owe me so much?" 

////

Raven and Octavia sat up straighter seeing Clarke sitting like one. They waited for her to say something first. 

"I would like to apologise on behalf of Lexa. Alexandria Woods may be blunt but she doesn't mean what she said. And about the investment, let's settle on Lexa's company hiring you." 

"What?" Raven said. 

"Clarke, do you really have to test our friendship like this?" Octavia just opened the wound that Clarke had been trying to heal for months now. 

She chuckles ridiculously before dawning at them like a predator. "I came back from overseas, with no furniture and my house being sold. I don't know how can I move on from that. Do you know how stressful that is?" 

Raven and Octavia turned white as paper. 

"I was desperate and I've got nowhere else to go. I went to the police station-... Do you know how horrible it is just stepping inside that place?" 

Lexa stood at the corner with folded arms, watching Clarke sending distress over her two best friends. Somehow, she founds it highly amusing how Clarke can play so well with her role. She was so calm and on a roll. 

"Do you think prison would be a good place to sleep?" 

This got Raven and Octavia squirming on their seats. Lexa pursed her lips, trapping her smug smile. 

_Clarke is on fire!_

Octavia cleared her throat, "How could you make such threats, Clarke?" 

"Threats?" the blonde gasped. "Oh no, no... It's a genuine question, Octavia. Friends aren't supposed to be malicious. Oh yeah, I'll be deducting 25% from your salary to pay for your damages." 

Raven and Octavia was stunned, flabbergasted for the longest time. They can't believe this just happened. Unbelievable. 

/////

Lexa peeked over from the kitchen over at the woman who's going crazy over a calculator and her little notepad. She took a bottle beer from the fridge and turns around but then beat her head from it and turns around again and took another beer. 

"Clarke?" No answer. "Clarke?" She repeated, still no answer. 

She popped both bottle open and quietly padded behind the blonde. Lexa opened her mouth but to only closed it and danced around behind Clarke not knowing how to approach the girl. 

She scratched her temple and grunted internally. 

"Beer, Clarke," Lexa placed the bottle in front of Clarke. "What are you doing?" She asked softly. 

"Stop distracting me, Lexa. I'm calculating," she punched on the calculator.  

Lexa wrung her fingers over the table and looks down, peeking over some time to time at Clarke's determined face. She opened her mouth but then closed it again. She had been beating herself for it but she just wanted to let Clarke know... "Clarke...," she looks over again across the table under her eyelashes. Clarke was still busy. "They're- They're sending a ring next week." 

Clarke snapped her eyes up to those green eyes. Lexa hastily ducks her head down, feeling a little awkward and timid all of a sudden. 

"And um...," looks over again, when Clarke wasn't looking. "I- I won't lose it again." 

Clarke looks up and saw how incredibly awkward Lexa was. She almost found it endearing how shy and small Lexa was right at that moment. It's, by far, the best behaviour that Lexa had been around her. It was weird and yet, incredible. A smile crept on her lips. 

Lexa found her smiling knowingly and just like that the brunette was back on being the nasty bitch witch. "What are you smiling about? When you lost the sketch book, I didn't even say much, so shouldn't you be them same too? It's only fair! You made mistake and I made mistake. At least be fair."

Clarke was still silent. Silently watching her bursting into flames. Yes, bursting into flames because her cheeks is getting hotter and hotter. It's probably crimson red by now.

"Actually, I found the ring," Clarke whispered.

Lexa whipped her head up. "You- you found the ring?! Where?!"

"There," pointing at the couch, "it's wedge in between."

"It's been in their all this time?!" Lexa was shocked.

"Yeah! Come on, give me your hand," Lexa did what she was told. And once Clarke got a hold of her hand, she held it tightly so the woman couldn't escape and pulled out a sharpie.

"Clarke!" Lexa shouted, pulling away her hand but she's locked tight. "What are you doing?!"

Clarke hit her forearm, "stop fidgeting. I'm returning your ring!" And drew a ring around her ring finger. Clarke was very much impressed by her work. "There you go."

Lexa sneers and stares at her 'new' wedding ring.

"Oh Lexa! I forgot something!" Clarke clapped.

"What?"

Clarke snatched back her hand and held tightly, "I found your watch too!" And quickly drew a watch on the brunette's wrist.

"Claaaarrkeee..." Lexa whined but still letting the girl do her work.

"There you go. That'll be $100, please," opening up her palm for the payment when Lexa took this opportunity to get a good grip of her hand and said, "100 bucks? How about I give you a 100 bucks worth of ring!" She stole the sharpie and drew Clarke a ring with a shimmering diamond. Lexa laughed, clearly pleased with her art.

Clarke flared her nostril before looking back mischievously. "You know what's gonna look good on you, Lexa? Sunglasses!" She clapped, stealing the sharpie and standing up, walking towards Lexa's defensive arms.

"Clarke, no. No, no!" She was shaking her head mercilessly as the blonde takes on her advances.

"Come on, Lexa. It's for free! I'll even throw in a necklace! And earrings! You love those, right?"

Lexa was up on her feet, backing away from Clarke who seemed to be taking on the challenge. She pulled the chairs between them to block her but it was useless. Clarke literally jumped over like a little ninja and Lexa came running away for her dear life.

"Come back, Lexa!"

"Go away, Clarke!!!"

/////

Clarke looks up to the night sky and saw twinkling stars. It made her smile because it reminds her of her parents. How much they love each other and the hope that she'll have that kind of relationship one day. She looks over across the bench where the brunette was sitting at and found herself staring.

She quickly looks away when Lexa looks at her way.

"You know marriages," Clarke started. "Bad marriages, Good marriages. Shaky or Stable. All sorts of situation... Happy or Unhappy. All of this things are still marriages. You know the promise of 'for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. " She looks at Lexa that soon found hers. "I always wanted a happy marriage just like my parents. I never expected myself to do this. If it weren't only for the house, I wouldn't even think about doing it. But I still believe that all kinds of marriages bad to worst can still be good at some point.... Our marriage is still a marriage, Lexa. So as our promises. I know it may not mean anything to you but to me it does." 

Lexa raised her eyebrow. 

"I mean-... At least make it last longer than a few months." She looks at her hands, "I don't want to disappoint Lola... Mom and Dad. They're really nice to me and kind of miss having a family." 

The way that Lexa was looking at her was different. She can't place it. It just changed. 

"I understand, Clarke. They will get disappointed if this ended early." Lexa nodded softly.

"Even though we fight like it's world war 3. And how many times I pack my bags. And saying, 'I'm never coming back!'... I don't think I could really do that." They stared at each other for a beat before Clarke tore away. 

Lexa saw how those blue eyes turns glassy. She wasn't sure why was Clarke talking this way. But she made a good bet of not disrupting the girl. She probably needed to let off some steam too.

"So, Lexa, Let's do the best we can...Till the day we actually do separate." Lexa gripped the arm rest tighter than she had expected. She wasn't expecting her stomach to drop neither. She ducks her head down when Clarke broke into a smile. "So till then... We fight!" Clarke bolstered, pumping her fist in the air. 

Lexa sniggered a little. 

"Come on, Lexa. Do it with me!" She summoned, with fist high up in the air. "Come on!" 

Lexa rolled her eyes and shouted, "We fight!" Pumping her fist in the air. 

"In 3!" Clarke leaned forward, filling in the gap between them. "3...2...1..." 

_"FIGHT!"_

They shouted simultaneously. 

No matter how lame it was. Lexa couldn't help but grin. 

////

Lexa closed the bathroom door and took out her toothbrush, when she noticed Clarke's drawing on her arm that was left there overnight. She stares at it and found herself smiling. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her hands without scrubbing the inked area. She also wiped it with a towel, carefully not erasing the drawing. Why? She wasn't sure why but she guessed, it got something to do about what happened the night before. 

"Hey Lex! What's this? Can I open it?" 

Lexa came downstairs and found Clarke staring at their wedding photo. 

"Wooaahh... Hey, Lex nice runway," Clarke laughed. 

"What?" She spat confusedly. 

Lexa turned beetroot when Clarke pointed on the large expanse of her forehead. "Shut up, Clarke!" She berated weakly. "Hang it in your room." 

"What? No way! Hang it in your room," Clarke rebutted. 

"No. There's hardly any space in my room. If you don't want it, then throw it away." 

Clarke frowned, "how can you throw away a wedding photo, Lexa? Then we can just put it in the living room. We can remove that poster over there." 

"What? No way! That's my first movie, Clarke. It's more expensive than your wedding photo." 

"Well I'm not gonna put this in my room! I already spent everyday looking at your face. I'm not gonna bring this inside my room and stare at your face again. It's sickening!" 

"Excuse me?!" Lexa bursted, staring at Clarke with wide eyes. 

"Ah-hah! Rock, paper, scissors! Who won will get to decide where to put it!" Clarke suggested. 

"Don't be childish, Clarke!" Lexa puffed.

But Clarke was quick, "3,2,1!" 

 _"Rock, paper, scissors!"_ They sang simultaneously. 

Both were rock. Both women could feel the intensity of the game. The seriousness and tension was growing thicker. No body's gonna back down. 

_"Rock, paper, scissors!"_

"YEESSS!!!" Clarke came screaming, jumping for joy. Clarke beat Lexa's paper with her scissors. 

Lexa sneered, "No! Not in my room! Hang it in the living room!" She shouted even before Clarke could say anything. 

/////

"On the left!... I said left, Clarke!" Lexa rolled her eyes, "Is that left, Clarke? You're moving right." 

Clarke's arms were getting numb and heavy from carrying the frame against the wall. She glared at Lexa and cussed, "will you freaking hurry up! And mark the wall? I'm getting numb here." 

_**RING! RING! RING!** _

Lexa glared at her for the last time before answering the phone. The woman was caught in a surprise when Costia's voice came up. 

"Hey, Lexa. Did I caught at the wrong timing?" 

Lexa stole a glance at Clarke. "No, it's fine, Costia. What is it? Everything okay?" 

"Yes. I was just wondering if you weren't busy maybe we could meet up? Are you busy?" 

She look at Clarke's back again, "No. It's okay. I'll meet you." 

"Great! I'll meet you at the old diner? Lunch?" 

"Okay. I'll be there," Lexa ended the call and turns around and found Clarke looking at her. 

"Who's that?" Clarke asked. 

"Huh?" She suddenly felt her hands shaking. Something horrible was radiating from her stomach to her chest. "It's the uh... Office." 

"Office?" 

"Yeah. I have to go to the office," She swallowed thickly, not knowing why she have to lie to Clarke about Costia. She didn't have to at all. She was open about it ever since the very beginning but she wasn't sure why she decided to suddenly lie about it now. 

Clarke was looking at her curiously so she turns her back against her - still feeling that horrible feeling in her stomach. 

_I have to get out of here. I need some fresh air._

Clarke watches Lexa exits out of the front door and heard the car started. She stood there waiting and listening for the sound as it revved out of earshot. She wasn't sure why Lexa has to lie. When she heard perfectly clear that Lexa said Costia's name but then lied about it as if she's really going to the office. 

She doesn't even wanna think why she suddenly feeling differently. She doesn't even wanna think about how heart was beating out of her chest. 


	8. Clarke's Death Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part where Lexa was fickle minded and Clarke broke down and dug herself a deeper death bed. 
> 
> Please enjoy this new chapter! Let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> Hit those kudos and comment section!
> 
> Cheers!

"Ugghh... Come on, Clarke. Inspiration! Inspiration! Use your iimmaaggiinaaaatiioonn..." Clarke exaggerated with hand gesture like Sponge bob. She opened her eyes and groaned even louder when her brain remained dead upon seeing the empty canvas.

Her wrist watch beeped and it was 3am in the morning and everything  was quiet and dark but for the spotlight shining above her by the living room. She can't sleep without thinking about the deadline. She can't sleep without thinking where Lexa had gone too that morning. She can't sleep without thinking how late Lexa came home that night. She can't sleep without seeing Lexa's stoned face when she got back home that night. She can't sleep without replaying the fight that they had. She can't sleep when Costia's face came into view every single time.

Clarke rubbed her face grumpily and grabbed the red paint and starts stroking harshly and wildly on the canvas.

_***Earlier on the day*** _

"Lexa! You're here," Costia smiled weakly.

Lexa shakes her head as she sits down at the bar. She pushed away the alcohol from Costia, "You shouldn't be drinking this."

"What? I'm fine! I need it, Lex," Costia argued, reaching for the rock glass filled with scotch.

"Costia don't be stubborn," she glared at her once and waved at the bartender for a glass of water. "What if you get sick again?"

Costia pouted and sighed discontentedly. Her brown eyes landed on the brunette's hand and noticed a mark on her wrist and finger. "What's that?"

"What?" Lexa followed her gaze and chuckled a little, "Clarke was just messing around."

Costia instantly looked away and took a deep breath, "Man... I'm really not in the mood today." She forked inside her purse and placed it on the bar. "Here."

Lexa felt her eyes widened by the sight, "the ring! You had it?"

Costia can't even meet her eyes and simply focus her attention at the bartender or the display in front of them. "Seems like it. Yes... It's because of Clarke."

Lexa instantly perked up by the mention of the name but not in a happy mood, seeing Costia being mellowed and distant. She had no idea what was going on with her best friend but she's not liking one bit - most especially with Costia mentioning Clarke.

"What about Clarke?" She asked carefully. The sudden protectiveness within her starts to glow and she can't help herself from saying, "She's alright... I mean- she is. Even despite all the clumsy stupid mistakes she did... She wouldn't be Clarke Griffin otherwise." She smiled, looking at the drawing on her wrist.

Costia saw this. She saw how Lexa was changing and how her affection changes for the other girl. She doesn't know much about Clarke but it's sure starting to get on her nerves every time Lexa talks about her. "Idiot...," Costia trailed until she got Lexa's attention. "That's why I don't like her. You used to take care of me and always run to me whenever I needed you. God... Who is she? I don't even know this Clarke woman and she suddenly popped out of nowhere!" Slowly, she tried to calm herself down - she can't burst out in the middle of a quiet bar. "But now... you have Clarke.... And I can't-..." The confusion on Lexa's face got her words stuck in her throat. She can't let it out. She outraging into pieces with a thought of not knowing what she wants but the feeling that she just want to let it out because she's simply feeling selfish and over protective over Lexa. "Aren't I weird?" She shakes her head sadly. "Meanwhile, I'm still in love with Finn... I'm clinging to you like this."

Lexa felt her heart skipped a bit. She shifted to face Costia properly and searched for her eyes. "Costia, until you let go of me... I will  _never_ let go of you." Costia suddenly looked up, Lexa blinked back - trying to fight back the tears. "I tried letting go... But it didn't worked out so well for me." Costia was about to open her mouth when Lexa cut her in. "I can't leave, Costia... Until you let me go."

"Lexa..."

/////

She looked at her wrist watch again and sneered at the time. It's almost midnight and Lexa's not yet home. "If she's coming home late then say it! Then I won't be wasting dinner!" She yanked open the fridge and starts ransacking whatever left overs left.

She then grabbed a huge bowl and emptied out the rice cooker and dump all the heated left over beef, salmon, veggies and added up the Korean chili and paste. She stirred angrily and side-glancing at the door from time to time.

"Stupid witch bitch!" She grumbled loudly, shoving a spoonful of rice in her mouth.

The front door suddenly opened and here comes Lexa so flawlessly walking towards the kitchen where Clarke sits seething in anger.

"Oh you're back," The blonde rolled her eyes and shoved another spoonful of rice.

Lexa frowned at her and peeked over at the huge bowl filled with 'weird' stuff. "Are you only eating now?"

"Yeah! I was waiting for you! The least you can do was call if you're eating out!" She berated.

The brunette blinked a couple of times upon witnessing the outrage.

"Have you eaten?" Clarke still managed to ask.

"Yes, I did," Lexa whispered softly - still trying to decipher what in the world was Clarke was eating. "What are you eating?"

"Bibimbap!"

"Bibim- what?" Lexa made a face.

"Left over beef and salmon, pickles, spinach, soy sauce, Korean chili paste-... Mixed rice," Clarke explained - still sensing that Lexa was clueless she added. "It's Korean, Lexa."

"Korean?" She asked skeptically. "How's that Korean mixed rice?" She took the seat opposite Clarke's and leaned across to inspect the content. "It's more like dog food."

Clarke sneered, "Dog food?!"

"How could you eat like that, Clarke? It's disgusting."

"Disgusting?! Wow... Now I'm a dog too?! Why don't you try it then! Go on!" She pushed the big bowl across to Lexa who automatically leaned away.

"Why would I eat a piece of shit like that?"

"Just take one spoon, Lexa. And then tell me if it's still dog food," Clarke insisted, shoving a spoon full of rice and directs it to Lexa's mouth.

"No, Clarke!" She leaned away but Clarke was still persistent. "I said no, Clarke!" She pushed her hand.

"Such a child," Clarke chastised. She sat back down and noticed something sparkling. "OH! You got your ring back! You found it?!" She grabbed her hand and grins widely.

Lexa quickly pulled her hand away, feeling the weird bubbly feeling in her stomach. "Yeah, I found it."

"Where did you found it?"

Her throat starts to constrict - she's not liking this feeling. Lexa cleared her throat and looks away, "Costia."

"Costia?" The blonde narrowed her eyes. "Costia have it all this time?" Clarke chuckles bitterly, "Unbelievable. She said she doesn't have it and now as it turns out, she does! What is she, Lexa? How could she do this to you? Why is she hiding your important things like a  _wedding ring!_ "

Lexa frowned at Clarke's sudden out burst. "How would I know?! Plus, who are you to patronise Costia. You don't know her!" Seeing those blue eyes blazing with fire, she knew she can't be raising her voice - somehow it's her fault too. So she pulled herself a step back and calmed down, "Don't talk to her like that... She's my friend."

Clarke folded her arms and stares at Lexa for far too long - unmoved. Lexa felt naked. She felt so vulnerable under those blue eyes. As if she made the biggest mistake of her life of letting Costia touch her ring. The truth, the truth starts spilling over even before she could stop them. "And also... I didn't went to the office today... I was with Costia," she hurriedly blurted, turning away in the process. After a moment of silence, she finally gave out and looks at Clarke. The woman was just there sitting - looking at her.

"You were with Costia," Clarke nodded bitterly. She knew that truth just as much. "Then why lie that you're going t0 the office in the first place?!"

Lexa was stunned by the raising voice - she doesn't know why but everything seems to be fast forwarding 20 times faster and she can't catch up. She was out of breath and lost with words, "I was... You were asking... And- and that's what... That's what came out!" She stumbled. "I don't like lying to you. So next time don't ask me that again! We agreed to stay away from each other's business didn't we?!" Oh she was shouting at the top of her voice. She was getting defensive over something so foreign and uncertain that somehow she must get her own way back - as if Clarke stole her strong willed persona and she didn't even knew about it.

Clarke opened her mouth but then closed it again. Her stomach made a huge pit fall because it's true. She doesn't have the right to ask for Lexa's business. They did agreed to mind their own business. But of course her heart took the lead.

"Pfft! Since when did I ever meddle with your personal business? I was only worried about wasting dinner!" She rebutted. "You see, Lexa... I don't care who you meet or where you're going," Lexa suddenly snapped her head at Clarke's direction. "So don't worry about me and just do whatever you want!" She bolted out of the chair and stomped up the stairs.

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows but the girl's dramatic exit. "What is her problem?" She looks at the dirty bowl and shouted, "CLARKE CLEAN YOUR DOG FOOD!"

"I don't care! You wash the dishes!"

_***Present*** _

Lexa walked down the stairs and tutted by the sight. She walked over at Clarke's bobbing head and poked her chubby cheeks. Clarke instantly woke up.

"What are you doing, Clarke?" She tutted.

Clarke looks around, trying to get a good grip of her swirling head from lack of sleep. She rubbed her eyes until it landed on Lexa's green eyes. Instantly, her anger was back again.

"I'm working!" Barked Clarke.

"Pfft," Lexa snorted, "Sure. I'm leaving." She turns around when she heard Clarke called her back.

"From now on, don't tell me when you're leaving or where you're going. That's what we agreed on!"

Lexa frowned, "What?"

"So just shooo!" Clarke flings her hands away at Lexa. "Go leave."

The brunette was taken aback by the attitude so she took a deep breath and glared at Clarke's side profile - deciding not to add fuel to the fire. "Unbelievable...," she muttered angrily and stomped out of the house.

/////

"Indra! Should we go to the museum today?"

Indra looks up from her breakfast, "Why so sudden? Anything good today?"

"A new art gallery opened up in town! Oh!" Diana gasped excitedly, "should we invite Kung Fu Princess along?"

Indra pouted at her mother in law, "Mom, you shouldn't call Clarke that anymore. It's disrespectful. I don't think she likes it."

Diana pouted and ruffled the newspaper loudly, "Hmph! Who cares? She earned it!"

"Mom, there are times when you're being too much on Clarke. I'm scared for the child," Indra carefully articulated.

Diana puffed again, "Why? Did she complained?"

"No, mom. But she reminded me of little Zoran... It's sad."

"Why talk about someone who's not around anymore?!" Diana was bursting mad that the newspaper starts making noise and Indra knew that her hands were starting to shake every single time she mentions Zoran. "Go talk like that in front of your husband, let's see what will happen!" Diana added angrily.

"Of course I wouldn't be like this in front of him," Indra insisted. "But you've got to admit. She's like him. Her perseverance. Her tenacity. Gullible and sweet."

"Indra." One final look from Diana, Indra instantly stop.

////

Clarke slowly approached the older woman who was scrutinising a huge painting. She too, leaned forward and studied the art piece. Indra was behind them - observing.

"What is this about?" Diana asked, adjusting her glasses.

Clarke read the description and mindlessly said, "Bird Brain."

"Bird Brain?" Diana looks at her confusedly.

Then it occurs to her what she just said. _Bird Brain... Lexa... STUPID LEXA! Stop thinking about her Clarke! For crying out loud!_  She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Indra smiling at her. Diana was already few steps away on the next painting mumbling, 'bird brain. Ridiculous!'

She pushed herself forward and smiled small at Indra.  _This is gonna be a looong daaayy..._

"Kung Fu Princess! What's this?"

She quickly scramble to her feet and studied a small painting. "Cuckoo," she read.

"Cuckoo... Cuckoo... Cuckoo...," Diana laughed and looks at Clarke. As much as Clarke tries to supress it - she can't help but to feel like Diana was mocking her or something.  _Just like how Lexa mocks you the other day and call you a cuckoo? Cuckoo... Cuckoo... Cuckoo..._ Clarke slaps her cheeks wide awake and kept berating herself - chanting over and over again to just stop thinking about Lexa for a freaking second.

_"Diana?"_

Three woman turns around and found an elderly woman who's roughly the same age as Diana and she was holding a the art gallery brochure.

"Vera!" Diana exclaimed. "What a surprise! You're visiting too?"

"Yes! Oh you know me and art," Vera chuckles happily. "How have you been? It's been far too long! We should catch up, High-tea on me!"

Clarke stood there smiling, standing awkwardly - listening to the two women converse with Indra's hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Hello Indra! And who is this?" Vera smiles at Clarke.

"Nice to meet you, mam. I'm Clarke Griffin- Woods." She almost forgot her last name.

"Oh! Are you Lexa's wife?" The woman was quite surprised. Diana laughed and nodded too excitedly. "I saw it on TV! Oh lovely wedding! Lexa's very lucky to have a very beautiful wife, Indra Diana." Vera leaned forward and whispered on Diana's ear. "You're must be very proud, Di. Lexa got lucky with this one!"

Diana laughed hysterically, "Of course! We wouldn't want a black swan in the family!"

Clarke just grins and laughs in accordance to the conversation even though half of the time the two elderly women seems to be sharing some secret conversation of their own. Vera eventually bid her goodbyes and Diana... She was looking at Clarke up and down, raised her chin high and walked off towards the other side of the gallery as if she owns the god damn place.

/////

Raven crawled out of the desk and patted the CPU, "you're one tough chic you know that," she sighed. She stood up and dusted her hands when her eyes landed on a familiar girl. "Hey Lexa!"

Lexa stopped and twirled around and was surprised by how incredibly annoyed she gets every time her eyes landed on those irritating face. She pulled the woman out of an office cubicle and pushed her inside an empty conference room.

Raven was obedient. She've seen that look before. So stern, puffing with smoke and those pacing. Shit was about to go down.

Lexa stopped, turned to face her with folded arms, "so you're the friend who sell away Clarke's house without her permission?"

Raven almost jumped on her seat by the loud voice.

"Are you really friends? How could you do that? Why are you taking advantage of Clarke's good nature?! Don't you have any self-conscience?! If I  _ever_ find out that you're doing it again, I swear to God you won't ever see broad daylight again! Do hear me?! You know a people like you should be prison food!"

Raven bowed her head down,  _way_ down until Lexa could hear sobs. Sobs that are getting louder and louder, until she have to look around the small conference room, making sure no one was ther to witness it.

"Hey," She called. "Hey you!... Are you crying?"

Raven snapped up and her face was a distorted mess. Tears were endless and she was hiccuping and sobbing. Lexa stood there rigidly not knowing what to do. She could almost instantaneously feel and hear Clarke shouting at her for making her best friend cry.  _This is doing too good... Oh God... What do I do?_

"Hey you! Why are you crying?" She can't even remember her name.

"Octavia was so innocent! It was an accident! I thought it would work, you know! I was so certain that  I brought Octavia along and showed it to her. But I didn't-... I didn't know that this would happen!" Raven cried louder and louder until Lexa ran for the door and locked and looked back at the crying girl - feeling completely clueless how to make her stop. She thought of calling Clarke for help but she'd only be digging her own grave. "Hey! Stop crying! Stop it!" She carefully patted the girl's shaking shoulders. "What's- What's your name?"

Raven looks up, pouting like a little baby, "you can't even remember my name!" she howled sadly. The girl landed on her knees and hugged Lexa's right leg. "Please don't call the police on us! Octavia got nothing to do with it! It's my fault! Please! Don't call the police, Lexa! I'm begging you!"

Lexa kicked and wagged her leg free but the strong grip got her stumbling her way for the door. "Let go of my leg! God Dammit!" She grumbled hushly but oh who cares now, when the girl's loud wailing and booming voice, the neighbouring office building can practically hear them.

Lexa yanked open the door and found the office staff practically gawking at them with Raven clinging on her leg. She shoved the girl's face away until she let go.

"Will you stop it! I won't call the fucking police!" She grumbled quietly before twirling around and smiles sweetly at the office workers.

"Lexa?"

"Jasper!!!" Lexa was very happy to get away from the girl. She could feel her reaching for her leg again. She quickly walked up to him and smile widely.

"Hey!" Jasper greeted awkwardly. Clearly was taken surprised by Lexa's weird mannerism.

"What's up?"

"Boss wants you in her room."

"Right away!" She nodded once and bolted she went to Anya's office.

/////

"I like her," Anya tapped her chin in wonder.

Lexa sneered, "Doubt it."

"She helped with my computer this morning. Our IT can't even do it! She's really good with her hands."

Lexa narrowed her eyes at Anya's cheeky grin. "Eiiww! Don't you even!"

"What?" Anya shrugs. "It's a genuine remark!" She rolled her eyes. "Anyway! The premier for the movie is in 2 days. I'm quite nervous."

Lexa shakes her head, "you don't have to be, An. We're confident on this."

"You're right... You're wife's coming too right?"

"My wife?" Lexa blinked.

"Yes, Lexa. You're wife has to be there. What would people think if she didn't turn up."

Anya was right. She can't have another bad press on her again. "I'll talk to her."

"Good. And oh yeah, Raven and I are heading for dinner later on. You free?"

"Raven?"

"Clarke's best friend! You recommended her, remember?"

"Oh! Right... Raven,"  _It's that pesky little woman again._ Unconsciously, she touched her right leg. "I'll just head home."

"Mhmm," Anya smiles knowingly.

"What?" Lexa shrugs innocently even though she knew what dirty thoughts her best friend were having. Anya was about to open her mouth when Lexa raised her hand - instantly, stopping Anya. "Don't even try. I'm outta here."

/////

"..... When I was 3 my dad and I would go fishing and he'd get all this huge crabs. "She picked up the empty shell and played with the claw. "So I said to my dad 'but dad! I'm a craaaabbbb!" Clarke laughs, wiping away the tears in her eyes. "Then my mom would cook it for dinner and we would eat in the backyard overlooking the beach. It's amazing!"

She looks around the table and everyone was smiling and laughing - even Lola.

"Your mom's cooking must be really good," Indra commented.

"Yes! I love her cooking. It's the best!"Then her eyes landed on the meal on the table. "I- I mean- Your meal was great too! The best-..." Clarke instantly stopped when Indra held her hand.

"It's okay. I understand," Indra laughed sending Clarke to blush red.

"So what do you do on your holiday?" Indra continued.

It had been a good day so far. An eventful one too. Despite the ups and downs she's been having with Lola - overall, it was a good day. She loves their company and Indra was quite an entertainer too. She's thankful to her for supplying the questions, it's good then she won't be showered with awkward silence and Lola's piercing stares.

Clarke drank her orange juice and answered, "Every thanksgiving and Christmas I would go to Octavia's house and celebrate it with them along with Raven. Octavia have a brother and he's the one who's always taking care of her because their mom is always away for work. So we're like a family but then Bellamy got a job and he got so busy and I promised to him that I'll take care of her little sister and Raven. So now I can't even strangle to two for what they freaking did-...." Clarke stopped in mid-sentence and looked up at those eyes watching her interestingly. Then she laughed awkwardly. "We're family! Yes, we are... We love each other  _so much."_ She pressed on those words with so much dignity as if trying to convince herself that they are family (despite what they did to her).

"Then how do you eat on your own?" Diana asked this time.

"Well I normally cook cup noodles or grab something from the shop and eat it at home. I don't normally cook when I was alone but ever since that  _woman stupid-..._ " She found herself being the main attraction again.  _I am digging my grave here..._ "I- I mean- Ever since Lexa I'm starting to cook and start learning new things." She nodded unrelentingly.

"Sounds wonderful, Clarke," Gustus smiles warmly.

Clarke laughs again and grins over her food.

"What do you do on your free time with your friend?" Gustus asked.

"Oh! We watch movies. Eat. We also love to play card games."

"Card games?" Diana inserted.

"Yes! We play all sorts of game."

"Oh! Do you play cheat?" Indra asked so hopeful.

"Yes! I'm the best cheat player there is!"

/////

Lexa placed her hands on her hips and looks around the house for the last time. Clarke was nowhere to be found. Not in her room. Not in the bathroom. Not in the kitchen. Not the backyard. Not in the beach. Not in the living room. Not in the patio. She have nowhere else to look.

The sky was getting darker and the time is ticking ever so loudly all of a sudden. She glanced at the grand father clock and forked out her phone when she remembered something.

_You can't call her. You can't mind her business, Lexa. Snap out of it!_

Lexa chucked her phone on the sofa and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

////

It was intense. It's a close game. Clarke had never seen players this good. Normally, she would only play with Raven, Octavia and Bellamy but this is different. Somehow, she have to prove herself worthy on this battle of cards. She can't lose. Most importantly, she can't lose over Lola. She's the commander of death!

_I'm motherfucking Wanheda!_

"CHEAT!" she bellowed loudly that got everyone's head snapping at her.

Diana looked at her with gapped lips. "What do you mean cheat?"

"Cheat! You're cheating! That's not 3 - Kings," she held reached for the three cards on the top of the pile but Diana snatched it back. "Huh?"

"I'm not cheating!" Diana held the cards tightly on her chest. "This is 3-Kings!"

"Mom...," Indra calmly called out.

Gustus looks at Indra and her mom for while before speaking. "Mom, it's just a game. Come on now."

"Gustus! How could you say that!" Diana gasped. " _This_ is not just a game. I'm the master on this game!"

"Mom, just turn is over and get it done with it," Gustus pressed.

Diana frowned at Clarke and slowly flipped it over. Clarke was right. 2 - Kings and 1 - 3.

Gustus laughed, "Mom, you cheat!" He was happy and pushed entire pile at Diana's direction.

"No!" Diana pouted, folding her arms like a little kid. "I'm not playing anymore." She said, glaring at Clarke.

Clarke doesn't know what to do. So she piped with it and internally praying that she can survive getting out of that house.

/////

_"An unknown woman blonde, blue eyes and in her mid 20s was found dead in the bridge this afternoon. The police are looking at the case...."_

Lexa's eyes widened by the news. All of a sudden, all this crazy images of Clarke on the ground, unmoved, dead - starts parading her mind. Her eyes landed on her phone by the coffee table and 5 seconds later, she grabs it and dials Clarke's number.

She started coming up with all sorts of excuses. Like it's 10pm in the evening and it's dark and cold outside. There's a blonde woman found dead in the street and she was just making sure that Clarke was still alive and breathing and maybe she could come home now.

First ring.

Second ring.

Lexa's courage backed down on her. She pressed the end call and hit up the volume of the TV - self berating herself for being weak.

/////

"Is she still upset?" Clarke asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine, Clarke." Indra insisted.

Gustus laughed and patter her on the shoulder. "Mom's like that. You'll have to get used to it. She always gets her way every time we play Cheat. We always let her win."

Clarke laughed along with them and awkwardly walking for the door.

"Clarke, why don't you stay for the night?" Indra asked. "It's late and I'm pretty sure it's okay with Lexa."

"Oh okay."

////

Lexa closed the fridge and leaned against at the island and stares at the phone.  _Why is it not ringing? What's wrong with this phone?_ She stomped towards it and checked the attached cable making sure that it's not disconnected. She even checked the dial tone for a good measure.

After 5 minutes of good Tv entertainment, she walked to her room feeling bored to death. She glared at her cellphone lying on the bed. She grabbed it and punched the girl's number and but beat her mind to it again.

For the past few hours she had been doing this over and over again and it's starts irritating her. She hates waiting. She hates not knowing what's going on. She hates Clarke for not telling her where she was going. She hates Clarke for not ringing at all. She hates Clarke-.... "I fucking hate Clarke!!!" She shouted at the top of her voice.

_**RING! RING! RING!** _

Within split second, she grabbed her phone and answered, "Clarke?"

"Lexa?"

As much as she tries to deny it, she felt a sense of relief in her chest. She cleared her throat upon realising this. She placed her confidence forward and replied, "CLARKE! Do you know what time it is? Where the hell are you?!"

"Why are you yelling for?! I'm in your room!"

Lexa twirled around her room and starts looking every nook and cranny. She checked the walk in closet. She checked under the bed. She checked outside the window. "Hey! Don't fucking play with me! You're not in my room!"

"Yes I am. Oh gosh... Look at your wall. It's filled with ribbons and certificates. You're a little proud aren't you."

"What? What the hell are you talking about, Clarke?" Lexa shoved her hair back until it hits her. "Are you in my house? What are you doing there?"

"To look at paintings. Lola asked me to come along. I just had dinner at your house too. Oh I love this vase..."

"What vase?" She asked - sitting down her bed.

"This vase on your table. It's filled with stars. Did you made this?"

"Ohh... No. Costia made it for me for my graduation. She loves doing origami," Lexa smiles, pulling on the hem of her shirt.

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence between them and Lexa thought that the girl had fallen asleep. "Clarke? Are you still there?"

"Yeah! I'm still here..."

Lexa heard a clearing of throat and then followed by another question. "Oh my... Look at this picture. Why do you always looks so grumpy? How old were you here?"

She remembers that picture. "I'm not grumpy."

"Yes you are!"

Clarke laughed on the other line sending Lexa to purse her lips. "Whatever." She gripped on the phone tighter and leaned back on the wall.

"Oh there's another picture. Who's this boy? His face...."

Lexa closed her eyes - the feeling was back again. She shakes her head as if by doing that would simply remove the death in her chest. "That must be Zoran... My little brother."

"You have a brother?"

She let out a heavy breath and answered, "Mhmm. He's not around anymore. He died when we were little..." She can't believe she's saying this out loud again. She can't believe she's saying this were again to someone she hardly knew. "Zoran was born was deformity. The doctor said he won't be able to live for a year. But he fought he's way through. In and out of the hospital. He's health was really bad and sometimes he'll stay there for months... But he remained strong for 5 years. Every time he'll get a shot, he'll wanna cry... He  _should_ cry... But he didn't... He's afraid of our dad. Dad said if he'll cry he's not strong. He's not worthy of being a Woods." Lexa shakes her head on this. It was a stupid advice to give to a small child and she still believe it still is. "How could you say that to your own son? He doesn't know anything!" Her hand automatically reached her cheeks where she felt it was damp from her tears. She didn't realised she crying. "He's just a boy!... I never really liked my dad from that day on. When Zoran died, he  _never_ shed a tear. As if he's nothing to him! What kind of a father is he?! As if he doesn't care at all!"

".... You're dad... He probably cried by himself too. Maybe doesn't wanna show you, that's why."

"No. He probably never cried in his life before." She could hear the distrust in her own voice. The malice that she have for her own father. Up to till now, it was never gone. "He turns the other way and never looks back... Costia used to cry a lot. She's afraid of Lola. She's afraid of being alone in a room. She'a afraid of the dark. She's even afraid of the tree outside her room!... What would a 9 nine years old girl do to a friend who's crying and wanted them to stop? Do you know what they needed the most?.... _Ice Cream_."

Silence. Pure and long silence.

Lexa thought that Clarke fell asleep again.

"Hey, Clarke are you sleeping?"

"No."

"Then why aren't you saying anything?"

"What am I suppose to say?"

Lexa looks down on her hand on her lap - playing with the hem of her shirt. Slowly and cautiously she asked, "Hey Clarke.... Should I pick you up?"

"Huh?"

"I- I mean-... Tomorrow you have to cook breakfast, clean the house and do the laundry! You have to be up early!" She reasoned out. ".... What am I gonna eat for breakfast?" She asked weakly. Internally, she smacked her forehead for saying something so ridiculous. It was preposterous. She's showing a sign of weakness.

"Will you stop talking about food for one second?!!!"

Lexa tears away from the phone and hissed.

"Is food the only thing you think about every time you talk to me?! I'm not going back! BYE!"

"Clarke! Cla-...." She checked her phone. "Hello? Clarke?" The dial tone came out and she chucked her phone on the bed. Why? She doesn't know why but she one thing for sure. She's feeling very aggravated because Clarke is not coming home.

////

Clarke dropped her phone on the table and burrowed her face on her palms.

_"... What would a 9 nine years old girl do to a friend who's crying and wanted them to stop? Do you know what they needed the most?.... Ice Cream."_

_Of course. Of course it's because of Costia. Of course it got something to do with Costia._

She glanced at the vase and sighed deeply. She can't get rid of the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach the very second she heard that. She thought she was special. She thought that it was only meant for her. She thought that 'ice cream' was only meant for her. But in truth...  _It's for Costia. It always is. And will always will be._

Everything single scenes that Clarke witnessing Lexa being vulnerable was because of Costia. She slowly realising it. The night that Lexa was practicing a proposal scene by the kitchen. The night that Lexa talked about this person who was going away and the other person wanted her to stay. Clarke thought it was a cheesy typical movie but it was all true - it's Lexa's life. That day that Lexa angrily threw the ring out in the backyard. That day when Clarke found the ring and Lexa went berserk, snatching it away from her.

It all starting to make sense.

Lexa Woods is in love with Costia.

//////

Lexa twisted open a bottle of water and sighs as the cool water filled her throat. She took another deep breath and let out the exhaustion of her morning jog. She turns around and found herself staring at an empty dining table - her stomach automatically grumbles. 

She shakes her head in dismay, internally sneering at the blonde. 

"God Clarke..." she open the fridge and starts ransacking it with ingredients. Left over rice, chicken, beef, veggies, chili paste and many more. 

_***10 minutes later...*** _

"Am I an idiot?... Lexa are you freaking idiot!" She stares at the huge bowl of mixed rice, "stupid bibimbap." And took a spoonful and shove it down to her throat. Her eyes glistened. She stares back at the 'dog food,' "well what do you know..." And started laughing as she happily took another spoon full. 

_"I'm home!"_

Lexa instantly choked the very second Clarke entered the kitchen. 

"Clarke!" Lexa choked. BIG TIME.

She shoot up from her chair and spilled out all those mixed rice back on the whole bowl of 'dog food'. Clarke immediately ran to her side. 

"Water! Water!" She ran to the faucet and filled up the glass to the rim. "Here!" 

The brunette grabbed it and drowned down the content. She hastily turn to look at Clarke who surprising close to her face. She didn't realised the blonde was soothing her back and now her neck up to her cheeks to the very tip of her ears was blushing due to the sudden close proximity.

"Are you alright, Lexa? You're red! Drink more water!" Clarke urged. 

Lexa cleared her throat and tried to speak but ended up coughing again. And Clarke ended up patting her back a tad bit harder. "I told you to drink more water." 

She glared at her but only looked down when the woman gave her the eyes. "Lexa I said drink more water! You're so stubborn!" Clarke pushed the water to her hand, which she willingly obeyed. "Pfft! I thought you said it's dog food," Clarke shakes her head. 

"Who says it's dog food!" Lexa denies like a kid. "It's korean mixed rice! It's bibimbap, Clarke!" 

Clarke gave the woman's back one hard slap, sending Lexa to whine. "Ouw! Don't hit so hard!" 

Clarke made an annoyed face and grunted, "seriously! You're driving me crazy! Who choked, Lexa? Who's helping you now huh? If it's dog food then why eat it! God! I'm helping you to push it down faster!... Seriously...." 

Lexa pouted and turned away, letting Clarke do her job. 

"Gosh... Why are you so annoying!" 

Lexa continues to remain silent. She'll deny it if Clarke would say she's acting like a kid right at that moment. But she likes it. She likes it when she felt the feeling of being taken care of. She knew her family never lack of care and love for her. But the physical intimacy was what struck her the most with Clarke. She's down to Earth and willing to give a hand no matter what. 

_What am I thinking?! This is all stupid bibimbap's fault! It's affecting frying up my brain!_

She slowly turn to look at her but only to receive a snarl. Lexa started to feel afraid for the first time. She pouted even longer. "Why were you in my house anyway? Did Lola asked you to go?" 

"Why did you wanna know!" Clarke exclaimed loudly, causing Lexa to jump on her seat - she was caught unprepared. "I thought we're minding our own business." 

Lexa bit her tongue. "I was thinking about it..." She turned away - feeling her cheeks hitting up.  _Why are you hitting up? Is it hot in here?_ "We- We should tell each other what we do- That way it'll be easier and not cause problem for the both of us." 

Clarke stopped her patting and frowned at Lexa. "Why change your mind, Lexa? Why are you so fickle minded? We should just get out of each other's way.  _That_ will be easier." She continued patting. 

Lexa whipped her head at her, "No way! I'm the owner of the house! From now on, you tell me when and where you're going!" 

 _The nerve on this witch bitch! Who does she think she is?! My mother?!_ Clarke gritted her teeth and gave Lexa a one hard  _loud_ slap on the back. 

"OUW!" Lexa groaned, bending forward on the table. "What is your problem? I easily bruise!" 

" _You're_ my problem, Lexa! You- You just can't- God!" She ruffled her blonde hair in a mess and death stare at the woman who was groaning in pain - trying to reach the spot where she had hit her. 

"You did that on purpose!" Lexa complained, reaching behind her soaring back. 

Clarke stood up and retrieved her bag from the floor after rushing to her choking 'wife'.  _I should have just let her choke to death. Then maybe I can finally get the house and some peace of mind!_ She pulled out a printed paper and handed it over to Lexa. 

"What's this?" The brunette studied the paper and frowned, "Time table? For what?" 

"This is an employee/employer schedule," Clarke informed. 

"Employee- What?" 

"Since we're bound by the contract. And we mutually agreed that we're staying out of each other's business. I think it's best for the both of us to work on this schedule so that we can stay out of each other's lives." 

Lexa tilted her head, looks at the paper and up to those cold blue eyes. "What are you talking about, Clarke?" 

"What I'm saying Lexa, is that instead of bumping into each other all the time - we follow this schedule on what time to time I'll be using the living room or the kitchen and even the bathroom. So that we won't have to bother each other anymore and get on with our lives. Isn't that what you wanted too, Lexa?" 

Lexa turned away and snorted, "of course!" She agreed, ignoring the weird churn in her stomach. "That's what I wanted from the very start! Instead of always getting annoyed by your face every time I come down here,  _this,"_ shaking the piece of paper. "will help me sleep peacefully at night! I don't have to hear you yapping all the time!" Clarke was just there looking at her with that blank expression. "Do you know how tiring and irritating that is, Clarke? It's literally making me deaf!" 

"Good!" Clarke sat up straighter and stares at those green eyes. "Then you wouldn't have anymore problem now!" 

Lexa blinked a couple of time. Still ignoring the growing inconvenience in the pit of her stomach. 

"From 10pm to 5am I'll be using the living room. Since I have tons of paintings to do. During the day, when you're out, I'll come out and clean the house and do laundry. I'll have dinner prepared for you at the time allocated and the same thing for breakfast. You will only just have to help yourself," Clarke shrugs. Lexa blinked fast - trying hard to decipher everything that Clarke was saying. "And if you anything to tell me," Clarke nodded at the fridge. "You can paste it on the fridge and I will get into it. Everything else are on the time table. Follow this schedule then there's no chance for the both of us to interfere with each other again." Lexa looks at the paper and then Clarke. Back to the paper again and then Clarke. "May we meet again, Ms Alexandria Woods." Clarke nodded once and up the stairs she went. 

Lexa sat there frozen in time.  _What just happened?_

/////

Lexa closed her book and uttered, "May we meet again?" She mocked, looking at the glass house from the backyard. "What is she playing at?" 

Lexa walked back inside the house and realised the mess that she created the night before was all sparkly cleaned. The floor was smooth and vacuumed. The stairs was wiped and scrubbed clean and the washing machine was always in set in motion. She walked over to the kitchen where she thought the blonde would be, making lunch - when she saw no one but a set up table with steaming hot lunch. 

"Is she serious?" She gave a full swept of the entire house and Clarke was nowhere to be seen. "Unbelievable." 

/////

After eating lunch alone, Lexa brushed her teeth slowly -  _thinking._ Thinking where could Clarke possibly be? 

She's not at the backyard. Not at the beach. Not at the laundry area. Not at the living room. 

Her eyes lingered at the toothbrush. She picked it up and ran her thumb over it.  _It's still wet. She was here recently!_ She quickly rinsed her mouth and stepped out of the bathroom where she noticed down to the kitchen the dining table was sparkly clean. Her finished lunch was already washed clean for a split 3 minutes!

"What is she? Superwoman?!" 

/////

A sigh left her lips without even noticing. Her eyes slowly drifted up the stairs when it should be down to her book. 

_What is she doing? Aren't she coming down?_

She closed her book again and chucked beside her on the sofa and went up the stairs. She raised her fist up on the blonde's bedroom door and pulled herself together to face the 'woman'. 

"Clarke!" She knocked loudly. "Clarke! Open up!" 

The door flung open almost hitting Lexa on the face, she stumbled back. 

"What?" 

Lexa blinked fast. "Let- Let's talk." 

"Please paste it on the fridge. Thank you," Clarke monotonously informed before slamming closed her door. 

"What the... Hey Clarke! Come out right now!" Lexa knocked harder this time. "Claarrke!!!" 

"WHAT?!!" The door wildly flung open and Lexa almost stumbled back to the railings - with an angry blonde woman staring down at her. "What do you want?!" 

Lexa opened her mouth and found herself speechless for a second. "I- You- Tsk! Did you see the condition of the house! It's a mess, Clarke! Come out and clean it!" Lexa insisted. 

Clarke frowned, "what are you talking about? I just cleaned it this morning while you were out." 

"No, it wasn't. Look," Lexa pointed over the banister and Clarke leaned over and gasped by the sight of the living room. 

"What the hell just happened? Did a hurricane swept across the living room?!" Clarke was utterly stunned. Potato chips scattered on the floor. The sofas were badly angled. Books thrown everywhere. She whipped back at Lexa who was clearly avoiding her eyes. 

"Come down quick and clean it." 

"Then paste it on the fridge and I'll do it later," Clarke entered her room again with Lexa tailing behind. 

"What later? You know me, Clarke!" Oh Lexa was bursting into flames. This annoying petty little scheduling that Clarke arrange was getting on her nerves. "I'm anal about cleanliness! I can't be bothered with your stupid scheduling!" 

"If you're so anal about it then why make a mess in the first place!" Clarke rebutted. She clearly got Lexa tight lipped for nano second before the brunette spiked back. "I said come down and clean, Clarke!" 

And Lexa left the blonde steaming with anger as the woman slammed the door shut as loudly as she can. 

//////

Lexa laid down side way comfortably on the sofa, peeking above her book from time to time watching Clarke vacuuming the floor. She put a victorious smile. 

Clarke pulled the vacuum cleaner across the expanse of the living room, ignoring that pair of eyes following her. 

"You missed a spot," Lexa pointed with her toes at the corner of the coffee table. 

Clarke quickly vacuumed it and turned her back against her. 

Lexa looked up from her book again and but her inner cheek at the ghostly face on the blonde's. "Clarke." 

No response. 

"Hey Clarke." 

Ignored. 

"Claaarrkee," Clarke gave her a dead eyes. "You know about the premier of the movie is tomorrow, right? Make sure you're there by 3pm." She waited for a response but she was still ignored. "Hey, why aren't you answering? Are you really ignoring me?" 

"I can't go," Clarke mumbled. 

She furrowed her eyebrows, "why can't you go?" 

"I'll post the reason on the fridge. You can read it later." 

Oh Lexa's gonna burst out again. She sat up straight on the sofa and stared at her angrily, "Clarke, will you stop talking about the fucking fridge?!" 

Clarke pushed the off button on the vacuum, pulled the plug and walked away from it. 

Lexa blinked fast at the weird behaviour. 

/////

From the top of the stairs, Lexa scratched her head and stares at the girl sitting in front of the easel. The night was not was getting any younger and it's a complete total darkness outside. Her watch reads 10.15pm and as according to the schedule Clarke is gonna be using the living room. 

She sauntered down the stairs and quietly walked behind Clarke. She then cleared her cleared loudly - when she didn't received any response. She coughed loudly and this time Clarke looked at her. 

"Why are you working late at night, Clarke? You're just wasting electricity. Go to bed and do it in the day time," Lexa chastised. 

"Didn't I tell you that I'll be using the living room over night? I'm following the schedule and you should too, Lexa," Clarke answered lazily - it's getting on Lexa's nerves at how unresponsive and distant Clarke was. "And could you please be somewhere else?" 

Lexa raised her chin high and answered, "No." She purposely sat down on the couch and turned the volume of the TV. 

Clarke internally sighed, shaking her head at the ridiculous woman behind her.  _You've got this, Griffin. Ignore her. Focus on the painting. Ignore. Painting. Ignore. Painting._

"Do you ever get inspiration just by sitting there? The first thing you need to know Clarke is that painters need  _real_ talent!" Lexa uttered mockingly. "It pains me to look at someone with soooo  _little talent_ waste away their effort just like that." Lexa was still watching Clarke's unmoved back. Testing her to take the bait and be mad at her. It seems like the only way to get a reaction out of her these days. Despite their constant banter, it's what - she realised - kept the house lively and filled. Lexa blinked again because Clarke was still unresponsive. "So Clarke please use your head and why not just rest and sleep? Don't you have to wake up early and make breakfast?" 

Lexa craned her neck from left to right, trying to see what's Clarke's reaction. She saw nothing but a straight back and one arm moving. "Stop troubling yourself, Clarke and just go to sleep." No response. 

Clarke shut her eyes super tightly, desperately trying to ignore those hurtful words. 

"If you were meant to be a chicken then just live like one. No need to go to all extremes." Then Lexa added a little laugh to spice up a little. 

Clarke had had it. She felt her hands shaking with anger that just by one swift movement of her arm the easel and her half done canvas came crashing on the floor - with her storming out of the living room and into the bathroom. 

//////

"Ohhhh She's being too much!" She paced inside the wide bathroom. "UUGGHHH!!! You've got this, Clarke! Fuck that witch bitch!" 

She jumped up and down, shaking her arms and legs. Blowing off some steam and anger. She's not gonna let Lexa gets to her tonight. "Nope! Not tonight! Ever!" 

She rotated her arms as if she's going on a battle.  _No. A war! A fucking war!_ "You're just a stupid brunette. Stupid. Brunette," she cracked neck from side to side before exiting out of the bathroom and into the living. 

"Where is it?!" She ran towards her standing easel and looks around the living room. She turns to Lexa who mindlessly watching some TV show that she doesn't even watch. "Where is it, Lexa?" 

"Where's what?" Lexa shrugs innocently. 

"My canvas! It was right here! Now it's gone!" 

"Oooohh... I threw it away," Lexa informed - smiling. "It's on the floor, the paint's gonna smear all over my floor. I thought you didn't wanted it cause you threw it on the floor. So I dump it on the dumpster outside." 

"YOU DID WHAAATT??!!" Clarke exclaimed at the top of her voice, shoving her blonde hair out of the way.  _Ohhhh Lexa is really testing my patience right now!!! Breathe, Clarke! Breathe!_ Clarke was pacing, panting hard.  _In. Out._ _In. Out._ _All her days of hard work was now thrown to the garbage. Garbage..._ Clarke bolted out of the house and leaned over the tangy, smelly dumpster on the side of the house but there's nothing there. It was bare and empty. 

Lexa followed from behind and waited at the patio as the girl went scavenge hunting for her missing canvas. She snickered behind the girl's back as she watched her frantically throwing herself over the dumpster. 

When Clarke came back, she pretended to look concern. "Did you find it?" 

"No! It's not there! It's empty!" Clarke went back inside. 

"Oh no! The garbage man must have cleared the dumpster when you were in the bathroom," Lexa gave a small sad face just to emit that she's feeling her - but actually not. Oh she's feeling pretty evil right now. "This is awful!" A snicker managed to erupt from her lips and now, Clarke's staring down at her with those berserk blue eyes. 

"What are you laughing at huh? You think this is funny, Lexa?" Clarke placed her hands on her hips. "Is doing this fun? Does it make you happy, huh?" 

Lexa pursed her lips and gave it a ponder, "Not enough to make me happy but there's a fun to it," she shrugs. 

"Fu- Fun?! Wow, Lexa! You're total witch bitch, you know that! You're nothing but a ruthless, heartless sonofabitch! You fucking bastard!" 

"Oh suure... Go on and rant all you want!" Lexa challenged. 

Clarke's chest was going up and down fast. Her brain was in complete haywire and her face was getting warmer and warmer by the second. She doesn't know what's going on with her body but she knew it's about to erupt. "I fucking hate you more than anything in the world! You're a fucking bastard! Heartless fucking bastard!" 

Lexa took a step back by the sudden outburst and blinked really fast because Clarke's starting to... Cry.  _You've over done it, Lexa. You've REALLY over done it._ Clarke was now silently standing there, staring at her with glassy teary blue eyes. Her tears were falling on her cheeks and Lexa stood there still blinking fast.  _Just give it back to her, idiot._

"Okay, okay. Fine," she walked towards the couch and retrieved something from behind. She carefully placed the wet canvas on the easel and looks back at Clarke who was still silently crying. She could feel the woman silently cursing her to the ends of the Earth. She's starting to feel goosebumps. "There. I've returned it. It was just a joke, Clarke. You think I'm dumb enough to really throw it away?" Clarke was still silent - sniffling. "But you know, people can't communicate by pasting post it notes on the fridge, Clarke. People can't talk that way. They have to physically talk to talk - not read some paper off a fridge!" 

Clarke's chest was drumming in her ears. Literally. Her hands were shaking and her cheeks were hot and wet from crying. She clenched her fist when Lexa came searching for her eyes. 

"Hey are you okay? It was just a joke, Clarke," Lexa repeated. "You want ice cream?" 

Her blue eyes snapped back at Lexa by the mention of 'ice cream' and everything came tumbling down to Costia again. 

"Ice cream?" Asked Clarke. 

"Yeah, there's some ice cream left in the freezer." Lexa smiles. 

 _Yupp, I'm gonna explode._ "I don't want ice cream! I don't ever wanna see a fucking ice cream! I hate ice cream! I really fucking hate ice cream in the entire world! I will  _never_ eat ice cream again!" Her voice was loud and shaky. Her head was whipping from side to side like a little kid. She was throwing tantrums because of that stupid ice cream story and now she's back to square one - feeling that sick twisted feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hates getting the feeling whenever Lexa talks about Costia or anything related to Costia. 

Lexa took several steps back by the sudden outburst. She really thought Clarke was losing her mind. She stares at her again in bewilderment and took a deep cautious breath. 

/////

Lexa landed safely on her own two feet and panted hard. 

Clarke was still dissatisfied. "Again!" She pouted at her. 

Lexa grunted, "I'm tired, Clarke!" 

"No! Again!" She was about to cry again for the 3rd time. Okay, maybe she's been doing it on purpose on the 2nd time but it's the only for Lexa to do whatever she wanted. 

"Fine," Lexa grumbled as she put herself in a position again. 

Then she started shouting 'wooohhooooo.... waaattaaaa..... haaaahhh!!!' Partnering with wild kicks and punches just like in the movies. She had been doing the karate kid exhibition for the 3rd time and it's really wearing her out with the lack of training. It's been years since she practiced martial arts and now suddenly doing it out of nowhere with a blonde watching her. 

With one final twist, to do a flying kick, Lexa bowed at Clarke and panted even harder. "No more! I'm tired!" She collapsed on the floor beside Clarke, who was leaning on the floor to ceiling glass window. 

Clarke side glanced at Lexa's profile. She watched the brunette closed her eyes while breathing hard. She found herself smiling, just like that. Just like that she instantly felt better. Just like that she felt this strong tug in her chest to be relieving with ache she felt moments ago. Just like that she found herself staring at Lexa's side profile, studying the girl's beautiful outline. 

She can't deny it any longer. She's falling for her. She's falling for Lexa Woods - who's nothing like a typical super star that she'd seen on big screens or Tvs. She's a real human being who do stupid things that annoys the hell out of her. Later that night, these thoughts still haunted her. On the bed while trying to sleep all this images of Lexa doing her little stunts made Clarke snicker unintentionally. 

Her situation with Lexa now is different compared to the very beginning. She knew it was wrong because none of this were real. How she wish it was but it's not. And she can't do anything about it, despite all the hurtful words and doings that Lexa did - she can't help but fall harder. 

/////

"Ohh wow... Look at those puffy eyes!" Lexa laughed as she walked past the kitchen. 

Clarke purposely looks down on the sink and busy herself from washing the dishes. 

When Lexa realised that Clarke isn't in the mood. She cleared her throat, "don't forget the premier later. 3pm. Be there early." 

"Free?" 

"Pfft! You wish it was free!" Lexa snorted, grabbing her purse and coat. 

"What? Even discount?" Clarke looks up. 

"Is this market, Clarke? Am I selling you fish?" Lexa teased with the playful smile on her lips. She felt relieved that Clarke's back bantering again. 

Clarke snarled at her and watched the woman leave the house. "Stupid witch," she turned off the faucet and reached for the fridge when she noticed a movie ticket pasted on it. She shakes her head, "bitch witch." 

/////

"Hi, I'm here to see Finn Collins," she informed the receptionist. 

"Oh yes! Ms Griffin! Mr Collins had informed me to tell you that he'll be stuck in a meeting. So maybe you could leave me your art pieces so that he can take a look at it later," Receptionist said. 

"Oh okay," she handed over 3 small canvas over the counter. "Thank you," and head back to the elevator landing where she accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" 

She looked up and found Finn smiling at her. "We really got to stop bumping into each other," He joked. 

Clarke instantly flashed a shy grin. "We really should... Oh yeah. I left my painting at the receptionist so you can take a look at it later." 

"Oh yes. Thank you. By the way, are you heading to the premier?" Asked Finn. 

"Yes! Are you?" 

"I am too. Shall we go together?" 

Clarke smiles and nodded, "Sure." 

/////

The drive to the cinema was audibly quiet. Finn glanced at Clarke and sighs because she isn't looking too happy again and her eyes have a heavy dark ring around it. It always made him wonder sometimes what's going on with Clarke and Lexa. 

"If they've known each other since they were young... Besides from ice cream. What else could there be?" Clarke mumbled softly. 

"Hmm?" Finn asked. 

"If they didn't ride bikes or go to ice skating that would be nice..." Clarke stared out of the window aimlessly until a thought struck her. "Hey Finn!" Catching the man's attention. "Did Lexa taught Costia how to ride a bike?" 

Finn looks back to those hopeful blue eyes, "From what I could remember, I think it was me who taught Costia how to ride a bike." 

"Really?" Clarke grins and then sighs, "That's great. Really great." 

"What's great?" 

"Huh? Nothing! Just a passing thought," Clarke grins happily. 

Upon reaching the carpark of the mall, Clarke and Finn stepped out with the driver opening the doors for them. Clarke took a step forward but to only to be wheeled back into Finn's chest. 

"Stupid reckless drivers!" Finn cussed. "Hey, are you okay?" 

"Yes. Yes, yes," Clarke nodded, staring back at the car zooming pass them. "That was scary. Thank you, Finn." 

"No worries. Anytime," He winked, before gesturing for Clarke to make a move first. 

What they didn't noticed was that Costia was 3 cars away from them. Watching as the entire incident happened. Costia felt her hands formed into tight fists as she watched the two make their way inside the mall. 

/////

"Oh wow... Look at this place. It's packed!" Clarke was surprised by the huge crowd crowding outside the cinema. 

"It's Lexa Woods what do you expect," Finn grins. 

Clarke laughs as they walked into the crowd and found two familiar figures. 

_"Finn!"_

Both of them turns around and this guy wearing a suit was waving at Finn to come over. "Hey, Clarke. I'll catch you later, okay?" 

"Yeah! No worries," she smiles as she turns back around and found Raven and Octavia already standing behind her like a creep. "Oh! You're here too!" 

"Of course! Employee perks!" Raven boasts proudly. "Oh yeah! Lex didn't forget about the tickets right?" 

"I have the ticket," Clarke looks at Raven sceptically, especially the way she mentioned the woman's name. "Lex?" 

"Yeah! I'm starting to call her Lex at work." Raven was just as proud as Octavia. "I think we're getting along pretty well." 

"Mhmm," Clarke nodded suspiciously. 

"Did you know Clarke that they made Raven do all this high-tech stuff and she's the only one who can fix them! Isn't that great? We can start from the bottom and then work ourselves up! I'm doing great too at my admin work!" Octavia added. 

"That way we can pay you back in no time!" Raven continued. 

"That's right! So keep it up! Work hard and with decency!" Clarke nodded. 

_"Raven! What are you doing? Go down and do what I told you to do!"_

It was Anya who called after Raven who simply nodded at Clarke. Raven quickly scurried down the escalator and Octavia wheeled Clarke around and pointed at none other than Finn. 

"Who's that guy?" Octavia asked. 

"Finn? He's the guy that I worked for," She replied. 

"He's gorgeous! Look at his hair!" the girl giggled, elbowing her best friend playfully. 

Clarke glared at her, "I'm married, O." 

"Pfft! It's not real! Duh!" Finn looked at their direction and smiled at Clarke. "Oohh look at the way he looks at you. He seems interested." 

"Don't be ridiculous, Octavia. He's my boss." 

"Boss. Rich and hot  _Boss!_ He's single?"

"I think so." 

"Perfect!" Octavia clapped. 

"Perfect for what?"

"Perfect for you. Duh! You're getting divorce anyway. Then might as well take this opportunity to get to know Finn-..." Clarke quickly covered Octavia's wild mouth and pulled her to the side. 

"Will you shut it, O! Nobody supposed to know about the contract!" 

"I'm sorry! But nobody heard it! But think about it Clarke! He can make your dreams come true-..." 

"I said shut up, O! I don't wanna hear any of it!" Clarke scolded. 

"I was just looking out for you," Octavia pouted. "I just feel guilty for what we did and now you're bound by a contract. You know Finn-..." 

"SHHSH!!! I don't wanna hear it anymore! God...  You're annoying!" Clarke turns around and saw another familiar woman entering the cinema. "Today just kept getting better." 

"Who are you looking at?" 

"Costia... You go in first. I'll need to do something," She said before walking towards the woman's direction. 

_You can do this, Clarke! You're a Griffin!_

"Hi Costia!" Clarke greeted until she got the woman's attention. 

"Oh Clarke. You're here." Costia smiles tightly. 

"Could I have a word with you?" 

"Sure. You can say it right here," Costia gestured, hinting a little ego. 

Clarke took a deep breath and let go of her thoughts, "The ring. You have the ring? Why did you said you didn't have it?" 

"It's an accident, Clarke. It's a lost and found situation. Plus... It doesn't seem to bother Lexa," Costia added with a little sly smile. 

"What did you say?"  _Oh god... I'm losing my patience on this woman._ Another deep breath, "Regardless... Think whatever you wanna think , Costia. But why are you making it so hard on Lexa? You don't even like her why are you making things so difficult for her?" 

"Making it difficult for her?" She perked her eyebrow up by the statement. 

"Always calling and calling none stop. Asking her to be here and there as if she's your servant. You have a guy you like. Why don't you just bother him instead? Why do you bother Lexa when you don't even like her?... While I'm being polite, Costia. Please leave Lexa alone." 

Costia tipped her chin high, after feeling her ego being blown up by the facts. But she can't let this woman take its toll on her. Who is she anyway? 

"No. I don't think I can do that. I think you're asking too much...," Seeing Clarke greatly affected by her rejection. She decided to make it a little game since she's feeling rebellious. "Why don't we bet on it? See who wins her affection first. That person wins." 

//////

"Knock! Knock!" Costia playfully said as she entered the brunette's holding room. 

"Costia!" Lexa hugged her tightly. 

"Just wanna greet you congratulations before the big opening. How are you feeling?" She asked, rubbing on the girl's tensed arms. 

"Feeling excited! Hopefully they'll like it." 

"Of course they will! Oh, what are you doing after the premier?" Costia nonchalantly asked. 

"Hmm. Nothing I guess." 

"Really? Why don't you come with me. I'll bring you somewhere."

"Where?" 

"It's a secret!" Costia playfully poked her side, a thing that she always does ever since they were young. 

Lexa grins but then realised something. "But umm... Clarke is here." She didn't noticed the sour look that overcomes Costia's face. "Is it okay for her to come along with us?" She asked hopefully. 

Costia bit her tongue because usually she'll have to say 'yes'. But now, "No. She can't come with us." She's being a little selfish. 

/////

Costia escorted Lexa out of the holding room and into the cinema where dozens of people walking around finding their seats. Once Costia found her seat she bid Lexa another congratulations and watched her go down the steps into the mini stage at the foot of the screen along with the other actors. 

"Costia!" 

Her face just suddenly darkens down by the person who was sitting inches from her. Her stone cold demeanour became her shield as she took her seat, leaving one seat apart from him. 

"Finn." She nodded once and never again gave him another look for the entire movie. 

_"Thank you everyone for coming here tonight! We're very excited to share with you this movie. The cast and crew really hope that you'll enjoy it as much as we did. Thank you again for coming!"_

Lexa gave the microphone to the next speaker, smiling kindly to all the fans, scanning the crowd of cheering teenagers and adults. It was just a simple sweep. She's not looking for anyone particular but of course her eyes would land somewhere familiar. 

_Octavia. Raven. Where's Clarke?_

She looks at the empty seat beside Octavia and now her eyes were roaming around the cinema. All seats were taken and she can't seem to spot the blonde anywhere. She shakes her head slightly, feeling her hands forming a fists. 

_Clarke where the hell are you?_

/////

Clarke burrowed face on her hands and sighed, "Can I even do this? Lexa..." 

She shoved her hair out of the way and looks back at the empty corridor. Everyone's inside now and the movie's probably starting but she doesn't have the nerve to get inside there and see Lexa's face in every scene. Most especially when she'll be breathing the same air as Costia. She knew deep down that Costia will win. She always had Lexa's affection from the very beginning. She doesn't even know why she decided to play the stupid game. 

"I don't have the confidence for this..." 

/////

"Where's Clarke? Didn't she come?" Lexa asked casually to Raven as she re-entered the Holding room after the movie. 

"She did. She was here before the movie," Raven pondered. 

"I didn't see her. Call her." 

Raven dial Clarke's phone but it only reached her voice mail. "She's not picking up." 

Lexa bit her lips, pondering where did Clarke had gone to again when she got distracted by Costia's voice. 

"Lexa! Let's go?" 

"Oh... Okay. Let's go," leaving behind Raven who watches them curiously. 

Upon reaching the car park, Lexa still can't get herself to stop thinking of Clarke's whereabouts. 

"Cos, did you bring your car?" 

"Yupp. But let's use your car." 

Lexa nodded and walked to her car when she noticed someone already standing beside it.

"Clarke?" 

Clarke turned to face her and she immediately knew that something's off. Something had caused Clarke to feel upset. Right in an instant her mind starts moving gears of wanting to know what happened when she felt a grip on her forearm. 

"Lex?" Costia brought her back, out of Clarke's world. 

Lexa pulled away from her grip and walked to Clarke, "Hey, Clarke you were here earlier why didn't I see you in the cinema?" 

Clarke gave a small side glance at Costia, "I went to see someone." 

Lexa perked her eyebrow, "Who? Who did you see?" 

"Would you know if I told you?" Clarke bantered back. "Just someone I know." 

Costia stood there, silently watching them. Seeing if Clarke would crack and tell Lexa. 

"But did you watched the movie?" 

Clarke shakes her head. 

"God.... What's wrong with you, Clarke? I gave you free ticket and you just wasted it all away." Lexa bantered back. 

"It just happened. I'm sorry. Plus, from those who've seen it, I heard it wasn't even that good," she folded her arms defyingly as she watched Lexa snapped her eyes at her with tinge of concern. 

"They didn't like it? Was it boring?" Swallowing thickly, she didn't know this would be the outcome. "Who said that?" 

"Everyone!" Clarke countered, glancing back at Costia. "If you're done, let's go home." 

Lexa looks back at Costia and then Clarke, "Costia and I have to go somewhere now- Ask someone to take you home." 

Clarke felt her jaw tightened by those words. She almost felt like Costia's winning this war. "But where are you going?" 

"Lexa," Costia summoned. 

"I'll see you at home, Clarke," Lexa bid her goodbye as she opened her car with Costia's playful smile lingering on her lips. 

Clarke will not back down. She can't let this war ended that easily. 

"Wait, Lexa!" 

Lexa looks back at her. "What?" 

Clarke one deep breath because shit's about to get real. " _Please_ don't go." 

Lexa blinked a couple of time, feeling unsure of what she just heard. "What?" 

"If you leave now...,"

Clarke could feel tears crawling up in her eyes. The look that Lexa was giving her was something that she had not seen before.  _If you leave...  I will get hurt. Please don't go Lexa. Stay with me...._

".... No dinner for you!" 

Lexa snorted, "Don't worry, Clarke. I'll make sure to have one before I go home." Shaking her head as she hopped inside the car. 

Clarke shut her eyes tightly as her stupidity. Why did she said that?  _Costia's winning._ She felt a single drop of tears left her eyes as she watched the car sped out of the car park. 

/////

Lexa glanced at Costia's silent figure as she dial on her phone and called Raven. 

The 5 minutes drive was enough for her to worry about Clarke. She do wanted to go home but she already agreed to Costia.  _Plus, it's Costia! The girl of my dreams! I wouldn't waste a second thought!_

"Raven. Are you still at the cinema?.... Can you bring Clarke home?.... Make sure she eat dinner, okay?... Okay. Good... Hmm. Bye," she pulled down her headset from her ear and found Costia staring at her. "What?" 

Costia smiles. "Nothing.... Make a left at the intersection." 

//////

"Oh maann... I miss this place," Lexa inhaled deeply and sits down beside Costia on the bench overlooking a playground. 

"I always thought you're gonna be a lawyer like your dad," Costia looked at her from top to bottom and made a face. "But instead you became an actor." 

Lexa snorted and elbowed her playfully. "You love all the perks." 

"I do love all the perks," Costia laughed. The familiar place where they used to play as a little kid made her feel nostalgic. Her eyes automatically landed on a familiar swing, she smiles, "Do you remember on 7th grade? It was my birthday when you kissed me over there," she pointed at the swing. 

Lexa felt her cheeks was on fire as she turns away, "I don't remember anything." 

Costia rolled her eyes and nudged her, "What do you mean you don't remember? You kissed me and I got pissed off."

Lexa bit her lips because she remembers that day very clearly as if it just happened yesterday. Those were the times... 

"I didn't speak to you for 3 days and then you came to my house with ice cream. Saying I'm sorry Costia! I'm sorry Costia!"

The brunette was stunned, she opened her mouth to say something but she was still speechless.

"Now do you remember? Do you? Do you?" The woman elbowed her playfully.

 Lexa chuckled uneasily, scratching her neck. Costia rolled her eyes, smiling smugly at her. Her mind quickly landed on Lexa's cheek, thinking if she should reciprocate it somehow. "Hey, Lexa! Look at that!" She pointed on the right side of the playground which Lexa quickly followed the direction when Costia quickly stole a kiss on her cheek and made a run for it - laughing like a little kid. "Gotcha!" 

Lexa was flabbergasted of what just happened.  _Costia... She just.... She just stole a kiss! Oh my god..._ She followed the woman's direction and shakes her head and decided to chase after her on the swing set. Playing as they go until the sun goes home on them. It was truly a blasting day for the brunette. She never had so much fun with anyone else...  _Unlike when you were with Clarke._

Lexa shakes her head by the small thought and found herself looking at her watch. It was already 9pm and she's having dinner with Costia - wondering where and what Clarke was doing. For a split second she thought of texting her but pushed it aside because she don't see the point. 

"Lex?" 

"Hmm?" 

"You okay?" 

"Yes." 

Costia was smiling at her radiantly. It was better than before if she's not wrong. There's a difference on it. Like she's trying to prove something. Lexa doesn't feel right. 

"You know sometimes I wonder who's the person I'll marry," Costia suddenly said. 

Lexa looked at her questioningly.

"We always wonder about this things when we were younger but here we are now almost in our 30s and still single but... It might seem laughable but... I don't know, "Costia inhaled deeply and smiles at her. "Without you Lex, I don't know what I'm gonna do... I think I'm gonna suffer a lot." 

"Cos," Lexa grabbed her hand on the table and squeezed it. "What's wrong? Did something happened?" 

"Nothing... It's just...," She looks at the brunette sincerely, "I'm sorry. I'm saying I'm  _really_ sorry for everything that I've caused you. For calling you all the time. For asking you to do things out of the blue. For hurting you... I'm sorry, Lexa." 

/////

Lexa entered the house and she found it oddly quiet. It was different from the previous times she came home late. This time there's like some unspoken tension lingering in the air. Lexa turns to the living room and found Clarke sitting front of her her easel - staring blankly. There wasn't even a canvas on the stand. 

"Clarke." 

No response. 

"Hey Clarke!" She walked up to her. 

"Huh?" Clarke finally looks up and almost brightens up upon seeing her - but at the same time glows down subtly. "Have you eaten?" She quickly asked, walking over to the kitchen with Lexa tailing her. 

Lexa frowned at Clarke's strange behaviour. She did realised that Clarke's been distant and unresponsive and it's not because the girl's intentionally doing it to annoy her - Lexa knew there seems to be something else. 

"I did." Sitting down on the dining table. 

"Good." Clarke mumbled softly before grabbing 2 cans of beer and sits down opposite her. 

There was an odd silence that Lexa can't help but feel uncomfortable. 

"Where did you two went?" The blonde simply asked. 

Lexa revealed a soft smile and said, "We went on a time travel. We went back when we were kids. Played and talked for hours at the playground we used to go to everyday. God... I missed those days." 

Clarke half smiled. Watching Lexa smile makes her smile too. But this time its for a good reason - at least for her it's not. 

Slowly and gradually, the smile on Clarke's lips disappears and Lexa noticed this. She can't help but asked what was wrong. "Clarke... Did something happened? Are you okay?" 

Clarke looks back at her ghostly. Like her eyes had seen the dead. She was cold, rigid and distant. Lexa's not liking it at all, so she thought of one thing that will make the girl feel better. 

"Want ice cream?" She smiles warmly. 

Clarke suddenly snapped. "I said I don't wanna eat ice cream anymore! I don't ever wanna see ice cream anymore! I fucking hate ice cream! Don't talk about ice cream anymore! It bothers me!" 

Lexa snapped back, "why the sudden outburst! Jeez...," she hissed, rubbing her ears. 

"From now on, buy me lilies. I don't like ice cream. I like flowers." 

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows, "Flowers are expensive," she complained even though she loves flowers herself. She have a mini garden filled with different types of flowers. She's just obsessed with it. 

"Buy them anyways!" Clarke snapped back. 

Lexa frowned that slowly snorted at Clarke's irritated feature. She chuckles a little, earning her a glare. 

"Please don't laugh too."

This time Lexa looks at her sceptically, "now I can't laugh too?" 

"If you laugh... I'll get used to it...," she mumbled softly, avoiding Lexa's eyes. 

The brunette shakes her head still chuckling a little by the ridiculousness. Clarke studies the girl's features for a brief second before opening the gates of hell. She knew that she's gonna drown. She knew that she's gonna dig herself a hole and she'll be trap in it in any seconds now. But she can't help it. She tried - but failed miserably. 

"Lexa...," Those greens met the blues. "When someone protects someone else... That means she loves that person, right?" 

Lexa suddenly sits up straighter, hearing this alien words coming out of Clarke's mouth. 

She didn't wait for Lexa to answer, instead she continued, "You can protect Costia... Because I'll be protecting you..." 

Clarke could see the confusion on her face. It's the same confusion she had when she realised what she really felt for the first time. It was scary and right now, she's making it more worst. 

"Clarke, what are you saying?" Lexa asked. 

"Lexa....," inhaled deeply, she let out her inner demons and let it mauled her to pieces. "I think I'm falling in love with you." 


	9. "Mutual Encounter"

"Lexa... When someone protects someone else... That means she loves that person, right?"

Lexa suddenly sits up straighter, hearing this alien words coming out of Clarke's mouth.

She didn't wait for Lexa to answer, instead she continued, "You can protect Costia... Because I'll be protecting you..."

Clarke could see the confusion on her face. It's the same confusion she had when she realised what she really felt for the first time. It was scary and right now, she's making it more worst.

"Clarke, what are you saying?" Lexa asked.

"Lexa....," inhaled deeply, she let out her inner demons and let it mauled her to pieces. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

//////

"Lexa... I think I'm falling in love with you."

Lexa opened her mouth but now words left for her to speak. Her throat ran dry and her hands were clammy and shaking.  _Why?_

"I- Clarke-...," she felt her head shakes and then... a wild hyena laughter burst out of nowhere - she can't believe it it was coming out of her lips.

Clarke sat there frozen.

Lexa snorted, laughing her tummy out because it's ridiculously funny. "God... Clarke. It's even better than your fish joke!" She laughed some more.

Clarke chuckles slowly - even uneasily.  _I d_ _idn't sound convincing enough? Does it sounded like a joke? I... Seriously?_

"Was it?" Clarke chuckles even more, waving away Lexa. "Oh you know me and jokes." She laughs louder - awkwardly even. 

"Yeah!" Lexa tutted distastefully, "You should really improve your jokes, Clarke and I must say  _this_ joke is the  _best_ of them all! Oh god...," touching her stomach. "Maybe you should just stop painting and be a stand up comedian instead. Your jokes were even worst than your paintings!... I heard it didn't went so well?"

Clarke perked her eyebrow up, she haven't even heard any news yet.

"See? I told you Clarke," Shrugging knowingly with that smirk that Clarke hates the most. "Why waste your energy painting all night when you could have just sleep. Look at your eyes, you little panda bear! Your paintings isn't even that good! Come on, Clarke be realistic! Stop imagining that you're gonna be Picasso one day!" Lexa snorted, wiping her eyes from tears of laughter.

Clarke flared her nostrils, instantly wiping away her smile. "I must be crazy," Shaking her head in disbelief. She can't believe she fell for this kind of sadistic idiotic witch bitch. What had she seen in this woman to make her feel this way? "Really  _without a doubt_ crazy." She shakes her head. 

"What?" Lexa craned her head in confusion. 

"I said I'm crazy!" She exclaimed at the top of her voice in frustration and stormed up the stairs.

Lexa frowned, "what's up in her grill?"

//////

Lexa closed the fridge and narrowed her eyes at the blonde girl helplessly leaning against her empty canvas. She tilted her head and walks over to the front door, "Hey Clarke, I'm leaving." She heard nothing but a grunt. "Hey Clarke." No sound. "Clarke!" _Grunt. "_ Claaaarrkeee..." She whined after her until the girls turns around and spat at her.

"What?!"

She placed her right hand inside her blouse and pretended to pump her hand as if her heart was beating big and fast. "I loooooovveee you toooooo!!!" She mocked, placing her arms above her head into a shape of a heart. 

Then out of nowhere, a flying paint brush almost hit her head - she dodged and laughs.

"Go away!" Clarke shouted.

"Hey wifey! I love you, okay? Don't forget!" She blew her a flying kiss and bolted out of the house when another flying paint brush came catapulting her way.

"Fuck you!"

Lexa laughed heartily before climbing to her car and hit the accelerator. She was shaking her head, looking up at her side mirror, glancing at the house with that goofy grin on her face when her phone caught her attention. 

**_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ **

"Hey Costia!" She greeted, "Yes I'm on my way. Alright. I'll see you soon!" She puts down the phone and unconsciously touched her cheek where Costia kissed her. A smile erupted on her lips. She can't believe that day. She can't believe how Costia acted around her so differently. As if she could finally see her _differently_.

_Does she? Does she finally?_

Lexa bit her lips as she enters the girl's shop. She waved at her who eagerly pulled her to the dressing room.

"Gotta let you try the new dress! Gosh! I think you're gonna love it!" Costia clapped her hands excitedly. 

Lexa found it endearing and laughed as she change. She's in awe. It was just a very simple blue laced dress but with a strap on black high heels - it looked amazing. Costia pulled off her pony tail and let her curly hair lay lazily on her shoulders.

"You look beautiful, Lex," Costia smiles softly. 

"Thank you," she murmured, letting her hair fall on her face to hide away her obvious blushing.

"How many interviews?"

"3. Magazines and online."

"Excited?"

"Very."

"I guess the review on the movie went well?" Costia smiles, twirling the girl around.

"Can't tell yet. Hopefully."

"Mhmm.. Did uuhh... Clarke say anything last night?" The peeked over at Lexa carefully.

"Hmm? About what?" Lexa asked curiously.

"Umm nothing. Come on, try some accessories before you leave." This time round she left the girl's ring alone and try out different bracelets, earrings and necklaces.

"I think this is all good. Thanks, Cos." Lexa looked at the mirror, feeling pleased with the outcome. 

"Always welcome, Lex. Hey, what are you doing tonight? Wanna have dinner? They have new restaurant opened up last week! Let's check it out."

Lexa grins, "Sure." She checked her watch and cussed, "shit. I have to go. Thanks for the help. I'll see you tonight." She hugged her tight and bolted for the car park. 

/////

Raven nodded and smirks at Lexa as she walks in flawlessly. "Looking good, Lexa."

Lexa looks at her and shakes her head. "You're here." She doesn't sound pleased. Raven could sense this.

Lexa looks around for Anya.

"Of course. I'm Anya's assistant now," She smirks widely when Lexa gave a weird look.

"Since when?"

"Since day one! Yes, Lexa. I'm that goooooodd..."

"In sucking up?" She perks her eyebrow up.

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "That too!"

"God... You're disgusting," looking away. "Where's Anya?"

_"Lexa! Over here!"_

Anya waves at her and ushered her to sit down at the sofa with a gentleman sitting by the adjacent sofa with a microphone and a cue card.

"Mrs Woods! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Lexa shakes his hand and felt goosebumps up her arms. She already doesn't like this guy. "Cage Wallace at your services."

"He'll be doing the interview for Mount Weather Magazine," Anya introduced. "Take a seat here so we can start immediately. Cage she's all yours."

Anya pulled Raven to the other corner and watch the two interact. Raven elbowed Anya and whispered, "I don't like him. There's something wrong with him."

Anya peeked at Raven, "He's bad news. He's popular twisting celebrities' words to gain popularity. But he got a lot of readers, we need the publicity we can get."

"Are you sure Lexa's trained for this?" Raven asked, seeing those eyebrows slowly curling down.

"She can do it. Just as long as she focus and answer directly to the question." She rubs her arms and looks around the small function room of the hotel.

"So Lexa, I heard everyone were talking about your clothes. Everyone seems to love your outfits. Who's your stylist?" Cage asks.

"Oh really?" Lexa laughs, "I didn't know that. It's Costia."

"Costia!" Cage's eyes were wide and glimmering as if he just won a jackpot. Lexa starts to feel uncomfortable. "Really! Interesting. Say, Lexa how close were you and Costia personally?"

Lexa clears her throat, feeling her eyes bores on those cold eyes. "What does it got to do with the movie?"

Anya snapped her head towards the two and saw Lexa's obvious tensed behaviour. "This doesn't look good," she whispers.

"Well pictures were circulating the net that you and Costia are very intimately close. What can you say about that?"

Cages piercing eyes went straight to hers like a bullet and it froze her for a nano second. She almost stumbled and lost her focus.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Cage," she chuckles coolly. 

"Oh really?" Cage pulled out his iPad and scrolled down on his gallery and showed Lexa's pictures with Costia alone in a bar, in a playground and many more... "You sure looked cosy," he added. 

Raven felt her jaw dropped to the ground. She looks at Anya and Lexa for explanations but nothing came. They were silent and stunned for a quite sometime until Cage spoke up again. Clearly sensing that 'yupp, he just won the major prize'. 

"So it is true. That you're having a cosy time with your stylist, Lexa?" Cage asked again, showing that pearly white teeth.

/////

Anya pinched the bridge of her nose and sighs. "Is this true, Lexa?" She stopped pacing and looked back at the woman who remained silent for the past half an hour. 

Lexa snapped her head at her. "What?"

"About you and Costia. How often do you see Costia on your own?"

"Anya, Come on!" She snorted. "This is ridiculous! She's my best friend. My childhood friend. They can't just come up some crazy stories about me and  _my_ _best friend!_ "

"But they will Lexa! Whether you like it or not!" Anya pursed her lips and inhaled deeply, "I already told you to be careful about Costia didn't I? Rumours were already surfacing and with that interview with Cage this entire thing will blew up like a damn zit! People were already talking about Costia even before you married Clarke. You should know better." She leaned against her office desk and muttered, "Set your priorities right, Lexa. Before people get hurt.... please take care of it."

Lexa bit her lips, "But- Costia's gonna be alright right?"

Anya shakes her head and gave her a warning look, "I've already arranged an interview about this at your house. So be prepared. Clarke-..."

"No... No, no," Lexa shakes her head. "Clarke is not doing the inter-..."

"She  _will._ Whether you like or not," Anya continued. "You  _and Clarke._ TOGETHER... Explain to her what this is all about, we wouldn't want her to misunderstood. We're trying to protect your career here, Lexa. Please don't make it harder as it already is," she turned her swivel chair against the brunette, not wanting to see that concern look on her face. "You may go!"

Lexa sighs, rubbing her temple. "Thanks, An." Standing up awkwardly.

"Just fix it, Lexa... Be fair to Clarke." 

Lexa glanced up and saw the reflection of the girl against the window. She sighs heavily before taking her leave. 

/////

Raven grunted heavily with the heavy paper bags between her arms and pushes open the door with her foot. The shop is quiet and empty. She walked further in and recognized Costia behind the counter.

_"Hey Lex! Are you done yet?"_

Raven raised both of her eyebrows and discreetly hid behind a shoe shelves.

_"Oh... You can't make it tonight?... Oh right. That's okay. Sure maybe next time then.... Mhmmm... Alright... Bye."_

She watched Costia put down her phone and Raven took this opportunity to storm towards the girl.

"Hello there," she said with raised chin. "You must Costia. I'm here returning Lexa's clothes from the interview and the premier." She placed everything on the counter and on the floor.

"Oh okay. Thank you," Costia nodded. She looked down on her phone and then Raven, "hey you work for Lexa right? Is Lexa been busy lately?"

Raven narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. "Yes," she answers tightly. " _Very busy."_

"Right. Of course," She nodded again. 

"If I were you, I think it's better for you to stay away from Lexa. And I'm telling you this because I'm Clarke's best friend. I don't ever wanna see you messing around with my best friend's marriage. You got that, 'cos-ti-a'" Raven said pressing on each syllables of the girl's name. "You wouldn't wanna mess around with people like us.  _EVER!"_

And with that being said and done, Raven stormed out of the shop leaving behind a very stunned Costia.

"Rae Rae got your back, baby Clarke," Raven smirks.

/////

Lexa swallowed her food and looks at Clarke cautiously. "Clarke, clean the entire house there's gonna be a TV crew coming here."

Clarke looks up, "hmmm? Why?"

"Anya planned an interview here."

"Hmm? Why all of a sudden?" Clarke pouted.

"Why do you ask so much questions?" She blurted out anxiously. "Just do it," Lexa looks around the place - trying to divert the attention away from her, "let's focus on the first floor but just in case let's clean a little too upstairs."

"What? Why? But there's so much stuff upstairs," the blonde whined.

Lexa rolled her eyes, "just do what you're told to do, Clarke. And oh yeah... Get yourself ready too....," she cleared her throat before mumbling softly. "You're part of the interview," She quickly drops her eyes to her food and busy herself.

"What? Why me? What are they gonna do?"

Clarke was obviously even more shocked. "Ask you questions. Take pictures. Film you. You've done it before," she shrugs nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I know! But I never thought of doing it again! That first time was already nerve wrecking!"

"Look Clarke," the brunette sighs, seeing those concern blue eyes. "You don't have to be nervous. Just be yourself. I will handle this, okay?"

Clarke studies her for awhile, "What did you do?" She asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

Lexa scoffed, almost felt offended but it was near to the truth.

"What? No! Look Clarke, you married an actor it's normal for their partners to appear on tv every now and then!" Lexa rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "If you don't wanna do it. Then don't!"

"Then what? Rumours gonna starts appearing again on the newspaper and Anya will call me up again? No way!" Clarke sneers. "Should I do my hair? Oh my god! What am I gonna wear?"

Lexa made it her turn to narrow her eyes at the frantic girl. "What's there to change when you already looked just as ugly?" She snickers. 

"Gee, wow. Real sweet Lexa. Real sweet! I'm doing this for you. Give me some credit."

"Whatever," rolling her eyes.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!** _

Clarke ran for the living room and pick up her cellphone from the couch.

"Hello? O?"

"Clarke! Clarke, don't do the interview! It's a trap!"

She looks at her phone and frowned, "what are you talking about, Octavia?"

"They're doing the interview because Lexa's having an affair!"

"What?!" Clarke's eyes suddenly found Lexa's curious eyes. She quickly walked out to the backyard where Lexa can't see her or at least overhear her. "What are you talking about, O?"

"Okay, we know now that you have to be careful too with the  _other guy_ a.k.a. Mr Finn Collins. So you have to lay low for now. But Clarke, Anya is doing the interview in your house to cover up her affair with the stylist. They're gonna use you to stop all the rumours. Don't do it!"

She knew they're on a speaker phone now. It's too loud and she can hear Raven's voice.

"Don't tell her that, O! Clarke-..."

"Shut up, Rae! I'm telling you Clarke please be careful. Lexa's sneaking around with Costia and it's all over the internet!"

"Costia?" Clarke looks behind her and saw Lexa peeking by the window at her. She turned her back against her. "She's not having an affair with Costia. I know her, Octavia."

"Then how do you explain all the cosy pictures they have together at the bar. At the playground?"

She could feel her stomach churning with this words. She doesn't wanna know that. She doesn't deserve to feel jealous nor be used. She just tired of it, "Look, I'm exhausted. I don't wanna hear this anymore. I'm hanging up. Bye!"

"Clarke! Wait-..."

Clarke ended up the phone call and when she entered the kitchen Lexa's watching her curiously. She kept her eyes low and busy.

"Who was that?" Lexa asked.

"None of your business," she articulated hastily. Clipped and brooding more than she could admit.

Lexa was taken aback by the sudden comeback, "What happened to you?"

"I said it's none of your business right?" Clarke banged her fist on the table and walked off. "I'm not doing the interview anymore."

"What- What are you talking about, Clarke?" Lexa chased after her at the living room. "We already talked about this. You can't just back out."

Clarke wanted to tell her that she knows. She knows why they're suddenly doing the interview. And as much as she wanted to pretend that she doesn't care, that she didn't get hurt after hearing what Octavia had said - but it still did. It hurts and it sucks because she have no right to be. This one sided  _thing_ that she have for Lexa is torturing her but what else can she do?

"Tell me, Clarke. Tell why you suddenly changed your mind!" Lexa insisted, grabbing the girl's wrist.

"Let go of me!" She yanked her wrist free. "I'm tired, Lexa." She really is - Extremely tired. But she just needs to lie. "There's so much things to do. I need to do the laundry. Wash the dishes. Clean the entire house. I still need to cook! I can't do the interview, Lexa." Looking up to those green eyes, trying not to break her strong stance.

"But Clarke-..."

"So much house chores to do - who's gonna do them huh? No one!"

Lexa scratched her head and growled. She closed her eyes tightly and hissed, "Fine! I'll do it! I'll- I'll do the laundry!"

Clarke whipped her head around in shock, "what?!"

//////

"Oh god... You're not kidding," Clarke snorted almost wanting to laugh. The brunette was crouching down and kneading the clothes with detergent and water.

"Shut up, Clarke! I stick to my words," Lexa grunted, pulling the heavy weighted cloth. "Why can't we use the freaking washing machine?!" 

"Oh but who says that this  _very expensive_ duvet needs to be  _personally hand wash?_ " Clarke tapped her chin in wonder. "Oh yeah! YOU!" she laughed. 

Lexa shot her a deadly glare and starts grumbling under her breath. 

"Oh when the Alexandria the Great reeks of desperation!" The blonde sighs contently, she then opened her arms wide and let more dirty laundry falls on the floor. "More to go, My Queen! Come on, chop chop!"

"What the-... Nope! Nu-uh!" Lexa shakes her head and drops the cloth onto the basin. "I'm done. We're putting this to the washing machine." 

"This clothes are only meant for hand washing. So stop complaining and starts washing. Chop chop!"

Lexa hissed profanities, watching Clarke leaves. Swearing that when this predicament ends - she'll make sure the that blue eyed woman will be living in hell. 

======

"Higher."

"Higher?" Lexa jumped up and wipes the glass window top to bottom.

Clarke is totally enjoying the show, watching that big butt shimmying down like a...

_"Clarke?"_

... Like a serpent seducing, hypnotising you with every sleek... Sexy move...

_"Clarke."_

...  _Oh God... She looks so sexy. Oh fuck...Why are you tormenting me?_

"CLARKE!!!"

"Huh?!" Clarke blinks fast and realized Lexa staring at her weirdly.

"What's wrong with you?" The girl asked, spraying her with the bottle of water.

Clarke glared as she waved away the mist of water until... Until... "AAAAACCHOO!!!" She sneezed onto the glass window and when she opened her eyes bits of saliva spluttered everywhere. "Oh you missed a spot," she knocked onto the glass and walked away.

"You sonofabitch..." the brunette hissed. 

=======

"Lex! Do the dishes!" Clarke called after her, sipping her coffee.

Lexa walked in into the kitchen and positioned herself angrily by the sink.

Sensing the moody girl's dark aura, she asked, "Yes, Lexa? Can I help you?" The blonde smiles sweetly.

" _Nothing_ ," she grumbled, picking up a plate starts scrubbing again.

"Thought so...," she said, walking over and poured the remaining of her coffee onto the sink - showering the mugs and porcelains rich brown hot liquid. 

Lexa just- Lexa just had enough.  _Enough is enough!_ She dropped the sponge and plate and shouted at Clarke, "I'm done! You're doing  _this_ on purpose! I'm fucking done! If you don't wanna do the interview then don't! Fuck this!" She stormed up the stairs.

/////

_Am I crazy? I have to be crazy. Fucking damn it. I'm crazy._

"Stand closer. Yes! Now smile for the camera!" The photographer exclaimed.

_**SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!** _

Clarke grins and discreetly pinched Lexa on her back when Lexa was trying to pull her in too tightly.

_I must be mad. Crazy. Mad. Maniac. Am I masochistic? What's wrong with me??_

"Try feeding each other with sushi! Go on! Don't be shy." The interviewer said.

_She looks excited. Why does she looks excited? Can't they tell this is all an act? Aren't they working far too long in showbiz industry to know which is fake and which is not? Is Lexa and I that obvious that we're just faking it?_

"Honey...," Clarke turns her head to see Lexa reaching for her with her thumb and wipe off the sauce from her lips.

"Thanks, babe," Clarke smiles - looking back at the camera and the interviewer.

_They've GOT to see that was fake. If they can't then I have to hand it to Lexa. She's an incredible actress. Oh who am I kidding?! She plays everyone so well! They're no doubt!... This witch bitch..._

"Clarke..."

Clarke turns and felt soft lips against hers. She stumbled back. She looks around but the crew is nowhere in sight. "What are you doing, Lexa?"

"They're watching us," she whispered softly that only the two of them could hear. Lexa pulled her in by the waist and held her against her chest tightly. "Just play along with it."

_Why are you torturing meeeeee????? WHHYYYY????_

Clarke fisted her hands tightly before wrapping it around the girl's waist.

"Relax, Clarke. You're too tense," Lexa whispers in her ear.

She shuddered just a little bit until she let herself go.

_I am going to hell. There's no way I'm going to heaven for this. Satan please take my soul. I'm ready to burn in your flames._

"Lex, I'll be right back, okay?" Clarke smiles and blocked her head from thinking of the  _'right thing'_ to do which is....

_Not to fucking kiss her on the lips in front of everyone. But oh! Who cares now right? When the heart took over and the gates of hell just flew open!_

========

Lexa felt two hands on her cheeks and followed by a soft peck on the lips. The two girls caught each other's eyes and felt it lingers for a second before Clarke stood up from the couch and walks into the kitchen.

She doesn't know why but she must have felt nervous because her heart was pounding in her chest again - for so many times that day.

"So can we get to the interview?" Gina said.

"Let's shall. Let's just wait for Clarke to come back."

========

"You my friend is going to hell!" She pointed at herself on the mirror. "You- You twisted liar-opportunistic-idiot!"

Clarke took one full deep breath and let it out draggingly. "Let's do this shit! Let's do this fucking interview. Griffin you got this! You got this shit locked and tight!"

She stepped out of the bathroom and met up with everyone at the living room. "So? Are we doing the interview?"

Lexa looks at her and she kept place it as if there's something different about it. She ignores it and sat down beside her.

"Great! Okay let's begin," Gina conveyed.

========

"The reviews on the movie were going great, Lexa. Congratulations!" Gina congratulated.

Lexa felt a tight squeeze on her knee and found it was Clarke's. She reciprocated by squeezing her waist.

"Thank you, Gina. It means alot to me." She replied.

"Okay... ," Gina breezed through her cue card and looks at Clarke and Lexa for a nano second before she opens her mouth. "The rumours."

Clarke swallowed hard.

"I believe you must have heard the rumours right? About Lexa and Costia," This time Gina was addressing Clarke.

Clarke challenged her eyes before breaking into a wide smile.

"Clarke do you know Costia by any chance?" Gina asked.

"Excuse, Gina-..."

Clarke squeezes her knee again and smiles at Gina, "Yes! I know Costia! Oh she's doing a great job with Lexa's costumes for work. She's an amazing designer."

Gina nodded, "They seems close don't you think?"

Lexa tensed all over - Clarke felt that. "Of course!" Gina and Lexa's snapped their eyes at her. "They've known each other since they were young. They're best friends." Clarke glance at Lexa's pensive look and continued. "They're there for each other. Helping out each other. Giving encouragement. Advices. Every time Lexa and I fight, she would run to her and confide. A friend like that is very hard to find. Everyone deserves a friend like Costia."

Lexa felt her heart just let go something heavy. She felt lighter but at the same time down for some unknown reason. She let go of the girl's waist and blinks as those visions of Clarke smiling and nodding at Gina's words distracted her mind for a moment and she just sat there watching. Like a live reality show. Like a something out of a drama or a movie but instead it's happening in real life and inches away from her.

//////

Lexa locked the front door and quietly entered the kitchen where Clarke's busy washing the dishes. Her head was rewinding the entire interview that Clarke took full reign of. She doesn't know what to feel or what to think. Most of the time she's the one who will take the wheel but this time it was Clarke. She just felt... Lost.

She stood behind Clarke, pacing. Waiting. Thinking. What should she say?

_Should I thank her? Is that enough? Should I get her something to say to thank you?_

Lexa opens her mouth but ended up closing them when Clarke found her lingering near her.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Clarke asked.

Lexa took a step back and sat down on dining table. "What's up with you? You okay?"

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes. Why?"

"Nothing. You just... Sounded different during the interview." She quickly turns away.

Clarke sighs and wipes her hands on the apron. "What else do you expect me to say, Lexa? She's your best friend and I'm just your 'pretend' wife? It's just for the show. Kudos to me!" She patted her own back before turning back around again.

"Pfft! Kudos to you, yeah right!" Lexa scoffed evidently but still looking cautiously at the blonde. 

"I'm being positive, Lexa. I'm doing this as a favour to you. Now if you didn't appreciate what I did back there then maybe next time stop fooling around. People already starts feeling sorry for me!"

Lexa sat up right, "What? Fooling around? Feel sorry you?"

Clarke twirled around angry, "Yes, Lexa! I'm the wife while the partner having an affair with the stylist! People are looking down at me!"

"What? Having an affair?!" Oh Lexa's angry. She's mad. "What affair are you talking about, Clarke? Costia is  _my best friend._ I knew her even waaay before you! We're close, so don't try to think that this is some kind of love triangle because it never is! Did I made a fuss when you're with Raven or Octavia alone?"

"That's not comparable!"

"What's the difference Clarke? Huh?" Lexa argued pettily.

Clarke took a deep breath and breathe out slowly. "God... You're impossible." So she stood up straighter and looks deep into her eyes. "The next time you created another mess and asks me to cover for you. Then-..."

"Then what Clarke? Whatchu gonna do huh?"

Clarke gritted her teeth because she can't use her excuse anymore - packing her bag and leave! Oh hell how many times have she tried that and she always ended up dragging her ass back home. "... No dinner for you!"

Lexa snorted, "pfft! No dinner, yeah right! Why not pack your bags and leave! Huh? Isn't that what you're good at? Run away?"

The girl looks up to her defeatedly, "is that ever a threat to you?"

Lexa quickly dropped her eyes and cleared her throat, "Sometimes."

Clarke snapped her eyes at her. "What do you mean sometimes?" A glimmer of silver lining suddenly appeared out of nowhere and she's holding onto to it tightly.

Lexa pouted a little and avoided Clarke's penetrating blue eyes, "It's just... Sometimes when you're gone... The house feels empty. It's- It's dark and lonely and..."

When Lexa finally looks up, Clarke's looking at her as if she's a child to pity. She felt vulnerable and weak. She can't be weak - not in front of Clarke. 

"Shut up," shoving the girl's face and walks away.

Clarke just stood there dumbfounded. Just when she thought she cracked the girl open.

_When are you gonna crack Lexa? When?_

/////

Lexa looks down on her phone and sighs - pinching the bridge of her nose.

_**Costia:** _

_**8 unread message** _ _**s** _

_**5 missed calls** _

She had been avoiding her ever since the news broke out and it hurts her every single time. She doesn't want her to go through this. Not like this.

She pressed the green button and waited for it to be answered.

"Lexa?"

"Hey Cos, sorry I was busy," she lied.

"That's okay. Where are you? Let's eat dinner?"

"I'm at home."

"Oh... Well can I come by?"

There's some hopefulness in her voice. Its sad because she have to keep breaking it to protect her.

"I'm busy, Cos. I have to focus with my script." A lie.

"Oh... Well tomorrow then?"

"Can't I have a meeting with Anya and prepare for some interviews."

There's silence on the phone.

"Lexa, are you avoiding me?"

Lexa closed her eyes tightly, "No, Costia. I'm not. It just so happened that I'm very busy right now. Don't get this the wrong way-..."

"Meet me at the shop  _right now!_ I don't care how long you're gonna get here but I'll wait!"

Costia hang up on her.

_This is so messed up, Lexa. So messed up!_

Lexa walked down the stairs and saw Clarke preparing dinner.

"Hey, I'm heading out."

"What?" Clarke asked, "I just prepared dinner."

"Then you'll have to eat on your own."

"What time-..."

But Lexa already slammed the door behind her. She can't deal with Clarke right now. She have to clear the air with Costia. Her main priority right now is put Costia to safety and move on.

Upon reaching the shop, Lexa immediately pulled Costia into the storage room and lock the door. She started pacing. While Costia watch her.

"What's wrong, Lexa? Tell me! Did I do something wrong?" Costia asked.

Lexa ignored her and continued pacing.

The girl isn't having any of this, she pulled her by the wrist and made her face her. "Lexa, what the hell is wrong? Is this about the rumours? Are you scared Lexa? Huh?"

Lexa pulled away from her grip angrily, "Yes, I am scared! I'm afraid of what the hell is going on!" She shoves her hair back exasperatedly. "I don't like it, Costia! I hate watching you get hurt-... because it's  _killing me!_ " she pointed at her chest angrily. "I can't do anything to protect you. I can't protect you from all of this strangers who suddenly turns up in your shop and starts shooting questions at you! I can't let you go through that! Not again!" She pursed her lips, almost feeling her eyes swelling with tears. "It's killing me..."

/////

Clarke walks out to the porch again and took a deep breath.

_It's late... She's not back yet._

She looks up and down the street but there's no sign of anyone. No car. No human. No girl with wild brown hair... No Lexa Woods. She sat down on the steps again and leaned against the wall. That position is  _sooo_ familiar. That feeling is  _sooo_ familiar. It's like waiting for someone who will never come back.

_It's like waiting for the uncertainty._

Clarke closes her eyes and hugs her jacket closer to her body.

"Why am I waiting for you, Lexa? Am I stupid?" She hit her head with her fist and groans, "Why am I an idiot falling for someone like you!"

_You treat me like a doormat. You treat me like a maid. You treat me like a dog. Like a dirt... But why can't I have enough? When can I finally say that this is enough?_

She opens her eyes and see the house. It's because of the house. It's all because of the house that's why this all started.

She burrowed her face on her knees and let her mind swept her away.

========

Lexa sighs - shaking her head.

"Clarke." She tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Clarke, wake up. Why are you sleeping out here again?"

Clarke groggily wakes up, "Lexa! You're home! Have you eaten yet?"

The brunette sighs again. "Yes. Go back to bed. It's late. Come on," she opened the front door for her and lock it behind them.

The two girls walk up the stairs in silence. Until they reached the top of the stairs.

"Clarke," Lexa called.

Clarke turns around sleepily and raised her eyebrows.

Lexa stepped inside her personal space and touched her cheek. She caressed it with her thumb and gently pecked her on the forehead. "I'm sorry for everything..."

Clarke stood there frozen. She was stunned - she can't believe what Lexa just did. Lexa showed her vulnerability. When the brunette about to turn around, Clarke held her tightly by the arms and search for the girl's eyes. She was crying. Her tears started falling relentlessly. 

"Lexa...," Clarke pulled her in and Lexa collapsed onto her embrace. She doesn't care if Lexa reeks with alcohol. She doesn't care if Lexa's drunk. At least she's home now and she's safe. She promised to take care of her. She promise to protect her because that's all she can do. And that's okay. It's okay... Even if Lexa's out there to protect Costia.

Clarke will do whatever it takes to mend her broken heart. She'll fix that smile and it doesn't even matter if Lexa doesn't look at her way. She's falling and she can't help it.

Clarke carefully guided Lexa on her bed and pull out her shoes. When she turns around Lexa stripped herself naked with nothing but a bra and undies. She was complaining of being too hot and collapsed back on the bed, groaning.

The blonde sighs and check the desk for any panadol and finally, found one.

"Drink this, Lex," she puts it in her mouth and was about to reach for the bottle on the table when Lexa announced it herself.

"All gone!" With a matching hand gesture like a little kid.

She pulled out a shirt from the drawer and put on her. "Go to sleep, Lex." Pulling up the comforter and tucking it in for a good measure.

"Clarke... Clarke...," she was reaching for her.

"What is it, Lexa?" She asked tiredly.

Lexa pulled her face and laughs, "you look funny!"

"Beeecaauutthhh... You're squishing my faccee..."

Lexa let go but pointed at her instead. "Clarke I'll tell you a secret," she beckoned her to come closer and so she did. Until Lexa slumped her heavy arm around her neck and pulled her in tightly and snores until... She never moves again.

_Oh great! This is just great! This idiot fell asleep!_

Clarke rolled her eyes and gently pull away the girl's arm. "I hate you, Lexa. I hate you sooo much!" She whispered without any conviction at all. She sighs sadly before pecking the girl on her forehead and switching off the lights - leaving the girl to her slumber.

////

Finn nodded in approval. "I like it," he simply stated. He faces Clarke and nodded again. "It's even better compare to your other works. Keep it up, Clarke!" 

Clarke smiles, "thank you, Finn. I really appreciate that." 

He sat back down behind his desk and sighs, "I was quite worried actually. Your submission this past few weeks were really missing that essence, you know? But this week. Excellent. Great job!" 

She grins widely and looks back at her painting - when the only thing that pops inside her head was all Lexa. Lexa. Lexa. 

"So how was the movie?" 

"Huh?" 

"Lexa's movie?" He asked again. 

"Oh. I haven't watched it yet." She disclosed softly. 

Finn knotted her eyebrows in confusion, "didn't we went to the premier together?"

"Uh yeah... I had an emergency. I have to leave," she lied - remembering that day's confrontation with Costia. 

"Oh," he rubs his chin. 

"I was planning to see it after the meeting anyways," she waves it off - no biggie.

"Well let's go then," Finn ushered, removing his jacket and placing it over his swivel chair. 

"Huh?" Clarke looks up, questioningly. 

"Let's go watch it." 

"But you've already watched it." 

"I don't mind watching it again," he shrugs. "I'm free for the entire day anyways." He pulled that charming smile again. 

And so they drove to the nearest theater where the premier took place and saw Raven and Octavia by the ticket booth. Clarke quickly approached them. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Octavia obviously gasped upon seeing who Clarke was with. While Raven, oh she smirked so widely. Clarke couldn't help but roll her eyes. 

"Is he...," O pointed at the guy behind Clarke. 

Clarke raised her eyebrows, "who?" 

Raven brought her head in and whispered, "are you guys you know...," waggling her eyebrows. 

"No!" Clarke smacked her forehead and scowled, "he's my boss! What are you doing here anyways?"

Raven waved a handful of paper, "Anya asked us to survey the crowd and see what they think of the movie."

"It's kinda funny actually. Look at this one," Octavia pulls out one of the paper and showed it to Clarke. "This guy asks, 'why does Lexa look like an angry racoon-...'"

The little girl immediately complained when the blonde took the paper away and gave it back to Raven. 

"Hey Clarke, I've got the tickets. Shall we go in?" Finn stepped up beside her. "Oh hi guys!" He waves. 

Before anything ensues, Clarke pulled Finn into the cinema - leaving her two best friends mocking her from behind. She pulled a middle finger at them without Finn seeing. Hopefully. 

/////

"Here's the surveys," Raven handed it to Anya as she got out of her office with Lexa tailing behind. "Oh hello Lexa." 

"You again," rolling her green eyes. 

Raven narrows her eyes, following the them to the pantry where she got Lexa all alone. She folded her arms and looks at the brunette coyly. 

"I've got a secret," she chimed. 

Lexa looks at her from head to toe before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. 

"No time for your petty gossips, Reyes." 

"Oh but I think you'll be interested with this one," Raven said, walking nearer. "It's about Clarke," she whispers. 

Lexa snapped her head by a fraction but Raven knew better. She knew that something's odd is going on inside the Glass House and she's getting to the bottom of it. 

"I saw her at the theater this afternoon." 

"What was she doing there?" 

"Oh I don't know...," Raven shrugs nonchalantly, grabbing Lexa's attention more than ever. She leans against the counter and sighs, "Maybe... Seeing a movie  _with someone."_

"Who?!" Lexa might have asked a little too loud. 

"Finn." She simply stated. 

"F- Finn?" Lexa almost felt her eyebrows shoot up to her hairline. She felt her fists balls up until she regains her composure. "I'm gotta go." 

Raven tilted her head - enjoying the scene that had happened. She's definitely enjoying this 'unknown' territory. 

/////

Lexa drums her fingers over her stirring wheel, looking down at her phone again. She licks her lips and looks back at her phone again. It has been 10 minutes since she came knowing Clarke spending time with Finn - behind her back. And it annoys her. Like  _really_ annoys her. After what Finn had done to Costia, now he's doing to Clarke too! No. She won't let him. She won't let him hurt Clarke. No. 

She grabs her phone and dials Clarke's number. After a few rings, it went straight to her voice mail. Lexa tries again for the next minutes that feels like a lifetime. 

"Hello? Lexa?"

"Clarke! Where are you?!" Lexa demanded almost harshly, she realized. Quickly, she cleared her throat and waited for the girl's reply. 

"At the theater. Why?" 

"Who are you with?" She could feel her blood boiling again.  _She better not say-..._

"With Finn." 

Lexa felt her lips sneered by the sound of that name. "Don't move! I'm picking you up!" 

"What- why?"

Lexa blinks fast, thinking of an excuse, "cause-... Cause Lola! Lola's sick! She says she wanted to see you!"

"What?! What happened? Is she okay? Okay, okay. I'll go now." 

Lexa could hear Finn from the background and Clarke was explaining to him what had happened. She even heard him say he'll send her to Lola's house. This got Lexa really mad. 

"NO! Stay there. I'll pick you up!" She then hang the phone and raced out of the car park. 

Upon reaching the theater, outside she saw Clarke standing with Finn talking. She can't help but feel this overwhelming feeling that she can't shake off. She hopped out of the car. 

"Clarke! Get in!" She almost barked. 

Clarke immediately ran towards the car with Finn tailing behind her. 

"Lexa, is Lola alright?" Finn asked worriedly. 

Lexa couldn't even look him in the eyes. "I'll have to go and see." She sat back inside the driver's seat and called for Clarke again. "Let's go, Clarke!" 

"Thank you again, Finn! I'll see you next week," she said before hopping inside the passenger seat. 

A few moments back into driving, Lexa felt her chest relaxes. That awful weight was finally off her chest. It made her smile for some reason. 

"I wonder what happened to her? I hope she's okay," Clarke tutted worriedly. "How was Lola? What did she say? What did mom say? Did dad brought her to the hospital?"

"Why are you asking so much question, Clarke?" Its getting on Lexa's nerves. Partially because it was just a lie and now she have to lie again just to get out of it. Oh what a circle of life. 

"How can I not? It's Lola!" Clarke shouted back. 

Lexa leaned away, stunned. 

"How bad is it, Lexa?" 

She cleared her throat, "I don't know... We- We'll found out- OH! My phone is ringing!" She exclaimed and just like in her movies or TV shows she pretended to pick up her  _dead_ phone and pretended to have a conversation with herself. "Oh! Mom! How's Lola?... She's feeling better now? We don't have to see her?... Okay. Please tell her we love her and take care of her health!... Okay, bye!" 

"Is that mom?" Clarke asked eagerly. "What did she say? How's Lola?"

"Huh? Oh... Lola's fine. She's fine now. We don't have to visit her at all!" Lexa laughs awkwardly - she feels its her worst acting ever yet! "We can go home!"

"What are you talking about? Of course we still need to visit her!" Clarke insisted. 

"She said we don't have to!" Lexa pushed. 

And that look that Clarke gave her, says it all. She's gonna be buried alive tonight. 

////

Upon reaching the Woods Residence, Lexa knew that the air has shifted. Shifted into something stale and deadly. Oh yeah, that most probably be her death. Cause there goes Clarke bolting inside the house, calling for Lola like no ones business. 

"Lola! Lola!"

Lexa shoves her hair back and cussed under her breath. She followed the frantic girl into the living room where her most healthiest grandmother laughing to happily watching television with her parents. 

"Lola?" Clarke immediately jumped to her side and looks at her properly with wide eyes. "Are you alright? Do you feel hurt? Do you feel better?" 

Lola looks back at her feeling surprised and utterly confused with all the fuss. "Ye-Yes... What are you talking about? What are you two doing here?" Looking back at Lexa. 

Lexa has to fucking do it. Oh she have to! She have no choice! Her best acting skills will be put to test tonight. 

"LOLA!" The brunette literally ran towards her grand mother and hugged the hell out of her. "You're alright! Oh my god! I was so worried!" She touched her face. Her arms. Her hands. Making sure they were all still intact and healthy. "Oh my god. Thank you god!" She hugged her again and kissed her on the cheeks. 

"Wait- Wait," Lola pushes Lexa off of her and looks at her weirdly. "What's wrong with you?" 

"Lexa said you were sick," Clarke almost wanted to cry. 

"Sick?" Lola asked, surprised. "When? I never felt so alive." 

"AND THANK GOD FOR THAT!" Lexa raised her arms wide up in the air and pulled her for another tight hug. 

Lola looks at Indra weirdly, giving that 'something is off' look. When Lexa pulls away, she smiles broadly and sighs. 

"Who said I was sick?" Lola asked again. 

"Huh?" Lexa snapped her eyes at her and stumbled. "Uh- the uh-... I- I saw you in my dreams last night! It was so real! The ghost said you were sick. I got scared," pulling her for another hug, looking discreetly at Clarke - who was still looking worried sake. "So please please be healthy, okay?" 

"Huh?" Clarke asked in disbelief. 

Lexa laughs so loud that her parents were in shocked if that was even their daughter. Indra looks at Gustus weirdly before looking back at Lexa. 

"It- It was just a dream," she laughs, scratching her head - avoiding all eyes at all cost. 

/////

Clarke narrows her eyes at Lexa as she walked past her in the living room. She really can't help but feel sick to her stomach finding out Lola was sick but as it turns out it was just Lexa's stupid dream. 

"What's wrong with you, Lexa?" Clarke called after her. "Did the wind knocked out some sense in you?" 

Lexa was about to turn around but beat herself to it and walked over to the kitchen instead. She decides to ignore Clarke and walked over to the fridge. 

"So what? You're just gonna ignore me?" 

The brunette scratch her head and turns around exasperatedly. "It was in my dream, Clarke. They kept saying that Lola was sick. That's why. It's hard to ignore this kind of things, Clarke." 

Clarke studies her with those piercing blue eyes for quite sometime. It makes her feel so vulnerable and naked. It makes her feel squirmy inside. "It really feels real, Clarke. I was so scared... I must be tired these past few days." Suddenly looking down, pouting like a little puppy. 

Clarke flared her nostrils and watch those lips pouting. It makes her heart pumps quadruple times.  _Stupid heart. Get rid of it!_

"You can't even differentiate between a dream and reality?" She sparks up. "Are you stupid?" Lexa glared at her. "Then what about the call? What was that about?" The blonde questions. 

Lexa snapped her eyes up, "The- the call?" 

"Yeah, you were talking to mom in the car right?" 

"Uh-... That...," Lexa suddenly shoved her face to Clarke and widens her eyes in fear. "I think its the ghost, Clarke. I think they're messing with me. I- I think we need an exorcist to get rid of it!" 

Clarke steps back and looks at her even weirdly - more so, worriedly. 

"Find one for me, okay?" Lexa nodded vehemently before making her escape for the stairs. 

Clarke stares back at the brunette in huge disbelief. She can't believe what just happened. She can't even believe the entire ordeal. Lexa was getting weirder and weirder by the day. 

Clarke sighs and just shuts her mind for that night. Whatever 'stress' or 'depression' or 'hallucination' that Lexa was going through - she decided she doesn't wanna be a part of that at all. It's for the best. 

////

Clarke sets a cup of tea over the table and peeked over what Lexa was doing. Piles and piles of photos surrounds the girl as she busies herself signing it. 

"How many of that do you have to sign?" Clarke asks. 

Lexa looks up, "1000." 

Clarke gasps, "your hands must be aching." She bit her lips and asks again, "Do you want me to do some for you?" 

The brunette looks at her questioningly. 

"No one will know. Come on," she pulls a stack, took Lexa's sharpie and starts plagiarizing the woman's signature. "This is easy," she giggles. 

Lexa rolls her eyes, "this is not art, Clarke." She took back the pile and her sharpie. "Get back to your brushes." 

Clarke pouted and glared at her. "Was just trying to help." 

_**RING! RING! RING!** _

The blonde immediately pick up her phone, "Finn! Hi!" 

Lexa's eyes suddenly snapped up. 

"Yeah?... Today? Yes, I'm free..."

Lexa watches the blonde giggles, even twirling her hair with her fingers. Like she's flirting with Finn on the phone. It almost make her sick. 

"No, no...," Clarke laughs heartily. "I'm done cleaning for today... Yupp... Sure! I'll see you in a bit!.. Bye!" She put down her phone and said, "I'm going to have a meeting with Finn. Don't wait up. There's dinner in the fridge. Heat it up in the microwave." 

"But- You've still got cleaning to do," Lexa rebutted. 

"It can wait. Plus, I've done majority of the work," Clarke shrugs. 

"Why would he be meeting you for anyways?" 

"He didn't say," Then a gasp escaped Clarke's lips, "maybe he's my canvas on a real gallery!" 

Lexa scoffed. "Who in their right mind would do that?" 

Clarke glared at her, "at least someone has taste." 

Lexa flared her nostril before ducking down. She cleared her throat, "can't you say you're busy?" 

Clarke looks at her weirdly. It took her a moment to reply. "But I'm not busy." 

Even before Lexa could say anything, the blonde was already gone with the wind. She blinks at what just happened and no, she not liking it one bit. She grabs a pile of her photos and ran upstairs. 

////

Clarke opened her wardrobe when her bedroom door came bursting open. 

"Here." 

Clarke fell a step back when Lexa shoves a stack of paper onto her arms. "What's this?" Feeling really confused. 

"I need you to sign it," she also gave her her sharpie and pretended to act all painful and shit with her hands. "My hands are aching. I need to rest." 

"But I'm meeting Finn-..." 

"Meet him next time! Now you're busy," Lexa bolted out of the room and into her bedroom. 

/////

An hour later. 

"Done." 

Lexa looks up from her book and sees Clarke already dressed up and ready to leave. 

"Where you going?" 

"I'm done signing all your photos. I got to go," she opens the door and left Lexa unable to say anything. 

////

4 hours. 

That's how long Clarke has been missing. 

_Who has a meeting for 4 fucking hours? Tell me who?!_

Lexa checks her phone and it flashes '9.47pm'. It's almost 10pm and Clarke isn't home yet. 

She tried to fill up her time with productive things. Knowledgeable things. She reads. She watched a documentary. She memorizes her scripts. And yet, that nagging feeling was still there. And it irritates her to no end. 

She picks up her phone, wanting to shoot Clarke a text but beat herself to it. 

She walks out of the house and walks back and forth by the driveway. Hugging herself tightly against the wind - she forgot to wear a jacket at least. But she's really not in the mood to get back inside to grab one. 

Lexa sighs and settles down by the steps. Looking back and forth the empty street. Looking for any life forms at all but none came. 

////

"Thank you so much for this opportunity, Finn. I can't believe I've met all this amazing people!" Clarke covers her mouth still in shock. 

Finn grins proudly as he drives into the blonde's main street. 

"You're welcome. I think this kinds of networking sessions are great for you. It helps to build relationship and rapport. Gives you inspiration when you paint." Clarke nodded eagerly. "Glad I can help." 

"You have no idea," she sighs happily. 

The car stops at the foot of the street and Clarke bids Finn goodbye. When she walks up to the driveway. What she saw almost made her feel endeared but mostly confused. She took a snap of this moment before shoving her phone back to her pocket. 

She tapped on the girl's sleeping figure. "Lexa?" 

When she didn't get any response. She nudged her. 

"Lexa wake up." 

Lexa jerked a little and whipped her head up. "Clarke! You're home!"

And just like that Clarke felt like it's like deja vu. 

"What are you doing sleeping at the steps?" She asks. 

Lexa looks around as if not realizing she was outside in the cold - initially fast asleep. She quickly rubs her arms to keep warm. 

"Um-... Uh..." She was lost for words.

Clarke shakes her head and smiles. "Forget it. Let's go inside. It's cold." 

Lexa follows her up the stairs and that was when the brunette finally found her voice. 

"What- How was your meeting with Finn?" 

Clarke was surprised by the sudden interest. 

"Um... It was very good. He brought me to a networking session. I met this amazing people. It was incredible." 

Lexa nodded once. Can't even look at that bright smile. She turns back around to walk towards her bedroom when she says, 

"Clarke..." 

"Yes?" Clarke turns around and looks at Lexa's slouched back. 

"Please come home early next time," She mumbles softly before entering her room. 

Clarke stares at the closed door for a moment before nodding and returns to her room. She got changed and head to bed but not before looking at the photo she took of Lexa. A smile spread on her lips before closing her eyes. 

"Goodnight, Lexa." 


	10. The Weird, The Weirder and The Weirdest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry its been far too long!
> 
> But here's the update!
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know what you guys think!

Clarke bit her lips, cautiously watching Finn scrutinizing her painting. It's the only painting that got her sleepless nights. As if this sudden spark within ignited her and its her favorite yet.

"Hmm," Finn hummed rubbing his fingers on his chin. He has his eyebrows knotted as if he's thinking really hard. It makes Clarke's skin crawl as if something bad's gonna happen.

"What happened to you this past week, Clarke?" He asked, facing her.

"Huh?" Clarke was taken aback. "I- Uh..." She glanced at the painting then back to Finn's. "Well-..." She doesn't even know what to say. As if anything that will come out of her lips will be wrong answers.

Finn raised his eyes brows expectedly. "What brought you this kind of inspiration?"

"Oh. Uhm...,"  _LEXA. LEXA. LEXA. LEXA._ Was all she thinks about. "You know, umm... People around you. What- What they makes you feel. That- Those kind of things. Is it bad?"

Finn suddenly flashed his charming smile again and shakes his head. "It's beautiful, Clarke. I love it."

Clarke gave a huge sigh of relief, followed by a laughter.

Finn raised his eyebrows again with his unfading smile, "keep it up, Clarke. I'm getting more excited every week to see what you have for me." He winked, sending Clarke to giggle.

"Thank you, Finn. This really means a lot to me. I- You've done a lot of things for me. And I can't thank you hard enough."

Finn leans back on his seat and said, "Well if you think you owe me - why don't we have dinner on it?" Then he leans forward with that wide smile, "I think I deserve at least food."

Then Clarke laughs and nodded her head, "sure. I got your back."

Half an hour later, Clarke awkwardly sits at a very posh restaurant with majority of its patrons were as if just came out of the movies. She felt under dressed and completely out of place. Finn seems to sense this and placed a gentle squeeze on her shoulders before he sat down in front of her.

"This place-...," Clarke bit her lips, looking around the vicinity. The warm ambiance. Live music that fills the air. That very expensive food smell that makes her even more hungrier but wasn't feel right. She leans across the table that brought Finn to lean over as well. Then she whispered, "I know I still owe you lunch but I-..."

"It's on me tonight, Clarke," Finn winked, flashing that dazzling smile. "And if it makes you feel better I'm still looking forward for that comfort food. You only owe me that." He pulled back and giving Clarke the menu.

Clarke shakes her head and sighs.

Finn watches her for a moment and smiles, "Actually, it's my birthday."

Clarke snaps her head up. "Really!?"

He grins and nodded.

"You should have told me! I would have bought a gift or something," the blonde pouted.

"That's okay," he laughed. "Because you're the gift," he simply said.

"What?"

She couldn't feign that confused look on her face it almost make Finn laugh again.

"Since it's my birthday, I wanted to treat myself and it made me think of you." Clarke was still confused. "Whenever you're around it makes me happy."

Clarke was stunned for a moment. She opened her mouth and said, "Oh! Cause I always makes you laugh, isn't it?" She smiles cheekily sending Finn to laugh again.

He shakes his head and looks away still chuckling.

"See? It's so easy to make you laugh," Clarke grins.

He nodded, "I like you around cause you always makes me smile."

"Looks like I'm not indebted anymore," Clarke chided, making Finn to chuckle again.

It was a great dinner. The food was amazing that Clarke wish she will have another taste of it. But she knew better. With her wallet puffing dust each time she opens it and with Lexa - that's a complete flat '0' chance. But it was a great experience with a great company.

Finn gestured for Clarke to sit at the bench as he follows - gazing at the colorful skyline of the city. The wind is picking up but Finn's warmth was enough to shield it off. Clarke tries not to tremble cause she doesn't want to bother Finn again with his jacket that he had offered 5 minutes into their stroll.

"Told you you should have accepted my jacket," Finn rolled his eyes when Clarke glared at him. He shimmied out of his jacket and placed it carefully around Clarke.

She sighs, feeling the warmth and smell of the man's cologne.

"This is my favorite spot," Finn sighs, leaning against the bench. "Away from people. Away from the city. As if you're on the top of the world."

The view was indeed amazing. It's on the top of a mountain trail and it over looks the entire city. And with lack of lighting at the surroundings except for street lamps, the view was spectacular. Illuminating lights of the big city below them.

Clarke had been there once. When her parents brought her up one Saturday afternoon. They stayed there till the sun go down and together they watched the sunset. That was the last time she went there. She bit her lips again, trying not to push further into her memories.

"It's your birthday, why aren't you celebrating it with your family?" She shrugs, looking back at Finn. "Don't you have any siblings?"

"I do," he sighs, leaning his elbow over his knees. "But my parents are overseas because of work. My brothers are busy with work too." He shrugs.

"Well don't you have friend?"

Finn looks up at Clarke, squinting his eyes a little. "Are you my friend?"

Clarke tilted her head, thinking before smiling, "I guess I am." She chuckles.

"If I would have known I would have brought Lexa over," Clarke said.

The smile on Finn's face dropped by an inch. "Actually... Last week, I was quite disappointed at the Theater."

The woman frowned, "why?"

He looks at her straight in the eyes and said, "cause you went back home with Lexa."

"Ohh...," Clarke tutted. "Sorry. There was an emergency. I know I promised  _again_ about the burger but it didn't happen _again_. But I'll get you a gift, I promise!" She raised her right hand as a conformity. "What kind of things do you like? Just as long as its not expensive," she grins mischievously.

Finn chuckles a bit before speaking in a serious tone. "Is it possible to buy someone's heart?"

Clarke suddenly looks at him - surprised and mostly confused. Finn quickly looks away, straightening his shirt, fixing his collar, shoving his hair back before looking back at her.

"I'm actually  _very_ popular with the ladies," he boasts but in a friendlier way Clarke realized. "But why don't you like me, Clarke?"

"Huh?" The blonde spilled.

Finn turns away and looks at the city view, "why doesn't she like me?" He asked as if Clarke wasn't there at all. "All the other girls said they like me."

"They really said that?"

"Yes!" He nodded vehemently. "They say I'm handsome. I'm talented. I've worked myself up to where I am now. AND I'm pretty cool," He smiles cheekily, hoping Clarke would laugh or at least make any sounds at all cause he's not liking that look nor the silence.

"Finn, don't take this the wrong way but...," Clarke leans a little bit. "do you have a Douche Bag Syndrome?"

Finn sent his head back laughing heartily, "A what?"

"A Douche Bag Syndrome," Clarke repeated in a serious manner.

Finn can't take her seriously and continued laughing. He patted his tummy and realized he never grins this widely for a very long time.

"Just kidding!" Clarke exclaimed, laughing along with him.

"But I'm not though," Finn added. He stopped laughing and watched Clarke's face for a moment longer. "Please like me too." Those blue eyes landed on his.

"Huh?"

Finn didn't say anything afterwards. He just simply looked at Clarke as if anticipating a more elaborate answer. Clarke quickly found her way in a very awkward position. She scratches her head and couldn't meet those brown eyes emitting holes on her already red face.

"I- You know-... I mean, You're not hard to like, but you know," she stuttered. "But there is this  _thing_ about being married. You know, what can you do, right?" She tries to play it off coolly by chuckling to herself hoping Finn would join him but no. Finn just sat there unmoved.

"And that what bothers me the most...," Finn said, looking down at his hands. "That I might take you away from Lexa." Clarke's heart suddenly beat faster. "You're this amazing woman but... Lexa doesn't seem to appreciate you very well."

Their eyes meet and Finn could see the sadness in them.

"Clarke... Will you like me?"

////

She bit her lips. Side glancing at Finn's side profile. He seems to look very serious and scary when he isn't smiling. Clarke feels awkward again - mostly because of her not answering the 'question'. She avoided it. she doesn't want to hurt him. He's a great guy but inside her head all she thinks about was  _LEXA. LEXA. LEXA._ No matter how of a douche bag Lexa is - she can't help it. No matter how Lexa treats her like a rotten egg - yes, it bothers her but...

Clarke sighs rubbing her forehead. She looks back again at Finn trying to break off the tension.

"I can tell you jokes," Finn's lips twitched a little. A little achievement for her. "I have the best fish jokes!" Finn finally smiles. "You can call me up if you feel bored or sad, you know. I'll be your friend."

Finn looks back at her and nodded before looking back to the main road.

"From now on, I will like you too," She smiles when Finn nods again in silence.

////

Lexa couldn't bare her anger. She felt her lips sneer every time she sees her phone empty of notification from Clarke. She was pissed off earlier that day. Clarke had ran off  _again_ to have a meeting with Finn. She don't understand who would have a bloody meeting for 6 hours!

She messaged her a couple of times but she was ignored and it frustrates her because... Because...

Lexa kicked  the gravel off the driveway and cussed, "fuck Finn. He can't do it again with Clarke. No..." She shakes her head angrily. She kicked the gravel harder and almost slipped to her buttocks. Luckily she managed to salvage herself before anyone can see her but then she realized that they were pretty isolated from the society. No one will see her if she makes a fool of herself. That's when she realized how lonely it is.

She stormed off to the street pacing back and forth watching for any signs at all. She hugged her thick winter jacket closer to her body and see a puff of smoke emitting from her lips. She hates the cold. It was freezing that night. But this doesn't seem to bother her.

"Where are they!?" She grumbled, walking forward to the main road when she saw a pair of headlights heading her way.

And she bolted towards the house and into the door but it won't open. "Fuck. Open! Open! Open!" Her hands were twisting the door knob but it won't budge. She locked herself out. The car was getting nearer now and she fled away at the back of the house almost slipping on the gravels. "Ouch! Uggh... FUCK!"

She sprinted towards the backyard where thankfully, the kitchen door was unlocked. She tore across the kitchen and into the living room but it was too late Clarke was already opening the door. She scampered back to the kitchen, sat down at the chair and slumped her entire body on the table pretending to be asleep.

"Lexa?"

She 'woke up' groggily, looking up at Clarke. "Oh you're home." Rubbing her eyes for a good measure.

"Mhmm," Clarke hummed heading for the fridge, grabbing a glass of water.

"I heard a car outside. Did Finn sent you home?" Lexa asked carefully.

"Yes," the blonde said, sitting across from the brunette.

Lexa nostrils flared, glaring at Clarke's innocence.

"So how's the painting going? Is he putting your painting in an art gallery?"

"Nothing like that," The blonde shakes her head. "But he said my piece last week was good. He likes it." Emitting that huge grin that Lexa turns to hate because of that stupid Finn. "Actually, today is his birthday"

"Really?" Looking surprised.

"How can you be so close and not knowing his birthday?" Clarke gave her a dirty look.

"Pfft. He wouldn't even know mine," Lexa rebutted.

"It counts in friendship, Lexa."

Lexa rolled her eyes, "So what if its his birthday?" She grumbled, picking up Clarke's glass of water.

Clarke shakes her head and pouted, "he didn't seem to have a family or friends around. So we had dinner together." Lexa felt her nostrils flared again. "Having money and position really doesn't benefit you at all if you're lonely. Tsk."

"So did you only eat?" She asked bitterly before taking a huge swig of water.

"And he also asked me to like him."

And a huge gush of water spat out of Lexa's lips. She choked big time. She was coughing, choking, water splutters everywhere on the table and her nose were dripping.

"Omg! Are you okay?" Clarke quickly leaned over and patted her back.

Lexa coughed her inconvenience out before looking back at Clarke. "What- What did you say?"

"What else is there to say?" Clarke shrugs. "I said that I understand and that I will like him."

"Huh!?" Lexa's head never moved so fast as those green eyes came meeting those blues. She never felt this seething anger brewing at the pit of her soles and its heading up to every inch of her body. She felt weird and angry for some reason.

"Finn said that he likes it whenever I'm around. I make him laugh all the time. So I told him that I'd be his friend whenever he needed one," Clarke says proudly and in Lexa's eyes - innocently.

The brunette blinked her eyes a couple of times.

"And also he mentioned that you don't appreciate me very well," the anger on those blue eyes were evident. "See? I might be a rice bowl or a vacuum cleaner to you but to others I can be a birthday gift."

"A- A birthday gift!?" Oh all of this wild things were circulating Lexa's head now. Finn and Clarke together. Alone. Doing things. DISGRACEFUL things _._ She gained even more angrier.

"Yes, Lexa. A gift!" Clarke glared at Lexa's annoyed face. When the woman didn't say anything but just stares at her. She puffs, "Have you eaten yet?"

"No! Go make one!" Lexa exclaimed at the top of her voice.

Clarke leaned back by the sound of her voice. She realized how strung up Lexa was for no valid reason and decided to play with her a little bit. "Oh you haven't eaten yet?" She gasped playfully with her two hands covering her mouth in pretentious shock. "Are you waiting for me?" She smiles with a sly.

Lexa sneered at her. "No! Why would I!? Am I stupid!" She's very angry now. Clarke's not taking her seriously.

"Oh  _you are_ waiting for me!" Clarke chuckled, seeing Lexa's red face.

"Shut up, Clarke!" Lexa stood up from the table and stormed off but not before Clarke asked.

"Why are you wearing your winter jacket inside the house, Lexa?"

Lexa stopped at her tracks and looks down at her clothing. "Fuck," she mouthed.

"You sure you weren't waiting for me outside?" Clarke continuous on. Biting her lips seeing Lexa's shoulders turned rigid.

Lexa turns around and faces her, face even more redder. "Why would I!"

"I thought I saw someone running out of the drive way," the blonde shrugs, tapping her chin.

The taller woman starts shooting lasers at Clarke. "COOK. DINNER. CLARKE," emphasizing the 'K' way too hard but weirdly enough, Clarke likes it.

"Right away, your majesty," She laughs as she watches Lexa stormed off up the stairs.

/////

Lexa narrowed her eyes at the approaching figure before smiling at the make-up artist to have a private time with Finn Collins.

"Lexa!" Finn grins, waving as he approached her in her dressing room.

Lexa was having a photoshoot since that morning. and she've invited Finn for lunch. And to be honest, it was out of her element. She would never do such things most especially if its Finn Collins. But this is getting way out of hand! She have to stop Finn before she hurt Clarke - he already done it to Costia, why can't he do it again to Clarke? Slowly, she realized that Finn was taking into liking the girls that surrounds her and it makes her skin crawl.

"Let's go," she ushered as she exits out of the dressing room and into the main street. She isn't planning to go out far. Just a small secluded restaurant down the street where there's lesser crowd - and lesser people would recognize her.

She spotted a good table by the corner of the restaurant and Finn sat across from her with that wide smile. She feels disgusted. They've ordered their meal and now was enveloped by pure awkward silence.

Lexa drank from her glass of water before clearing her throat.

"I heard the movie was doing pretty well. Great reviews from overseas too," Finn started.

Lexa looked up and smiles, "yes, it did." Another silence ensued. She cleared her throat again before addressing the issue, "About Clarke.."

Finn looks up at her again.

"How was her work?" Lexa continued.

Finn tilted his head slightly - seeing the genuine interest on those green eyes. "She's great. Although she needs more improvement. But she's getting there. I'm very excited what she'll bring me every week," he nodded proudly.

Lexa felt her nostrils flared. She tore her eyes away from him and took a deep breathe. "That's good," she nodded. "... Oh it was your birthday?" Finn smiled. "I'm sorry I forgot."

The man shakes his head, "you have nothing to apologize for... I don't when's your birthday either," he smirked, sending Lexa to shake her head smirking as well.

Lexa was silent again for awhile, looking at the counter wondering where the hell their food are. Even before her nerves got the best of her she immediately opened the can of worms. "Finn, It's okay to see her...," The brunette finally got the man's full undivided attention. "But don't you think you should tell me about it first?" The man quirked his eyebrow. "I can misunderstand too."

"Misunderstand?" Finn repeated.

"Clarke is  _different_ to any girls you've been with. She's special and innocent. I'm not sure what you're doing but don't you dare fool around her," her voice raised a little bit but she managed it before it attracts attention.

Finn smiles before looking away. He heaved a sigh that created an annoyance for the brunette. Every time Finn does that after her long speech, she felt stupid and naive for even defending her stance because the guy was older than him and should know better. It has always been like that since they were young. But now... She can't let him get his way. Not with this.

Finn finally looks at her with that smirk. "I thought you only have eyes for Costia? I guess I was wrong."

Lexa furrowed her eyesbrows in confusion. "What?"

"I understand where you're coming from, Lexa. But I've not been fooling around with Clarke. You don't have to misunderstand anything and I have nothing to apologize for. I don't go around  _deceiving_ people."

Lexa sensed the hidden meaning behind it and it seriously gotten into her. Cause she's the one deceiving people. She's the one who created this huge hoo-ha she is in now. The irony of it all.

"Excuse me?" Lexa questioned defensively - sitting upright from her seat.

"Now...," Finn took a deep breath and looks at Lexa like a little kid. "take my advice, Lexa. From now on, don't hesitate to get a good grip on yourself. And secondly...  _Don't_ underestimate me." Those brown eyes hardened on her before he stood up from his seat and left the restaurant leaving Lexa with her thoughts.

////

Finn's words kept repeating inside her head. It was definitely a threat. A threat that she can't ignore. Not in this situation. Lexa turned her head towards the blonde squatting over the oven and found her eyes wondering at those round bottom. She bit her lips unconsciously.

"Lexa?"

"Huh?" Lexa blinked away from her thoughts. Clarke's looking at her worriedly.

"You okay? You've been quiet since you came home," Clarke said placing the oven tray with roasted chicken on the counter.

"I'm hungry," Lexa mumbled, looking back at the television.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Lunch will be ready in a minute."

After a few moments, they were finally sat down at the dining table and with the brunette stealing glances at the blonde. She doesn't know how to begin to warn Clarke about Finn's bad intentions. But she have no other way to say it but to have this awkward conversation with her.

She sets her fork and knife down, "Clarke."

Clarke looks up, "hmm?"

"About Finn..."

"What about Finn?" Those blue eyes were now drowning her and she's struggling to keep afloat.

_Focus, Lexa!_

"He's a womanizer!" She suddenly berated.

The blonde looks at her weirdly in disbelief. "Huh?"

"He's popular with girls! He treats AAALLL of them nicely and expensively! Fancy dinners! Fancy jewelries! To get what he wanted from them!" Her arms were going wild than she had expected and Clarke was still looking at her as if she had said something unbelievable. "So you shouldn't be thinking too much about it!"

Clarke blinks. Completely confused by the suddenly conversation. "Think too much about what?"

"That- He- He-...," Lexa stuttered, losing her ground of what she was supposed to say. Her eyes were glued to those blue eyes scrutinizing her with pure intention. "You- You don't know guys well, Clarke! THAT'S what I'm trying to say. I'm telling you about Finn and AAALLL his monkey business!"

"Monkey business?"

"A womanizer, Clarke! He's a fucking expert! He's a total fuck boy! He's the kind of guys that mothers warns us about. The kinds that lures on Tinder until they prey on you!"

Clarke frowns. "Lexa...," she let that short, quiet moment to sink in until she got the brunette's undivided attention.

"What?"

"I don't know why you're doing what you're doing. But that doesn't seem fair... Don't you trust my friendship with Finn?"

Lexa scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Friendship?"

Clarke nodded, "We're friends who met as friends. Friends who helped each other during dire needs. If you kept thinking like this, it'll be weird and uncomfortable-..."

"See? See, what I mean! You're too naive, Clarke. Stop being so stubborn and just listen to me."

Clarke tilted her head like a little puppy. Lexa almost finds it adorable.

"Just- Just be careful and not do anything you'll regret!" She spat hastily, turning away.

"What's there to be careful about?" Clarke got defensive, finally realizing what Lexa was trying to say. "Everyone knows I'm your wife. Why would Finn like me that way anyways? That doesn't make any sense! He knows I'm married!"

Lexa whipped her head by her 'wife's' loud voice. She might have dug herself a grave by the angry and very offended blonde. Clarke was turning red. 

"I- I didn't mean it- But- It can turn out that way," she says it more cautiously, looking back at those wild large blue eyes. "That's- that's what I was trying to say, Clarke. You don't know people these days. You can't always trust them so easily. It's just- Tsk. You-..."

"What, Lexa?" 

"You- You just have that _thing_... for making people happy so... They can't help but...," she scratched her neck immediately turning away from Clarke. She wasn't sure why she suddenly felt nervous and shy all of a sudden.

"What?"

Lexa shut her eyes and snapped, "My vacuum cleaner and my rice bowl are only mine! Okay!?" She got up and stormed up the stairs.

Clarke was surely taken aback but mostly just gotten even more confused why Lexa suddenly gotten so furious about.

_And what was she talking about vacuum cleaner and rice bowl? Of course its all hers. She bought it!_

"Freak," the blonde grumbled under her breath.

/////

When she thought its gonna be a quiet morning.  _Someone_ just have to ruin it.

"Clarke!"

"What!?" She spat. Her eyes not leaving the canvas.

"Finn's gonna come by for lunch. So cook something and please make it good. I'm heading out. I'll come back in awhile."

Clarke's head never whipped back so fast before. "What!? Why- Why only now!? You should have told me sooner!" She checked the time and it's already 11.15am. "I barely have time!"

Lexa rolled her eyes. "Well better start now, won't you?" She smirked walking towards the door. "Oh and Clarke? Later on when I touch your back act like you have to puke, okay?"

Clarke looks at her bizarrely. "Why would I do that?"

"Just do it, okay?" Opening the door. "I'm leaving. Bye."

Clarke sneered, "bitch."

////

_**Beep! Beep!** _

Octavia was startled by a car honking at her. She looks back. The car was slowing down. She stopped by the side walk and watch the window rolls down.

"Hey! Aren't you Clarke's friend?"

Octavia's eye glistened in recognition. "You're Finn!"

"Yeah!" He laughed. "Are you heading to her house?"

"Uh yes." She balanced her paper bag filled with fruits in her arms and looks back at the long winding road ahead. It was daunting.

"Do you wanna ride? I'm heading there too," Finn opened the door from across. "Hop in."

"Well I won't reject that!" Octavia giggles.

"It's a long way in. You decided to walk?"

"Mhmm. Cabs here are crazy expensive," she rolled her eyes. "I bought Clarke some fruits." Tapping on her paper bag.

"That's nice of you," Finn said.

"Well yeah. That's what best friends do!" Then she pouted. " It's the only thing I can buy for her. If only we can turn back time. Tsk... We've been friends ever since we were little. Three of us were always together. Doing everything together. Raven was her friend first then and then I met them along the way. Even when her parents passed away. We three hung out and cried together." Her smiles faded by a little, Finn noticed. "Clarke has a really sad life. Her parents died in an accident when she was in high school and from then on she have to live in that big house all by herself. I really admire her."

This caught Finn's attention, "So that house belongs to Clarke?"

"Used to," Octavia shrugs. "That was the case until Lexa bought it." She tutted and sighs, "If only Raven and I didn't get into trouble then Clarke wouldn't have gotten into a marriage contract with that stupid hag."

"Marriage contract?"

"Huh?"

Then it struck Octavia like a lightning, the little girl covered her big mouth in horror. "Oh my god! Please don't tell her I told you!" She squealed in fear. She just spilled Clarke's deepest darkest secret! "Idiot!" She cussed.

////

She spent the rest of the morning formulating of what to cook. She was never a great cook but still she tried. Especially with Lexa always being home for dinner - she tries to cook something different each time. Cause she'll sure as hell will hear from her.

Clarke flared her nostrils pulling the tray out of the oven. She smiles so heavenly by the smell. Biting her lips, carefully placed it on the counter.

_"Wooww... That looks good."_

"Aaaahh!" Clarke instantly jumped, feeling startled by Lexa's sudden appearance. She found Lexa hovering behind her. Her perfume was so strong it hit her like a ton of brick. It was intoxicating that she have to back away with those green eyes watching her blankly. 

"You sure this is edible?" Lexa smirked, leaning over the tray.

"Of course it is!" Clarke pouted, taking it away and onto the dining table.

She watched Lexa pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Rubbing her forehead from time to time and check the clock. She've never seen her this nervous before. Not even before interviews or shows. She wonders what's wrong with her today.

Then the doorbell rang and the brunette literally tore across the kitchen and into the door. Clarke watches her morbidly, shaking her head.

She walked up to the front door and smiles instantly the second her eyes meet Finn's. "Hi Finn-.."

"Finn! Please...," Lexa almost shouted blocking Clarke. "Come in!"

"Thank you for inviting me," Finn smiles charmingly. Eyeing Clarke in particular.

Lexa caught this and immediately slump his arm over Clarke's shoulders. The blonde was obviously caught off guard. She tries to shake it off but the brunette had a good grip on her like a leech. Sucking all your nutrients - like a parasite. 

Lexa laughed heartily, "Of course! It's been awhile since we have guests in the house. We should do it more often. Right, Clarke?" Looking at her so sweetly that Clarke wants to puke. Literally. She guessed Lexa finally got her request granted. 

Clarke didn't say anything. The brunette cleared her throat, "Oh! Is this for us? You shouldn't have!" She took the paper bag from him. "Please!" Gesturing at Finn to enter the threshold. "Make yourself at home." Lexa walked over with her arm still around her price possession like a trophy wife as they walked to the kitchen.

"It's actually from Octavia. I saw her on my way here but something came up and she have to leave," Finn informed as a matter of fact. 

And all this while, he was just looking at Clarke who clearly was avoiding his gaze for some reason. 

"Well that's nice of her. Maybe next time we'll invite Raven and Octavia. Won't we, honey?" Bumping her hips against the blonde. "Clarke cooked a  _delicious_ meal for us today!... Oh who am I kidding! She always cook delicious meal for me  _every single day!"_ And she laughed so loud that it sounded awkward and unconvincing especially with Finn and Clarke staring at her as if she had gone bonkers. 

She cleared her throat again, "I'm so lucky to have Clarke as my  _wife._ Aren't I, honey?" She leaned over and kissed Clarke on the top of her head.

Clarke tries to shake her off but she held on tightly. She swears if Lexa isn't letting her go - she's gonna call the police for molestation. If it looks obvious how uncomfortable the two women were, Finn didn't say anything but smiles.

"I bet you did, Lexa," Finn stated. "She  _is_ a very fine woman," he smiles warmly at the blonde.

It almost got Clarke blushing and Lexa... Well... Furious for some reason.

"I know right," squeezing tightly on the blonde's shoulder. "And I  _hate_ sharing mine when I know I've gotten the best."

That statement alone gotten Clarke and Finn looking at Lexa as if she had uttered the forbidden words. She was quite surprised too, if being honest. Lexa internally pep talked herself to just calm down and not say anymore. She's getting way too ahead of herself. So she took a deep breath, avoiding their eyes.

"Shall we eat?" 

////

Clarke discreetly looks behind her before elbowing Lexa beside her.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked irritably.

Lexa scoffed. "What?"

"You're so weird with all your stupid comments," she looked back again making sure that Finn is still at the dining table. Quickly, she picks up the sliced fruits and glared at her. "I don't know what you were thinking by inviting Finn over. But seriously, Lexa? How can a grown ass woman be so childish?"

"What?" The brunette defended. "Didn't you say you wanted a visitor to the house. And now Finn is here, you're complaining?"

Clarke puffed. "Move!" She shoved her away. "You're weirding me out."

Lexa pierced her lips to prevent any laughter to escape. It will sure not look good on Clarke's books. "Hey Clarke!"

"What?"

"Make sure you puke," She winked and playfully kissed her on the cheeks "Okay, honey?" and walked off. 

"Bitch!" She hissed under her breath as she made her way back to the dining table where she found Lexa vigorously dusting their wedding photo like there's no more tomorrow.

"Ugh! This should be cleaned everyday! Beautiful pictures like this shouldn't be collecting dust!" Lexa groaned, dusting her hands together, staring at the photo lovingly. "It's beautiful isn't it Finn?"

Clarke placed the plate down and didn't notice that look at the two best friends were giving each other. She was oblivious. Too preoccupied with her mind thinking of what should she serve next to their visitor that she almost missed how Finn smirked at Lexa - shaking his head in ridicule.

"Thank you for the lunch, Clarke. It's very lovely." Finn said, standing up from his seat.

"Oh where you going? You haven't eaten dessert yet!"

"I'm sorry but I have to head back to work," he smiles weakly.

"Oh... Well, okay. Thank you for dropping by."

"The pleasure is all mine," and he started walking for the door when Lexa ran up to Clarke and starts pushing her.

Clarke glared at her and followed Finn. "Drive safely, okay?"

Finn nodded.

Lexa kept touching Clarke's back giving her the 'sign' but the blonde didn't seem to get it. "Puke, Clarke!" She hissed on the girl's persistence.

"What!?" Clarke glared back at her, pushing her away.

"Puke!" Lexa mouthed, making a puking action.

Clarke shakes her head and went for the front door. "Thank you for coming, Finn. I'll see you next week?"

Finn turns around and found Clarke leaning over almost in a gagging/puking motion.

"Are you okay?" Finn almost ran to her but Lexa took the blonde girl by the shoulders and cradles her in her arms.

"Oh honey! Are you okay?" Grabbing her by the stomach and rubbing it gently. "Don't puke, okay?" Covering her mouth tightly to prevent her from talking. She needs to keep her acts right. 

Lexa made sure that Finn was watching every second of it. Her eyes just hit the jackpot when those brown eyes dropped on Clarke's stomach.

 _Bingo!_ She thought.

"I think you should go now, Finn. I think Clarke's not feeling well. Our baby should have a good rest from all the work she've been doing."

Finn didn't get to say anything at all. He was dumbfounded.

"I'll see you around!" Lexa grins and closed the door on his face.

Clarke immediately elbowed Lexa away from her and shoved her hard.

"What's wrong with you!?"

Lexa just laughed and sighs as she sat down by the sofa.

"Is this funny to you? Huh?" Clarke followed her feeling agitated at how Lexa played her. "What are you playing at, Lexa?  _Our baby?"_ Making that quotation action. "Really?"

"What?" Lexa shrugs innocently. "Can't we be more careful  _just in case_ we get pregnant?"

Clarke suddenly turned white. All sorts of things start parading in her head. She felt her hands shaking in anger.

"We're NEVER gonna get pregnant!" She shouted. "You got that Lexa? Will NEVER be pregnant!"

Lexa backed away, waving her hands in surrender, "Okay got it,  _wifey,"_ she still mocked with that quirked in the corner of her mouth. Clarke hated that so much. Her head is spinning. Her heart is racing. And all she can think about is to kiss Lexa.

_The fuck!_

She immediately turned away and took one deep reality check.

_You're in control Clarke. You're in control Clarke. Ouuuumm.... Oummmm...._

She started meditating inside her head when she heard a snicker.

"Ouuummm... What's that supposed to be?" Lexa laughed. "You having some spiritual awakening, Clarke?"

" _Don't_ talk to me!" Clarke raised her hand in warning before stomping up the stairs.

////

Clarke watches the brunette seemingly in a good mood early in the morning. That large goofy grin was all over her lips as the woman took a huge deep breath after her long morning jog. The brunette entered the back door where Clarke stood staring at her in utter doubt.

"You're in an awfully good mood," Clarke commented.

Lexa shrugs trying to hide her grin. She walked over to the table and sniff the gastronomic breakfast that Clarke cooked. It made her smile even more thinking that Finn will never have this experience. NEVER.

"You're weird today," Clarke continued, scrutinizing the woman. "Not only today. These past few days. What's wrong with you? Why are you smiling like that?...  _What did you do, Lexa?"_

"What?" The brunette shrugs. "Can't a woman smile?"

The blonde snorted, rolling her eyes. "Eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

Lexa sat down gingerly, watching Clarke moving around the kitchen. "What's the agenda today?" Clarke gave her a quick glance.

"Sudden interest?" She remarked. Lexa rolled her eyes. "I'm seeing Finn for this last minute project-..."

Lexa snapped her head up. "Huh? For what? When's that be over?"

"I don't know," Clarke answers non-nonchalantly - not seeing how irritated Lexa was.

"I only have autograph signing to do, so eat dinner with me tonight!" Lexa might have said it a little too loud causing Clarke to jump up. It was obvious that she's annoyed by the sound of her voice. She lost control again. Lexa swallowed hard when Clarke looked at her bizarrely. "Do you understand!?"

"The hell is wrong with you?" Clarke scoffed.

Lexa blinks relentlessly, one of her nervous ticks. It took her a moment to calm down with that smile spreading on her lips. The kind that Clarke knows its up to no good. "What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine," then she smiles even wider as she looks down at Clarke's tummy. "We don't want our baby to be starving do we?"

It's ridiculous how delusional Lexa was. Clarke just can't take it. The woman was getting weirder and weirder by the day. She have no idea what was going on inside that curly head of hers.

"You said what now?" She asked.

Lexa walked up to her and lowered her head down until they were inches from each other. Clarke swears she almost swooned. Only recently did she realized why so many men and women were crushing on this rude woman. And her blue eyes can't help but to glance down at her plunging neckline of a sports bra. Her sweat glistening and rolling down her smooth porcelain skin. Clarke took a huge gulp before meeting those green eyes.

"See you later, okay?...  _Wifey"_ Lexa winked at her, emitting that signature smirk.

Clarke watches her walked up the stairs with her heart thumping hard. She hates getting too close to Lexa.

////

With the uncanny things that had happened the night before Clarke thought that it was finally over. She's out of the house. Lexa's out of sight. Then she doesn't have to feel claustrophobic anymore. No more weirdness creeping in, at least that's what she thought.

_**Knock! Knock!** _

Finn barely looks up as Clarke entered his office. Clarke was still all smiley and hyper as she approached him.

"Good Afternoon, Finn!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hmm," He hardly replied back still his eyes trained on the file in front of him. "Just leave the sketches on the table. Thanks."

Clarke immediately sensed the cold shoulders and it was weird because _ti's Finn_ for crying out loud! She felt like she had done something terribly wrong.

"Oh um... Just leave and go?" She asked timidly.

"Yes."

The woman suppressed her pending questions and just do what she was told. Her boss must just be busy with work than to talk to her about the project. There's got to be some explanations as to why Finn's sudden unwelcoming trait. As she was about to leave, she suddenly heard Finn's voice again.

"I really don't understand you, Clarke."

"Huh?" She turns around. Finn was clearly annoyed - his eyebrows were furrowed and he was staring at his table - thinking very hard.

"I really don't know what to think. I'm really bothered right now. I don't know how will I think of you," Clarke was looking very lost and confused. Finn sighs looking at her, "Clarke...," he then pressed the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, "Please leave now. Let's just talk next time."

Clarke opened her mouth but beat her mind to it. Had she done something wrong? What did she do? Did something happened to him? All sorts of questions kept popping in her head and she really don't understand why Finn's suddenly cold towards her.

But clearly Finn got his walls up. She shouldn't try to push it down especially when he hardly knows how to walk around  _this_ type of Finn. So she just walked out, feeling baffled but morely sad.

////

"That's most of the line," Raven whispered on Lexa's ear.

Lexa nodded once checking her watch for the time. She've got an hour left before meeting Clarke at the restaurant. She sat up straighter as she greeted the last fan. "Hi! What's your name?"

"Charlotte!"

"Hi Charlotte, how are you today?" She casually asked, as she signed her picture and took a selfie with her.

"I'm great! Thank you so much!" The little girl shrill in excitement. "We totally ship Clexa you know!"

Lexa raised her eyebrows, "Ship? What?"

"Ship! As in we dig your relationship with Clarke Griffin!" Charlotte grins. "I saw your wedding it's like a fairytale! So magical!"

"Clexa?"

"Is the combination of your names! Clarke plus Lexa equals to Clexa!"

"Oh!" Lexa laughs timidly. Feeling a little awkward with the shipping. She've never heard of shipping before and  _Clexa... Oh dear Lord, what is going on with the world?_

She bid the girl goodbye as she stands up, she saw Raven laughing by the corner.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Clexa," she pumped her arm in victory. "I knew that ship will sail! YAS!"

"What are you talking about?" Lexa approached her cautiously.

"Octavia and I were having some fun on the internet," she suddenly shoved her phone on her face and showed Lexa. "We posted a few of your sweet behind the scenes moments on twitter and instagram with #Clexa. It catches on! Octavia's gonna be so psyched!"

Lexa flared her nostrils, "you started this- this shipping?"

Raven nodded, "Yupp! I'm the captain of the ship, Lexa," followed by a wink. "Don't come raining on my parade now. Be a good sport. It's good for your PR! Hollywood do this shits now, you know."

Lexa groaned in misery, quickly walking to the back door of the theater. She checked her watch again and just by thinking about the traffic - Clarke will have to wait for her. She quicken her pace.

"Hey, so I heard that Finn went to your place yesterday," Raven caught up with her.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Did he say anything?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing!" Raven chuckles when Lexa's phone starts buzzing in her bag. She immediately took it out and saw Costia's name flashing. "Oh um Costia's calling."

Lexa immediately took her phone, "Costia?"

////

She swears that taxi driver doesn't like her. She probably got yelled at as she got out of the cab. It's not like her fault that her favorite song came in the radio. Clarke shakes her head as she entered the restaurant and in an instant she felt goosebumps crawling in her skin. She never liked fancy places. She always feel out of place. So she quickly went to the restroom to calm herself down before sitting at the table that Lexa reserved for them.

An hours had passed and she's still all alone.

"I knew she'd do this again," Clarke shakes her head, seeing another light of empty promises. Waiting for nothing.

She tries to ring her phone again but to no avail. She was getting ridiculous thinking of all sorts of excuses for Lexa's absence that one by one patrons starts to leave until she's the only one left.

"Am I an idiot?" She glanced around the place and found the waiters were already clearing the tables, mopping the floor while she still sits there waiting for someone who will never come.

" _Ma'am, we're about to close..."_

The look on the waiter's face was with sympathy. Clarke wasn't sure if the man could recognized her as Lexa's wife but either way, she doesn't care anymore. Not tonight.

"That's okay. I'm about to leave anyways. Thank you," She smiles weakly and walked out.

She's never thought of herself as this masochistic. The word never even popped in her head. Not even once. The realization of falling for the brunette made her blind from all the things that were wrong. From every single thing that had hurt her. She knew that she can never be happy with this feelings of hers.

Time after time she'd give in just for a second that she thought that Lexa would feel the same way but that's far from the truth. Lexa was nothing but selfish, mean and rude. Although maybe sometimes she can be nice and sweet-... Clarke shakes her head cause Lexa is  _nothing_ like that. Even if she did she only did it for her own selfish reasons.

/////

"I saw Finn..." Lexa looks at her for a brief moment. Her heart almost wants to melt away from the sadness in her little brown eyes. "I gave him his present." Costia continues on. "I thanked him for everything he'd done for me... That's alright, right?"

Lexa smiles convincingly.

"I imagined a whole life with him... Living in a simple house cooking, cleaning, doing laundry. Making the moooost delicious Mac and Cheese," She giggled. "Eagerly waiting for him to come home and once he did he'd come home with an arm full of roses!" She have her arms wide open but then drops her arms to her lap with a sigh. "You know... Like in the movies. But... We're not in the movies. And this is not some stupid, lame stereotype love story."

Lexa hates seeing her like this. Rooting for someone that you can never have. She knows. Cause she's feeling it right now. It's painful and tormenting having that special someone's eyes looking at somebody else. She pursed her lips and looks down to her lap.

"Hey Lexa, I did the right thing, right?" The sheer determination in her eyes was heart wrenching.

"Of course!" Lexa said.

Costia nodded along, "forgetting him is the right thing to do..."

"You'll be alright," the brunette says softly.

Costia can't even meet her eyes. She knew that the woman is almost in tears and yet she tries to hide it.

"Sure... I just need to get myself back on track."

Lexa clenched her fists tightly and before she knew it, there's a weird electric vibe crawl up to her arm and pumped it in the air - shouting, "FIGHTING!"

Costia was stunned, "what?"

She looks back at her with her awkward fist in the air and just whammed it back again, "We fight! FIGHT!"

Costia starts to laugh, "what are you doing?" She starts to look around the bar and sees some patrons looking back at them.

"Come on, Cos. Do it with me!" Lexa grins. Costia awkwardly raised her fist in the air and shouted, "FIGHTING!"

Costia laughs and laughs and laughs - and she gets teary and laughs again. They might be a little tipsy now but who cares. Lexa definitely doesn't cause she laughs even harder when her thoughts drifted to some blonde woman.

////

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!** _

Clarke rummaged through her bag for her ringing phone.

"Raven?"

"Clarke! Can you come and get your wife?" Raven sounds was completely irritated.

"What? What are you talking about?" Clarke asked.

"They've been acting all funny all night! Shouting 'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!' She won't come home with me," Raven explains.

"They?" Then is struck her.  _Of course... Costia._ Clarke closed her eyes for a brief second. "Just let them be! I don't care!"

"Wait... Lexa didn't tell you where she was going, didn't she."

Clarke remained silent.

Raven sighs, "She told me she told you. Anya won't let me leave without Lexa either." She still didn't hear anything after that except for heavy breathing. "Clarke? Are you okay?"

"I've waited in the restaurant for her..."

"What? Where? Are you still there? She said she have no other places to be-..."

"You know what, just forget about it. She can spend all her night with Costia. It doesn't matter. I don't care anymore."

Clarke chucked her phone inside her bag and discreetly wiped her tears away. Thankfully the bus was empty. She can't help but feel sorry for herself. She doesn't know how long she can possibly do this. Been waiting for someone to look at her. Been waiting for someone to feel what she feels. Been waiting for someone who she knew will never come. 

////

They've been sitting in the car outside Costia's house for half an hour now. They just sat there in silence just like how they used to sitting by the roof stargazing when they were younger. She misses those times. Those times too when she would steal a glance at her watching the stars. The sparkles in her eyes. That smile that could light up the night sky.

But tonight, it's nothing like that. It was strong and heavy feeling. It was uncomfortable.

"Hey," she said, glancing back at the woman by the passenger seat.

Costia smiles weakly. "I should have done it years ago huh?"

"You're okay, Cos."

"Weirdly, letting go of Finn this way... Feels so... Refreshing.... But why do I feel so tired?" She looked up to Lexa with those big round puppy eyes.

"You'll be fine. I promise you," Lexa took her hand and squeeze it. As if at the same time she's telling it herself too. She can't bare to see Costia miserable like this. "Go in and rest. Its late."

Costia leaned back and sighs, "I'll leave in a while. If I go in, I'll only think about him and feel alone again..."

The brunette didn't say anything. What else can she say? That she feels the same way too? That she's broken inside and that she's in a huge mess because of her stupid feelings for her? That she too is suffering, yearning to be with someone who's in love with somebody else?

////

Clarke checked the clock by her bedside table.

**_2.57am_ **

She can't sleep. Tossing and turning for hours feeling so agitated and annoyed and mad and all sorts of ridiculous feelings towards Lexa who never called nor text. And that she only finds out that she's with Costia through Raven who called her because they were making a huge ruckus in a bar highly intoxicated.

_**4.17am** _

She walked out of her bedroom. She hasn't sleep even a wink. Her ears were high alert by the sound of any car by the driveway. Or the sound of the front door. Or the sound of the bedroom door across the hall. She heard nothing.

_**4.50am** _

She walked over to Lexa's bedroom just to check. Just in case the woman came in last night and she didn't hear it. Slowly and quietly, she opened the door and stole a peek. A peek at an untouched bed. The woman hasn't come home yet.

_**5.10am** _

She walked out to the driveway and into their street. Patiently waiting in the cold just for a pair of headlights coming her way.

_**7.47am** _

She suddenly woke up on the sofa. Feeling disoriented by the lack of sleep. She didn't even remember how she ended up on the sofa. An idea struck her that Lexa might have come home last night and carried her back inside the house cause she fell asleep by the steps again. So she rushed up the stairs and stole a peek inside the woman's bedroom. Her reality smacked her across the face again. Cause clearly by the untouched bed sheets Lexa didn't came home.

_**9.56am** _

The front door opens and closes. Footsteps entered the living room while Clarke sat down like a statue frozen in time by the dinner table. Eventually the footsteps approached the kitchen. Their eyes met.

"I woke up early."

_Why does she have to lie?_

Clarke didn't say anything and looked away.

She heard a sigh followed by, "Did you waited long last night?" Few steps nearer.

Clarke's hair stood up and she knew that Lexa's right beside her.

"Clarke?"

"Why do you keep doing it?" Clarke whispered.

"Huh?"

"Why do you always make people wait for you?" She finally looks up and sees those emerald eyes trained on her. It literally made her skin crawl.

"You could have just left," Lexa rebutted back weakly. "Did you even waited that long?"

"Waited? What do you think, Lexa?" Clarke stood up, staring down at her. "If you like Costia so much why can't you just admit it? If you were with her last night why can't you just say it!"

Lexa was bewildered. "What?"

"I know all of it! Raven called me last night! If she didn't I wouldn't know where the hell were you cause you don't answer any of my texts or calls!" Clarke shouted in a sheer anger. "Why can't you just admit, Lexa?"

"Admit what?"

"That you like Costia!"

"Excuse me?"

"I know everything, Lexa. I'm not stupid. The proposal. The ring. All your stories."

Clarke knew she hit rock bottom. She taking it all out on Lexa. Is it fair? She doesn't know. All she knows was that she's hurting and its fucking painful.

"Whatever I do is none of your business Clarke!" Lexa raised her voice. "Who do you think you are to tell all of this things huh? Are you my real wife? Who are you to think that you can meddle in my life?"

Clarke stepped forward, sending Lexa to step back. "You're right. I have nothing to do with your life. But why do you make things so difficult for me?"

"Difficult?" Lexa scoffed loudly. "Me? Making it difficult for you?"

"Yes!" Clarke were in tears. "You keep making me wait for nothing!"

Lexa felt like a huge invisible fist punched her right in the gut.

"How many more times, Lexa? I waited for you at the restaurant until they have to chase me out. I waited for you at home not knowing if you're coming home at all." She wiped her tears away by the back of her hand and can't fight back the sobs. "Where's Lexa? Is she home yet? It's impossible for her _not_ to come home. She should be home soon." Her words were withering behind her sobs. "I spend the entire night just thinking that... Why do I always have to be the one waiting?"

Lexa couldn't even bare to look at her. Those blue eyes piercing through her soul. Those teary blue eyes that looked so much in pain. She never thought she'd see those at all. Her chest was about to explode and she can't help but wonder why. Her head kept telling her that this is ridiculous. Who's Clarke to even shout at her and question her? Her hands clenched tightly until she dares to look at the blonde directly to her eyes.

"Did someone tell you to wait, Clarke?" She said calmly. Despite all of her insides were going in chaos.

Clarke nods slowly seemingly agreeing - Lexa doesn't know why it bothered her. It bothered so much seeing that new poker face that Clarke was sporting. It terrifies her somehow. Her heart kept pounding in her chest, shouting to just apologize and make it up to her. But her head got the better of her.

"You're right," Clarke said. "No one did... I was stupid to even stayed for 4 hours for someone who will  _never_ come...," Lexa clenched her jaw. "So I'm not waiting anymore... I'm not waiting for you anymore."

"Good!" Lexa nodded. "And don't be too self righteous as if everything you did was right. And for the record," the brunette stood taller and prouder as if what she was about to say were all true. "You're  _nothing_ to me." She saw the sudden shift in emotion on Clarke's face. She clenched her fist again tightly - holding herself together.  _Head over heart, Lexa._ "Do you know that, Clarke? Did you hear me? You're  _nothing_ to me."

"Yes," Clarke answered tightly. "I definitely know it. Loud and clear. You've proven it many  _many_ times."

Lexa swallowed hard, giving off that commander face.

"From now on too," Clarke continues. "You're  _nothing_ to me too."

Lexa never imagines that whatever words that comes out of Clarke's mouth would ever hurt her. But she was wrong. She couldn't be even more wrong. The second those words left Clarke's lips it hit her like a tsunami. Unthinkable emotions washed over her. Every single thing that she was feeling heightened and as it seems instead of being angry at Clarke, she's more angry with herself. She mad. And she doesn't even want to think what could the reasons behind it.

As she watched Clarke walked out of that front door. It's as if this whirlwind of emotions enveloped her. She slammed her bedroom door shut and whatever she touches just starts flying around. Her jacket. Her clothes. Her bed sheets. Her pillow. Her chair. Her books. She punched the wall that only made her hand numb but not her heart. What she was feeling was inexplicably new and it scares her why was she hurting this much? Or this way? Why all of a sudden Clarke's words suddenly have an affect on her. Its not that she doesn't feel anything whatever mean things that they throw at each other before but  _this... This_ is different. Somehow, it means more than what was shown on the outside. Somewhere deep within her suddenly snapped and it causes this entire plethora of unknown-unwanted emotions.

Lexa dropped to her knees and started crying.

////

Finn sighs as he walked over towards the hunched girl by the telephone booth.

"How long have you been here?" He asked so casually when his fuming inside.

He held the umbrella above the girl as she walks out of the booth.

Clarke smiles weakly, "Oh you're already here! That was fast!" She was trying to shake off that _look_ from Finn's face and show him that she was alright. She bit her lips to prevent herself from visibly shaking from the cold.

He shakes his head and carefully not to touch her and walks her towards his car.

"It's cold and its raining, Clarke. Why are you outside?"

Clarke pulls Finn's coat closer to her body as she shivers by the passenger seat.

/////

Lexa woken up the evening by the sudden claps of thunder. She immediately bolted to her window to close it, when she realized it created a puddle of water on the floor. She cussed, "Clarke! Can you hand me the mop?"

No response.

Lexa frowned and her foggy memory suddenly stabilized. She had a fight with Clarke. She rubs her eyes and walk downstairs. The house was pitch black. She turned on all the lights and Clarke is nowhere to be seen. She searched everywhere. The sky was getting darker as the night approaches. The storm was getting stronger and the waves were getting bigger.

She tries to call her cellphone but goes straight to her voicemail. Lexa chucked her phone on the sofa and walked out of the house.

/////

Finn handed her a towel that Clarke gracefully took.

"It suddenly rained. I have no one else to call so...," Clarke explains, drying her damp hair.

Finn sighs and sat by the sofa adjacent from her. "You did the right thing."

Clarke smiles and realized that she's  _in_ Finn's apartment. Alone. She was never the woman of thinking all sorts of weird things but she's never been to a guy's house  _alone_ before.  _But this Finn.. He's nice and well mannered. Unlike that STUPID WITCH BITCH LEXA!_

She felt her lips sneered by the thought of it. She can't help it.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Yes!" She answered instantly, letting of a laughter even.

An awkward silence suddenly enveloped them.

"Wanna hear a joke?" Clarke grins. Finn quirked his eyebrow and nodded. "What do you call a fish without an eye?"

He smiles, "a pirate fish?"

"No! A F-SH!" She started laughing heartily. "Get it? Cause without the 'eye' the letter 'I'!"

Finn grins watching her laughs.

"Okay. Okay. Here's another one. Why don't people play poker in the jungle?..."

He watches her looking back at him biting her lips - anticipating for his answer. "Um... I don't know. Why?" He shrugs.

"Cause there's too many CHEETAHS!!! Get it? Cheetahs like Cheaters?"

And this time he laughed along with her.

"See? I told you I have alot of jokes! You don't believe me."

"Yeah yeah. I believe you now," Finn laughed again.

"See you should smile more. Unlike this afternoon. You were cold," Clarke frowned.

"Cold?"

"Yeah.  _Just leave the sketches on the table. Thanks. I really don't understand you, Clarke. I really don't know what to think. I'm really bothered right now. I don't know how will I think of you. Please leave now. Let's just talk next time._ " she mocked Finn's voice and glared at him. "Do you know how strange that was for me?"

The man simply smiles and shakes his head. Another round of awkward silence was shared.

"Do you wanna hear another joke?"

////

Once he stepped out the kitchen, he saw Clarke fast asleep on the couch. A sense of strong sympathy took over him. As if out of nowhere a strong desire to protect the girl's naive heart. He can't believe how Lexa was treating her. After all of the hints and unspoken words, Clarke was suffering in her hands. He won't take it. He won't let it happen anymore.

He sighs as he took the blanket from the side and carefully put it over her. When he noticed that Clarke's face was moist. His heart broke. Clarke had been crying. Carefully not waking the girl up, he wiped away her tears. And made a promise to himself that no one can hurt this woman in front of him.

"No one... Not even Lexa."

////

Lexa shoves her hair back in irritation. "Where the hell are you, Clarke?"

She threw her phone away again and looks over at the beach. It's dark out now and she've looked everywhere for the blonde. But she was nowhere in sight.

She tried the house. The beach. The road. The cafes nearby. The park. Clarke could only go so far on foot. She shouldn't be that far.

The strong anxiety was kicking in and Lexa's getting desperate trying to find Clarke.

She felt heavily soaked from the rain, leaving dirty foot prints on the floor. Looking at it, she could only imagine Clarke shouting at her for dirtying the house. She realized how much she misses that.

Immediately, she grabs her phone and dialed the girl's number again. Voicemail.

"UUGHGHH! Claarrkkeee... Pick up the damn phone!!!" She redialed again and again. "Come on!" She literally shouted at the speaker when the voicemail came up again.

Lexa paced around the living room. Rubbing her forehead on where the woman could be. Even calling Raven or Octavia came up as an option but she doesn't want that to happen either cause it'll appear as if she's treating Clarke badly.

_You are treating her badly.... SHUT UP!_

"Uughghhh!" She ruffled her messy hair and walked out of the living room but to only bolted back in when her phone came ringing.

Clarke's name flashed across the screen. Her heart jumped.

"Hello? Clarke!?"

But at the same time, his heart sunk. Deep.

"Hello Lexa." The voice greeted her.

"Finn..." She held her phone tightly to her ear.

"I thought you'd be worried, so I called. Clarke's over at my place right now."

"Let me talk to her."

"No. She's sleeping. So she can't talk."

"Then tell her to stay there. I will pick her up."

"No need," Finn pressed. The tone in his voice caught Lexa's undivided attention. It was a threat. Somehow. "I will send her home once she's awake."

Lexa felt her knuckles turned white.

"And by the way," Finn continues. "I had enough of this. I've decided... To take Clarke away from you."

"What?" Lexa turned white.

"Goodbye, Lexa."


	11. The Love Recontract

Finn heard a ruffling sound by the couch.

"You're finally awake" He smiled.

Clarke nodded and gently sat down. She can't get back up yet because her world is spinning. Literally. She held her head to keep it steady. 

"I smell something good," she murmured defecting the concern look from Finn.

Finn chuckles, quickly getting back to the stove and stir the pot of porridge. "I thought you'd be hungry-..."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

It was a loud and incessant. Finn already has a feeling who it could be and he's getting pissed.

"You're expecting someone?" Clarke asked.

Finn just smiled and said, "stay here. Won't be long."

He opened the door and Lexa's agitated face appeared.

"I told you you don't have to come," Finn said firmly.

Lexa gave him a dirty look, "CLARKE! Let's go!"

Clarke's head suddenly whipped to the direction of the sound and saw Lexa's blazing green eyes. She felt her chest quickened.

"She's not going, Lexa," Finn insisted, blocking the front door but Lexa had had enough.

She shoved Finn to the side and went straight to Clarke. "Let's go home, Clarke," she grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up.

Clarke stumbled after her. Almost immediately, she felt embarrassed for letting Finn witnessing how Lexa treats her. Behind closed doors she can handle it but in front of someone who's always been nice and caring to her - seems over the top. So she yanked her arm away and glared at Lexa's stunned look.

She's not gonna have this egoistic woman get the toll of her. If she's gonna be dragged away from here, she have to do it on her own.

Clarke looks back at Finn, ignoring the heavy breathing of the woman beside her. "I'm sorry, Finn. I have to go now," she said calmly. "Thank you for everything." She noticed how the person beside her twitched.

Before Finn could say anything, she walked out of there and into the world where she knew she won't be safe and that's for sure.

/////

The car ride was quiet. Every opportunity she would steal a glance at the blonde's passive look. She might have gone overboard but she can't help it. She just hates the guts of the guy. The very second she found out that Clarke was at his house it was as if she lost control. Her emotions went berserk and all she could think about were Finn doing terrible things to her wife.

Wife...

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows as they approached the front of their driveway. She stopped the car and immediately, Clarke unbuckled her seat belt and left Lexa. She rubbed her face with her hands and sighed, "Fuck this."

She stormed back to her room with a heavy pounding heart. She have been trying so hard not to explode. But she can't help it anymore. She have to say what she have to say. Maybe she's PMS-ing. Who knows? But one thing for sure as she threw her phone on the head board of her bed - she realized how emotionally taken she was by this situation. How one woman - who she hardly knows - could affect her this much. How small things - that doesn't bother her before - suddenly spur her to action, to anger and to all crazy, unimaginable emotions. She didn't even feel this way around Costia. Every time she's with Costia, it was always warm and light. Like a teenage love should be. And she still feels that way. That's how it supposed to be right?

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS HUH?!"

She slammed the door shut. She didn't realized that her legs brought her to Clarke's bedroom. Of all places to vent her anger, why Clarke's bedroom? It's too late now. She's here. Trapped. Looking berserk.

"How could you sleep on some random guy's apartment huh?!" She yelled.

Clarke was on her bed with the duvet on the top of her - head to toe - unmoved.

"Clarke are you listening to me?!" She berated. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" She yanked the blanket off and found a very pale blonde. "Clarke?" She knelt beside the bed. "Hey Clarke..." She touched her forehead - beads of perspiration were starting to form. "You're burning up!"

/////

She placed the cold towel over the girl's forehead. When she realized that Clarke's clothes were damp. Maybe from the rain or from sweat. She don't know but unbuttoned her blouse anyways - when a cold hand grab hers.

"What are you doing?" Clarke croaked huskily.

"You're shirt's wet, Clarke. You need to change."

Clarke opened her eyes and those blue eyes were so bright. "I can take care of myself."

"Don't be stubborn. Change," Lexa was so insistent that Clarke just sighs and tries to sat up right. She pulled off her damp shirt and Lexa quickly turned around, feeling her cheeks burning up. "Can you grab me a shirt?"

"Um. Sure," Lexa quickly jumped to her feet and went to the drawer and took the first shirt she touched. She tossed it back to the bed with her back against Clarke.

"So modest."

The sarcasm was oozing. She knows it. Even with Clarke's weak state the blonde still managed to crack a joke. Lexa shakes her head and went back to the seat she vacated.

"Just leave, Lexa. I can take care of myself," Clarke said, closing her eyes.

But Lexa didn't leave. An hour had passed. Two hours had passed. She was still there watching over her. She's always weak whenever she knows she's at fault. As if her guilt was swallowing her, mocking her. She knows it's her fault why Clarke stormed out of the house. Got drenched in the rain. And ended up in Finn's house.

She can't fathom how it all leads down to this. How everything can affect one another and now it greatly  affects her. Tremendously.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly. Watching every outline of perfection and imperfection on the woman's face. She didn't even realized she wasn't breathing until Clarke made a move and Lexa was about to bolt out of the room.

Fortunately, it was just a twitch.

////

She groaned feeling her head still heavy. Her eyes shot closed the second those blinding lights hit her like a headlight. She forgot to close the curtain. She shifted to side when she almost bumped onto someone.

"Lexa..."

Lexa was sitting on the cold floor with her arms slumped on the edge of the bed, fast asleep.

Clarke slowly leaned over to make sure if she was really fast asleep. That tall nose. That killer jawline. That gap lips. That smooth porcelain skin. The blonde got herself staring when all of a sudden, Lexa moved. Clarke quickly but discreetly, positioned herself on the pillow pretending to be asleep.

"Hmph...," Clarke heard someone stretching and in her mind she could imagine Lexa raising her arms in the air as if reaching for something. How her shirt would rise up and she could almost see her navel. How she would snap her neck from side to side and rolling her arms due to uncomfortable position from sitting on the floor all night. It was all so real even the cold hand over her forehead. It gave her goosebumps.

"Fever's gone. Good." 

She heard ruffling of feet on her hard wooden floor. Then a strong smell of something sweet bombarded her nostrils. She recognized this as Lexa's signature scent.

Then a set of warm and soft lips touched her forehead with a gentle Whisper saying, "please don't fall sick anymore."

Clarke felt sick to her stomach. She held herself in to not let it sinks in until a soft click of the door made her breathe again.

/////

It was past 10am when she finally went down and found the house empty. She also noticed that the dishes on the sink were all washed. And then there was a pot on the stove - her stomach automatically grumbled. She removed the lid and saw a warm pot of porridge. She flashed a smile, knowing Lexa cooked it for her.

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello?"

"Kung Fu Princess!"

"Lola! Hi! Good morning! How are you?" Her mood suddenly feel hyper aware of all of her surroundings.

"Come over and have lunch at home. Be here in an hour."

"Uh- Okay-..."

"Good! Bye!"

Clarke stares at her phone, feeling so confused. Lola never called her out of the blue. Normally, it'll be Indra calling on her behalf.

Upon reaching the Woods Residence, the table was already prepared for a massive feast. Clarke could almost cry of hunger. That was a little overly dramatic but she was famished. Super. But somehow, her mood just wasn't feeling right.

"Why are you eating so little?" Indra asked. "Don't you like it?"

"Oh uh... No, No. It's delicious," she nodded.

Indra squinted her eyes, "Now that I'm looking at you. You looked pale. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine, mom," she smiles.

"Are you not well, Kung fu princess?" Lola suddenly asked.

Clarke snapped her head from across the table, "Oh no no. I'm fine. I just caught a cold. But I'm fine now." But the look on those two pair of eyes begged the differ.

////

"I'm really fine, Lola," Clarke insisted.

"Just stay still and listen to the doctor. How is she, Doctor?" Lola asked.

Dr. Mills smiles widely and nodded, "she's right. It's just a normal cold. Nothing serious."

"See? I'm really fine."

"Are you sure? There's no news at all?" Lola asked again. Giving him a 'knowing' look.

The doctor nodded, "yes I am very sure. Not yet."

Lola sighed and looked at Clarke from top to bottom. "Well I thought. Just maybe..."

Clarke tilted her head looking back and forth between Lola and Dr. Mills. "What kind of news?" she whispered to Lola.

"If that's the case," she ignored Clarke. "then might as well get her some vitamins and tonic since we're already here."

"Yes, will do! We will have it prepared, madam."

"And please put something that will make her stronger...," she looked back at those confused blue eyes. "And to help her get pregnant."

Clarke felt her neck cracked by the way she whipped her head so fast. "What?!"

/////

"Thanks for the dress. It looks amazing on me," Lexa grins giving back the dress to Costia.

"Of course. Anytime," Costia hang the dress at the rack behind her before looking back at Lexa. "So you're done for today?"

"Yupp," the brunette said as she fixes her hair on the mirror.

"Well in that case," she whipped out two tickets in front of Lexa's eyes. "Tada!"

"What's that?"

"What else would it be? It's concert tickets!" Costia laughed. "From our favorite band. The Grounders!"

"Really?!" Lexa almost can't contain her smile.

"Yeah! They're playing tonight at the stadium. We should go and watch."

"Oh... Tonight?" Her voice suddenly felt small.

"Yeah."

"Um Clarke's sick," Lexa said almost as if apologizing.

"Oh, She okay? Is it serious?" Costia asked.

"No, she just caught a cold. Sorry..."

"What? It's fine! You should head home now then," Costia was weary. "Maybe we can go next time."

"Are we done yet?" Raven's voice suddenly came out of nowhere. "We should hurry home. Clarke's dying at home."

Lexa rolled her eyes and sent a glare at Raven. "Yeah I got it. We're leaving." She looked back at Costia. "I'm gonna go now. Thanks again." She kissed her on the cheek and left the shop.

Upon arriving in the house, the house was quiet. No movements whatsoever. Everything was the same as she left it this morning. Even the porridge she cooked was untouched.

Is she still sick? 

She walked up to Clarke's room. "Clarke?" She called out.

Clarke who just got back, quickly changed her clothes and jumped back to bed. Why? She doesn't know why. She just did and pretended to be sick again. Her crazy impulse brain.

Lexa opened her bedroom door and peeked inside.

Clarke peeked over the blanket and watch that brunette approaching her. Her thoughts quickly went back to what she saw this morning. Lexa on the floor fast asleep. Lexa cooking porridge. Her heart starts to prickle again.

Lexa reached over to her forehead which she hastily swatted away. The brunette sighed and watched her for a moment. Clarke can't take it how Lexa watches her like some baby. She hates it. She feels icky and weird. Every time Lexa looks at her like that, she feels this things in her stomach and then it will gradually rise up to her chest. Then she'll feel goosebumps all over her body.

"Don't look at me like that," Clarke said, looking away.

"Like what?" Lexa asked.

"Like- Like that!" She pointed at the brunette's confused face.

Lexa shrugs, "I don't under-..."

"Never mind," the blonde puffed. "What do you want?"

"Are- Are you alright now?" Lexa continued awkwardly. Turning her body away as if any seconds she's gonna bolt out of the room.

Clarke glared at her. Didn't speak at all.

Lexa saw the stubbornness and sighed, "why didn't you eat the porridge?" No reaction. She's getting irritated. "If you don't eat it, how are you gonna eat your medicine? Don't be stubborn, Clarke."

Clarke glared again.

Lexa recoiled back and bit her lips, "Do- Do you wanna eat some now? I can heat it up for you. Yeah?"

Clarke frowned.

Lexa took a step back - feeling even more awkward. "Aren't you gonna say anything?"

"I'm not gonna eat it. I don't want it," Clarke answers monotonously.

"Why not?" Feeling slightly offended.

"Cause you might poisoned it."

Lexa suddenly felt her blood pressure boiling.

The nerve of this woman! I'm the one who helped her last night. I'm the one who cooked for her this morning. And she thinks-... 

"Po- Poison? Excuse me?"

"Whether I eat or not. It's none of your business. We're staying out of each others business, remember?"

Lexa was about to say something but beat herself to it. Cause nothing good was about to come out of her lips right now. She bit her lips and stares at Clarke.

"Clarke!" She barked angrily. She guess she can't keep her mouth shut after all. "Are you staging a hunger strike? You're sick and you should eat! Who told you to stay out in the rain, huh? Who told you to sit there in the park under the rain? People in their right minds would run for shelter or run back home! Not to some random guy's apartment! Are you stupid, Clarke? Are you some pea brain who can't think functionally?--  Aaaahhh!" Lexa immediately jumped to her feet, slipped and fell hard on her butt.

Clarke had sprung out on her - charging towards Lexa's frail body on the floor like a crazy person.

"Cla- Clarke what are you doing?" She shielded her face with her arms in total fear.

Clarke's hovering over her with that blazing red eyes, huffing and puffing heavily. If they were in a cartoon her ears and nose would be puffing smoke. Lexa really took it too far.

////

Lexa paced around in the kitchen. To and fro. To and fro. Peeking behind the walls towards the living room where the gloomy and agitated blonde sitting. She gulped hard when Clarke caught her eyes and jumped back into hiding.

She don't know what to do. She mean, she've always been mocking Clarke for the longest time and the girl always tease back. That's their everyday routine. That's how they function from the very beginning. It gets rid of the awkwardness and silence. She knows sometimes she may have gone over board but Clarke always jumps over and makes it all better. Somehow.

But right now. She feels like Clarke isn't jumping over. She's not doing anything at all. She's on the other side playing while Clarke just sat there idling. Contemplating.

Contemplating my death?

Lexa gulped again by this thought. She've never seen Clarke this quiet. This empty. She've seen her angry. Mad. Sad. Happy. Excited. Not empty.

And to be honest, it's scaring the crap out of her. She just wanna crack the spell. She feels like she can't move around the house with Clarke being like that. 

She peeked behind the wall again and saw Clarke still staring at the Tv. It's not even on.

"What is she thinking about?" She asked herself. Lexa bit her lips and think. Think hard.

Did something happened at Finn's? 

Another wave of anger surged through her. It's  unimaginable how much hate she have for that guy.

She paced again back and fro. Thinking of how to deal with her plight. Clarke isn't playing easy again.

////

Clarke glared again for the Nth time when Lexa tries to steal a peek from the kitchen. She's not having her day and no, she's not playing Lexa's stupid games again. She's tired. She's sick. She's just really really hollow. Her thoughts kept bombarding her ever since she left the house that day. Ever since that fight with Lexa. It was all she could think about.

"Waaaatttaaaaaa!!!!" 

She suddenly looked up and saw Lexa jumping, punching and kicking right there in front of her with so much gusto. She pursed her lips trying so hard not to laugh. The woman's head was wrapped around with a kitchen towel and then her waist was wrapped around by the kitchen apron. She was using a wooden ladle as a knife and 2 cucumber connected together as a nunchuck. Lexa's acting like some Ninja Kid / Warrior Princess.

"HHAAAHHH!!!" The brunette jumped from the adjacent sofa onto the foot stool. Then kick flipped in the air. "WAAAATTAAAA!!!"

Clarke exploded in laughter. She can't help it. The angst and tenacity on the woman's face was indescribable. Lexa was so into it.

"WAAATTAAA....WOOOHHH!!!" The cucumber nunchuck was swinging everywhere. The ladle was stuck to her waist as she twirls and jumps and screams and punch and kicks.

And Clarke just laughs and laughs and claps and screams. "Again! Again!"

////

Lexa finally stops. Panting. Hard. She bent forward with her hands on her waist - Breathing so heavily. She was about to collapse on the sofa when Clarke exclaimed, "wait! Wait! No! It's not over yet!"

"What?" Lexa grimaced - wiping the beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Wait!" Clarke jumped out of the sofa and to her art supplies.

Lexa tries to sneak a peek but Clarke hid it behind her back.

"Close your eyes."

"No!" Lexa shakes her head violently. She backs away as Clarke starts to approach her. "What do you have behind your back?"

"Just close your eyes! Come on!" Clarke whined with that huge grin plastered on her face.

"No!"

They were toe to toe now. Lexa has her back against the wall and she could smell Clarke's sweet scent. When her brain realizes that - her heart suddenly beat quadruple. Now she's not like having Clarke so close to her.

"Go away, Clarke!" She irked back. Shielding her body from Clarke's advancements.

"Come on! Just close your eyes. It won't take long!"

Lexa suddenly stood straighter and towered over Clarke's miniature height. "I - SAID - NO - CLARKE!"

Clarke quickly backed away, feeling like a little child being reprimanded by her mother. Her lips starts to quiver. She could feel tears starting to form. She sniffled.

Lexa saw this and felt her eyes widened in fear.

No. No no no no. Don't cry on me now!

/////

I'm the most dumbest person ever. I'm stupid. I'm so stupid. What are you Lexa?.... Oh yeah! You're stupid!

Lexa sneered by the sight of her. She feels so utterly ridiculous. Well besides from the look she's sporting now. Her insides also feels stupid.

Clarke took a step back and admired Lexa from a distance.

"There! Done!" The blonde clapped her hands and laughs cheerfully. "As you were!" She waved back to the living room. "Please proceed."

"No," Lexa shakes her head again. Vehemently.

"Why not?"

"Cause I look stupid!"

Clarke starts to pout again and Lexa felt the fear again. Immediately, she sprung to her two feet and starts....

"WAAATTAAAA!!!" , "WOOOOHH!!!!". YAAAATTTAAA!!!" . "HAAAAHH!!!"

With her new make up, charcoal around her eyes.

"Yeah! Whack it like a real warrior princess! Go Commander Lexa!!!" Clarke cheered ever so happily. "WOOOAAHH!!!"

After Lexa's tiring and endless karate demonstration, Clarke could help but comment, "you look like a raccoon." Then laughs. Hard.

Lexa snarled at her with her hands on her waist. "Will you eat the porridge now?"

Clarke grins and nodded.

/////

Clarke frowned at Lexa's watchful eyes.

"What are you staring at?" she asked suspiciously. "You haven't seen me eat before?"

Lexa blinked out of her stupor and shakes her head, "you should have eaten ages ago. Why are you being so childish?" She quickly got up before Clarke could glare at her.

She opened the box that the blonde had brought home and took a pocket of some jelly tonic. It was written in an ancient trigedaslang language that she've long forgotten how to read. But she knew Lola was very fond for all of this ancient medicine and tonic.

"So Lola bought you this stuff?" She asked.

"Mhmm. She didn't want me to get sick again." Clarke answered back, taking another spoon full of the porridge. It was good. She got to admit.

"Here. Drink it," Lexa gave it to her in a mug and it looks even worst.

Clarke grimaced by the looks of it. "What is it?"

"It's this ancient medicine that Lola loves to give to my mom when she gets sick," Lexa vaguely remembers.

Clarke took it and smells it. It was the worst decision ever. She almost coughed. "That's bad. That's really bad. It smells like gasoline! Is this safe?"

"Just drink it, Clarke." Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Lola said you should drink it too."

"What? No. I don't need it."

"Then I don't need it too," Clarke shrugs - putting down the mug.

"What?! No no no," Pushing the mug back to her. "You're sick. You should drink it."

"Why should I drink when you're not drinking it?" Clarke argued, giving her the puppy blue eyes.

Lexa sighs, "fine, fine," waving her away. "I'll drink mine later. Come on drink up."

Lexa's watching her intently again.

"Ugghh...," Clarke stuck out her tongue in distaste. "It tastes even worst. God..."

"Come on. Finish it up. Don't waste it," Lexa insisted - pulling her chair nearer to Clarke.

Clarke drank up again before commenting, "Oh... It really makes you hot inside," and started squirming on her seat.

Lexa don't know why this suddenly bothers her as if those actions and weird humming sound coming out of the woman's mouth suddenly sounded sensual to her.

And before her eyes Clarke was wiping away her perspiration with her hand from her forehead to her cheeks down to her neck and to her... Chest. Like the every beginning of a very steamy porno. 

Lexa subtly shakes her head, ignoring how her heart starts to pound fast.

She's actually seeing it. How the woman's tongue licking her lips. Sucking every drop of juice until nothing was left. How those lips suddenly looks so... soft and moist and so....

So inviting-....

"Lexa?"

"Lexa?" 

Lexa blinked out of her crazies and saw Clarke staring at her bizarrely.

"You okay?" 

Lexa cleared her throat that suddenly feel rough and dry. "Yeah!" Quickly grabbing a glass of water and drank it all down in one go.

/////

Clarke rubs her throbbing head and sighs by the half way done painting. She's feeling a lot better now but her head won't let her think straight on how to finish the painting. Her worst enemy - mental block.

But one thing for sure. She can't stop thinking about Lexa's raccoon face the night before. Clarke bursts out laughing again - she was stunned how it echoed across the walls. She even managed to pull a tear. Its just those precious moments that you won't stop laughing every time you remember it.

"What's so funny?" Lexa suddenly asked from across the living room.

Clarke looks at her and laughs even harder.

Lexa approached her, "What are you laughing at?"

Clarke promptly stops and said, "it's none of your business." And turns her seat away.

The brunette sighs, feeling annoyed by Clarke's inside joke. She's pretty sure it's about her. And she's pretty sure that it's about last night's face painting. She looked at the mirror and she do look like a raccoon.

"I'm going out," Lexa said.

"Okay."

She was about to turn around when she gave Clarke a second look. The woman's flipping through her magazine.

"Hey Clarke," She says softly. Her heart starts to beat fast. "From now on, I'll call you if I'm going to be late." Lexa noticed that Clarke stopped flipping the pages. "I'm not used to having someone waiting for me." The air grew thicker. "So I'm not used to calling or explaining why I'm going to be late." She scratched her cheeks feeling it burning up. "So uh from now on, I'll call and tell you why I'm going to be late." The blonde was still not making any move. She still have her back against her and her hands laid stationary. "And also... Um you mean something to me. I- I think you should know that, Clarke." Lexa noticed how the woman's hand clenched. "I'm gonna go now..." When Clarke didn't made a move, she nodded and went for the door. "Okay... Bye."

/////

Clarke heard the front door closed.

It's not as loud as her heart beating in her ears.

She looks down and her hands were buzzing. Was she nervous? Do Lexa really meant those words? Or was it just another ploy? But whatever it is it sounds like as if Lexa's way of apologizing to her.

She looks behind her where the brunette just left. She didn't realized there was a smile on her face.

"Do you really mean it?" She let that sinks in for a moment. Embracing the boldness on those said words. She felt relieved. So relieved. As if everything was better again. And as she turns back around to continue with her paint. Everything suddenly made sense. She suddenly knows how to finish the damn painting. And a thought of having Lexa as her muse was really getting in too deep for her.

"She's making me confuse again," Clarke sighed.

////

DING DONG!

Clarke quickly wiped her hands with her cloth and opened the front door.

"Octavia?"

The little girl by the door waved at her awkwardly, "Hi Clarke..." before barging in inside the house.

Clarke watches her suspiciously. Her friends always gotten a habit of suddenly popping out of nowhere when trouble seems to lure.

"What are you doing here?" She asked cautiously.

Octavia twirled around and gave a peace sign.

Clarke narrowed her eyes, "what did you do?"

"I swear to you. I swear to my grave. It just came out... I didn't mean to. I'm so so so sorry, Clarke!" Octavia apologizes - slowing backing away from her best friend.

"What did you do?!" Clarke demanded.

"I- I kinda... told Finn about your um... marriage with Lexa-..."

"YOU DID WHAT?!!" Clarke exclaimed at the top of her voice. Oh she's going berserk. She's getting all crazy ideas of what it could be. "How much did you tell?!"

Octavia quickly ran for the sofa getting a safe distance between them. "Just... You know... That you married Lexa because of the house..."

"What else???"

"I... Well... Sort of mentioned," the smaller girl chuckled uneasily. "about the uh... contract."

"WHAT??!!!" Clarke exploded and was about to lunge forward when Octavia jumped behind the couch.

"You told him about that too?! OCTAVIAAAAA!!!"

"No! I, well... I'm not sure-... I think I did-... I can't really remember..."

"OCTAVIA MARIE BLAKE!!!!" Clarke was ruffling her messy blonde hair feeling so damn annoyed by her friends. "Do you know what will happen when Lexa finds out?! I'll lose my house. I'll get kicked out! AAArrrruugghhh! You guys are really driving me insane! Insane I'm telling you!"

Octavia starts to sob. Her shoulders were jerking violently. "I'm so sorry, Clarke! I really didn't mean to. We were just talking and he's not saying anything so I just continue on and on and on... Until... It kinda slipped. But it's all my fault!" She pointed to herself. "Please don't blame Raven. She got nothing to do with this! She's been really great with her work. We really can't afford it if she loses her job. Pleeassee...."

Clarke glared at her but turns away cause she really can't bare to look at her right now. "Ugghh... What am I gonna do?"

//////

"Hello, Finn?"

Octavia's eyes suddenly lit up. Clarke has a strong desire to throw the phone at her of how much she's annoyed right now.

"Oh hi Clarke! How are you?" 

"I'm great! How are you?"

"Been good too! What can I do for you?" 

"Oh," she chuckles uneasily. Thinking of ways not to sound creepy. "Um if you're free maybe let's meet up?"

"Yeah! Sure. Um... How about today?" 

"Today? Yeah. That works well too. So I'll see you later for lunch then?"

"Of course! You can finally show me that delicious hamburger you were bragging about it." 

Clarke laughs, "yeah. Of course. You won't regret it! I'll see you later!"

"Alright! See you later. Take care. Bye!" 

"Bye!"

Clarke put down the phone and sneers at Octavia. "Things you're making me do, Octavia. Seriously! You better wish nothing goes bad. Cause if it does you better prepare to lose all of your jobs and be stuck in jail for the rest of your lives!"

Octavia cringed, "But if its works then we don't have to-...."

Clarke held her hand up in fist as if she's about to hit.

"Okay. Okay, I'll stop talking! Please don't hurt me!"

/////

Clarke looked up from her burger. It's been half an hour and she's craving to say something. To end this hell that her friends had dug out for her. She gritted her teeth feeling that juicy beef grinding inside her mouth. She swallowed thickly at how serene and peaceful Finn looks and now she's about to bring the can of worms. She's a peace wrecker. She knows it.

She wipes her mouth with her napkin before clearing her throat, " Um..." Finn gave her his attention. "How's the burger?"

"You're right. It's the best burger I've ever tasted! This place isn't so bad. I love the atmosphere. I love the interior. It's like a blast from the past. Alot of retro, space shuttle and outer space's going on. We should go here more often for drinks. What do you call this place again?"

"The Dropship."

"Catchy name too," Finn laughs.

Clarke nodded, slowly pulling the heavy issue over her shoulders. "Hey Finn."

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember the girl that you gave a lift to my house?"

"Oh yeah! I think her name was Octavia?"

"Yeah! That one. Um did she uh say anything strange? Or you know, so-something like that?"

"Strange?" Finn squinted his eyes. "What kind of strange thing?"

"I- I mean you know..." Clarke slowly looks up on his confused face. It seems Finn has no idea at all. That's a good sign. I'll take that as an Accomplished Mission! "uh um nothing!" Clarke waves him off laughing. "It's nothing. Eat more! Finish it up! It's my treat today!" She grins widely.

Finn nods vehemently - clearly agreeing with her.

"So how do people date these days?" He suddenly asked after some dead silence between them.

"Date?" Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"Well... Yeah," Finn shrugs. "I mean you know-... For future reference... What do you think is a perfect date?"

He squinted at her, sending that quirky smile.

"Oh...Hmmm," She tapped her chin. "I know a place! Let's go!"

////

Clarke was lying on her back, gazing onto the night sky as they drove along an empty field. The smell of wet soil and fog was indulging.  "I always wanted to do this," she sighs. "Ever since I saw you have a convertible, I could imagine this exact moment," she laughed as she takes a deep breath of the fresh, cold night air. "That actually made me sounds like a materialistic girl."

Finn looked behind at the backseat where the blonde was lying down and grins. "No it doesn't. It makes you - you. And materialistic girls doesn't ask for this kind of things. Trust me," he winked.

Clarke laughs and held her arms around her torso, shielding away from the cold harsh wind.

"I love this moment," she closes her eyes.

"You seem to love the night time."

"So much. The stars. The moon. All of it. It's so peaceful and quiet," she smiles as she sat up and looks around them. Empty fields. Empty road. Just them driving, leading to nowhere in particular.

Then she wonders what Lexa was doing right now. She wonders if she would ever be that person by the drivers seat - heading to nowhere in the middle of the night - together.

Clarke smiles.

"What are you thinking about?" Finn asked, looking at her by the rear mirror.

"Hmm?" She suddenly looks up. She didn't realize she's been staring. "Nothing," stretching her arm far and wide, feeling her entire muscle and bones stretch and crack. It felt so good. "Thank you for today, Finn. I really had fun."

"I had fun too. We should do it again, sometime," he ever so casually mentioned as they drive back to the city. The city lights were coming closer and Clarke felt her eyes squinting. As if they're entering the city of light.

She misses it back there. In the dark. Where no one knows her as the wife of a Super Star. She can live quietly and happily doing what she likes. No eyes scrutinizing her. No flashes of cameras. Nothing. But now, she's back to reality where everything is not so perfect.

"You're quiet. Something wrong?"

They were sitting by the park now. It was quiet too. Almost deserted besides from casual strollers. People who wouldn't recognize her at all. Which is good.

Clarke giggles, "Nothing. I'm just tired."

Finn pouted, "You know when girl's says it's nothing. It actually means something?"

And Clarke came guffawing loudly.

"Well isn't it?" Finn continues.

Clarke grins, wiping the escaped tear from her eye. "You're really a guy, Finn."

Finn perked an eye brow.

"It is something...," she nodded. "But I'm not gonna tell you." Pulling a mischievous smile that gotten Finn to laugh.

"You're really a woman, Clarke."

Clarke elbowed him playfully and submerged themselves again with silence.

"Is it a boring date?"

Clarke quickly shakes her head, sending him to laugh.

"No, no. I love it. I had so much fun! I love taking strolls at the street market. Eating street food! Taking a ride in the middle of the night. It's great." Clarke babbled on. "Thank you. This is a good ending to a good evening."

"Not quite," He squinted. "Wait here." He was gone for a good 10 minutes and when he got back, "Here."

Clarke was bombarded by a bouquet of red rose. Cliche. "Oh! Thank you! This look lovely. Thank you, Finn." Sniffing the flower slowly before putting it down to her lap.

"And here's a drink," he gave her a can of coke. "Sorry, this is the only thing I could find by the parking lot that's nearby."

"No no. It's great. Thank you," she popped it open and drank along with him. "I really can't do this with Lexa." This caught Finn's attention. "She can't go anywhere so she's always at the office or at home." She took a sip and spoke again, "And do you know what we have to do just to see a movie?" Finn shakes his head patiently. "We have to wait for the lights to be off then we can take our seats. Then we have to leave the theater before the lights switch on - which means we will be missing the entire ending of the movie." She shakes her head then noticed Finn being quiet. "Anyway, this is the first time that someone gave me flowers," she nudged him on the shoulders, sending him to crack a smile. "And for a good reason." Finn raised his eye brow cheekily as if asking for an explanation. She nudged him again. "It feels really good. Thank you."

"Lexa never bought you flowers?"

Clarke's eyes almost rolled out of its sockets. "Pfft! Puh-lease! That woman?! Never! I don't even expect it from her! I just simply wish she'll stop treating me like a bird brain!" She sneers by the thought of it, earning Finn to laugh. Clarke immediately, felt her cheeks burning up in embarrassment. She wanna whack her head with the flowers. Why did she babbled that kind of information?! She laughs uneasily, can't even look at him straight in the eyes. "Anyways! This really made my day. Thank you."

"To be honest, I knew Lexa didn't marry you because she loves you."

Clarke's head whips back like an elastic. "What?"

"That's why I always feel sorry for you. Looking at your situation... You don't deserve it. You deserve better." Finn was serious. The look on his face was almost scary, if Clarke says so herself.

"Well- I mean- I think you've got it all wrong-... Don't misunderstood-...," She can't even form a coherent sentence.

"You know the cliche lines of 'What ifs'?"

Clarke tilted her head.

"I was never a fan of it. I hate things that are so cliche. Mainstream. I'm not really a romantic guy. I've never been," He shrugs. "Thinking about this romance. Love... Never my business. Fairytales," he chuckles. Shaking his head. "But... Ever since I met you, I started thinking a lot about these things. More than I thought I could, you know what I mean?... What if I had the first opportunity... What if I met you first... What if you've never married Lexa...," Finn looks at Clarke's confused eyes. "What if... I had another chance to rewind everything, I would go back in time to find you..."

Clarke couldn't utter a word. What is he saying? Why is he saying this words?

"Clarke," She didn't realized that Finn moved closer. They were inches from each other. "Since marriage is not bind by love but by contract then it's not too late for me, right?" Clarke blinked. More than she could count. Feeling completely unsure of what she've just heard. "Will you give me a chance?"

The blonde sat there, motionless. Staring. She told her lips to move and it did but not real words that a human being can understand.

"I- Le- Uh-..."

"You don't have to answer now." Finn cut in. "Think about it first and let me know. I will wait for you, Clarke."

////

"After the press releases we have to reevaluate," Anya continued on and on about work and when she turns around Lexa was staring into thin air. "Lexa?" She didn't get a response. She walked up to her until the woman noticed their close proximity.

Lexa leaned back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," The brunette cleared her throat -- looking down at her phone.

"Waiting for someone's call?" Anya hinted playfully.

Lexa rolled her eyes and looks away. "Are we done here?"

"How are you and Clarke?" Anya asked, sitting down in front of her. It's been a while since someone asked her that question.

"Good."

"Hmph. Doesn't sound convincing," she tapped her nose which Anya knows annoys the hell out of the woman. She grins when the brunette scowled at her.

"We're fine, okay." Lexa stood up and walked towards the door. "Raven! Let's go!" She barked as the tanned woman came wagging her tail behind her. "Call me up if anything pops up," She told Anya who, obviously, still sporting a smirk.

"Whatever you say, Lexie-poo."

Lexa showed her a middle finger before walking out of the room.

Once they reached the elevator landing, she couldn't help but feel Raven fidgeting behind her. She turns around. "What?"

"Nothing," Raven shakes her head mercilessly.

Lexa tilted her head, still not convinced. "What?" She asked again.

Raven scratched her neck uneasily. "Well um-... Did- Did Finn told you anything?"

DING!

They stepped inside, "About what?" Lexa continues.

"Oh nothing. Nothing," Raven bit her lips, feeling the huge sense of relief seeing that uninterested look on the brunette's face. Definitely, high possibility that nothing was revealed. Discreetly, She pumped her fist downward in celebratory cheer.

Lexa caught her, suddenly looking suspicious. "Why are you asking that all of a sudden?"

Raven quickly pursed her lips and shakes her head. She wanna smack her head for letting herself look guilty as charged.

Lexa walked closer, towering over her. "Something's going on, isn't it?"

Raven promptly waves her arms, "nothing! Nothing!"

Lexa widened her eyes - almost wanna blow. Raven cringed in fear. "Octavia told Finn about your marriage contract! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She shielded her face from the incoming impact but nothing came. Except for...

"YOU DID WHAT??!!!!"

Lexa's face was red. Her veins were popping all over her face. Raven squealed like a little girl. She've never seen Lexa this angry before. "What the hell did you two do again?!"

"It was an accident! Octavia didn't do it on purpose! It was just a mistake... But! But Finn didn't pick up on it!" Raven looks up, hoping to see some light of salvation. "So you don't have to worry."

"Don't have to worry? How can I not worry, Raven?! If this thing blows up who's gonna pay for it, huh?!" Lexa shouted in the elevator car.

"But even if he did pick it up, you can always tear the contract and burn it and say divorce will never happen!"

Lexa's incredibly pissed off. She could just ripped this persons head and feed it to the pauna. "Who do you think you are to take advantage of a person? What about Clarke? What will happen to Clarke? After all the things you've done to her, don't you ever feel remorse? Or at least humanly feel sorry for her?! Are you really her friends? You're taking advantage of her good nature, Raven!"

Raven was at the brink of crying. "I'm telling you this as a friend! Clarke is my best friend and I know we did crazy things that really affected her but I'm paying for it! You- You can't let Finn take her away from you. You're not an idiot. Why would you let him take away your woman?"

Lexa looks at her in stun. Those words kept repeating inside her head like a parrot. Mocking her.

You're not a an idiot. Why would you let him take away your woman?

Until she came home that night, until she was greeted by that bright smile from across the living room.

You're not a an idiot. Why would you let him take away your woman?

She doesn't know why this bothers her. It really sticks to her. Why?

She carefully looks up from her dinner with Clarke sipping down her tonic. When those blue eyes caught her staring, she quickly looks away. It's like her heart ran away too. It was beating so fast.

"Hey, where were those flowers from?" She looks to her left and saw a vase with red roses. She suddenly have a bad feeling about it.

"Huh? Oh... Uh- Someone gave them to me."

Clarke was avoiding her eyes. A really bad feeling about this.

"Someone?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "Did- Did Finn gave you those flowers?"

Clarke suddenly looks up with that defeated face. And that proves it all.

"What? No... I-..."

"Did you see him again?" She exclaimed. Her blood was boiling now.

"Ye- Yes, earlier this afternoon. For a second..." Clarke almost whispered - trying to escape from her lie.

"What for?" She started to sound so demanding. Why?

"I Just had something to ask him," the blonde shrugs nonchalantly.

And that annoys Lexa more than anything.

Why?

"I was curious about something. So I met up with him."

Lexa felt her fists curls tighter and tighter. She doesn't care if Clarke can see it. She can't control her emotions anymore.

"What the heck are you curious about? Do you really have to meet him? You could have just picked up a phone and call him!"

"It's- I-..."

"Clarke," She uttered with deep and harsh tone that she can't believe that could even do. She's about to spill it. She's about to combust. Her heart is beating out of her chest. Her stomach is plunging down to deep black holes, every time Clarke mentions Finn. It really angers her. "Are you have an affair?"

Clarke was taken aback. The look on her face was indescribable. Lexa knew that she got offended. The blonde put down her tonic mug on the table with a loud 'THUD!'.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you think is he trying to do, huh? Is he trying to lure you in so that he can keep seeing you? Why do you think he bought you flowers huh? To get into your pants?" She spat angrily.

Clarke was just sitting there. Dumbfounded. Staring at her with indignation. With those blue eyes cursing her every second.

And those words that came out of Clarke's mouth were really the cherry on top.

"Why do you care?"

Yeah, Lexa. Why do you care?

Lexa felt her entire body just dropped down to her chair and it feels really really heavy.

"Have you bought me flowers before?" Clarke interrogated. She could see that the blonde was very agitated but still trying to keep calm. "Even just a single stalk?"

But her heart got the better of her. She felt needy and childish and won't let herself out without a fight. Even if she starts to look really stupid and foolish. "What do you think I am? Crazy? Why would I buy you flowers?"

"Exactly!" Clarke flung her arms in the air, making her point loud and clear. "You're not even going to buy me flowers. So why do you care if someone else bought me flowers? And why do you even care if its Finn? It could be anyone and you shouldn't even be caring!"

"I don't really care! Go ahead! Let them buy you flowers! It's just that you're going around acting all desperate with all this romantic gestures that weren't even genuine!"

Clarke scoffed, "So?" She shrugs - pulling on Lexa's heart strings. "So what is it to you? We've already got the contract set on stone. We've got a couple of months left. So let's just try to respect each other's privacy for the rest of the remaining time. You can see Costia as much as you want. Anytime that you want. And I'll do as I please too!"

And before she could react, Clarke was already walking away from the table, leaving her behind with her, breathing heavily as if she've done the talking. As if she ran a mile. As if she's running after someone that was so hard to get.

As if...

Lexa shakes her head, pushing aside the anger she felt. She've never had this kind of arguments with anyone. Not regarding this emotional matter. It's not even emotional matter. It's about her image. If the public finds out about this - that's it. That's the end of her. That's the end of her career. She can't. She can't let it happen.

Lexa tossed on her bed and stares at the door when she knew that just right across the hallway was where the blonde was - fast asleep. She too should be fast asleep. She too should be snoring and having a wonderful dream.

But no. She's there walking back and forth the hallway. Pacing for the next 10 minutes staring at Clarke's bedroom door. She can't help but feel this nagging feeling. As if she have to do something about it.

You're not an idiot. Why would you let him take away your woman?

That following morning she've tried everything she can to get herself busy. She tried. She really tried not to stare but she always ended up doing so. There's a couple of times that Clarke caught her and she lamely looks away. Then an idea struck her. Oh why hadn't she thought of it sooner?!

She crept out of the couch and crawl behind it where all of Clarke's stuff were. She kept a huge drawer where all her art supplies were. Carefully, she opens it one by one but still cannot find what she've been looking for. One place left to search.

She looks outside the window and she could see Clarke still tending the garden. Perfect.

Clarke's room was a mess. It's like a tornado swept across the room. Lexa scowls by the sight of it before rummaging through her drawers and files.

"Where is it?" She whined. "Come on, Clarke. Where did you hide the contract?"

She already looked every nook and cranny but it was nowhere to be found. She looks around the room and it's still a mess. Good. Clarke can't tell a difference if someone has been in her room. Well that was when...

RING! RING! RING!

Lexa felt her neck snapped by the speed her head turned by the sound. Her eyes were already as wide as a golf ball looking for a place to hide cause Clarke's voice was looming right outside the door.

"Fuck!" She jumped inside the closet door and pulled the door close.

"Hello?... Its you again. What do you want?... I don't wanna hear, Raven! I'm done with the two of you! I'm tired! Bye!" 

The brunette felt so relieved when she heard footsteps heading out of the room. She quickly jumped to her two feet and was about to reach for the door knob when it magically flew open. And there ole and behold, Clarke Griffin looking at her with that confused / suspicious / angry look. Either one works. Either way it still goes down badly.

"What are you doing in my closet?!"

Think, Lexa! THINK!

"You found me!!!" She raised her hands in the air like a little child. Laughing uneasily. Already feeling her cheeks turning red in complete mortification. "Let me hide again," she said trying to sneak the hell out of there. But no... Oh no not with Clarke.

"You perv!!!" The girl exclaimed and starts slapping her and pulling her hair out of the door.

She can't believe she landed herself here again. Here again, she meant, Clarke being angry at her and staring into blank space by the couch. And her stealing glances again by the kitchen - behind the wall. What is wrong with her?

"I understand it now."

Lexa quickly scampered by the wall and peeked over - hearing the blonde's voice.

"I totally get it," Clark looks at her directly in the eyes. Taking a sip from her tonic mug. "I know what causes your craziness." She raised her mug and pointed at it. "It's this medicine. Tsk tsk." Shaking her head. "You should have told me this stuff has a bad side effect on you. It makes you loony." Making that twirl action with her index finger on the side of her head.

"It's not that...," Lexa whispered defeatedly but she knew Clarke could hear it.

"From now on, don't touch yours. I'll drink it. It keeps me sane," Clarke glared at her.

Lexa backed away but peeked over again like a little child. "Hey, Clarke."

"What?" the woman spat.

"Let's make a new contract!"

Clarke looks at her weirdly. "What are you playing at?"

Lexa scurried towards her like a little baby rat and starts selling - Hard. "Think about it. I think we made the contract too lightly. Without actually thinking about it. We were naive and stupid. We didn't think through of the things that we should put in." Clarke puts down her mug, staring at her. "For example, we weren't clear on not invading each other's privacy. We weren't detailed on this kind of things. Remember, how many times we fought because of that? Remember?" Clarke slowly nodded. "And also if we tell any 3rd party know about the contract it would automatically be terminated but Octavia and Raven found out about it by accident, right?" Clarke nodded again. "See? There are a lot of things that could happen that we didn't expect, right?"

Clarke nodded again.

"That's why I suggest that we make a new contract that entails every single things that we wanted! Yes?"

"Yes," but Clarke's answer kinda sounds like a question mark.

////

Lexa's eyes almost wanna melt out of its sockets seeing the number of demands.

"What? How many pages are in here?" She flipped through the thick bind.

"33 pages," Clarke smiles proudly. "We're going to do it, might as well do it detailed and right, right?"

Lexa bit her cheeks. Deeply praying it won't backfire on her.

Clarke pulls out her own copy and cleared her throat, "#1 No physical relationship."

Lexa raised her eyebrows.

"This is due to what had happened a while ago-..."

Lexa scoffed, "Even if the sky rain of girls like you, I wouldn't take them!" Rolling her eyes. "I don't like girls like you. So loud and obnoxious. Short. You're not my type."

The woman just stares at her, "#2! If we are going out, we tell each other who we're seeing and where we're going. #3 If we're going to be late, we tell each other in advance the reason and time of return. #4 if we sleep some place else besides from home, the penalty is $100."

"$100?!"

Clarke raised her eyebrow, summoning the 'Lexa' within her. "You got a problem with that?"

"I didn't sleep at someone else's house-..."

"Did I asked you to explain?" Clarke cleared her throat again, "#5! If Clarke's too busy to do the cleaning, cooking, doing laundry etcetera. Lexa will do it on her behalf."

"What? No way!"

"What? If we're busy we should help each other, right? Let's be more civilized humans around here." Clarke shrugs nonchalantly. "Not some child playing hide and seek..." She whispered.

Lexa glared at her, then scoffed, "What are you busy with anyways huh? Your painting? It's full of child's play anyways! What kind of a pea brain do you have? Normal person don't have a pea size brain-..."

Then Clarke starts flipping through her contract, "where is it? where is it? Ah! #11! You will not call Clarke a pea brain, a pauna, a vacuum, a maid etc...  that is demeaning and self depreciating."

Lexa looks over at her copy then starts flipping through hers. "What? Where?"

"Number 11!"

She flipped the change and read the line. "No! No, no! Unacceptable!"

"What? What unacceptable?" Clarke rebutted back. "A person has a name and it's not pea brain, chicken brain or whatever brain there is! The name is Clarke and nothing else!"

"The name you call a person  represents that person's identity. Why don't you accept that you represents a pea? A pauna?"

"Then is your identity a Sadistic Witch Bitch?" Clarke challenged back.

Lexa snarled at her which only gotten Clarke to prove her point.

"Prove taken. #6 We should ask each other for permission if we're meeting a person none other than your partner." Lexa suddenly looks at her. "This- This is not to interfere in each other's business. It- you know, everyone knows that we're married to each other. So we let each other know who we're meeting in order to avoid questions or troubles later... #7 No complaining about the food serve. Whatever is on the table must be consumed."

"Fine! Fine!" Lexa waved her off. "You don't have to read everything. I'll try to abide with all the rules."

"What? Really?" Clarke was pretty stunned, leaning over the table.

"However...," she placed her contract on the table which gotten Clarke to react violently. "My term is to extend and will not exceed to over 3 years."

"WHAT?! 3 YEARS?!" The woman spat with bits of saliva across the table. Her jaw literally came hitting the floor. "That's unreasonable!"

"Unreasonable? Look at the amount of terms in the contract you wrote down! Tell me what's unreasonable. I only wanted 1 term and that's a 3 years contract. I will abide all of your terms but you have to abide with my term. I think that's only fair," she looks away with her chin high up. But her eyes slowly shifting towards Clarke's distraught face.

"No! No way! There's no way I'll be a prisoner in this stupid life sucking Azkaban for 3 fucking years! These are the prime years of my life!"

"Hey, think about it," Lexa explains carefully. "What do you think other people would think if they found out we get a divorced within 6 months?"

"I don't care! 3 years is too much! I dont-..."

"What will my parents think huh? What will Lola think?"

This got Clarke to shut up and look at her properly. Lexa knew she got her hooked.

"My mom and dad will be so disappointed. Lola! And lola might faint again. You don't want that to happen do you?" Lexa pouted sadly.

Clarke frowned sadly, shaking her head.

"Exactly! Who's gonna take responsibility for that, Clarke huh?" Lexa asked softly.

Clarke just sat there quietly. Still. Looking at the contract. It took a moment to response but Lexa finally receives it. And she can't believe what Clarke just said.

"I'll sign it."

"What?" Lexa was still taken aback.

Clarke took her pen and sign the contract. The look on her face was sad. Clear sadness. Lexa starts to feel sorry for her.

"I love your parents and Lola very much, Lexa...," Lexa looks up to her. "The way they call my nickname... The way your mom and dad worries about me... The way mom always keep aside good food for me... She'll patiently teaches me things that I don't know... The way Lola gets angry at me all the time but at the same time showing me that she do care," Clarke smiles tenderly. "I really appreciate and love them, Lexa." She looks at those green eyes. "When we divorce in 3 years time...," She pursed her lips. "It'll be even harder to leave them."

Lexa watches those eyes gets teary. Neither did she know, she too starts to tear up. Discreetly, she wipes away her tears and took a subtle deep breath. Since when has she gone too soft?

"Great. More reason to sign the contract then," she clapped. Taking the Clarke's contract and signing it too. "Pleasure doing business with you," she offered her hand to shake but Clarke ignored it and walked off.

////

Lexa woke up that morning with a huge smile on her face. She feels for the paper over her side table and grabs it. Stares at the blonde's signature and pull it to her chest. She doesn't know why but it makes her feel so relieved. She hugs it like a little baby before putting it into a safe place where she knew nobody can find it. Underneath the mattress.

Lexa got down to the kitchen with Clarke busily moving around. 

"Sit down. Breakfast is ready in a minute," the woman said without even looking at her.

Lexa smiles widely just thinking about the new contract. She can't even keep her grin as she sat down. 

"Here." 

Her eyes widened by the sight. "What- What is this?" 

"Toast," Clarke raised an eyebrow. 

"I know its a toast but why are we having toast? Where's the pancake?" 

"Remember, you agreed to eat toast three days a week?" 

Lexa made a face. 

"You should have read the conditions before signing it," Clarke winked before turning her back. "Oh yeah! You do know you'll be doing the dishes right after, right?" 

Lexa was about to argue when Clarke cut in. 

"#22, you do the dishes on days we have toasts," she smiled ever so sweetly. 

The look on the brunette's face was pure utter shock, it totally made Clarke's day. 

////

Her eyes starts to ache every second she gets from glaring at the blonde. After reading thoroughly the contract - she can't believe she just buried herself with amount of chores and unbelievable requests. 

Clarke caught her eyes and smirked. "Told ya. Should have read it," she mocked. 

Lexa sneered at her at she dump the plates on the sink. "Stupid, pea brain." 

"Aye Lexa! You can wipe the window right after!" Before Lexa could argue, Clarke already answered it for her. "#36 Spring Cleaning Day - Lexa will wipe the glass, vacuum the floor and mop."

As if Lexa can't remember that, she rolled her eyes, "I got it, Griffin!" 

Then a laughter mocked her somewhere around the house. 

This is gonna be the death of me. 

////

Clarke squinted her eyes against the sun. Before her is the most intriguing view of all. She held the hose up watering the plants while as her side show is a sexy brunette shimmying up and down. 

"You missed a spot!" 

Lexa looked behind her, "where?" 

"There!... Nope! Higher!" She knows she playing cause she loves messing around Lexa especially when she's so agitated. 

"Where Clarke?!" Lexa jumped and stretched her arms as far as she can. 

"Oopps! Sorry! It's a reflection. My bad!" 

Lexa groaned loudly, shooting lasers behind Clarke's back. 

/////

"I'm leaving."

Clarke stood up from the couch and followed Lexa to the front door.

"Don't forget to buy me flowers on your way back," she said so casually as she leaned against the door frame. 

Lexa snapped her eyes at her. "That's on the contract too?" She deflated, leaning against the open door. 

"Yes, #105. Should have memorized it. It's more important than your scripts," she smirked. "Give me your phone," she held out her hand. 

"Why?" 

"Just give me!"

Lexa forked out her phone and gave it to Clarke. She watched her deep in concentration - she didn't noticed that Clarke's looking back at her. 

"Whatchu staring at? Here." 

"Nothing," Lexa cleared her throat as she quickly got inside her car. "Bye." 

Spending her early mornings eating burnt toasts, washing dishes, cleaning the bloody house was definitely not a good start for her. 3 years of this torture. Is it really worth it? It made her wonder what gotten into her to write that one and only term? 

"What's the interview about?" 

Costia scanned through a line of dresses and picked a royal blue dress. Lexa's eyes lit up. 

"It's for the movie. It's turning into a controversial now a day's. Media wants to have a scoop of it with the producers." 

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" 

She turns around, letting Costia zip up the dress. Not letting the woman see the concern on her face.

"By the way, did you enjoy the concert?" 

"Hmm?" 

"The grounders. How was it?" 

"Oh...," Costia turns away. "Yeah." 

Lexa could sense the disappointment. "I'm sorry, I didn't get to go. I promise I'll go next time" 

"Of course," the woman smiles, looking around the shop. "Where's your body guard?" 

Lexa did notice that Raven has been gone for the longest time. "I don't know. She must be here somewhere... Where is she? We're gonna be late." 

"I'm just gonna head at the back to get some accessories," and she proceeded to go to the storage area where she heard a loud voice. She moves deeper in and by the back door, she saw Raven talking on the  phone. 

"They didn't say anything so far. Maybe Finn didn't figured it out..." 

This caught Costia's attention. Finn?

"If he really know that Lexa and Clarke have a contract, would you really think he'll keep quiet?...."

Costia turned her head at the woman, trying to decipher what she was trying to say. 

"Exactly! So don't worry. There's nothing to worry about, okay?... Alright. I'll see you then.... Bye"

Costia quickly hid behind the wall when Raven was about to make a move. She thought the coast was clear when she accidentally bumped into the woman herself. 

"Costia..." The look on the woman's face was pure shock. Raven knew, she just knew she screwed up again. "Costia-... I can explain..."

/////

Clarke opened the door and it was the least person she expected to come knocking. 

"Hello Clarke." 

"Co-Costia..." 

"I'm' sorry I didn't call that I was coming." 

"No, no. It's fine. Please um come in." 

There was a moment of silence between them. Their drinks were condensing on the dining table and nobody was talking for a long time. Her head kept popping questions after questions why's Costia knocking at her door. Lexa isn't even home. 

"I was going to ask Lexa about it but instead... I wanted to ask you..."

Their eyes met. 

"About?" 

"Your marriage contract." 

Costia's eyes were burning on her. The thing that she had been secretly keeping for the longest time came jumping out of nowhere and worst, to a woman who could potentially take Lexa away from her. Her chest started drumming her ears. She clenched her fists tightly. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"I thought it was weird that Lexa would suddenly get married without anybody knowing. But I thought it was because she really loved you... I don't know what's gotten into her. Why would she marry you by contract? Why?" 

Clarke can't meet her eyes. She too was confused at the very beginning when her only goal was to get the house back. Lexa's own motive? She don't know. Not like she can't get any other houses in other areas far better than the Glass House. 

"I don't know the reason to be honest. I'm not sure. You should ask Lexa." 

"I know Lexa. She'll deny it. She won't tell me. That's why I'm asking, Clarke," the woman leaned over the table. "To tell you the truth, I never liked you. Who are you? Who are you to take away Lexa? Nobody knows you and you just popped out of nowhere getting married to my best friend. I didn't like you... " Costia sighed. "Even while I loved someone else, the fact that she wasn't next to me... the fact that she married you was unbearable... I thought my best friend would be there whenever I needed her. But now she has you to think about. Now I have you to split Lexa's time and I don't like it... After losing her, I realized how much I rely on her. How much I needed her..."

Clarke turns away, trying to calm herself down. 

"But asking her to be there for you while you love someone else... That's unfair, Costia. That's unfair for Lexa." 

"I know. I was being selfish. But now... Now, it will only be her. Just her." 

Clarke finally looks back to the woman. They stare at each other's eyes and it's obvious that Costia's in pain. Just like her. 

"I want her back, Clarke. I need her back," she begged almost on the brink of crying. 

She too was trying very hard not to let her tears fall. Her internal pain was something she had never felt before and she wanted to run away. Away from this woman. Away from pain but she knew too well that she can't. She have no right to have Lexa. She was never hers to begin with. 

"Lexa... Lexa's in love with you. That's why she married me," blurted out. 

Costia quickly turned away, letting her tears overwhelmed her. She gotten to her feet. 

"Thank you, Clarke for telling me. I think I better go."  

Clarke wasn't even listening. The pounding in her head was so loud, everything turned muffled. 

"I shouldn't have told her...," she bit her lips as she stares into space for don't know how long. 

////

"Yes, Anya... Yes... Okay, okay! Jeez. I just left your office you don't have to keep calling me!" She rolled her eyes as she opens her car door. "Fine, fine. I gotta go... Bye." 

She threw her handbag and phone on the passenger side when she got a notification.

REMINDER:

GET CLARKE A BEAUUTTIIFUUULLL LILIES! CAUSE SHE'S THE  BEST!

Lexa broke into a chuckle, rolling her eyes. So that's what she did on her phone. She shakes her head as she sped out of the car park. 

Upon arriving to the nearest florist, her eyes glimmered in excitement. She loves going to the florist - seeing varieties of colors and smell. She could get lost to her surroundings and just submerged into wonderful land of flowers. 

"Hi Dear, what can I get you today?" 

An elderly woman appeared behind the counter, giving her that familiar look. 

Lexa grins widely and gave her a tight hug. 

"It's been too long." 

"Indeed it has. How have you been, Lexa?" 

She nodded, "crazy busy as always." 

"You know these flowers miss you," she moved away from the counter and pulled the woman behind the shop. "We've got new buds that came in last week. They're starting to grow. I think you're gonna love it." 

Lexa was always amazed by the garden that Vera has nurtured. She's an amazing florist and she swears if she didn't became an actress, she would definitely be a florist - except that nobody knew about that. 

"It's called Chocolate Cosmo. It's an orchid that grows in Mexico. After the war they thought it extinct but they found a field of it away far far away. It's so so unique and you know why?" 

Lexa smiles excitedly. She leaned on it and smiles wider. "It smells like chocolate." 

"Exactly!" Vera laughs, grabbing the brunette's forearm. Would you like to have one? It'll look perfect surrounded by lilies." 

"I did you know-..." 

 "Your eyes were looking at it the second you entered my doors. So who's the special gal?" Vera asked so casually as if Lexa hadn't been on the top news every week. But that's what she loves about Vera. She doesn't care about your status. Just as long as you love flowers she'll treat you like a damn special person. 

"Clarke." 

Vera perked an eyebrow. 

"Clarke is her name," Lexa explained. 

Vera smiles broadly - carefully picking out the best blossomed flower that Lexa could bring home. 

"Tell me more about her." 

Lexa chuckled and shrugs. Vera noticed that difference in a way that Lexa reacts than before. There's something on those smiles. 

"She's annoying. Irritating. Loud. And uugghh... Just- Just-..." 

"Challenging?" the older woman handed her a single stalk. 

"You have no idea," shaking her head. She smelled the flower and she knew, she knew that Clarke's gonna love it. She may not bring back chocolates but this is even more perfect. 

Bring her back chocolates?

Lexa tilted her head in confusion. 

"Lexa? You coming?" 

"Oh! Yes, coming!" 

Vera hand picked the freshest lilies and carefully arranged the flowers, wrapped it in a colorful paper and handed it to Lexa. 

"Would you like any card on that, dear?" 

Before Lexa could answer, Vera handed her a small card and a pen. All the while she's writing, her thoughts kept coming back to 'what are you doing, Lexa? Why are you writing a card for? Just give her the damn flowers she wanted and you're done!'

As she placed it carefully between the stalks, she came to notice Vera staring at her with that weird smile. 

"What?"

"Nothing, dear. I've never seen you this happy." 

Lexa laughed, rolling her eyes. "She's just an annoying girl that requested for a flower. That's it." 

"I bet she is," she winked. 

Lexa sighed, shaking her head. 

"Well you better head out before it wilts. It's better to give to your 'annoying' Clarke whilst it's still fresh." 

The woman rolled her eyes again but didn't argue with her. She've known Vera since she was young - Ever since her dad brought her in along with him as they pick out flowers for her mother. 

"I haven't pay you yet," taking out her wallet.

"No, no," pushing away Lexa's card. "It's on me. Anything for my loyal customer and her special 'annoying' girl." 

Lexa flashed a grin, shaking her head. "You're really spoiling me, Vera. But thank you. These are really beautiful." 

"You're welcome, dear. I hope Clarke loves it." 

Lexa nodded at her as she exits the shop, unknown of the smile that graces her lips. 

RING! RING! RING!

Lexa quickly picked up her phone as she settles the flowers at the back seat. 

"Lexa speaking.... Costia! Hi!" 

////

RING! RING! RING!

Clarke snapped out of her thoughts and ran for the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Clarke?" 

"Lexa," she sighed. "Are you coming home now?" 

"Not yet. I'm at a bar. I'm with Costia. I might be coming home a bit later so don't wait up. 

"Oh..."

There was a brief silence until Clarke could hear a familiar voice at the background. 

"Hey, I gotta go." 

"Oh... Okay. Bye." 

"And hey Clarke?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Don't sleep on the sofa. Sleep on your room, okay?" 

Clarke felt her hand grip the phone tightly - hearing that dead dial tone. 

"Lexa please come home. Please," she let the phone slid against her hand and land on her lap. She knew Lexa didn't hear it. She weren't suppose to hear it. She weren't suppose to know what Clarke was feeling right at the moment. 

It was hurting her in every possible way. In ALL possible unimaginative way. As if there's this huge hole in her chest and creating this black hole sucking in all her emotions only leaving behind the bad ones. A single drop of tear fell on her cheek, closing her eyes to take control of her full emotions. But tonight isn't the night. 

////

"Oh! Remember that one time when Snotty took my fragrant eraser?" Costia grins excitedly touching Lexa's forearm. 

Lexa didn't miss the slightest touch. "Of course. I chased after him around the playground but he was too fast!"

"You tried to beat him up as if you're some kung fu warrior but you weren't even that good as you claim you were," Costia threw her head back laughing. 

Lexa rolled her eyes. 

"You got bruises all over." 

"Then Finn stepped in and beat him up. He had him pinned on the floor in seconds... He got your eraser back." 

"Yeah...," Costia sighs, taking a sip from her cocktail. "I thought it was Finn who had protected me..." She looked at Lexa's side profile. "But now I think about it. Even back then when we were little it was always you who protected me first, huh?" 

They looked at each other and chuckles. 

"You were always there for me. I didn't even realized that but only recently... Thank you for always being there for me, Lexa." 

Lexa looks at Costia and watch her stares off at a distance. As if she's thinking about something serious. 

"Lexa..." 

"hmm?" 

"I know it may be too late. It might not make any sense but... I want to go to you..." They caught each other's eyes and hold it in for a while longer. Lexa was still confused. "Lexa... I want to be with you. Will you take me?" 

////

Lexa quietly shut the car door and stares at the small figure by the steps. She sighs at Clarke's sleeping figure. She held the flowers behind her back as she walks towards her. 

"Clarke, what are you doing out here?" 

Clarke groggily woke up with that sleepy smile. Lexa felt her throat involuntarily swallowed. "Lexa! You're home!" 

She nodded once, "I told you not to wait for me." Clarke avoided her eyes. "Are you sleep walking? Is your room haunted or something?" 

The blonde didn't answer any of her questions and just stood there looking pissed. 

Lexa quickly walked nearer and stretched out her hand, "here." 

And as if by slow motion, those blue eyes widens and those lips pulled into a wide grin. Lexa blinked it out because its weird. It was so uncanny to suddenly see things like that. She shakes her head just a little and watch Clarke smelling the flowers. 

Those blue eyes landed on her and her heart skipped a beat. She suddenly felt nervous all of a sudden. 

"#105," not meeting her eyes. 

'To: the most annoying girl in the planet!  
From: the BESTEST girl that the world has ever known'

Clarke closed the small card, "It smells like chocolate... Thank you, Lex." 

It was the softest sound that Lexa has ever heard but it was enough to make her heart beats out of time. 

Lex... She just called me Lex. 

/////

Lexa watches Clarke keep looking at the flowers in the middle of the dining table. Those smile so small as if Clarke's trying to hide it. She pushed a can of beer across the table. 

It was a quiet night. The gush of wind is not that cold which is why its perfect to end the night outside the backyard watching waves meeting the coast. This is the reason why Lexa chose this place. Its quiet, serene and away from the crowd. Its a perfect place to raise a family or at least with someone she loves. 

"It's because of my parents."

Lexa looks at Clarke. 

"The flowers," the blonde nodded. "it reminds me of my parents. They say it symbolizes the soul of the departed... I miss them." 

The soft sigh that reached Lexa's ears made her shudder. 

"You know the last time I met Finn?" 

Lexa looks at her again, depicting that confusion why Finn suddenly came to the picture. 

"The day I got the flowers from him..." 

Lexa turns away. 

"What about it?" 

"We had the best burger and walked around. We even went to the park and talked." 

The brunette intentionally snorted, "pfft! Sounds boring." 

"It wasn't boring at all. It was really fun. Being out with a guy. A gentleman. Just walking around, eating street food and just talking." 

"Yeah, well not surprising," Lexa couldn't shake off how it sounded different when it came out of her lips. 

"He also told me that he knew that you didn't marry me because you love me. That he felt sorry for me whenever he sees me. He also said that he wasn't a fan of romance or 'what ifs' but ever since he met me, he starts thinking about it more than he thought. What if he had met me first... What if I hadn't married you based on contract... He asked that if our marriage is not based on love than would I give him chance..."

"Huh?" It slipped out of her lips faster than her mind could process. "What did you say?" Her body was facing the blonde now and so were her undivided attention. 

Clarke turned to her, "He told me to think about it first then answer him once I've made my decision." 

Lexa turned away, watching the waves as if it's blaring in her ears. Her eyebrows knotted why everything suddenly magnified. She doesn't feel too well. 

"What shall I tell him? Shall I tell him, yes? Or... No?" 

Lexa snapped her eyes up at her with that questioning look. 

"I- I mean, you know, #6 of the contract. We agreed to get permission first before meeting someone that is not our partner. So..." 

Clarke studies Lexa's face. It was unreadable. She doesn't know what's going on inside the brunette's head or what she was feeling. She thought if she let this out she would somehow, gauge, if ever, Lexa felt the same way. In whatever ways. Cause she's pining too hard for someone that might not look at her the same way and its been hurting her for as long she could remember. 

She looked down on her hands on her lap, "Lexa..." Those blues met the greens. "Is it okay for me to like him?" 


End file.
